Murphy's Law
by cameronchick
Summary: KC Murphy is new to the WWE. Follow her on her journey in life and in the wwe. OC/Jeff Hardy, Y2J, Matt/Lita, Shannon Moore and others. This is a combination with Murphy's Heart.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hi everyone, I was reading over Murphy's Law again and realized so many mistakes. There were so many, I just went through and started fixing them. I decided to repost and instead of making Murphy's Heart a sequal I am just going to combine them and make one long story. Hope this all makes sense. Please reread Murphy's Law and let me know if you notice the changes. Every chapter has a few. _

_Please review after the chapters and let me know what you all think. _

_This goes for the entire story…I only own KC. I do not own anything from the WWE except for a few DVD's and a shirt. Please don't sue me._

**Chapter 1**

She stood nervously in the back of the large catering room of Madison Square Garden. No one paid her much mind as she had come in just as the meeting was beginning. She was five feet seven inches tall with medium length brownish-blond hair, fair in complexion with curves and muscles in all the right places, all done naturally. If those in the room paid attention to the woman in the back they would have been knocked out by her looks and her killer blue eyes. But right now, all eyes set on the front of the room.

Vince McMahon stood in the front of the room talking to the group about that night's live Raw show. While the WWE travelled the world to put on shows for the fans MSG and New York was always considered home. When any WWE show was done there it was a guarantee that that night's show would be one of the best.

She listened to everything the chairman was saying but as he started talking about the Diva's division her breath hitched.

"As you all know we are looking into expanding our diva division to make it more competitive. Part of that is hiring new talent to help raise the bar. Today, we have a new Diva joining our ranks that will help do that. Her training is broad and I do believe she will be a challenge for the women as well as the men. Everyone, please help me welcome, our new Diva, KC Murphy."

With that, Vince pointed towards the back of the room to KC. KC could only fidget, smile nervously, and wave a small hi as all eyes turned to her.

"Well, KC, do you have anything you would like to say?" the chairman asked.

"Thank you for the intro," KC replied somewhat nervously. "I only can hope to be half as good as the talent in this room."

"KC, no worries you are already as good, if not better than some of the talent in this room," said the Chairman with a smirk and a look around the room at some of his talent. "Let's move on…"

**After the meeting….**

"Hi KC my name's Maria." The bubbly brunette bounced over to KC as the meeting let out.

"It is nice to meet you Maria." KC couldn't help but smile at the other woman's enthusiasm.

"Have you checked into the hotel yet? I still don't have a roommate!" Maria chirped excitedly.

"No Maria, I am from the city. I am staying in my apartment in Queens and then am hitting the road with you all tomorrow." KC replied. KC was glad to be able to start her contract with the company in her hometown. She had grown up attending many wrestling shows at MSG. Plus, after her debut; she knew she could sleep in her own bed.

"Wow, you're from here. That's great. Is there someone special taking of your place while you are on the road?" Maria had a naturally curious nature and wanted to find out as much as she could about the new Diva.

"Actually, yes, there is." KC said with a laugh. "My mom is great. She will be picking up my mail and making sure nothing happens. In fact, I need to give her a call before I get ready. So if you'll excuse me I will definitely see you later." With a wave KC walked off towards an exit to call home.

**From across the room**

Three men stand in the corner discussing what happened at the meeting. The highlight being KC.

"That new Diva is hot! I wouldn't mind tapping that ass," Randy Orton said with his trademark smirk. The RKO superstar had a habit of "breaking in" any new women on Raw.

"Dude, you don't have a chance with that one. She is only going to want me. I know a chain gang soldier when I see when." John Cena may be best friends with Randy but loves to rib the young superstar whenever he gets a chance.

"Listen juniors," Chris Irvine, (Y2J himself) said with a laugh. "Give the girl time. I think she has taste which means neither of you will be 'tapping that ass'."

The other two men groaned. Just because he had been around a little longer, Chris always felt that he had to give the younger guys advice.

"I am definitely going to try and make time with that," Cena said much to the chagrin of Randy.

"Not if I get there first." Randy replied in his usual cockiness.

"Boys, neither of you are going to get her. What do you even know about her?" Chris asked.

Both shrugged and Cena replied, "Not much but I am definitely going to find out."

**An hour later...Mr. McMahon's office**

"So KC, ready to find out what creative has decided to do for your storyline?" Vince asked his new talent sitting across from him. He knew what her potential was and knew she would do whatever they threw at her.

"Well sir, I know Steph had a few ideas when I was up in Stamford but she was all over the place. What will you guys be having me do?"

"Let me answer that. Sorry I'm late." Stephanie McMahon all but rushed into the room, slamming the door shut behind her. She was busy planning her on screen wedding to Triple H, and had lost track of time.

"The way I see it," Stephanie continued. "KC is an enigma to the superstars and the fans. No one has heard of you. No one really knows what you are capable of. Luckily for us you hid your features behind a mask when you worked in New Japan and the AAA in Mexico. Hell have the guys you wrestled down there didn't even know they wrestled a woman."

That's right KC wrestled men in Japan and Mexico. She was Enigmatic, a true mystery. She wanted to learn to wrestle with the big boys and the only way for her to do that was to play at being one of them. No one she worked with had ever seen her without a mask plus she had great costume tricks to hide her curves. She wrestled Rey Mysterio once in Japan. To this day, he still doesn't know he lost to a woman.

KC started laughing. "Well it was the only way I could learn they way I wanted to. How come I have a feeling Enigmatic maybe coming out to play again? Am I destined to wrestle for the rest of my life as a man?"

Stephanie and Vince both laughed at their newest superstars comment.

"Yes and no." Stephanie began explaining. "We want you to be 'KC Murphy from Queens, New York' as well as 'Enigmatic from parts unknown.' Some nights you may have to wrestle as both characters. We are going to have you stomp through the women and some of the men."

KC grinned as she heard this. As much as she would like to wrestle only as herself she knew she belonged in the ring with the boys. Most of the women wouldn't be a challenge but the men…getting a chance at Rey again would be great.

Vince cleared his throat and continued. "While Enigmatic is great, we are going to reveal that it is you in disguise." At KC's disgruntled groan, Vince held his hand up to continue.

"I know how important that character is to you. It will be done it the best possible way. But none of the superstars are to see you dress that way. You will have your own area. We want this to be a surprise. Here is how it is going to work…"

Stephanie took over explaining that Enigmatic will be working various matches with several of the guys and winning. While this is going on "KC" will be valeting for one of the superstars. A romance will develop and KC will push for that superstar to work with Enigmatic. KC will get hurt interfering in a match. This way Enigmatic can team up with that superstar without a problem. Then the reveal will happen.

"At this point," Stephanie continued. "It will be up to that superstar whether or not to continue with the romance angle. Well, what do you think?"

KC pondered all that was just told. "It sounds great. I like how everything is up in the air. Just one question. Which superstar?"

**Later during Raw…**

Jeff Hardy and Edge are having a grueling match. Christian is at ringside and keeps interfering…Will anyone be able to help Jeff?

"Well King this match is a real slobber knocker. Jeff Hardy and Edge really are slugging it out. Can't Christian keep himself from getting involved?"

"J.R. all Christian is doing is defending is brother. But I don't think Jeff with be speaking in his normal voice anytime soon after that low blow," the King laughed.

"Who is that?" JR yells in a puzzled voice.

KC comes flying to ring side and clothes lines Christian at the side. She is able to distract Edge long enough for Jeff to get a quick 1, 2, 3. As the match ends, KC heads back up the ramp with Hardy's eyes still on her.

**In the Gorilla Position…**

KC is standing there catching her breath from interfering in the match. Only Christian knew who exactly was coming. Jeff and Adam knew to end it as soon as the distraction happened.

For KC working with the younger Hardy has always been a dream. She knows that Jeff will be giving Enigmatic a run for "his" money in their first match in a few weeks.

"Where the hell did you learn to do a clothesline like that?" Jay Reso (Christian) spoke breaking KC's train of thought.

With a sheepish smile, KC said "around."

"KC?" a soft southern voice called her name. "I take it you and I will be working together now?"

"That's right Jeff." KC was happy that he didn't seem upset. As they stood there smiling at each other they didn't see someone else come up to the group.

Suddenly KC felt two strong arms wrap around her. "Hey you!" was growled into her ear. Smiling, already knowing who it was, she turned in his arms and leapt up into his arms knowing she had some explaining to do.

"Fozzy Bear!" she exclaimed.

"Skeeter!" Chris replied. "Why didn't you tell me these numb nuts finally decided to sign your talented ass? I had to wait to hear it at a meeting. A meeting? Skeets how could you?"

Slowly lowering herself from his hug she looked down at the floor. Chris knew her from Japan and Mexico. He knew how great she was and whenever he was with her always protected her like he was her big brother. Lita and Jeff looked on confused. She couldn't blame them.

"I'm sorry Foz. I didn't tell you cause I wanted to surprise you."

KC slowly looked up at her big brother. He was smiling.

"Well, if I would have known you were with us now, I wouldn't have wasted money on a hotel room."

KC and Chris started laughing not knowing that they were being watched by two of the most notorious gossipers in the WWE. John and Randy stood there with their mouths hung open. KC also didn't see the look in Jeff's eyes as cancelling hotel rooms were mentioned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Later in the locker rooms…**

"Chris, you were holding out!" Randy yelled to Chris as soon as he walked into the men's locker rooms.

"How do you know the new girl?" Cena asked from behind Randy.

"Guys what can I say? You know that I am the man!" Chris said with a smirk. "Seriously, I worked with her in Japan and Mexico a few times. She is good but don't expect any play. All she can see is the ring." Chris thought about his last statement. It was true and sad at the same time.

"Hey Jeff," Randy turned to the younger Hardy as he came out of the showers. "What do you think about the new girl? You are going to have to work with her."

"She seems ok but I guess Chris would know her better with the way they were hugging and all."

Just then there was a knock on the door. The guys yelled to come in. In bounced KC and she immediately hopped into Chris' arms.

"Foz you ready to head home?" KC asked.

"Sure Skeet. Just wish I knew you were here **before** I booked my hotel room. I'm going to be charged even though I am not staying there." Chris whined.

"Good thing for you I called and cancelled that room yesterday since I knew you would rather stay with your favorite girl." KC replied.

"I really don't think Vince would want me to stay with Stephanie. That would be weird." Chris said with a smirk.

"Really, I guess you would rather stay with her than come to my place where I have a surprise waiting for you?" KC asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You didn't get me what I think you got?"

"Only one way to find out." KC replied. "So let's go." KC turned to the rest of the guys who stood there trying to figure out exactly what was going on between Y2J and KC. "See you guys in the next city." With that KC waived to the guys and grabbed Jericho and split.

**KC's apartment in Queens…**

"Just throw your bags anywhere Chris," KC said. "Once you're settled I'll give you what I promised."

Chris threw his bags in the door and ran to the couch and jumped.

"Ready." Chris was laughing on the couch.

KC went into the kitchen and pulled something out of the freezer. She grabbed two spoons and headed back to the living room to sit with Chris.

"I can't believe you remembered my favorite ice cream," laughed Chris.

"How could I forget? Breyer's French Vanilla wasn't easy to find in Mexico or Japan, especially when I needed to have one of our talking sessions."

"Well, since you brought out the ice cream," said Chris. "What do you need to talk about?" He greedily began eating out of the carton.

"Nothing at all. I'm happy. I'm in the WWE, **finally** and I get to travel and spend time with my favorite guy again. What more could a girl ask for?" KC said with a laugh.

"KC you know I love you. You're that little sister I never wanted." Chris said with a laugh. "I'm glad you think you're happy but I know you. You could be a little happier."

"Chris I do not need to be in a relationship to be happy. I've tried. It didn't work. I am not going through that again for a long while. I am 25 years old. I have all the time in the world. Let me enjoy doing what I'm doing. If it happens it happens. If it doesn't I'm fine with it." KC said. "Now, tell me all about the WWE and who I should get to know and who I should avoid."

Chris sighed and looked at one of his best friends. Unfortunately, with his schedule, he hasn't been around her as often as he wanted but he wants what's best for her. Right now, she wants gossip and that's what she's going to get.

"Well, you met the Hardy." Chris chuckled. "I know that made your year. Adam and Jay are cool. Orton can be an arrogant assclown but isn't bad deep down. Cena is a wanna be thug but will do anything for anyone."

"Ok," KC began to recap. "Hardy's good. Cena good. Orton is ok. Adam and Jay are good. Who else?"

"Let's see…" Chris thought about it. "You know pretty much everyone that wrestled in Mexico while you were there. Rey, Eddie, Chavo, and Benoit were the main group. Though, they may not remember you" Chris laughed as he thought of her wrestling the guys. They never knew that masked wrestler who matched them skill for skill; leap for leap was her, a woman.

"I know them." KC laughed along Chris. "Some knew me as the office help. Do you think they might put two and two together once Enigmatic pops up on the scene?"

Chris and KC looked at each other, shook their heads and laughed. They both knew that if Chris hadn't caught her changing all those years ago, he still wouldn't know who she wrestled as. Her full body tights complete with codpiece, and mask kept that hidden.

"I still want to know how you kept those things down." Chris could never figure how she kept her ample northern assets from showing in her tight outfit.

"I'll tell you but if you tell I will kill you," KC said. "I used ace bandages and wrapped cotton wrap around to even off all the areas. Everyone thought I was just a bit flabby around the torso"

Chris looked at KC. She was as cut as they come. Abs any women would die for. He never wrestled her so he almost couldn't believe that. But KC had never lied to him before and probably never will.

"So," KC said breaking the silence. "What do you say we finish the ice cream, watch the TV for a bit and head to bed. Our flight tomorrow is at noon. House show on Wednesday. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure KC, just one question." Chris smirked at his best friend. "Where am I sleeping?"

KC looked thoughtfully at Chris. "Well, you can share my bed but promise to stay on your side. My hormones will already be raging from sharing with the sexy beast. They don't need to be egged on."

KC and Chris looked at each other as she finished speaking and both laughed. They were close but not that close. It is a line neither was willing to cross. They were too much each other's family to do it.

"It will be a hardship, but for you I can control myself." Chris laughed as he turned on the TV and they finished their ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Over the past six weeks KC has been having the time of her life. She has not started wrestling yet but she is enjoying valeting for Jeff. She even is an unofficial member of Team Extreme when Matt and Jeff are wrestling together. She admired Amy Dumas (Lita) and all she had accomplished. All KC has been allowed to do is interfere now and again but the fans are getting to know her.

Working with the Hardy's was not that bad. She had a feeling about where her storyline may be going but nothing could be said until it happened. Enigmatic seems to have been put on the back burner "for now" she was told. Everything in this business is a waiting game.

The best part of this job is being with her "big brother." She and Chris now travel together, even room together. KC knows that this puzzles most of not all the superstars. Other than Chris she really hasn't talked to many of the other superstars. Of course she speaks with the Hardy's, especially Jeff, but no one really knows what is going on in that head of hers. The big question is, will she ever let anyone see?

**At the Duck Pond Arena...**

**Inside Mr. McMahon's office…**

KC sat in the office nervously wringing her hands. She was told she had to meet with the big boss and Stephanie to "discuss her future." Chris told her not to worry. She was to good to lose but KC knew she wasn't being used the right way. Something had to give.

"KC don't be nervous," said Mr. McMahon. "We are just here trying to figure out where your storyline should be going."

"That's great sire," said KC. "I've been wondering that. Not that I don't like what I'm doing but I would like to be in the ring just not outside it."

"We have been trying to figure the right way to introduce your other character," Stephanie explained. "We're not to sure we want you wrestling two matches a night plus the wrestling styles will be similar. It may just not work."

"Well Steph, I had a feeling that might be the problem. I have a few ideas of my own." With that KC started explaining her ideas and basically wrote her story going into Wrestlemania in a few months.

**Later in Chris' locker room…**

"Hey Chris, you decent?" KC asked with a laugh.

"Does it matter you will come in anyway." Jericho replied. As KC came into the room, Chris, sitting dressed to wrestle on the couch, knew from her face that her meeting went well. He heard all her ideas to help propel her story forward.

"So, did they agree to go along with your plan?" Chris asked.

"Hook, line and sinker," KC replied with a laugh. "We are kicking things off tonight. Jeff is finding out we are going to start getting closer tonight. More so next week and more so the week after that."

"You're going to be cheating on me with a Hardy?"Chris asked trying to look hurt. Unfortunately he couldn't keep his smirk off his face or his mouth closed. "That's not cool."

"Now, now Chris," KC shook her head. "What did we say about stealing other performer's catch phrases? Never evvvvveeeeerrrrr do that again."

With that KC ran out of the room just missing being hit by a flying sneaker.

**Later on Raw…**

JR: Oh my God King, Jeff Hardy is being thrown around like a rag doll by that bastard Christian.

King: His brother can't help him now. He's to busy fighting Edge at the back. This only would have been worse.

JR: Poor KC is standing outside. Wait a minute the ref is out!

King: KC's going in. What is she doing?

JR: Good God that was a hurricanrana off the top rope. I didn't know she can do that.

King: Twist of Fate. KC hit the Twist of Fate

JR: She's pulling Hardy on for the cover.

1…2…3

JR: The Hardy's win! The Hardy's win! We have new tag team champs.

With that Matt came flying back into the ring to help KC get his brother to stand. Both Hardy's appeared to have been put through hell.

KC reaches through the ropes and gets the belts. She hands Matt his and gives him a big hug and high fives Lita.

King: Is KC acting a little strange towards Jeff JR? She's almost afraid to go over to him.

KC walks slowly over to Jeff who is still catching his breath. She hands him his belt. As she goes to give him a hug Jeff grabs her into his own hug. KC appears shocked and looks at Jeff in his hazel eyes. The crowd is going wild as Team Extreme head out of the ring and up the ramp with KC and Jeff looking at each other in a new light.

JR: What is going on between the younger Hardy and Ms. Murphy?

**Back at the gorilla position…**

Mr. McMahon walks over to the new Team Extreme.

"Excellent out there Jeff and KC," the Chairman exclaimed. "This storyline is really going to pick up in the next few weeks. I say keep it to only hugs and looks at each other for two more Raws. Then we will go for the kiss." With that Mr. McMahon walked away.

"KC that Twist of Fate was off the hook," Matt said.

"I was only trying to imitate the Masters," KC said with a bow to Team Extreme.

"KC can we talk later about what's going to be happening with us?" Jeff asked biting his lip ring.

"Sure Jeff, come by room 302 later. Chris is going out so I will finally have peace and quiet." KC started laughing and looked towards the ceiling. "Please God; let him get a piece of ass tonight with her own room so I can sleep."

Everyone laughed. They have been around KC enough to know exactly what her relationship is like with Chris, much to the younger Hardy's relief.

"See you later."

KC walked away to shower and think about how awesome her night was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Room 302…A knock at the door…**

KC is on her cell phone with her Mom as there is a knock at the door. She is still yes mom'ing her mother as she opens it smiling to see the rainbow haired warrior there. After mouthing "Come in" she tries to get out of the conversation with her mother.

"Yes mom, I will be careful." KC rolls her eyes as Jeff plops down on her bed. "You know that I am always trying my best. I have to go. I am going to be late to a post Raw meeting if I don't hang up. Love you too….bye"

KC looks at Jeff and smiles. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok. I would have done the same if it was my dad."

"So, Jeffrey what do you want to talk about?" KC tried to put a serious face on but Jeff just looked at her and laughed. "So much for being professional."

"Sorry it was funny." Jeff said. "You are one of the most serious people I've ever met but you can also have the most fun. You should let others see it."

"One day I will Jeff." KC sighed. "Right now all I see is the ring and all I want to do is wrestle in the middle of it."

Jeff thought about what KC had said and how Jericho had said something like that to Cena and Orton when she first debuted. They didn't know he was listening. He just wanted to find out what was up with Jericho and the amazing new Diva.

"Jeff?" Jeff was knocked out of his thoughts as KC tried to get his attention. "What did you need to speak to me about? I'm assuming its about the romance angle since big brother Matt isn't here and I don't have to kiss him. Thank God for small favors!" KC wrinkled her nose and let out a laugh. How Jeff enjoyed it when she laughed. It was a rare, beautiful sound.

"Well, I've done the romance thing before but I know you haven't." Jeff looked thoughtfully at his new 'girl friend.' "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Jeff it will be fine. I consider you one of my friends. I have a total of four in the WWE, you, Chris, Matt and Amy. I know we will be fine. Why don't we kiss each other right now and get it over with this way we have nothing to worry about. Plus I can't remember how long its been since my last kiss." KC started laughing, it was sad and true.

"Are you sure?" Jeff couldn't believe it. She wanted to kiss him.

"Yeah, let's play it out like we are in the ring. You just won the IC from Triple H. Let's play the scene."

With that Jeff lays on the floor in the middle of the room like he was in a match and just won. KC "runs" over to him and jumps on him on the ground to hug him. Using each other as a brace, Jeff slowly gets up. KC hugs him again. He pulls away slightly and brushes the hair away 

from her cheek. He leans in and they kiss. A small gentle kiss on the lips. With eyes wide open they continue the kiss, neither one understanding what was happening at that moment.

KC wraps her arms around Jeff's neck and runs her hands through his multi-colored hair. Jeff's arms wind around her waist as he pulls her fiercely closer causing her to gasp. With this gasp, her mouth is left open. Jeff tentatively runs his tongue across her lips. KC lets a small sig escape as he slowly enters her mouth with his tongue. As the shock wears off, KC begins doing the same to Jeff. This whole time the never broke the kiss. Never moved the hands again. The were the only two in that room, in that world until...

"Where the party at?" a tipsy Chris Jericho stumbled into the room.

Jeff and KC pulled away from each other very quickly.

"You two may continue, I am going to bed." With that statement, Chris fell face first into his bed and began snoring.

"Now you see why I was begging for him to get some in another room," KC joked trying to break the tension in the room. "We're going to have to talk about this aren't we?" KC looked into his eyes.

Jeff turned and began walking towards the door. He slowly turned around to KC as he reached the door. "We are going to talk about this. I know I don't want this to be the last time."

With that Jeff shut the door leaving KC to her thoughts and a very loud and drunk Chris Jericho.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Luckily for KC she was able to avoid Jeff the next day. Not that she wanted to avoid him but she just wasn't ready to deal with it yet. She had been focusing on her career for so long; guys never entered the picture in her mind. Before the WWE she was one of the guys. Only Chris knew the difference.

"Hey Foz," KC smiled at her normal traveling partner. The had been alternating where the have been spending their days off depending on where the last show was. North, they go to her place in New York. South they head to Orlando to his. This week they were separating. She had to go to a Divas photo shoot in the Bahamas.

"What's up Skeet?"

"You going to miss me when I am gone?" KC knew the answer already so she started laughing.

"No I'm not," Chris said with a smirk. "I get to have my house to myself so I am throwing a wild orgy cause I am one sexy beast."

KC laughed. "So you are going to be cleaning the next few days huh?"

"You know me to well." Chris laughed but then looked seriously at his friend. "You should spend the next few days getting to know the girls. You are good with Amy. Melina seems interested in getting to know you. As much as I love you, you need other friends. Let those damn Hardy's in a bit too. You have to work with them. You work better when you know someone. Your feud is going to heat up with Melina and NM in a bit so being her friend is a good thing. It will help her want to work better in the matches to put you both over."

"I know Foz. I just am not used to it. It's hard. How long did it take me to open up to you? I still wonder if you didn't find out about Enigmatic if we would be this close. You helped me become the wrestler I am today."

"You would be just as good a wrestler if not better," Chris responded. "Let people in. Please let people in." Chris looked imploringly at his best friend, his sister.

"I won't promise you anything but I will try." It had always been too hard for KC to say no to Chris.

"What about Jeff?" Chris asked.

"Don't push your luck Fozzy Bear!" KC started laughing and gave her best friend a big hug.

**At the airport…**

KC was waiting in the terminal for the plane to the Bahamas to board. A group of Divas, including Melina, was sitting across from her. She thought about what Chris had said. Maybe she did need some more friends in her life. She decided to bite the bullet and walked over to the group that was comprised of Melina, Maria, Amy, Trish and Candice.

"Hi, do you mind if I wait for the flight with you guys?" KC asked nervously.

The Divas looked up in shock. KC NEVER talked to any of them before. She stuck with Chris Jericho and that was it. For Melina, she knew this girl had potential and wanted to get to know her. She was glad KC made the first move.

Amy was also glad KC decided to join the group. She promised Jeff she would try to help her have a good time. She may not have to do that much.

"Sure girl," Melina said. "The more the merrier, well except for certain Divas we all love to hate." The last comment was greeted with a laugh from the group.

"Isn't this your first shoot?" Maria knew the answer but also knew the girl needed prodding to talk to them

"Yes, it is," KC responded. "Truth, I am really nervous. Being in front of the crowd is one thing but just being in front of a camera is another."

This started a whole wave of how the girls all felt about their first shoots and how much better it got. There was laughing and joking and before KC realized it she was a part of it. It felt nice to be included.

**Paradise Island, Bahamas…**

KC was having a great time. Amy and Melina had taken her under their wing. Melina is really is sweet, total opposite of her character in the WWE. The shoots were a lot of work but some were fun too. They were getting ready for their last day of shooting. Some of the girls were told they had a surprise waiting for them on set. KC, Melina, Lita and Trish were all trying to figure out what was going on. None of the other girls had to work and none of the other girls were getting a surprise. They were told to be on set at the beach by nine.

"What do you think is going on Mel?" KC was puzzled. She was new to the WWE. She shouldn't be getting surprised.

"I don't know. They have me just as puzzled." Melina was so happy KC was loosening up around her. She just wished certain other Divas, such as Beth, Victoria, Jillian, and Stacey, would cut her a break. Luckily, KC hadn't heard any of the things they were saying about her yet. She'd hate to see what KC would do to them.

"You know what," KC asked. "Who cares? Lets just go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we're done. Then we can relax."

Mel linked arms with KC as they headed to the beach. "I couldn't agree more."

**On the beach…**

"So what's the big surprise?" Trish asked Suzette the photographer. "And are we done yet?"

The last comment sent the four girls into a fit of laughter. Suzie was cool and didn't mind the joking nature of this group of girls. They were a pleasure to work with.

"Well," Suzie began. "The next pictures are storyline related."

KC was sitting relaxed. As soon as Suzie said that she shot up and sat at attention, a move that did not go unnoticed by the other Divas. _Please don't let him be here!_ KC thought in a panic. She had been working very hard for the last few days to get a certain wrestler out of her head. It wasn't working but she had hopes.

"So," Suzie continued. "I have a few special guests for you. Miss Melina, I have Johnny and Joey here for you." With that, Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury came out. Melina's real life man, Johnny, leaned over his diva and gave her a kiss.

KC started to fidget in her chair knowing what was coming her way. _Lord give her strength_, KC thought.

"Trish, I know you are a Jerichoholic!" Suzie said with a laugh as the self proclaimed sexy beast came to stand next to his on air, with hopes of an off air romance. He looked down at KC who was sitting in the chair next to Trish. He could hear the wheels spinning in her head. He also knew who was coming out next.

"Amy and KC, I thought you needed to be a little extreme." At that comment everyone laughed as the Hardy Boys came out to stand next to their girls. KC smiled at Matt but couldn't bring herself to look at Jeff. She could feel his eyes boring into her as if begging her to look. All she could do is look at Chris, who just smiled and shrugged.

"Let's get to work people, we got some pictures to take!" Suzie yelled. KC had liked this girl's enthusiasm all week. Right now, she wanted to kill her.

**Later on that morning…**

Everyone but Team Extreme was finished shooting. KC never got the chance to speak with Chris to help calm her nerves because he was the first to go and left with Trish as soon as they were done. She couldn't blame him. He was in paradise with a girl he wanted to get to "know better." KC was just going to have to pin his location down later.

"Alright best for last," Suzie said addressing KC. "Does that outfit work for you?"

KC nodded. She liked the neon green bikini top and camouflage board shorts she was in. It was a little boyish but fit her. It also helped her avoid Jeff for an hour while they got her ready in costume, hair and makeup.

"I want the four of you to stand in the surf, KC and Amy in the middle. Do your normal poses then when I say go just start playing around."

KC felt fine standing next to Matt and Amy as the boys did their Hardy guns. She stood like Amy with hands on her hips, with a look on her face that you either wanted to kiss or hit or both. She swore it came from feeling Jeff's eyes on her whenever they didn't have to look at the camera. All of a sudden she heard "GO!" and didn't know what to do.

Matt saw her freeze and decided maybe she needed to cool down. He grabbed his almost friend and threw her on his shoulder and started running into the water like he was going to throw her in. Jeff and A my ran after them and tried to "save" KC from a dunking. Jeff grabbed her from Matt and held her in his arms, bridal style, and started running from Matt as Amy tackled him. KC looked up into the younger Hardy's face as he was running.

"Put me down," she whispered softly. She felt so good in his arms, she did not really want to be let down but she knew it was the smart choice. Jeff looked at her and the pleading in her eyes and put her down. With that she darted towards Matt and helped Amy take him down. Jeff decided to follow suit. They were all splashing Matt and he was splashing them. All four were soaked.

"Enough," yelled Suzie. She couldn't help but laugh at the groups antics, however she also was blind and saw the look that had passed between Jeff and KC. She had an idea…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Ok," Suzie called. "I just need Jeff and KC now. Amy and Matt go scamper."

Amy and Matt looked grateful to be done. After saying goodbye Jeff and KC were left alone with the relatively small crew.

"Ok guys," Suzie began. "I was told you two are becoming a new couple. Therefore, we need couple shots. KC I need you to go change into the next outfit. Jeff, you look great as always."

KC was relieved to get away from Jeff, even if it was for a few minutes to change. All their touching has been driving her nuts. _I can't get involved,_ KC thought. _Getting involved with a coworker is a bad thing._ She knew this from a past experience in Mexico.

In wardrobe, KC laughed at the teeny tiny bikini they expected her to where. One look at Marcie, the stylist, had them both laughing. Quickly the sorted through what was left from the shoot. KC happily grabbed a pair of black boy shorts and matching halter top. She also grabbed a white tank that, with the help of Marcie and her scissors received a transformation. Skin was shown but not as much as was originally going to be seen.

KC quickly fixed her make up. Suzie wanted her hair to stay wet like Jeff's so they sprayed it a bit to keep that look. Her long brown hair dripped onto her white take top helping it to become transparent, showing what she had and didn't have on underneath. _The boys are going to love this,_ KC thought as she walked out of the changing area to head back to Suzie and Jeff.

"You are hot girl," Suzie said with a smile, noticing Jeff's eyes traveling all over KC's body. "I think I don't need a full crew for this. How about just the three of us hit those rocks over there." Jeff and KC nodded as Suzie dismissed her crew and they began walking. Suzie following them had another idea.

"I'm going to snap you walking down the beach," Suzie explained bringing up her camera. "Just keep walking. Great, now Jeff grab her hand." Suzie noticed the hesitation on both sides but kept snapping. "Get closer. You're a couple, act like it," Suzie commanded.

Jeff pulled KC closer to him using her hand and wrapped and arm around her shoulder. KC responded by wrapping her arm around his waist and looking at him as they walked.

"Perfect," Suzie exclaimed. "Now go by the rocks. Jeff stand behind KC. KC lean back onto his chest, head tilted back, eyes closed. Jeff arms around her waist." Suzie started taking pictures and continued to call orders until they moved into the various poses she required. Finally she had them kissing for the camera.

"Jeff you need to look at her as if she is the only woman in the world for you," Suzie explained. In Jeff's mind, this wasn't a problem. He quickly grabbed KC and pulled her towards 

him causing her to gasp. Using that gasp to his advantage, he leaned in and captured her lips in a smoldering kiss. Suzie called a wrap but neither of her superstars heard her. She quietly walked away leaving them in their own world.

KC moaned into Jeff's mouth as his lips continued their assault on hers. She gasped allowing him to slide his tongue into her hot mouth causing both of them to moan even more. KC hands roamed up and down Jeff's bare back as his playfully tugged at the end of her tank. Slowly Jeff ran his hands around her backside, cupping her round bottom and lifting her up against him. This quiet movement shook KC out of the mist her mind was swirling in. She carefully pushed away from Jeff panting for breath, leaving the young high flier staring at her and panting as well.

"I'm sorry KC," Jeff said softly. "I didn't mean for it to go that far."

"Don't beat yourself up Hardy," KC said standing straight up. "I know you want something from me but I can't give you want you want."

"There is something between us Kace."

"I know," KC looked Jeff dead in the eye. "Honestly, it scares me to death. I need time and space."

"When you are ready," Jeff said starting to walk away. "You come and find me."

KC watched Jeff walk away from her down the beach. She put a hand up to her lips and knew she had a lot to think about. _Where the hell is Fozzy when I need him?_

**Hardy's hotel room…**

Matt was sitting on his bed reading a magazine, wondering how long his brother is going to be. _This is good for him. He wanted to talk to her. Maybe that's what they are doing…_As he finished his thought his younger brother came into the room.

"How was the rest of the shoot?" Matt asked.

"It was interesting."

Matt looked at Jeff. He's had the look before, right after he came back from KC's room in Anaheim.

"Oh my God," Matt said. "You kissed her again." Jeff looked away. "You did! You kissed her again. What the hell happened out there?"

"Well," Jeff sighed. "We started taking shots the two of us, pretty close together. It was hot, I can't lie. Suzie wanted us to kiss and the next thing I know we are the only ones left on the beach. We were so wrapped up in each other we didn't see any one leave."

"This is a good thing right. You two are getting together, right?" Matt was confused. His brother didn't seem as enthused as he should have been.

"We were getting into it. It was **really hot.** Then all of sudden she pulled away." Jeff lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"So this whole thing is a no go then?" Matt was confused.

"Yes and no," Jeff replied, rolling over to face his brother. "She wants it but she doesn't want it. She needs time to think. I told her to come find me when she was ready."

"Dude, you just gonna wait for her?" Matt couldn't believe his brother. He is not known for patience or an attention span.

Jeff looked Matt straight in the eye. "I'll wait as long as it takes."

**Amy and KC's room…**

KC walked back into the room puzzled. Why did she tell Jeff she needed time? That's not fair to him. _But I want him too._ Good Lord, where did that come from? Does she want him?

"Hey girly, what took you so long?" Amy was worried about her friend. The shoot wasn't supposed to last that long. They were supposed to be meeting the rest of the Divas for a farewell dinner in 45 minutes and KC just walked in still soaking wet.

KC needed to talk to someone. Could she trust the Amy? "I need to talk about what happened. I don't want it spread around. I normally talk to Fozzy, I mean Chris, but I tried calling and he isn't answering. Can I trust you?"

It was a bold question. It took Amy back. She wanted KC to trust her. Chris talked to Amy and told her after their parts were done to try and get KC to open up. She needed a real female friend.

"Sweetie, if you let me. I would like to help." Amy looked at the other Diva waiting for her to speak.

"Suzie had me and Jeff stay to take a 'couple' shots and we kissed." KC said.

"That's not that bad. You shared a small kiss. It can't be that bad." Amy looked at KC, something in her face was saying something else. "What else happened KC?"

"We were so busy with each other the crew left and we didn't even realize it. I pulled away from him eventually and told him I needed time. He said for me to find him when I was ready. He walked away from me. Did I do the wrong thing?" KC sat on the bed and put her head into her hands. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Amy sat on the bed next to KC and put a hand on her back. "Time can be a good thing. Jeff may be a lot of things but I don't think he's pushy. If he said to find him, I say ball's in your court. I just wouldn't drag my feet on it though. Those Hardy's are good men. Matt is a great boyfriend and I know Jeff would be the same way."

"I am so confused. I have plans. I need to get through the next few weeks and I will be able to deal with this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Raw…**

On Air…

KC Murphy is leaning against the wall in the hallway with her eyes closed. She hears a throat clearing. She opens her eyes and…

"Oh, hi Jeff." The crowd starts screaming.

"KC you ready to come out with us?"

"You know it." The two start to walk and KC grabs Jeff's arm to stop him. Jeff turns and looks at her as if to say what?

"I just wanted to thank you, Matt and Lita for making me feel at home here." With that she leans over and gives Jeff a quick kiss on the lips. With a smile, "Let's go kick some Dudley ass!"

Jeff touches his lips and smiles as we begin to follow KC to the entrance of the ramp.

_And where out…_

KC and Jeff continue walking to the entrance ramp to meet Matt and Amy. All of sudden a wolf whistle is let out behind them. They turn to see Randy Orton and John Cena standing together.

"Hey KC, you can thank me like that anytime!" The legend killer smirked.

KC got a wicked thought and walked up to Orton.

"Really, would you like me to thank you right now?"

Orton couldn't believe his luck. He was gonna get a kiss from the hot new Diva. "Sure baby. Ready when you are!"

With that, KC hauled up kneed him straight in the family jewels. She leaned over and whispered "Thank you" and walked away. John stood there laughing at his best friend.

"Dude, she nailed you!"

"Who does that bitch think she is?" Randy gasped out. "I will get her."

"Maybe you should think of that when you can stand up first." John walked away still laughing.

KC joined Team Extreme at the gorilla position. Not one of them knew what was going to happen tonight. Only Chris knew exactly what was going on. Devon and Bubba will be told later. Just so they don't feel bad. Having to deal with Randy before this match was just icing. She was going to be injured tonight and leave. She will be on Raw next week just no one will know it. She is coming back as Enigmatic. She will get revenge on the Dudley's in the next PPV.

"KC you ok?" Matt asked. Jeff just looked over but didn't say anything. He was waiting for her to say something.

"I'm fine. Oh, last minute change guys. After you win, we celebrate then you both will be knocked out so it looks like the Dudley's are going to be on top. Ok?"

Both Hardy's looked at her and then at each other. Something wasn't right but they weren't going to say anything. Their music hit and they all headed out to the ring.

**Later in the match…**

JR: This fight has been back and forth all night. Those damn Dudley's won't stay down.

King: Neither will the Hardy's at this point JR.

JR: Poor Lita and KC are upset watching their boys getting beat out there.

King: Don't you mean their boyfriends. POETRY IN MOTION!

JR: No I don't King! Jeff Hardy up on the top rope SWANTON BOMB on DeVon!

1…2…3…

JR: Hardy's win! Hardy's win!

KC enters the ring to help celebrate with her boys and Amy. She raises Matt's arm and cheers him on. She goes to grab Jeff's and he stops her. She looks at him puzzled. He pulls her into him instead and lays a kiss on her.

King: How come Jeff Hardy is so lucky? Look at those puppies! I thought she liked me.

JR (laughing): Well King I guess she found a younger dog to take care of her puppies.

All of a sudden, DeVon and Bubba slip into the ring with chairs and nail Jeff and Matt in the head. Amy and KC are left alone in the middle of the ring. Bubba grabs KC and starts dragging her out of the ring and up the ramp. Devon is busy holding Amy back.

JR: Good lord she is just a girl leave her alone!

At the top of the stage Bubba sees a table on the floor below. Jeff and Matt start stirring in the ring. Jeff looks at the top of the ring and sees KC in Bubba's arms. Bubba picks her up and power bomb's her 10 feet off the stage through a table.

JR: Good God almighty get her some help. Get her some help.

Jeff stares up at the stage in disbelief…

_Commercial._

Jeff gets out of the ring and runs up the ramp to where KC laid unmoving. Paramedics are taking her out on a stretcher. Matt catches up to his brother.

"Is she ok man?" Matt asked.

"I don't know."

**Backstage…**

An ambulance is waiting for the stretcher. Chris Jericho is back there to meet it.

"I'm going with her. I'm family."

Both Hardy's just nod, knowing this is the way it should be.

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Matt was concerned.

"No, don't," Chris said quickly. "Trust me, the less people the better. I'll call you when I know anything." He looks over and stares and his unconscious friend.

With that the ambulance pulls away leaving the Hardy Boys watching its taillights grow smaller in the distance.

**In the ambulance…**

"Oh woe is me. Why God would you do this to this beautiful creature?" Chris asked as he looks at the roof inside the ambulance.

"Think they bought it?" came a voice from the stretcher.

"She's alive!"

"Can it Foz? Do you think they bought it?"

"Absolutely Skeeter, but I would call them tomorrow if I were you to keep them from tracking you down."

"I will. I am going to be home getting better." With a laugh the ambulance turned toward the airport where they both were immediately catching a flight to Chris' house in Orlando.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Chris' house in Orlando…**

KC and Chris landed at midnight in Orlando. Lucky for them no one was around. It would be bad for KC to been seen walking around just yet.

"Skeet, I'm going to call Jeff to let him know you are alive," Chris told KC. "Knowing him, he has already called every hospital and is looking for you."

KC started laughing. She knew her friend was right.

"Tell him not to bother. I checked out AMA (against medical advice) and headed home."

"You sure?" Chris looked at his friend.

"Yup, it is the easiest way to shake them off my tail."

Chris nodded and as they got to his car, he started dialing Jeff. KC hopped in the driver's seat and headed out of the airport lot.

"Hey Jeff, its Chris." KC wished she could hear the other side of the conversation. Chris kept shaking his head and was trying o interrupt the other speaker.

"She says she's fine. She checked herself out AMA….Yes Jeff, I know that probably wasn't for the best…She's going to stay at her Mom's for a while…Minor concussion and a soar back and shoulder…She's fine just stubborn…Trust me, give her a few days and she'll call you…I know Jeff…I will Jeff…Good night Jeff." With that Chris hung up the phone and looked at his friend.

"What did he say?" KC was always curious by nature.

"Well," Chris began shaking his head. "He is upset you checked yourself out. He wanted to know where you were. He wanted to know what your "injuries" were. We agreed you were stubborn. I told him to lay off you will call him."

KC looked at Chris. He wasn't holding something back."What do you know and you will what?" KC asked thinking of the last part of the phone call. She asked as she pulled into the driveway of his house.

Chris got out of the car and waited for KC to join him in the driveway.

With a sigh, "He said you are very special and that I needed to make sure you take care of yourself. Are you sure you can't tell him you are ok or that you were planning a vacation or something?" Chris was starting not to like this plan. It was clear that the Jeff really cared about his friend and he hoped her plan didn't screw up any chance for happiness she might have.

"No Chris, I can't tell him. Vince was very specific. You only know because you know about the other side of me. To pull this off everyone else has to be out of the loop. Now let's go inside and check the internet to see how many people are listing me as deceased on their 

wrestling sites." With a laugh KC walked into his house while Chris stood outside shaking his head.

**Back in Atlanta at a hotel…**

"Dude, how is she?" Matt asked his brother as Jeff hung up the phone.

"She's stubborn as mule," Jeff replied and fell on his bed rubbing his temples. "She checked out AMA. She has a mild concussion, sore back and shoulder. She is staying at her mom's. I don't know how she flew like that but that girl is something else."

"How long is she out?"

"Chris didn't say," Jeff sighed. "Just when we are getting somewhere, this had to happen. Why is the world out to get me?"

Matt had to laugh at his brother. He was a drama queen at times.

"Jeffro, she will be fine. She is tough. Call her in the morning and talk to her. She'll be out for a week, maybe two. With out schedule coming up, we are so busy you wouldn't be able to see her anyway."

"I know Matt," Jeff replied. "Chris said to let her call me. He knows her best. If I don't hear from her in two days, I am calling her though."

With that the younger Hardy closed his eyes and let himself think about KC in peace. Matt stared at his brother and shook his head. _Man, does he have it bad, he thought._

**In Orlando, two days later…**

Chris waited for his friend to get off the phone with Stephanie. She was getting the latest information on what she had to do this Monday in regards to Enigmatic being introduced. Chris loved KC but he had a feeling not being honest with certain superstars, ie…Jeff, may not be the best idea.

"Fozzy, I get to do a hit and run on the Dudley's on Monday!" KC yelled happily as she hung up the phone. "All they knew is a new superstar is going to come in and interrupt their match with Jeff and Matt. I am literally running into the arena dressed, run to the ring, do my thing and run right back out to head home."

"Skeeter where are you getting dressed and warmed up? Isn't this a lot?"

"I am staying at a different hotel. I get dressed in my room and warmed up at the hotel as well. Car comes and gets me and takes me to and from the arena. Nothing to it."

"If you say so," Chris muttered. "Please call Hardy today. He is driving me nuts!" Jeff has called Chris at least 4 times in the last two hours alone.

"Ok, ok," KC replied. "I'll go call him now." KC walked into the other room. She's performed now in front of at least 20,000 people and felt more nervous calling Jeff than standing in front of all those people.

**The phone call…**

KC dials Jeff's number. On the first ring it is picked up.

"Hello," Jeff answered.

"How's my favorite Hardy?"

"KC!" Jeff yelled. "Are you ok? How's your back? How's your head? When are you coming back are you still at your Mom's?"

"Slow down Hardy boy!" KC said laughing. "You'll give yourself a stroke. I am fine. A little sore but fine." She was sore from working out with Chris that morning so it wasn't a total lie.

"It's lonely with out you," Jeff pouted.

"Hey," Matt yelled from the other side of the room. "What am I invisible? Hey KC, miss you girl?"

"Tell your brother I miss him and Amy too," KC was still laughing. "How can you be lonely when you have your brother and his girlfriend with you. I'll be back before you know it." _That was true, KC thought. I will be back and he won't know it._

"When are you coming back? I asked Stephanie and she couldn't give me a straight answer. I was worried the injuries were worse than you were telling us."

"I could be back in two to three weeks but I am going to be back after the next PPV instead. This was you guys can finish up your beef with the Dudley's."

"Are you sure?"

"Jeff don't whine. I'm sure. You can call me anytime. You'll probably forget me by the time I come back."

"No I won't. I couldn't forget you and you know it."

"Listen Jeff, I got to go with Mom to the store. Give me a call in the next few days and we will talk again."

"Ok, KC. I will call you."

"Bye Jeff."

With that KC hung up.

**In the hotel room…**

"What she say Jeff?" Amy asked. "How is she feeling and when is she coming back?"

"She says she's fine and she'll be back after the next PPV. She said that way we can wrap up our storyline with the Dudley's."

"Six weeks," Matt said. "That's not that long."

"It's an eternity. How is she supposed to get to know me if she's not here?" Jeff sat on the couch dejected.

"Dude, if its meant to be, its meant to be." Matt looked at his brother and had an idea. "Why don't you invite her to Cameron in a few weeks? We'll have a party and she can just chill with you down there?"

Jeff looked at his brother and smiled. "You know you are my favorite brother, right?"

**Back in Orlando…**

KC walked back in the living room after speaking with Jeff. Chris looked up from the show he was watching on TV at his friend. "How did it go?"

"Well, I think." KC didn't know how to explain how she felt from that phone call. While she was laughing at Jeff whining about seeing her, something inside her wanted to whine about not really being able to see him when she popped up on Raw Monday.

"Fozzy, would I be crazy if I tried this 'thing' out with Jeff?"

"If this 'thing' means a relationship, then no." Chris looked at his friend. He could see the swirl of emotions on her face. "Talk to him and see what happens. You'll never know if you don't try."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**RAW…**

Jeff and Matt are waiting in the gorilla position for their match. Devon and Bubba (Marc) are standing with them.

"Hey, have you guys heard from KC at all?" Marc asked. He and Devon were told by Vince that she was ok but hearing it from someone else couldn't hurt.

"Ask Jeff," Matt laughed. "He's been on the phone with her every day."

"Shut up Matt." Jeff slapped his brother off the back of his head and turned to the Dudley's.

"She's fine. She'll be back after the PPV." Jeff looked at his brother who was rubbing the back of his head, glaring at is brother.

"Do you know anything about the new superstar running in?" Matt asked the other team.

"Nothing," Devon said. "All we know is he runs in and we get our asses handed to us. Why do you guys get the help?"

"Who knows what creative is thinking?" Matt replied as the Hardy music began to play. "See you on the flipside." With that, the Team Extreme headed out rocking to the music, followed by the Dudley's soon after.

**During the match…**

JR: The Hardy's are being punished tonight King. What a vicious clothesline from Devon on Jeff Hardy.

King: Matt is doing much better with Bubba on the outside either. Do you think KC is ok?

JR: She is resting at home with her injuries King. I'm sure she'll be back as soon as medically possible. Oh my god, Matt Hardy was just rammed into the ring post by Bubba Ray. Matt appears to be out of it. Lita is trying to check on him.

King: This isn't good for Jeff, JR.

JR: Dudley's are getting ready for the 3-D.

King: What's that noise JR?

All of a sudden the arena was filled with the sounds of an eerie and twisted tune. No words but the music and instruments were all scattered. A masked individual begins running down the ramp.

King: Who is that?

JR: I don't know but I think business is about to pick up!

The masked stranger flew into the ring and did a standing hurricanrana on Bubba.

JR: Oh, my God Bubba just got planted.

Devon let go of Jeff to go after the new body in the ring. He is whipped back and toe dropped into the ropes so that he is lying on the second rope.

JR: What is he doing?

The masked figure ran across the ring and leapt out holding onto the top rope and swung over the top rope like a gymnast on the parallel bars and slammed his feet into Devon's head following through the ropes to a standing position.

King: Have you ever seen anything like that?

JR: Reminds me of Rey Mysterio King.

With both Dudley's down, the masked figure flips out of the ring and heads up the ramp. Both Hardy's are now on their feet outside of the ring, looking up at masked figure at the top of the ramp, a look of puzzlement on their faces.

JR: Whoever that man is has left both Hardy's puzzled.

**Backstage…**

Jeff, Matt, Devon and Bubba are standing in the gorilla position.

"Who the hell was that?" Matt asked.

"I don't know but that last move was awesome," Jeff said.

"Tell me about it," Devon said laughing and holding his head. "It hurt like a bitch."

All four men are left standing there wondering who the new superstar was.

**In a car driving away from the arena…**

"Fozzy, did you see that? How did it look?" KC yelled into her phone.

"Calm down Skeeter. It was fantastic. I think you made the impact you wanted to."

"Great Foz. I am going to crash at the hotel and head to Queens tomorrow. Are you coming this week?"

"No babe, I'm going to see the parents remember?"

"Ok I will talk to you later this week then.. Love you."

"Love you to Skeet."

KC hung up her phone and leaned back in the car, happy with her night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next week on Raw the masked figure appeared again interrupting a match between the Hardy's and the Dudley's. No one knew who the new superstar was. KC did a great job of getting into the building and out. Tonight though the masked figure would have a name and will be part of a match.

**Backstage on Raw…**

On-air…

Backstage at Raw, two very pissed off wrestlers in camouflage pants track down their GM.

"Hey Bischoff," Bubba Ray yelled. "We want to know who the idiot that keeps interrupting our matches is. We figured any good GM would know."

Eric looked at the two angry superstars in front of him. All he could do was put his hands up as if to say 'I know nothing.'

"Boys, I am just as puzzled as you," Eric replied. "But I have an idea. How about you Devon head to the ring and call out this masked wonder? If anyone shows up, you get them one-on-one tonight. Does that work for you?"

Devon and Bubba looked at each other and slowly an evil smile appeared on their faces.

"Sounds good to me," Devon said.

And we are off-air…

"So Eric, really what's his name? Can't we at least know that?" Bubba asked.

"Sorry guys, you'll find out at your match in a few minutes."

**At the gorilla pit…**

The Dudley's and Team Extreme stand around, waiting for their match to begin. No one else is with them and all four wonder where the masked guy is. The Dudley's music hits and Team 3-D, head to the ring.

"Hey, I know you all want to know who the masked 'wonder' is," Devon addressed the crowd in attendance. "Well so do we. If you have the nerve get your ass down to this ring now!"

JR: Sounds like Devon is not a happy man King.

KING: Can you blame him JR? This masked man cost them matches these last two weeks.

JR: Wonder if anyone will show up.

With that, the lights go dark in the arena. The titantron turns bright white as static is heard over the speakers. A voice begins to speak in an almost whisper.

"You want to know who I am? You are puzzled by my purpose here. You question why I do the things I do. I am ENIGMATIC. A mystery wrapped in a puzzle. You see me, you know me, yet you are blind to who I am."

With that the lights go on, Enigmatic is in the ring standing behind Devon and Bubba Ray.

JR: Oh my god, business just picked up. Enigmatic is already in the ring with those damn Dudley's.

King: Turn around Bubba!

It was too late. Before the Dudley's knew what was happening, Bubba was dropkicked through the ropes to the floor. Enigmatic quickly drop toe holds Devon as was done the week before. With Devon resting on the ropes, Enigmatic performed the same move as last week, a leap over and through the ropes smashing Devon's head.

JR: Good God! That is an amazing move.

King: Enigmatic is what scary devil!

Bubba is now able to get to his feet on the outside of the ring. With another running start, Enigmatic flew over the top ropes into Bubba. With both Dudley's out of commission, Enigmatic surveyed the carnage left behind and began walking up the ramp. Both Hardy's appeared at the top of the ramp, so they too could see the man who was 'helping' them out the last two weeks. Enigmatic just walked past the two Hardy's never making eye contact. This left the Hardy's more confused than ever.

**Backstage by the cars…**

Todd runs up to Enigmatic trying to get an interview.

"Enigmatic wait!" Todd yelled. "What is the purpose of you being here?"

Enigmatic turned toward the interview and look directly at the camera. In an almost whisper said, "I am here to right a wrong. God help anyone who stands in my."

With that Enigmatic walked off toward a limo and sped away into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hotel after Raw…**

"Hey Jeff," said Matt. "Did you ask KC to come down to Cameron this weekend for the party yet?"

Jeff looked at his brother and sighed.

"She said she would come but could she please bring Chris with her." Jeff looked at his brother. "I thought you said there was nothing between them. Why does he have to come to?"

"Maybe she doesn't feel comfortable because she doesn't know us or our friends very well. Chris is her big brother. He's her safety." Matt slapped his brother on the back. "At least she wants to come man."

"That's true." Jeff looked out the window of their hotel and thought about KC.

**In another hotel across town…**

A lone man stands outside a hotel room quietly knocking on the door. The door opens and he is quickly pulled inside.

"Did anyone see you come here?" The woman whispers.

"No Skeeter, everything is fine. The guys think I have a woman in every town now. I am a huge player in the locker room thanks to you." Chris laughed at his friend.

KC started laughing. "Can you blame me? No one needs to know where I am right now. Jeff calls all the time and thinks I'm in NY. Are you still able to go to Cameron with me this weekend?"

Chris looked at his friend and shook his head. "I can't now. Last minutes autograph signing came up. I'll be in Detroit on Friday and Saturday. But you, Skeet, are still going. Get to know that Hardy." Chris wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe you can get to know him real good while you're their."

KC hit Chris with a pillow and laughed. "Fozzy, you know I am not that type of girl." Chris and KC lay across her bed. "So what is everyone saying about Enigmatic. I need to know."

Chris laughed at his friend feeling like he was in high school gossiping during study hall.

"Well, where do I start," Chris said. "EVERYBODY wants to know who Enigmatic is. Rey said he kind of remembers wrestling someone in Mexico by that name but he isn't to sure."

"Hah, not to sure my ass!" KC yelled. "I almost handed him his head in the match we were in. Thanks Chris. You just help me set up who I want to go against after my reveal. I think I can get a copy of the tape of that match we had in Mexico." KC looked up at Chris with a maniacal look on her face.

"Ok, moving on," Chris said. "The boys really just want to know why you don't hang in the locker rooms. Why is everything a hit and run? I want to know when this is going to end. Do I get to know at least?"

"Well, Fozzy, being that you are my best friend I guess I can tell you what's going to happen sort of," KC said. She did want him to be a little surprised but she and Stephanie worked out all the particulars that afternoon. "I am going to keep interrupting the Dudley matches no matter who they are facing. I am maintaining that whole 'right a wrong' idea. I also may pop up as myself before the PPV. There is going to be a three way tag team contest; Hardy's, Dudley's, Enigmatic and the partner of his choosing."

"So who's your partner?"

KC looked at Chris. She knew he didn't have a match at Judgment Day. She also knew that he wanted something to do. She talked it over with Stephanie and she agreed it could work.

"Well, Enigmatic is going to want someone he knew from Mexico. Someone he feels could take risks with him."

"You going to ask Rey?" Chris was confused.

"No," KC said staring Chris straight in the eye. "Enigmatic wants Corazon de Leon in his corner."

"That sounds cool," Chris said. "Wait a minute I'm Corazon de Leon! I am Lion Heart!"

KC started laughing. Chris looked so befuddled. "Aren't you a smart one? Who better to be in my corner than you? You know me. You know my moves. We wrestled in Mexico together so I am 'picking you' for storyline purposes because I know you. I now plan on showing little Rey why he wasn't picked but that's for more own entertainment. What do you say are you in?"

Chris looked at his best friend. He knew this would mean a lot to her.

"I'm in on one condition," Chris said. "We make this announcement on the Highlight reel."

"Cool," KC laughed again. "By the way, we are scheduled to go on the Highlight Reel on Monday. I know you better than you think. Now, are you staying here tonight or are you going back to your hotel you player?"

Chris pretended to think, tapping his finger on the side of his chin. "Mmmm, I think I'll…..stay."

**Outside KC's hotel…**

A young woman stood watching the room young KC was in. _Why was Jericho visiting her here? Why wasn't she in NY? What is going on between the two of them? How can I use this later? _She thought as she put her camera phone back in her purse. _Oh well, let me go visit my 'friend' and I will think more on this in the morning._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Cameron, NC…**

"Dude, is she here yet," Jeff asked. Matt shook his head. His brother has been bouncing off the walls today knowing KC was coming to visit.

"Jeff, since you only asked me ten minutes ago, the answer is still no."

Jeff looked away depressed and walked out to Matt's front porch. _How long does it take to drive here from Raleigh? An hour, two tops with traffic. I knew I should of picked her up, but no, she wanted to drive, see North Carolina. She could have done that in my passenger's seat. Damn woman!_

Jeff was thinking so hard he didn't notice KC pull up to the house. She looked over at Jeff deep in though. _Deep breath, you can do this. You are just hanging out with your friends Jeff and Matt._

"Hi Jeff," KC called.

Jeff's head snapped towards the pretty brunette. "You're here!" he yelled.

KC laughed as he ran over to hug her. She returned his hug but he kept his hands on her waist. She couldn't help the butterflies that were playing hockey in her stomach.

"Sorry, my flight was delayed and I hit traffic." She couldn't believe her hands were still on her. _Breathe girl!_

"That's ok," Jeff replied. "I am so glad you came for the weekend. We are going to have a good time." Jeff was amazed she didn't pull away from his hands yet. _Maybe I can…_ Jeff leaned in to kiss KC.

"KC!" Matt yelled from his doorway. Jeff groaned and could imagine killing Matt very easily in his mind.

"Hi Matt," KC said removing herself from Jeff's arms to give her other friend a hug. _That was a close one. I love Matt so much right now. _

"Welcome to Casa de Matt," Matt said taking her arm. "Let me give you the tour. No one is here yet. Amy is at the store. I have a room already for you princess." He turned to his brother. "Jeff please get KC's bags out of the car while I give her the tour."

KC giggled because Matt sounded so snooty as he said that. Plus he ordered his poor brother around. "It's ok Jeff. I will get them later."

Jeff was annoyed at Matt but wanted to show what a gentleman he could be. "No KC I got it. Here in the south we treat our ladies like Queens." As he said this, his southern accent became thicker.

_OH MY GOD,_ KC thought. _He is so hot! "_So Matt, give me the tour. I can't wait to meet Lucas!"

With that Matt and KC entered the house as Jeff followed with the bags.

**Later that night…**

KC was having a great time hanging with the Carolina crew. Shane is awesome as his girlfriend Mary. Shannon is just adorable. Matt and Jeff's father even stopped by to meet his boys' new teammate.

Jeff stood back watching KC talk to Amy and Mary. She got along with everyone there and was being really cool about meeting all these new people. _She is one awesome chick_ Jeff thought.

"Hey Jeff," Shannon said.

"Hey Shan," Jeff replied. Shannon has been Jeff's best friend for years, almost a little brother for him.

"KC is great man. If you are not going after her, may I?"

Jeff laughed and hit Shannon in the arm.

"I'm working on it man. She's been a hard nut to crack but our storyline was helping till she got 'injured'" Jeff replied using air quotes. "I think I almost got a kiss today but my lovely big brother had to interrupt."

"Are you talking about me," Matt asked walking up to the two.

"Yeah," Shannon replied. "Jeff said you are being a cockblocker."

"Really, what is there to block," Matt asked with a smirk.

"Matt, don't make me kill you," Jeff said with a growl. "You know I'm trying here."

Shannon and Matt both laughed. They had never seen Jeff this wound up over a girl.

"Why are you still here talking to us," Matt asked. He pointed in KC's direction. She's by herself now. Go bring her a drink and talk to her." Matt handed Jeff a couple of beers and pushed him in KC's direction. Jeff shot Matt and Shannon a dirty look as they laughed but he continued walking towards KC.

"KC wants a beer?" Jeff asked as he approached her.

"Sure Jeff thanks." KC looked around out into the woods. "It is so pretty down here. It almost feels as if you are in another country."

Jeff laughed. "If you want to see another country come to my house. That is another planet."

KC laughed to. "I heard Imagi-nation is different. I also heard you have a track set up for bikes and that you have a few ATV's."

"That's true. Are you interested in riding tomorrow?" Jeff started walking away from the group gathered behind Matt's house towards the shed in the woods with KC following him.

"Absolutely. I haven't been on an ATV in years but I love the speed."

"Great it's a date. Tomorrow you come to my house and we'll play outside all day." Jeff said hoping she would ignore the it's a date comment.

"Cool," KC said. _Did he really say it's a date?_ "I'm going to head back and say good night to all. I am exhausted!"

"Ok," Jeff looked down. "I'll see you tomorrow morning just come over when you are up." With that, he leaned over and gave her a tended kiss on the lips and walked away.

_Wow,_ KC thought. _Tomorrow is going to be interesting._

**The next morning…**

Jeff was in his front yard gassing up his quads and bikes. He was waiting as patiently as he could for KC to come. Finally around 10 am he noticed a figure walking up the road.

"Sorry it's so late," KC said as she approached. "I just couldn't get moving this morning."

"It's cool," Jeff replied just happy she was there. He had been up since six excited at the thought of spending time alone with KC.

"This place really is something," KC said gesturing to the track, statues and land around Jeff's house. "So, where are the ATVs?"

Jeff laughed at placed her arm through his, trying to ignore the feeling of having her so close to him. He started walking her towards where the bikes were set up.

"Pick your poison."

KC looked at the bikes and immediately jumped on the green quad.

Jeff laughed. "Good choice, my personal favorite. Do you remember what to do?"

KC nodded. "Do you have a helmet for me?"

Jeff nodded himself now and reached behind her to pull out a green helmet that happened to match the quad she was on. "Here you go."

With that KC strapped on her helmet and before he could say anything started the bike and took off. He stood in amazement as he watched her start to jet around his track. _She is absolutely fearless. I love this girl!_ Jeff hopped onto one of his motocross bikes and chased after KC laughing.

**A few hours later…**

KC and Jeff lay on the ground outside of his house laughing. They had spent the whole morning riding and were now just talking.

"Where did you learn to wrestle?" Jeff asked. "Chris mentioned something about Mexico but didn't really tell us all much."

"US all who?" KC asked.

"It was me, Matt, John and Randy. We were all in the locker room the night of your debut. John and Randy wanted to know who you were so they could 'tap that ass'" He smiled as KC looked at him. "Those were their words not mine. Chris said they didn't have a shot in hell."

KC started laughing. "Got to love Chris, the big brother I never wanted. He's right though. They don't have a shot in hell especially Orton." Her last statement was music to Jeff's ears. _Does this mean I have a shot?_

"So as to where I learned," KC continued. "All over. I wrestled anywhere I could and learned with whoever would teach me. Chris was one of the guys I met in Mexico. He was the only guy I could stand talking to for long periods of time. He made sure the men all taught me something, even Benoit."

"Benoit? You wrestled with Benoit?" This girl was becoming more and more interesting by the minute.

"I wrestled with him for practice," KC replied thinking of the time she did wrestle him as Enigmatic. She may have lost that one but she put up a good fight.

"So Mexico," Jeff asked. "Did you know Enigmatic when you were there? He seems like an interesting guy."

KC was taken back a little. _How to answer this with out giving too much away._ "I think we always just missed each other during our runs in Mexico. I would leave and Enigmatic would come in." Technically that was the truth. KC would "leave" to wrestle somewhere else and Enigmatic would return. It was the easiest way for her to keep wrestling as both characters.

"Your really are special." As Jeff said this he held KC's hand. "Have you thought anymore about what we talked about before you got hurt?" He turned on his side still holding his hand and looked at KC. She turned and looked him straight in the eye not letting go of him either.

"I have. It is really complicated right now and you'll find out why soon. The WWE has me spinning my wheels right now. I just need to stay afloat of that. But promise me, you won't give up on me no matter what happens in the coming weeks." KC was thinking of the three way tag battle she was going to have against Jeff, knowing they would be fighting in the ring. She was hoping deep down, it wouldn't bother him when he found out he wrestled her.

"I have had this feeling for the last few weeks that you've been up to something." Jeff put his finger on her lips when she tried to speak. "Let me finish. Whatever it is, I hope we can work it out and be together. I like you a lot and want you to be in my life by my side."

KC looked at Jeff amazed at his words. She lifted her hand and moved his finger from her lips. She leaned toward him as he leaned towards her and pressed her lips against his. Her arms came up and wrapped around his neck as he pulled her closer to him as they lay in the grass.

Jeff licked his tongue across her bottom lip hoping for access. She yielded and their tongues began an ancient duel that had been fought for thousands of years by other couples throughout history.

His hands slid down her back and cupped her backside as he pulled her closer to him. Her hands knotted themselves in his rainbow locks.

Just as thinks might get too heated KC pulled away clutching for air, too stunned by that kiss to even breathe. Jeff, as well, was searching for air, shocked by the feelings that were now swirling through him even more so than before.

"I have to go. My flight home is in a few hours," KC said not wanting to leave his embrace.

"Can't you stay until tomorrow?" Jeff asked in a whine.

KC laughed. "No but how about I tell you a secret." KC leaned in and whispered in Jeff's ear, kissed his cheek and got up from the ground.

Jeff sprang up like a tiger bouncing up and down. "Are you serious? I'll see you Monday?"

"Yes Jeffro, I will be there Monday." KC couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. _Was this what love felt like?_

"We have to film a promo," she continued. "Apparently the crowds miss me and you together."

"Well, I know I miss you." Jeff shyly said. "So Monday, me you, in a promo?"

"Yup, so let me go, I will see you Monday cutie," with a wink and another kiss on the cheek KC began running down the road back to Matt's to get her things and head to the airport. _Monday is going to be fun on so many levels._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Raw…**

**In the locker room…**

Jeff is sitting in the locker. _Where is she?_ He knew KC was supposed to be there that night. Their promo was in the second half of the show but she should have been there.

"Jeffro, we have to get ready to go. We are supposed to interrupt the Highlight Reel with the Dudley's," Matt said. His words broke his brother out of wherever his head was.

"Where is she Matt? She should be here already!" Jeff whined to his brother.

"She'll be here when she gets here," Matt said laughing as they both left the locker room.

**In the Ring…**

"Welcome one and all to the Highlight Reel starring none other than myself Y2J, Chris Jericho. Now you in the audience both here and at home may be wondering who my special guest is tonight. Well, let me give you a hint. Please all eyes turn to the Jerri-tron 5000."

Video is now being played recapping all the appearances Enigmatic has made in the WWE.

"That's right my guest tonight is Enigmatic!"

With that the lights in the arena flicker and smoke blows across the stage and the ramp. No music is playing. It is more a collection of really strange sounds. Enigmatic strides towards the ring and grabs a microphone.

"You wanted me, Jericho," Enigmatic rasped in a low voice into the microphone. "Here I am."

"Well, Matic, may I call you Matic?" Jericho continued before he could respond. "What I, well what we all want to know is what is up with you and the Dudley's? Week after week you come in and cost them matches. What is the issue?" Jericho put his hand on his chin looking perplexed at his own question.

"Well, Jerky, may I call you Jerky?" Enigmatic responded. "I am here to right a wrong. The Dudley's did a bad thing and need to pay. That is all."

With that the familiar strains of the Dudley's entrance music filled the arena.

"Well, Devon," Bubba Ray began. "It seems we pissed someone off again. Dude, we don't know you, we don't want to know you, and we just don't care if you think we wronged you. Get over it and leave us alone."

"Testify Brother," Devon yelled.

"Oh but you should care," Enigmatic rasped as the brothers entered the ring. "I will make you pay. Let's just hope no one else gets in my way."

All of a sudden the Hardy's music blasted through the speakers. Both brothers ran out and into the ring.

"I believe you may have a problem with us," Matt began. "A few of those matches you interrupted had to do with us to."

"Well," Enigmatic rasped. "It is not my fault you cannot protect your selves or your own."

Enigmatic's last statement seemed to confuse everyone in the ring. In a blink of an eye Bubba shot towards Enigmatic looking to clothesline him but Enigmatic was able to leap out of the ring into safety.

_No chance that's what he got…_Started blasting and out came Vince McMahon.

"Alright that's enough," the Chairman of the Board shouted from the top of the ramp. "Dudley's and Hardy's get your asses back to your locker rooms before I fire you. Enigmatic get into that ring. Jericho, its your Highlight Reel, I'll be nice, you can stay."

With that the brothers all left ringside and the chairman continued his walk down the ring and entered.

"I'm sick and tired of you interrupting my people's matches. You want to be right the wrongs? Fine! At Judgment Day this Sunday, in one corner, the Dudley Boys. In the next corner, the Hardy Boys. In the final corner you and a partner of your choosing. You all will be participating in a Table, Ladders and Chairs match!"

The crowd roared its approval. Nothing was better than a little TLC at a PPV!

"That is great Mr. McMahon," Enigmatic rasped. "I can choose any one on the roster?" The Chairman nodded. "Fine, I want one of Mexico's best in the ring with me."

"I don't know about that," Vince said shaking his head. "Rey already has a match lined up."

"Rey?" asked Enigmatic incredulously. "I've beaten Rey Mysterio. He is nothing. I want the best from Mexico. I want el Corazon de Leon!"

Mr. McMahon looked puzzled while Jericho's face turned from shock into a big smile.

"Who in blue blazes is el Corazon de Leon?" Vince yelled with his back to Jericho.

"Oh Mr. McMahon," Jericho said as he tapped him on the shoulder. "I can answer that. El Corazon de Leon is only one of the best wrestlers to work throughout Mexico, as my new best friend Matic said. I know he is one sexy beast because he is me Y2J Chris 'the Lion Heart' Jerichoooo!" Chris yelled the last part of his statement as he bounced up and down in the ring much to the approval of the fans in attendance.

"So Leon, do you accept?" Enigmatic asked reaching his hand out for a shake.

"Oh Matic you bet your ass I do!" Jericho shook Enigmatic's hand and both man raised their arms in victory.

**Later that night...**

KC changed as quickly as she could in a private trailer outside of the arena away from prying eyes. She couldn't wait to get back in and see everyone, especially Jeff. As she entered the arena she decided to stop by the women's locker room to see Amy and Melina really quickly.

"Amy? Mel?" KC asked into the empty locker room.

"KC" she heard Mel scream and before she knew it she was tackled to the floor. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be here hours ago!"

"Chill girl before you wear yourself out!" KC starting laughing, glad she made friends with this girl. "I wanted to stop by say hi and see if you were going to be around the hotel tonight so we can catch up before I went to film my promo with the Hardy's."

"Girl, room 623." Mel replied, "Come see me when you get there. We'll do a girls night."

KC headed back to the door and saluted, "yes ma'am."

**Hardy's locker room…**

The camera crew was already set up to roll. They were just waiting for KC. The director told them to start talking like they were waiting for her but not to say her name. Little did they know, they were going to be surprised.

"Where is she Matt?"

"Jeff, seriously knock it off."

"Matt," Jeff whined. "She said she was coming."

"I know but you need to chill or does Jeff miss his little girlfriend so much." Lita added laughing.

"But I do miss her!" Jeff yelled.

All of a sudden there was a voice from the door.

"Who is she so I know who to kill Mr. Hardy?"

"KC!!" Matt, Lita and Jeff yelled as they ran over to her locking her in a hug.

"Easy guys I'm not 100 yet."

"Sorry KC," Matt said with a wink. "Lover boy couldn't wait to see you and has been whining all night long. I am so glad to see you but we aregoing to leave you to alone."

As Matt and Lita walked out of the room, Jeff and KC looked at each other shyly.

"So you missed me?" KC asked.

"You know I did," Jeff said grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him. They could hear the crowd screaming all the way in the back. Just then Jeff realized they were live and it was all a setup. He decided to play with his friend.

"Well how about you show me" KC asked as she leaned in for a kiss.

Jeff leaned in as well. What was supposed to be a simple kiss on the lips turned into something more as Jeff slipped his tongue into her mouth causing KC to gasp and moan.

The camera crew realizing where this was going quickly left unnoticed by KC but noticed by Jeff. _Time for some fun _he thought. He started moving KC back until she was up against the wall. He slowly let his hands slide down to her backside as hers tangled in his hair. He lifted her up and forced her to wrap her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the wall. He broke the kiss trailing his lips over her cheek towards her ears and whispered "Smile for the camera sweetheart."

With a scream KC tried to untangle herself from Jeff as he began to laugh hysterically. KC looked around the room realizing the camera men were gone and Jeff was laughing. She turned around and slugged him in the arm.

"You jerk!"

Jeff kept laughing and looked at her and said "that's what you get for making me wonder all night where you've been. I was worried sick about you."

KC, still mad, looked at Jeff "Well now you know where I am and see if I ever let you get that close again Mr. Hardy!"

KC tried to leave the room but was pulled back into Jeff's chest.

"Sweetie, you know I'll get that close again, if not closer." Jeff whispered in her ear and released her.

KC could feel the vibrations of his words throughout her body as she left the locker room. _I need a cold shower!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Back at Chris'…**

"So Skeeter," Chris asked. "Are you ready for Sunday?"

"What do you think?" KC replied with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

Chris started to laugh. He knew KC was more than ready for their match on Sunday. It was fun for him that no one knew who she was. All the guys knew was the layout of the match. The Hardy's may be getting the win and were keeping the championships but she was getting the push.

"Have you spoken to Jeff recently?" Chris asked as they sat on the couch to watch a movie. He knew the answer already since Hardy had been blowing up his phone all week making sure she was ok.

"No," KC replied. "He needs to be punished for that little trick he played." Chris laughed. "Shut up Fozzy! It wasn't funny. It was embarrassing."

"Sweetie, it wasn't that bad," replied putting his arm around her shoulders. "You are just upset cause someone finally cracked through the tough shell of yours. You liiiiikkkkeee young mister Hardy."

"Be quiet," KC said as she leaned her head on his shoulder as the movie started.

**In Imagi-nation…**

Jeff sat on his porch staring at his cell phone. _Why won't she call? How many times can I say I'm sorry?_ He thought. He didn't hear Matt walk up the porch.

"She still hasn't called," Matt asked.

"No," Jeff responded glumly. "I apologized. I begged. I know I won't see her until Monday. Chris told me that much."

"Man she really has you worked up."

"There is something about her. She is holding back but wants to be all out there."

"Well, talk to her Monday. Instead of groping her again, take her out. You'll get to grope her enough on camera. Romance the girl."

Jeff looked at Matt as if his brother all of a sudden became a genius. He jumped up and hugged his brother.

"That's it," Jeff shouted excitedly. "You are a smart man Matt Hardy." Jeff continued to jump around as his brother looked on smiling but bewildered.

**Sunday in Des Moines for Judgment Day…**

"Yes Mel you will see me tomorrow." KC spoke to Melina on the phone making a talking gesture to Chris who looked on. "Yes Mel you will be the first person I see…Yes we will go shopping Tuesday…I miss you too. I have to go pack so I can watch the PPV…I will talk to you tomorrow."

KC sighed relieved to hang up the phone but upset that she lied to her new friend.

"Fozzy," KC looked at Chris as she grabbed her mask off the table. She was already in her outfit to go to the arena. She was going to sit in the back dressed so the cameras could see her and Chris preparing.

"What Skeets," Chris knew that the secrecy finally got to her. Melina's call put her over the edge. Lying to the Mexican wrestlers was one thing, she never got to know them so she didn't care. All the people in the locker room have slowly worked their way into her mind and heart.

"Do you think anyone is going to be pissed at me? I mean, I could have said something, but I wanted this storyline. Do you think they will understand?" She began chewing on her lip nervously.

"Since when do you care?" KC looked at Chris shocked. "Don't look at me like that Skeet. You could have said something to a few of the people in the back but you didn't. If they are truly your friends they won't care. It doesn't matter now. It will be over in a few hours anyway."

KC looked at Chris knowing he was right. No matter what happens she did what she wanted. She looked at Chris with determination instead of nerves set on her face. She slipped her mask on and said "Let's roll" and walked out of the hotel room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Judgment Day…**

KC was standing in the gorilla waiting for her and Chris' cue to go out. She had done a good job all night of avoiding everyone. Chris stayed with her in their private locker room waiting for the match. Now she was standing a few feet from Jeff and it was killing her. He kept looking over at her if trying to size her up. Suddenly the Hardy's music played and he was gone. She let out the breath she held in. Now with only her and Chris in the back she was able to focus again on the TLC match at hand.

"You ok?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine," she whispered and grabbed the mike to the left. All of sudden Jericho's music went off and they began their entrance to the ring.

"Dudley's," she whispered huskily to the men in the ring. "You were judged and found unworthy to put those titles on your waist. Your past sins have come back to haunt you and retribution will be paid tonight."

With that the mike was dropped and she and Chris ran into the ring and the match began.

**Several minutes later…**

King: This is crazy.

JR: I have never seen human being throw their bodies on the line. Oh my goodness, what is Enigmatic doing.

Bubba Dudley lay on a table below the ring. Enigmatic climbed to the top of the tallest ladder in the ring. He looked down on Bubba and flew into a corkscrew moonsault on top of Bubba breaking the table in half.

King: Are they dead?

JR: Quite possibly, somebody please get help out here.

King: Hardy's got poetry in motion on Devon.

JR: Jeff going up for the Swanton.

1…2…3…

JR: The Hardy's won! The Hardy's won!

Chris pulled himself up from where he landed on the side of the ring on a ladder. He knew the most important part of the match would be happening soon. The Hardy's were celebrating in the ring and didn't notice Bubba climbing into the ring or Devon stirring on the mat. Suddenly both Hardy's were being hit by the Dudley's. Chris looked across the ring to where KC hand landed. She was now standing holding her ribs and nodded to him. Both dove into the ring.

The crowd didn't know what to do. What were Y2J and Enigmatic going to do?

Chris grabbed Devon and rocked him with a viscous DDT and threw him out of the ring while KC grabbed Bubba and lifted him into a power bomb. After she slammed him into the mat Devon grabbed him and helped him walk up the ramp glaring at the four left in the ring.

The Hardy's stood with their championships in hand. Everyone was hurting. The look on the Hardy's and Lita's faces was one of caution. Jeff looked at Matt and stuck his hand out towards Enigmatic to shake. Matt did the same with Chris. Chris immediately shook his hand.

Jeff tilted his head puzzled. Enigmatic finally grabbed his hand but wouldn't let go. With his right hand occupied, Enigmatic reached his left hand up to his mask and began pulling it off…

JR: Oh my god! Is that …

Backstage several wrestlers were watching the action back stage. John Cena and Randy Orton stood with their mouths hanging open while Melina spit her drink across the room in shock.

JR: KC?

Jeff looked at KC standing across from him unmasked. He couldn't believe he just fought the girl he wanted so badly. Matt looked over and was slack jawed as Amy just shook her head. Chris just stepped back and left the Hardy's with KC in the ring and went to grab a mike. He handed the mike to KC.

"So did you miss me?" KC asked hesitantly of the younger Hardy standing before her. Several moments went by and Jeff didn't answer. Matt didn't know what to say and just looked at his brother and then back to KC who had a look of hurt on her face as Jeff didn't say anything.

KC looked down sadly. She dropped the mike and began to walk out of the ring but was roughly grabbed by the arm back. She looked at Jeff puzzled. _Why doesn't he say anything?_

Jeff looked at the woman who's arm he held. He swiftly pulled her into him and kissed her like she's never been kissed before much to the crowds delight. With that the Matt, Lita, Chris, KC and Jeff left the ring and walked up the ramp. At the top, they raised their arms in victory and walked into the back.

**Backstage…**

KC walked through the curtain and was shocked to see almost all the superstars gathered back there with looks of shock on their face.

"So, what's new?" KC asked as she rocked on the balls of her feet not realizing Jeff still hand her hand in his. All of a sudden she heard a feral scream. _Mel_ she thought worried what her new friend would say.

The crowd parted as the Latina Diva ran full force into KC and grabbed her in a hug.

"How the hell did you pull that off with out telling your best friend about it?" Mel asked once she finally released her.

"She did tell her best friend," Chris said with a smirk.

"Not you Jerky, me, her best girlfriend." Melina slapped Chris on the arm.

"I couldn't tell anyone," KC said to Mel, Team Extreme and the crowd.

"That's right she couldn't," boomed a voice from the back.

The crowd parted to allow Vince McMahon to pass. He stopped at his newest Diva and grabbed her into a hug, shocking KC and everyone standing there.

"That was wonderful KC," the Chairman beamed. "The crowd loved it. You are amazing. Keep up the good work."

KC was shell shocked and looked at Chris who said "Who was that man and where is Vince?" cracking up those standing around.

"Damn shorty," Cena yelled. "You kicked ass!"

KC laughed. "Just remember I can kick yours. Now as much as I love basking in your adoration I really need to see the trainer and get changed." Looking down at her and Jeff's hands together she smiled and walked with him to the trainer's office grateful no one seemed upset.

Well almost no one. KC didn't see the Diva in the back of the group shaking in anger. _Who does she think she is? First, she is all over Jericho at random hotel rooms, no she's holding hands with my Jeff. She can't have what's mine. I won't let her. I will get her._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Trainer's Room…**

KC sat on the bench having her ribs examined by Dr. Rios.

"You are just bruised," Dr. Rios said. "No wrestling for two weeks at least. I know I am talking to the wall with you but try to take it easy."

KC laughed. Dr. Rios knew most of his wrestlers didn't believe in taking it easy.

"Thanks, Doc." KC looked over at Jeff who was already taped up and waiting for her to finish. She was glad he reacted well to her secret. She looked over at him and smiled. "Am I good to go?"

"Get out of here and take it easy," Dr. Rios said. "Jeff, the same goes for you."

Both superstars smiled at the doc as they left the room. KC smiled as Jeff grabbed her hand again to walk to the locker rooms.

"So," KC started.

"So," Jeff replied. "You had a good match tonight. You kicked my ass."

KC laughed. "You handed me mine several times."

"Well, I tried," Jeff replied. "Were you ever going to tell me you had a split personality?"

"I would have told you at the beginning but Vince wanted everything top secret. Chris knew because he found out in Mexico. I did beat Rey in Mexico. I wonder how he's handling get stomped by a girl."

"Well," Jeff said looking up. "Looks like we are going to find out."

Walking down the hallway, Rey Mysterio approached the new couple.

"You think your little trick out there was funny," Rey asked seriously pissed off. Jeff looked at him shocked. He had never seen the small high flier this angry. "You had to tell everyone last week that you beat me. Do you think that you can do that again chica?"

"Well Rey," said KC. "I had to say what was in the script. I did beat you in Mexico and it was what I was told to do. You want a rematch that has no predictable winner, talk to Vince, not me."

With that KC walked away dragging Jeff with her towards Chris' locker room. As they entered KC kicked the door shut and stomped about the room grabbing her bag.

"KC calm down."

"No!" KC yelled. "Does he think this is all real? I was told 'You will win tonight.' How can he take this shit so seriously?" KC threw her bag down and plopped onto the couch. Jeff sat down next to her, threw an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"You need to calm down. He's upset. You shocked people tonight." As KC went to respond he put a finger to her lips. "Let me finish."

When he was sure she would be quiet he moved his hand and grabbed hers. "You shocked the fans. You shocked the guys back stage. You blew me away. Whether or not you want to see it, you are a woman, a beautiful woman, but a woman. You did things out there tonight and that past few weeks that no girl would do. Rey just has to get over it."

KC rested her head onto Jeff's shoulder and sighed. "I know. It just pisses me off. Yeah, I have breasts and a vagina." She laughed as Jeff shuddered at her frankness. "Get over it. They are just words. You wouldn't like me if I didn't have them."

Jeff looked at her as if thinking about it and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Anyway," she continued. "I have them. They don't make me weak. If women weren't strong, we wouldn't be able to bear having children and there would be no more people."

"I give," Jeff said throwing his hands up. "You win. Rey's an idiot. Do you feel better?"

KC looked at her new man and gave him a sad pout. "I don't know but I think I know what might make me feel better."

Jeff put his finger on his chin, tapping as if thinking hard.

"Ice cream?" he asked.

"No."

"Peanut butter and jelly?"

KC laughed. "No."

"Ummm…skittles?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"No."

Jeff smiled brightly. "I know!" He leaned in and placed a small kiss to her lips. "How was that?"

"Well," KC said wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's a start."

"Well, let's make it all better!" Jeff leaned in and kissed her more deeply this time, slanting his mouth slowly over his. KC moaned as the kiss went on. Jeff ran his hands up and down her back as he slipped his tongue teasingly in her mouth. KC wrapped her fingers in his multi-colored hair as they leaned back on the couch.

Jeff now, almost lying on top of her, could only think about how long he had waited for this, for her. Both were so wrapped up in their kiss, they didn't hear the door open and several people come in.

"Thank God!" Matt shouted. "It's about freakin' time!"

KC and Jeff pulled away from each other started and looked over at Matt, Chris and Amy, all who had smiles on their faces.

"Matt, have I ever told you your timing absolutely sucks?" KC asked.

Matt walked over and jumped between the two on the couch causing them both to groan.

"You know you both love me," Matt replied wrapping an arm around each.

"Oh my god," KC exclaimed sarcastically clasping her hands in front of her chest. "Me with two brothers! All my fantasies have come true."

Matt and Jeff both laughed as Chris pouted by the door. Walking over he said "Skeeter, I thought I was your fantasy?"

"Fozzy, we've been over this," KC replied with a smirk. "You couldn't handle all this." She waved her hand up and down her body.

"Hey," Jeff said interrupting. "If anyone is going to handle all that, it's me!"

KC got up and winked at Amy who was still standing by the door. She leaned over Jeff, looking into his eyes. "Jeff, I'm still not sure you can handle me." She grabbed her bag quickly and ran out the door dragging Amy with her leaving Jeff staring after her in shock.

"Dude, she owns you," Matt said in appreciation of the woman who just left.

"Don't I know it!" Jeff replied trying to figure out away to get back at his new girlfriend for her last comment.

"Whatever you're thinking, don't do it," Chris said looking at the young Hardy. "She will win. She always wins."

Jeff looked at his brother and friend, a plan forming in his head. "We'll see about that." He laughed then said, "At least I know she's mine."

**Hotel Bar…**

KC and Amy had left the arena after her comment to Jeff. They wanted to hit the hotel to change before heading to the lobby bar. Now with that done, they were ready to celebrate KC's return to the ring.

"You had everyone fooled for weeks," Amy said sipping her drink. None of the other wrestlers had come down yet, so the two divas were able to have their conversation in peace.

"I'm sorry I couldn't say anything," KC replied. "It was hard. At least I had Fozzy but I missed talking to you in person as well."

"If I could do what you did tonight in that ring, I wouldn't be apologizing. You were amazing KC. No one can deny it."

KC looked at hr friend and smiled. She loved Chris and the rest of the guys but she was glad Chris made her talk to the screaming Diva.

"Aww, shucks Ames," KC said turning red. "You're making me blush."

All of a sudden KC let out a squeal as she was lifted from the stool she was sitting on.

"Damn shorty, you is hot tonight!" John Cena said with a laugh as he put her down. "Do I have to worry about you comin' after my title now?" Cena gripped his U.S. title in his hands with a scared face on.

KC laughed as she smoothed her top down then gave John a serious look. "Maybe. Why you afraid you gonna get beat by little old shorty?"

John laughed and said "Hell yeah. You were scary out there tonight. But moving on, how about I buy my two best girls a drink?"

"Get away from my girl," Jeff said walking next to the trio. "Don't you have a blow up doll waiting for you?"

"Jeff, that was wrong on so many levels." KC couldn't help but laugh. "However, this kind gentleman," pointing to John, "did offer to buy me a drink. I can't turn down his kind gesture, can I?" KC looked at Jeff with puppy dog eyes.

"I guess I can let Vanilla Ice buy you a drink," Jeff said softly kissing KC on the lips. "I'll be over in the corner with Matt. Come over when you are ready." He turned to Cena with a wink. "Take care of my girl. She may not be right in the head after all those shots she took into it tonight. I mean, she called you a gentleman." With a laugh he walked off while John and Amy tried to hold in their laughter as KC looked pissed.

"Did he just call me 'soft in the head'?" KC asked.

"Shorty you know he was just fooling." John couldn't help but laugh as an evil smirk appeared on KC's face. "Shorty what are you thinking?"

"Nothing John, just planning a little payback is all. Thank you for the drink." She leaned up and placed a kiss on John's cheek. "Come on Amy, let's go torture the boys."

**On the other side of the room…**

"What did you do to KC?" Matt asked. "She looked pissed."

"Nothing much," Jeff said with a smile then he told his brother about their conversation.

"You are going to get it," Matt was sure Jeff just missed that look on KC's face.

"Bro, it's cool," Jeff said. "It was all a joke."

"What was all a joke?" a soft voice asked.

Jeff looked up at KC and smiled. She could sneak up on any one.

"Nothing babe," Jeff leaned over for a kiss but KC dodged and sat next to Matt causing Jeff to frown. KC laid her head on Matt's shoulder and sighed. Matt looked over at Jeff puzzled. "What's up KC?" Matt asked.

"Nothing, I think I'm getting a little soft in the head." With an evil look she turned to Jeff. "You know you are going to get it for that comment."

Jeff looked at KC sheepishly and got down on his knees in front of her with his hands folded almost pleading for forgiveness. "Please forgive me sweetie."

"Jeff Hardy get the hell up. It is too soon for you to be on bended knee." Jericho yelled crossing the room towards his friends. His loudness caused the whole bar to look at the two extreme wrestlers both turning tomato red.

"Shut up Fozzy, Jeffie here is begging for my forgiveness." KC looked at Chris. "Should I forgive him?"

"Please do so we can celebrate already," Chris said sliding into the booth across from Matt and next to Amy who were both hysterically laughing.

"Ok, I forgive you," KC leaned into Jeff and kissed him for all she was worth. Jeff, happy with the situation now, got up at sat next to KC. KC laughed realizing she was sandwiched between the two brothers. "You know, people might start talking if they keep seeing the three of us together this close."

Jeff and Matt looked at each other and had shit eating grins on their faces. "Let them be talk," Jeff said leaning over to kiss his girl again. "I know who you are with."

With a sigh, KC leaned back, never happier with her life, hoping it would never end.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**RAW, the next night…**

KC sat in the Hardy's locker room on the couch next to Jeff. She was leaning into him while his arm was around her shoulders playing with her hair. _Am I crazy or is this too perfect?_ KC thought. She looked up and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Jeff," KC said. "I'm sorry this took so long."

Jeff looked down at KC and smiled. "Don't you know sometimes the best things in life are the things you wait for the longest." He leaned down and kissed her. Soon the simple kiss became heated. Tongues dueled for control and hands roamed. All of a sudden there was a loud cough.

KC and Jeff looked toward the sound and blushed deeply. Matt, Amy and Chris walked over.

"Now I know you both were waiting for this," Matt began. "But do we have to constantly watch you two go at it?" Everyone laughed at the comment.

"Jeez Matt," Jeff said. "How many years have I been listening to you and Amy 'going at it?'"

Amy blushed deeply at this comment, turned to Matt, hit him on the arm and hissed, "I told you he could hear us!"

Chris laughed and said, "Anyway, do we all know what we are doing tonight?"

KC looked up. "Well Fozzy, apparently Rey is still a little pissed off about Enigmatic. He is going to talk smack about me and I get to set him straight."

"Skeeter, you will be taking it easy, right? Your ribs are still tender."

"Yeah, sweets," Jeff said. "I thought you had the night off to rest after the TLC match."

"Are you resting or you wrestling tonight? I believe the doc told you to take it easy to sunshine."

Jeff looked at KC sheepishly and through his hands up. "You win."

"That's right," KC said. "Just remember I win and we'll be together for a long time."

Everyone laughed.

In the ring…

An angry Rey Mysterio paced around the ring. KC couldn't believe how pissed off he was. She knew he was following the script sort of but he was also throwing some shoot comments in.

"That chica in the back thinks she's better than me. She "beat" me in Mexico once…once. She doesn't have the experience I have. She never got the titles I had. Who the hell does she think she is?"

KC knew that was her cue. Without music, she stepped outside onto the stage and began walking down the ramp knowing the boys in the back were watching the monitor to see how far she 

would go. It took all her power to keep Jeff from coming with her. She knew the script called for her to do it on her own.

"Hey Rey, what do you say?" KC said as she approached the man, equal to her size in the ring. "Are you that upset that a girl beat you? From what I remember of that match, it was a good one. We fought hard and it could have gone either way. Do you agree?"

"Well…" Rey looked thoughtful.

"Listen Rey, I am not one to make excuses. I did what I had to in order to make it in this business. If I wanted to wrestle you straight as a woman, would that have happened?" KC looked at Rey.

"No."

"Exactly! I know I can hang with the men. I know what I am capable of but needed that chance. Am I sorry I went through with the match? No. Am I sorry I hurt your precious Latino male ego? No. I did what I had to do." With that KC turned and climbed out of the ring. Rey yelled to her from the ring.

"KC! You and me at Backlash. One more time to see who can 'hang.' KC turned to look at the small man in the ring. "What's your answer?"

"You want it, you got it. No matter what happens there can't be any more bitching after the match."

"Done."

With that KC left the stage with the roar of the crowd behind.

**Backstage…**

Jeff was waiting backstage for KC. He lifted her into a hug as soon as she walked through the curtain.

"You did great out there," Jeff said kissing her on the lips.

"Thanks sweetie," replied KC returning his kiss.

"I have been thinking," Jeff said causing KC to raise an eyebrow.

"Is that the smoke I smelt?" KC asked with a laugh.

"Keep laughing funny girl," Jeff said placing her back on the floor. Walking hand in hand back to the locker room, Jeff continued. "How about you come back to Cameron with me for the next few days?"

"Wow, you have been thinking!" KC said with a smile. "I think it would be a great idea."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Cameron…**

KC is lounging on the couch in Jeff's living room waiting for him to come back with some food.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jeff yelled from the doorway.

"Oh Ward," KC said getting up from the couch. "How was your day at the office?"

KC looked so seriously at Jeff as she posed the question he couldn't help but laugh. He walked over to her a placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Did you relax while I was gone?" Jeff asked walking toward the kitchen.

"Yes dear I did." KC started helping unpack the groceries. "Liger and I played outside and now he is passed out upstairs. When you came in I was just vegging on the couch."

"So, you're not tired KC?"

"No Jeff I am not." Jeff smiled. "What are you thinking about Mr. Hardy?" KC eyed him suspiciously.

"Well," Jeff walked over to KC and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was thinking, how about you and me," he paused to slowly kiss her lips, "go sit on the couch" he leaned down to nibble on her neck "and act like teenagers at the drive in?" He leaned back to see how she would answer.

"Well," KC returned Jeff's kiss "I think that is a" she ran her hands up and down his back, scratching her nails along his taut muscles "great idea. Race you to the couch!"

KC took off running knowing Jeff was right behind her. Before she reached the couched she was grabbed by Jeff and both of them fell onto the couch. Jeff and KC were laughing as KC lay on top of Jeff's chest.

"My word sir," KC said with a southern drawl. "I thought all southern men were gentlemen who wouldn't put a lady in such a compromising position."

Jeff laughed. "My fine lady, I am a southern gentleman. If I wasn't you would be pinned under me like this!" With that Jeff flipped KC under him pressing her into the cushions. Staring into her eyes he leaned down to kiss her and kiss her and kiss her…

**A few hours later…**

Jeff and KC lay on the couch under a blanket napping. Somehow most of their clothes were lost during their 'drive in' afternoon. All that remained was Jeff's boxers and KC's bra and thong. Both were in such a deep sleep, they didn't hear the door open as Matt and Amy walk in. Matt and Amy also couldn't see the two lovebirds asleep on the couch.

"Jeff!" Matt yelled causing the younger Hardy to stir from the couch where he was lying next to KC.

"What!" Jeff yelled annoyed at being woken up not realizing neither KC nor he were exactly dressed or that he was holding her on the couch. As he went to get up, he accidentally dumped KC on the floor.

"Ouch, what the fuck was that for?" KC said sleepily. Jeff bent down and helped her up not seeing Matt and Amy with their mouths hung open staring at the other couple.

Finally Amy regained her composure. "Hey KC, aren't you cold?" the redheaded Diva asked her friend.

KC looked down and with a muttered, "oh shit" grabbed a blanket to wrap around her and run upstairs. Jeff's eyes followed his girlfriend as she left the room. He grabbed his jeans off the floor and started pulling them. Amy went upstairs to talk to KC. He looked at his brother who was still staring. "What?"

"So," Matt began. "What happened here this afternoon?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Matt asked incredulously. "Nothing doesn't involve being naked Jeff."

"We were just fooling around on the sofa Matt." Jeff was getting annoyed. "Besides, we're both adults, in love and can make our own decisions."

"Jeff, I know you are a big boy and all but I know you." Matt looked at his brother. "I know you. That girl is a sweetheart and I don't want to see her future screwed up. I know you wouldn't do it on purpose but just take it slow, please."

Jeff looked at Matt. He understood that he was only looking out for everyone in the group. Sure his drug problem screwed up his relationship with Beth. He's clean now. He loves KC more than anything else. He would never do anything to hurt her on purpose.

"I hear you Matt. I appreciate the concern but I need to live my life my way." With that statement in the air, Jeff headed out front and jumped on a bike. Matt watched his brother take off into the night.

**Upstairs…**

"Young lady you better start dishing!" Amy yelled from the KC's bed as KC washed up in the bathroom.

"There is nothing to dish Ames." KC came out with a smirk on her face. "Let's just say the deal wasn't sealed but damn that boy is hot!"

Amy looked at KC shocked as KC fell on the bed laughing beside her.

"He's amazing Amy. If Matt is half as good as his brother, it's no wonder that you always smile."

The redhead blushed. "Well, Matt's no slouch that's for sure." Both girls giggled. "I haven't seen Jeff this happy in a long time."

They both turned towards the window as they heard a bike speed off. Amy and KC were puzzled. Then they heard Matt yelling. "Amy let's go!"

Amy hugged the smaller diva letting her know she would call her later to let her know what was going on with Matt.

As Amy and Matt left, KC stared out the window wondering what was wrong with the younger Hardy, not knowing miles away someone was plotting to break her and her rainbow warrior apart.

**Chapter 28**

**Later that night…**

KC stood it the kitchen adding pasta to the boiling water. Just because Jeff was still out didn't mean she couldn't eat. _Where is he?_ KC wondered. KC could only imagine what Matt and Jeff spoke about to cause Jeff to take off for hours. As KC stirred the pot of sauce her cell phone began to ring.

"Skeeter!"

"Fozzy! What's happening? Did you burn my apartment down yet?" Chris was staying at KC's in Queens because he had signings in Long Island.

"Sweetie, you have good insurance right?" Both began to laugh. "Everything is good. No problems here. How is everything down South?"

"Ummm," KC didn't know where to start. She was used to telling Chris everything though. "It's ok. Jeff and I had some frisky quality time this morning then Matt and Amy came over. They kind of caught us. Amy and I went upstairs. Matt was talking to Jeff. Next thing I knew Jeff took off on his bike. That was at 2. He's been gone for 5 hours."

"Damn girl. You do know how to cause a ruckus. How frisky, all the way frisky?"

KC laughed. "Figured that's what you would focus on. No not all the way, but getting there." KC sighed. "I'm really worried about Jeff. Shouldn't he be back by now?"

"Skeets, just calm down. I'm sure he just is letting out some excess energy. He'll come home when he is hungry."

"Jesus Fozzy, you make him sound like a dog." Just then KC heard a bike approach the house.

"I got to go Fozzy. I think Jeff is coming now."

"Take care and if you need to talk, call me. I love you Skeeter."

"I love you too Fozzy." KC hung up the phone not realizing Jeff was behind her.

"So you love Chris, huh?" Jeff asked not looking directly at his girlfriend.

"I love him with all my heart, but luckily there is room for a rainbow freak that disappeared for five hours leaving me at his house worried…" Before KC could finish her tirade, Jeff swooped in and kissed her passionately. He smirked as she pushed him away gasping for breath.

"Don't think that gets you out of trouble Mr. Hardy," said KC as she walked to the stove to turn the burners off. "Next time you run off, just ring me to let me know you are alive."

Jeff reached over and grabbed KC by the waist pulling her into his arms. Kissing her gently on the lips he spoke. "I'm sorry for worrying you." He kissed her a little more deeply causing her to weaken her stance in his arms. "I love you." He kissed her again. "I want you." He kissed her running his hands up and down her back while looking deeply in her eyes.

"I forgive you" KC said kissing him herself. "I love you too." She ran her hands through his hair tugging it. "But if you ever worry me like that again you will never get to do what you want to this body again." She ran her hands up and down his chest. "Now where do you want me Mr. Hardy."

Jeff looked at his beautiful girlfriend. "I want you upstairs, in my bed, moaning my name all night."

"Well," KC said with a smirk. "What are you waiting for?"

Without a word, Jeff lifted KC into his arms, kissed her and started running for the stairs causing her to giggle knowing she was getting no rest that night.

**The next morning…**

KC rolled over in bed and smacked straight into a sleeping Jeff Hardy. Smiling wickedly she began nibbling on his ears causing him to squirm as he slept. Trying not to laugh, she began kissing his neck, working her way down his chest towards his stomach. Just as she got to the top of his boxers she stopped moving.

"Why did you stop?" asked a voice at the top of the bed.

Laughing KC moved back up and straddled her boyfriend. "I wanted to see how long you would pretend to be asleep."

"Real funny darling'" Jeff said suddenly flipping KC over so she was pinned underneath him causing her to let out a surprised yelp. "Now I believe turn about is fair play."

Jeff began nibbling her ears, kissing and licking her throat. He ran his tongue across her ample breasts. Going further down, he played with her belly bar. Going further down, he ran a finger under the top of her panties, causing her to gasp.

"Unlike you sweetie, I'm not going to tease." With one deft movement KC lost panties and the games continued that they started the night before. Neither one stopping until they each had their fill of the other.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**One Year later…**

KC sat in the locker room marveling at how good the last year had been. She had a job that she loved. She got to be with her best friend. She has great other friends and Jeff. _Jeff??_ KC thought. _What is going on with him lately?_ Something has been very off with the love of her life lately. Sure people get moody but he seems to have 100 different personalities lately. KC was stirred from her thoughts as the locker room door open.

"KC, we're up next."

"Coming Matt." KC reluctantly got up. She had not been feeling well lately and wrestling was the last thing on her mind. Plus she's had this feeling like she's being watched. _I think I need a vacation._

"Yo, KC, what's happening?" The champ called from down the hall.

KC smiled at her friend. John and Randy, yes Randy, have become two of her very good friends this year. KC reached up and hugged John.

"Hey John, we meeting up later?" KC asked knowing if anyone knew where the party was at, it was John.

"Shug, you know the party is going on. Meet me in the lobby at 12." With that John kissed her cheek and continued his walk down the hall as KC continued to the gorilla.

"About time you showed up!" Jeff yelled causing Matt, Amy and KC to look at him in shock.

"What the hell is your problem Jeff? I am here aren't I?" KC was pissed. This was not the first time he yelled at her in front of people. This had to stop.

Matt and Amy looked at Jeff and KC wondering what was happening with his brother and their friend. They have always been close but lately they just seem to be pulling apart.

"My problem is we have to go and we can't always wait for you!" He hissed as they walked to the top of the ramp as their music began not allowing her to respond.

**After the match…**

As Team Extreme returned back stage after celebrating the win over MNM, KC tore her hand out of Jeff's and took off towards her locker room.

"What the hell is her problem," Jeff asked.

Matt and Amy just looked at Jeff shocked. "Were you hit in that ring harder than we thought?" Matt asked not believing his brother could be that stupid.

"What?" Jeff asked still oblivious.

"You yelled at her…loudly," Amy said enunciating the last word so that maybe Jeff would understand.

"I didn't yell at her. I was worried that we would be late." With that, Jeff turned and went to talk to his girlfriend.

Matt and Amy looked at each other speechless, with the same thoughts going through each other's heads. _What the hell was that?_

Unbeknownst to Team Extreme, a certain Diva was watching all the drama unfold knowing her time was coming.

**Locker room…**

KC didn't even bother changing. She was too busy throwing her stuff into a bag. _I have to get out of here. I could just kill him right now._ KC barely made it through the match. After Jeff yelled at her all she wanted to do was head home. So angry she didn't hear the door open.

"KC?" asked the southern voice from the door.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, if you are smart at all you will stay the hell away from me tonight." KC couldn't even look at him right now.

"KC what's wrong? You know we can talk about anything."

KC sighed. "I know we can Jeff, but not right now. I am leaving unless you want to lose the ability to have children, I suggest you let me pass and not say another word." With that, KC turned on her heals and walked straight out of the room not even looking at the man she passed.

_What the hell is her problem? _With that Jeff picked up his bag and headed into the shower.

**Back at the hotel…**

KC was busy getting ready for a night out, when there was a knock on the door. Sighing she opened it to see her Fozzy standing there with open arms. With another sigh, she just fell into his arms and began crying. Chris helped her back into the hotel room.

Chris sat listening as KC told him everything that had been going on with Jeff that last few months. She never spoke about his mood changes and behavior to anyone, not even his own brother. But tonight was just the last straw. She could almost deal with it in private but now he is treating her badly in public.

"What am I going to do?" KC looked at her friend, the tears finally had stopped.

"Where is he now?" Chris asked quietly, almost too quietly. KC just noticed the anger that stretched across Chris' face.

"Chris, you are not going to talk to him. I am telling you this cause I need advice not a savior."

"KC, he has no right to treat you like this. He has to be insane." Chris turned to face the window. "What if he puts his hands on you next?" Luckily Chris didn't see KC's shudder at that statement. "We have to do something. This can't keep going on."

"I know Fozzy." Looking at the clock, she sighed. "I need to go meet John to go out. Are you coming with?"

Chris sighed knowing that KC was just trying to avoid what was going on. "Sure, who else will dance with you, you hag!"

KC laughed for what felt like the first time in weeks. "You know you dance with me only to keep your Sexy Beast status. I am just that hot."

Chris swung his arm around her shoulder as they left the room and walked to the elevators.

_Well, well _thought the diva who had been taking pictures of the two friends going into the room and out. _I think it's time my Jeff sees this whore for what she truly is. I'm tired of waiting, my time is now. When she's gone I'll be more than willing to take her place._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**At the club…**

KC sat in a booth between John and Chris. Not feeling well, she settled into being the designated driver for the night and was slinging back diet cokes like they were water.

"KC, sweetie, please come dance with me?" John asked trying to lighten his friend's mood. He didn't know what happened tonight but Chris told him not to ask.

"John, I'm not in the dancing mood."

"Come on, you know you love being pressed against this hot body."

KC looked at John's smirking face and had to laugh. "Yes John, I get so turned on by your hot body." Finally relenting, she nudged John out of the booth, grabbed his arm and headed to the dance floor. As the started to dance, they didn't notice the couple on the other side of the room watching them.

"I'm your friend," the Diva said. "Why would I lie to you?"

"She wouldn't do that to me."

"It's not the first time she's done it, Jeff."

"What do you mean?" Jeff looked at the woman not believing what he was hearing.

"She's been with a lot of the guys here." She looked at Jeff's shocked face. "If you don't believe me, I have proof back in my hotel room."

"Proof?" Jeff asked as if in a daze.

"Pictures and video. You are my friend. I couldn't let her make a fool out of you. Why don't we go back there and I'll show you what I have."

Jeff looked at the Diva before him. She's never lied to him before. They were really close before KC came.

"Let's go Trish."

"Sure Jeff." Trish grabbed Jeff's hand as they headed out of the club.

KC looked over as she was dancing with Chris now, swearing she saw Jeff leaving with Trish. _Must be my imagination. I really need to talk to him tomorrow._

**The next morning…**

KC woke up the next morning still tired. She reached over for Jeff and felt nothing. Looking over KC noticed the other side of the bed hadn't been slept in. _Where the hell is he?_ She saw a note on the other pillow.

"KC,

I am going home for a while. I need some time away. I'll call you, don't call me.

Jeff"

_What the fuck is going on? _KC went to get up but the room spun. "Shit," she hissed. _What is his problem? He snaps at me, has been a total bastard and now he goes away. I need to talk to Matt._ As soon as the room stopped spinning, she threw on a pair of pants and a t-shirt, grabbed the note and headed out of her room to Matt and Amy's. She knocked on the door and waited for it to be open .

"KC, what's up girl?" Amy asked as she opened the door to her friend.

"I don't know Ames, maybe Matt can tell me." She handed the note to Amy who read it with questions in her eyes. "Come in K." Amy yelled over her shoulder, "Matt, KC is here."

KC walked into the room as Matt stood up. "What's happening, KC?" KC just shook her head and went to the window. Amy handed Matt the note. Matt read the note and looked at Amy who shrugged her shoulders.

"Did Jeff say anything to you last night," KC asked from her spot by the window.

"No, KC. I asked him what his problem was and he said everything was fine. He was headed back here last I saw him."

"Could you please call him and just make sure he's ok for me?"

"Sure KC, give me a minute." Matt grabbed his phone and dialed his brother. After the fourth ring a breathless Jeff Hardy answered the phone.

"Hey Matt."

"Jeff you ok?"

"Dude I am peachy fuckin' keen right now." Jeff laughed a bit. Matt swore he heard a women laughing in the background. Putting his hand over the mouth piece he told the girls to be quiet; he was putting Jeff on speaker.

"Where are you dude? You home already."

"No, I'm somewhere else. How did you know I was going home?"

"KC stopped by this morning with your note."

"KC," Jeff laughed as did the woman with him. "That whore has no right questioning where I am."

Matt looked up as KC's hand flew to her mouth in shock. Tears began to well in her eyes.

"Jeff you don't mean that. KC is your life." Matt didn't know what else to say. Amy had her arm around KC.

"She is a whore who's done more of the boys in the back than any ring rat could."

KC kept shaking her head trying to stay silent.

"Jeff where are you? I want to talk to you face to face about this." Matt was ready to beat his brother black and blue for the shit he was doing to KC.

"I am in a much better place. I will see you when I see you." Just as Jeff was hanging up, they heard a woman's voice say "Come back to bed Jeffy. I know how to make you feel good, yup, yup."

Amy and KC's eyes flew to Matt's. _Jeff was with Trish,_ they all thought.

"KC I am so sorry. I don't know what is wrong with him." Matt walked over to KC and wrapped his arms around her. She began sobbing. Matt mouthed 'Get Chris' over her shoulder to Amy. Amy quietly slipped out of the room as KC's sobs wracked her body.

KC stayed wrapped in Matt's arms sobbing. She didn't hear the door open and Amy walk in with Chris behind her. Chris walked over to KC and began rubbing her back.

"Skeeter, come here to Fozzy." Chris said softly. KC turned around and latched onto Chris. "He called me a whore!" She sobbed out. Chris' eyes flew to Matt who saw the rage in them. "He said I did all the boys in the back. He was also with Trish. She asked him to come back to bed." Chris kept rubbing his friends back.

"Skeeter, Amy is going to take you into the bathroom. I want you to stop crying. You are going to make your self sick. Go have some water and put a cold rag on those gorgeous eyes. Ok?"

KC looked at Chris and nodded meekly. Amy walked over to the two and with an arm around KC led her to the bathroom. Once Chris heard the door close, he turned to Matt.

"What in the fuck was your brother doing?" Chris knew it wasn't this Hardy's fault, but he happened to be the Hardy in front of him.

"I don't know Chris. This is out of left field for me too."

"Do you have any idea what he's been putting her through?" Matt looked at Chris as if he was crazy. "Last night was not the first night he's snapped at her. He's been running hot and cold on her since his injury a few months ago. One minute he's a prince, the next he's the devil himself."

"What are you talking about?" Matt had no idea Jeff had been behaving this way with KC.

"I am not surprised you didn't know. KC only told me this stuff last night. He even hit her once, she swears it was by accident but he hit her."

Matt couldn't believe his brother would do that. "I can't…He wouldn't…Why didn't she say anything?"

"I didn't want anyone to think badly of him," said a voice in the doorway. KC was standing there with Amy who had a look of shock on her face as well. "After he hurt his shoulder in that ladder match, everything was fine. He was Jeff just a little grouchy with the injury. He was Jeff." KC shrugged her shoulders. "He started becoming moody a few months ago. I didn't say anything because Jeff could be moody when he was working on his music and art. He was still sweet to 

me. Then he would just start yelling at me and we would argue. We have argued before but who doesn't. A few weeks ago he hit me during the argument."

KC shook her head as Chris went to say something and held up her hand. "I honestly believe it was an accident. He went to punch the wall and a walked in front of him to stop it. He was immediately apologetic. Lately though, he's been treating me like crap in public. Matt, Amy, you saw it last night and that wasn't even bad."

KC sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I planned to talk to him about all of this stuff this morning but he was already gone. I am just so tired. I want to fight for him. I want to find out where he and Ashley are but I just don't have the energy." KC looked up at Matt. "I think he's hooked on drugs."

Matt looked at KC. No way was his brother hooked. He was suspended once already. He wouldn't be foolish enough to get started with all that shit again, would he?

"I know you don't want to believe me Matt but look into his eyes. He's gone. I was going to ask him to go to rehab today. I was going to tell him I was going to Vince. I just want my Jeff back."

Chris, Amy and Matt looked at the tired woman sitting in front of them. Matt and Amy as if first noticing the spark that had left their friend for the first time. Chris, his heart breaking as his friends did.

KC stood up and went over to the window. "I am going to speak to Vince today. I need time off. I need to be me." She turned to Matt. "I won't say anything to him about Jeff. I'll just tell him I am run down. After hearing him today, I'm done. I can't take care of his problems. He's all yours Matt." KC looked at Chris. "Will you come to Vince's with me please?"

"Sure Skeets, anything for my favorite girl."

KC walked over and hugged Matt, kissing him gently on the cheek and did the same to Amy.

"See you when I see you." KC said walking out the door with Chris following behind.

Amy and Matt both sat on the bed as their friends left. Matt put his head in his hands and Amy wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Ames, do you think she is right?"

"Yes, Matt, I do."

Both sat there for the next few hours not knowing what to say or do.

**Vince's room…**

"KC what can I do for my favorite girl?" Vince said it with a smile but was worried. His Diva did not look good.

"Well, Vince, my favorite boss, I need a break. I am run down and I have some personal things to take care of."

Vince studied the girl in front of him. Chris had not taken his arm from around her since they walked through the door. Whatever was bothering her had her best friend shook up as well.

"You know I can't tell you no KC. We can say you have an injury from training. We can write you out for a couple of weeks. How does that sound?"

KC looked up gratefully at Vince. He had always been good to her.

"I just have one condition," Vince continued. "Go to the doctor and get checked out. I know you are probably run down from the travel but it would make me feel better."

KC smiled at her concerned boss and got up and hugged him. "You got it boss."

"Oh, Chris. You are now off next week as well. Go take care of this one."

"Aye, Aye Capitain!" Chris was grateful as well to Vince. He saved him a return trip to ask to help his friend.

"See you soon Vince," KC said as the two friends left the room.

Once in the hallway, KC looked at Chris and said "Take me home."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**KC's apartment…**

Chris was worried about KC. They had been at her place for a few days. She was hardly sleeping and couldn't eat. Just looking at food made her sick.

"KC, did you make your doctor's appointment yet?

KC looked at her friend and smirked. "Shit, I must look bad. You called me KC. Well, CHRIS, I called and have one for next Wednesday."

"Ok, Skeets," Chris said relieved. "I am only trying to look out for my best girl."

KC smiled at Chris. She knew everyone was worried about her. Hell her mom even cooked dinner one night trying to get her to eat something substantial and her mother never cooked. Yes, everyone was worried, everyone except the one person she was worried about.

Chris' cell rang breaking the silence in the room.

"What's up Junior," Chris asked. "HE DID WHAT!! THAT ASSHOLE!"

"Who is it?" KC asked wondering who got her friend to scream and swear like that.

"It is Matt sweetie," Chris answered worried about how KC is going to take what he was just told. He turned his attention back to the call. "We are going to look at it now…No, she needs to know…I'm back on Monday…I can't promise that…Just keep him away from me…No, I won't kill him, maim him, yes…Alright, I'll call you later…Bye Matt."

Chris turned back to his friend. "Sweetie, I need to borrow your computer. Matt sent me a link to something we need to see but I need a promise from you that you will not kill me or break anything in this room."

"Sure," KC replied wondering what the hell was going on.

Chris booted up her computer and checked his mail. Sure enough, there was a link. Chris cliqued on it. _Trish's MySpace page,_ KC thought. _This should be interesting._

Chris and KC began scrolling down the page, reading and looking at all the pictures, each getting angrier and angrier. Tears of anger welled in KC's eyes.

"Chris, don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to kill him," KC said beginning to pace around the room. "So I'm a whore am I? I have been faithful to him since the beginning but he can go stick it in any cheap skank that stands still long enough?"

"What are you going to do?" Chris was afraid to ask that question but knew it had to be put out there.

"I'm calling Vince. Those two want to put it out on the internet." KC looked at Chris with cold eyes. "I want it in the ring." With that KC left to grab her phone in the bedroom.

Chris sat on the couch scared for his friend and what this could do to her. Picking up his phone he called Matt.

"Dude, she's lost it. Not even God could help your brother now."

**Monday…at RAW…**

**Down an empty corridor… **

Jeff had been successfully avoiding having a real conversation with his brother all week. He knew somewhere, deep down, what he did to KC was wrong but he didn't care. Looking around, making sure no one was watching, he popped back a few pills. He sat down with his script and began reading, the further he got along; he began laughing as the pills began to haze his vision.

_So, Vince saw the MySpace and wants to take it public. _Jeff laughed more. _Well, I guess he isn't proud of his little, pure princess Diva anymore…_

**A private locker room…**

Chris looked at his friend. She was positively green sitting there. _I wonder if she's changing her mind?_

KC tried to tune out feeling Chris' stare on her. All she wanted to do was vomit at the thought of what was going to be seen and what she was going to have to do tonight. _Please let me get through this without passing out._

**Halfway through Raw…**

Jeff Hardy's music blasted through the arena speakers. The pop for him was huge until the crowd noticed Trish on his arm instead of their KC. It became almost a strange silence as the Rainbow Haired Warrior approached the ring. Jeff grabbed a mike as he entered. Deciding not to showboat, he went right into talking.

"Many of you are probably wondering why the beautiful Trish (boos from the crowd) is with me tonight instead of KC. Well, I can answer that. KC, my ever loving girlfriend, has been loving plenty of guys in the locker room (boos get louder). You see, for the past year, she has been making time with other superstars in the back. Thankfully, Trish, being my good friend, couldn't see me being played like that anymore by that whore. So, now, KC is no longer with Team Extreme. (Boos grow stronger.) But don't worry, Trish is more than willing to fill that void."

Jeff looked over at Trish and pulled her into him, just as he was about to kiss her, KC's music blasted through the speakers and the crowd erupted. Jeff and Trish looked up in shock, this wasn't in their script.

"What's wrong Jeff? You look like you've seen a ghost. Oh, that's right. You were told I wasn't here tonight. Surprise, honey? I figured you deserved to be surprised just like I was last Tuesday when Matt called you and I heard that whore call you back to bed. I can't believe you are so willing to throw away everything on her word."

Jeff went to speak only to find his mike was cut off. Pissed, he threw it to the ring causing KC to laugh.

"Well, I know what you are going to say, 'But KC I have pictures.' Those pictures are crap. Well, for those who have yet to see them, let's take a look. I hope you don't mind Trish, I borrowed them from you website." KC took a breath and continued hoping no one noticed her shaking.

"Before I do that, I would love to call out the guys in question. Jericho, Cena, Orton, Rhodes, Punk and Moore, get your asses out here."

The crowd roared as the six superstars filed out on stage with looks of pure hatred for the couple in the ring. Slowly pictures began flashing on the screen. KC hugging Chris outside a motel room. John leaning in appearing to kiss her, Orton draping his arms around her and so on.

"These pictures are of me with my friends. We may not always get along but we hang. These are innocent. I was with you. I chose you. You chose to throw it away. As for Team Extreme, if I'm out, so be it. Remember, you left me. Let's see who you are left with in the end." With that, KC dropped her mike and walked through the curtain, leaving the six very angry men on the stage.

John bent down and picked up the mike. Glaring into the ring, he began speaking.

"You ass clown, not only did you and that trash bag in the ring hurt that girl, you also pissed us off. So watch your back, junior. I have a feeling your brother won't even save you now."

With that, all six men left the stage, leaving Jeff dumbstruck in the ring.

**Backstage…**

KC sat in her locker room still shaking from the display she had to put on in front of the world. _What was I thinking?_ KC suddenly felt nauseas and ran to the bathroom as Chris walked into the room.

"That's it sunshine; you are going to the doctor even if I am dragging you there!" Chris yelled at the bathroom door.

KC walked out shaking her head. "Two days Fozzy, I go in two days."

Chris looked at his friend, still pale and shaky. _This can't be good for her._

"I am just concerned…I know it's just…" Before Chris could finish the door opened and Matt and Amy walked in. Amy immediately went to her friend to give her a hug.

Matt looked at the woman he now viewed as a sister, knowing yet, not understanding what he has to be going through.

"KC, what you did out there was," Matt began.

"Stupid?" KC finished.

"No, sunshine, brave. You confronted him." Matt looked at Amy. "You gave me an idea. I think Jeff needs us all to confront him about his behavior lately."

Chris looked at Matt and said "An intervention?"

"Yeah, that. I think if we get him in a room and make him see what he has become, what he is doing to those around him, it may wake him up." Matt, Amy and Chris all looked at KC, knowing if it was to work, she needed to be a part of it.

_Do I want to save him?_ KC thought. Silence reined over the room until finally, KC spoke.

"Name the date, time and place. I want MY Jeff back." With that KC grabbed her bag and left the room knowing that no matter what she had to fight for her heart, for her Jeff.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**That Saturday, Cameron, NC, Matt's house…**

A group of friends and family sat quietly waiting for the last person to arrive, each nervous about what would happen that day. Finally, as if with a gust of wind, the door flew open and the last person for their "party" had arrived.

"Hey Matt, what the hell is so important I had to come here," Jeff yelled from the entryway.

"Jeff, come into the living room," Matt yelled back causing those sitting in silence to jump.

"I'm coming," Jeff replied. "So what's so frigging important that…" Jeff went silent as he stepped into the living room seeing his father, Shannon, Amy, Chris and KC sitting there. "What the hell is going on?"

"Jeff, we want to talk to you but we need you to sit and listen," Matt began. Jeff looked ready to bolt until his father spoke.

"Jeffrey, sit down in that chair now. You will listen." Jeff looked at his father and flopped into a chair and sat.

"You all want to speak, what's stopping you." Everyone looked at each other into the room with the same thought in their heads; _this is not going to be easy._ "Well Matt," Jeff continued. "Speak."

"Well Jeff," Matt began. "We are all worried about you. Frankly, I think your using again. You have become that person you were years ago."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come on Jeff," Amy spoke. "Look at how you have been treating everyone lately. You have become a grade A asshole."

"Treating everyone Ames or treating that whore sitting next to one of her johns."

Everyone gasped at the way he spoke about KC. Chris grabbed her hand as she let out her own breath.

"That's it!" KC screamed. "I have had it Jeff. You are going to sit there, shut up and listen. I love you. I have loved you for a long time. You are my life but I am not a piece of trash for you to kick around."

"You're the one who cheated on me!" Jeff fired back. All of a sudden this meeting of several became a meeting of two.

"I said shut up. First, I have only been with you. You are my heart. You were the one I trusted. I would have done anything for you. For the last few months you've yelled at me, berated me, hit me and you did a few other things I'd rather not say in front of your father. I've tried protecting you. I didn't want anyone to think badly of you."

"You are not my mother. You can't decide what I need to do or be," Jeff responded, this time a little more quietly.

KC leapt up, shocking those in those in the room, and leaned over Jeff's chair, getting right in Jeff's face.

"I want you to think very carefully of things you have done and said to me and everyone else in the last few months. Think about what you are throwing away."

Jeff stood up startling KC causing her to almost fall back. "Get out of my face. I haven't done anything to you. You did it to yourself. I thank Trish everyday for opening my eyes to what a skank you are."

KC took a deep breath, reached down, grabbed her bag, and turned to leave. Before she left she spoke one last time.

"Jeff, I hope you are happy believing those lies you were told. I know you are high right now. You did something I refused to ever let a man do to me again. You broke me, physically and mentally. When or if you come down from that high, I hope your realize that not only did you lose us, you lost yourself as well." KC proceeded out of the living room, leaving Chris to scramble up to catch up. "Matt, like I said before, I'm done. Good luck with him." With a wave she left the room calling out, "See you when I see you."

As she got outside she took a deep breath trying not to cry. Chris wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to the car. After making sure she was settled he started the car and headed down the drive. Reaching out, he grabbed her hand.

"You can cry you know," he told KC.

KC looked at her best friend and let the tears slowly roll down her face. "Did I do the right thing, Fozzy?" She thought about everything the doctor had told her that she hadn't told a soul, not even Chris. "Should I have said more?"

"Skeeter, I think you did what was best for the both of you. Jeff needs to do what is best for him and you need to take care of the two of you."

KC looked at Chris not surprised that he knew but still shocked at the same time. "How did you know?"

"I suspected it last week when you were praying to the porcelain God but that last little speech and the look on your face as you said it cemented it for me."

"If I told him, do you think it would have saved him?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I think right now, I think we need to concentrate on saving what's left of you."

With the truth hung in the air but not exactly stated the two friends continued on their course for home.

**Back at the Hardy house…**

Matt looked at his brother disgusted. He really couldn't blame KC for leaving when she did. _Hell,_ he thought¸ _I wouldn't have come at all if I was her_.

"I hope you're happy now Jeff."

"Screw you Matt."

Amy placed a hand on Matt's arm. "My turn now. Jeff I love you. You are my little brother. I can't just sit back and watch you kill yourself. You need help. Take some time off and straighten your ass out."

Jeff refused to look at Amy but chose to stare at the ground.

"Think about all of your friends, Jeff," Shannon began. "Hell, in this room, we are more like brothers than friends. We went through this once before and we will do anything we can to help you."

Jeff finally had enough. He got up out of his chair and went to leave. "I don't need help. Nothing is wrong with me. You all just want to think there is a problem because I finally got rid of that bitch. I am fine." Jeff put his hand on the door to leave not realizing someone else was left to speak.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, if you walk out that door right now without agreeing to get help, you are cut off from this family," Jeff's father Gilbert said. "I can't see you die. I can't watch you die like I did with your mother."

"Well Dad," Jeff said turning. "I guess you don't have to look then." With that, Jeff left Matt's house leaving a room full of devastated people.

"Matt," Gilbert spoke. "Get me Vince McMahon's number. Jeff is not only a danger to himself but also those he wrestles. Maybe the boss will have better luck with him."

**Two days later...Chris' house in Orlando…**

Chris was spending a lazy morning checking fan sites. He loved seeing what his fans have to say about the sexy beast. Something caught his eye regarding a certain Hardy Boy.

"KC, I need you to come into my office."

"No Chris," KC said as she stood in the doorway. "For the millionth time, I refuse to play big boss and secretary with you."

Chris looked up and smirked at his friend glad she was able to start cracking jokes. These last two days have been a strain between the crying and the vomiting.

"Awww sweet cheeks, that's mean." Chris and KC laughed as she walked towards him. "I need you to read something but promise me you won't get upset."

"Ok Chris I promise." KC leaned of his shoulder and began reading, her mouth forming that perfect o in shock. _Superstar Jeff Hardy has been suspended for 90 days for failing the WWE Wellness Policy._ She looked at Chris. "Do you think it was a random test?"

"One way to find out." Chris grabbed his cell phone and placed a call. "Hey Matt…no she's good…yeah, we saw it…was it random?...your father did what!...how's he taking it?...He's where?...I'll let her know…bye Matt." Chris shook his head as he disconnected the call.

"So what happened," KC asked bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Claude called Vince and basically told on Jeff. Vince made Jeff come to Connecticut and take a 'random' drug test. When he failed he was suspended. Jeff is extremely pissed, thinks you has something to do with it. However he checked himself into rehab. By the way Matt says hi and please call him."

KC sunk into the couch. "Do you think he's going to get help?"

"I don't know honey."

"I need to call Vince." KC said standing up. "I need to tell him about my doctor's visit."

"I think that's wise," Chris said.

KC grabbed the phone and went to the other room. After a few rings a voice answered.

"KC, sweetie, what do you need?"

"Jeez Vince," KC said laughing. "I don't always need something when I call you."

"Ok KC," Vince said with a laugh. "How are you today?"

"Well Vince, I need to talk to you about the future."

"Does this have anything to do with the doctor's note that was faxed to me?"

"Shit Vince, I forgot that he sends everything to you."

"Well, I guess you are out of the ring for a while."

"It appears that way."

"Well I have a proposition for you." KC smiled, _I always have loved Vince when he offers one of him propositions._

"What's the plan boss?" KC sat at the kitchen table as Vince began describing her life for the next few months.

"It sounds great just one thing. Only you, Chris and my doctor know what's going on with me. I want no one else to know. I will tell everyone in due time. Jeff especially cannot know."

"That's fine with me. I take it you are up to date on what's going on with Mr. Hardy?"

KC sighed and thought about the last few months. "Yes I am Vince. I wish there was a way that I could have helped him."

"I am upset myself," Vince said. "I should have seen what was happening with him. Either way, we'll see what happens in 90 days. I will see you on Monday."

"Thanks for everything Vince. See you Monday." With that, KC hung up and joined Chris in the living room. She sat next to him on the couch and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Everything went well with Vince I assume," Chris said.

"He knew already from the doctor. He's got an interesting plan set up based on the fact no one knows. Monday will be my last night on Raw for a few months."

Chris looked at KC shocked. "A few months, you mean like a year almost right?"

"No, Foz, I make my grand Raw reappearance in 3 to 4 months."

"How, you can't wrestle and isn't that when Jeff gets back as well?"

"Yes I can't wrestle but that doesn't mean I can't cause any other problems, say as general manager. I am going to make Raw better according to Vince. He also doesn't want the heat on Jeff to stop when he gets back. He's going to be King Heel whether or not we are back on speaking terms when he sees me then."

"But what about…"

KC cut Chris off. "No one is going to know until they see me. I can still see people. But once I start looking different, I will stick to the phone. So what do you think? Think I'll make a good boss for you?"

Chris looked thoughtful for a moment. "Does this mean I have to be your secretary then?"

KC laughed and hit Chris in the head with a pillow. "Yes!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Several Months Later…**

**Raw…**

King: Well JR, Mr. McMahon is going to be here tonight.

JR: Maybe we'll finally get to see who this damn new General Manager is.

King: Whoever it is sure has turned Raw upside down.

JR: Let's take a look at what's been going on so far…

_Over the past few months, a mystery GM no one has met besides Mr. McMahon has been making matches from remote locations. First up, was Triple H taking on Randy Orton for the WWE title. This has set up a huge feud between this Superstars. Batista and John Cena or in a constant back and forth for the number one contender's spot for Edge's World Championship. Jericho has held onto the Intercontinental Championship. Matt Hardy, still has made a great run as US Champion, only losing once to Carlito, just to get it back at the last PPV. Since Jeff Hardy's return a few weeks ago, he has been unmercifully beat by Umaga, Kane and the Big Show as his new girlfriend, Trish watches at ring side. It almost seems as if the GM has it out for him._

No Chance That 's What You Got…

JR: Well, King, looks like Mr. McMahon is on his way to the ring now.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am sure you all want to know why I am here."

Chants of 'What!' erupt through the crowd.

"Well, I thought it was high time you all meet our new General Manager. Frankly, I think this has been one of the best GM's we've had on any show thus far."

No More Words…

King: Jeff Hardy and Trish!

JR: Well King it looks like Jeff Hardy has a few things he would like to say to Mr. McMahon, probably concerning the new GM.

Jeff entered the ring with Trish at his side and a microphone in his hand.

"Why are you down here Jeff?" Vince asked.

"Well, Vince, I want to be the first to meet our new GM. I have some questions that need answered." Jeff was in the dark as was everyone else backstage as to whom the new GM might be. Rumors had been running rampant for the last few months.

"Well Jeff, I will be glad to introduce you," Vince said. "First though, a few rules for all you superstars. The new GM is not to be touched. You will be suspended and possibly fired if any harm comes to the GM. Jeff, Trish do you understand this?"

"Sure Vince. I just want to know why it seems, that since I have been back I keep getting the short end of the stick." Jeff looked on as Trish nodded her head in agreement.

"I understand, and with out further ado, the new GM of Raw!" Vince yelled to the crowd as new music began to play and out walked someone not seen in months.

JR: Well, who is it?

King: I don't know.

No one in the crowd or in the ring could see the face of the new GM who was wearing a long jacket with a hood. Slowly the GM walked with purpose in the ring, careful not to drop the hood. Reaching out a hand to Vince for a shake…

JR: It's a woman!

King: Puppies!!

With that the hood was pulled back.

JR: It's KC!! KC is the new Raw GM!

King: No wonder Jeff has been getting his head handed to him.

The crowd roared in approval for their favorite Diva who disappeared one Monday months ago.

"Hello Cincinnati!" KC crowed to the crowd. A cheap pop was still a pop none the less. "Have you missed me?" The crowd screamed yes.

Jeff and Trish looked shocked at seeing KC. While away Jeff was able to stop using, or at least, that's what Matt had told her. He was able to make amends with his father and his friends but still insisted that KC was a cheater, refusing to talk to her, only believing what Trish had to say.

KC turned to the couple in the ring. "Hi Jeff, did you miss me too, or were you to busy with the skank over there?"

Trish grabbed the microphone from Jeff. "Who the hell are you calling a skank you whore?"

"I believe it was you!" KC said quite simply. With that, Trish hauled back and slapped KC across the face. As Vince went to say something, KC just held her hand up. "Was that really necessary?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Trish screamed.

"I believe, Trish dear, I am your boss. Now Jeff can you speak or is she your mouthpiece now?"

Trish hauled back and slapped KC's other cheek. Vince wanted to step in again but KC still held him off.

"I see that you haven't learned to listen since I have been gone. Now Vince, say what you need to."

Trish looked at Vince and realized he was pissed. "Trish, get the hell out of my ring. As of right now you are suspended indefinitely."

Trish started jumping up and down while KC lounged against a corner ring post.

"Why Vince? I didn't do anything. She started it by calling me names! Jeff help me!"

Jeff still did not speak. He was to busy staring at his ex-girlfriend.

"Jeff can't help you. Trish I just said our GM was not to be touched. You hit her twice, now before you are fired get the hell out of my ring!"

With a pout at Jeff, Trish left the ring to the crowds chants of 'Na na na, hey, hey, goodbye."

"Now, KC, do you have anything to so to your loyal fans?" Vince asked after Trish was out of site and the chants died down.

"Why yes, I do Mr. McMahon. First off, I am so happy to be back on Raw! I've missed being in this ring. I hope everyone likes the matches I have been making." The crowd responded with their approval. "Now, Jeff how can I help you?"

Jeff, as if coming out of a daze, realized KC was speaking to him. Looking at her straight in the eyes, he finally spoke. "Well, I guess I got my answers." With that, he dropped his mike and headed out of the ring while KC watched him.

"Is it hot in here or is it me?" KC asked. 'It's you' was yelled by several men in the front row causing KC to laugh and wink in their direction. "Well Mr. McMahon," KC began as she began to unbutton the robe. "I am glad to be here and hope to continue to be the best General Manager Raw has ever had!"

Right then, KC whipped off her robe causing the audience to gasp.

JR: Oh my…

King: KC's…

JR: pregnant!

Jeff was watching the Titan-tron as he walked up the ramp to the back. He stopped dead in his tracks as KC finished taking off her robe. Turning around he stared at the ring in shock. Vince grabbed KC's arm and raised it much to the delight of the crowd.

_Cut to commercial…_

Vince began to climb out of the ring and assisted KC in doing the same. As KC looked up the ramp she saw Jeff still standing there, shock across his face. Trish came running out and grabbed him, pulling him to the back with his eyes still on KC.

KC held onto Vince's arms and slapped hands with fans, all the while watching her heart be dragged to the back along with Jeff.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Backstage**

KC walked backstage still on Vince's arm. She hadn't really said anything to him as they walked backstage.

"KC are you ok?" Vince asked concerned.

"Yes, Vince," KC replied. "It was harder than I thought it would be."

Vince and KC both new she meant seeing Jeff not getting into that ring.

"KC!" several voices shouted as she went past the gorilla position. Standing there were Chris, Matt, Amy, John, Shannon and Mel.

"Hey guys," KC said as she walked toward Chris. He was the only one who knew she was going to be there tonight.

"Why?" Matt looked at her sadly.

"Why am I here Matt? Why am I pregnant? Why is Jeff still being an ass? You have to narrow it down babe." KC knew the first two questions were on every one else's mind while the third was her own.

Without saying another word, Matt just walked over and hugged the woman he considered a sister. KC relaxed in his arms, missing her big brother. It had been a hard few months. She was pregnant, alone, her mother passed away, and the love of her life was living on planet bizarro.

Matt's hugged caused a chain reaction all of sudden Amy, Shannon, John and Mel all crowded around her and hugged her together. Chris saw his friend's eyes begin to water and yelled "Group hug!" and joined the huddle causing KC to laugh as was his intentions.

"Guys," KC said when she was finally able to speak. "Guys, I love you but I think you are all squishing the baby."

Everyone let go a little sheepishly. "Sorry K, we forgot," John said.

"It's okay J. I still love you." KC said. "John and Mel I will catch up with you later. Amy, Matt, and Shannon care to join me in my office? I think we need to talk."

KC grabbed Chris arm and began walking down the corridor after the Carolina crew nodded. Luckily most superstars were too busy getting ready to wrestle to be in the hall. Well, almost everyone. As if on cue, Trish and Jeff came walking down the hall. Ashley looked extremely pissed and Jeff was just dazed. KC and Chris stopped dead in their tracks as Matt, Amy and Shannon looked on wondering what, if anything was going to be said.

Before Trish could even speak a voice boomed down the hall. "Ms. Stratus, get your stuff and get out of my arena." Vince walked down to the hall. "I was not kidding that you are suspended. I will let you know; if or when I feel you can return. Mr. Hardy, your match against Umaga is in a few minutes, I suggest you get to the gorilla." With that Vince turned on his heel and left.

Trish threw a hissy fit. Jeff didn't even bother looking at his girlfriend, his eyes were pinned on KC. He began walking away from the group heading to the gorilla ignoring Trish's screams behind him.

Trish realizing Jeff wasn't going to turn around began yelling at KC. Matt and Chris immediately flanked her, not willing to give Ashley the chance to hit their friend again.

"This is your entire fault. Everything was great till you got here. Jeff and I were close. But as soon as you walked through that door I didn't exist. Chris, who was usually friendly to me and I thought liked me, was ignoring me for you! What's so special about you? You had to wrestle like a man for anyone to notice you in the ring. Your match with Rey was given such a push. You had only been here a few months. I have been here for years. I was the Women's Champion. How is this fair? Why you? Why do you get everything?" Trish began crying.

KC looked at the Diva and for the first time felt sympathy for the her. "Trish," she began quietly. "It's not my fault that I was given the push I was given. Blame Vince. You were the champion. I never came for your title. I don't want it. As for Jeff, Chris and the other friends I have, I can't be held responsible for how I am treated by others. I never did anything to you. When you went to Jeff with your so called information about me, you never thought what that could do to him. He was in such a bad place. You are so lucky it didn't push him over the edge. My last few months with him were awful but I still believed we could work everything out. You stole that chance from me. You probably stole my child's father as well." KC took a breath. "Go home, Trish. I will try get you back on the show as soon as I can."

With that, KC brushed passed the stunned Diva and continued to her office, leaving her four friends with their mouths hanging open.

Trish looked at the dumbstruck group in front of her and cried "What did I do?" and ran past them to the exit.

Chris, finally able to speak said "Let's go see our girl," and the group walked down the hall and into her office.

KC sat on the couch with her head in her hands and began crying not hearing her friends enter her room. Chris immediately sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything will work out Skeeter but you need to relax. Remember what the doctor said about stress."

"Wait Chris," Matt began. "You knew she was pregnant? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Matt, I asked Chris not to say anything. I had to make sure Jeff was clean. I knew you wouldn't be able to keep it quiet." KC looked at Matt and knew he knew she was right.

"Why didn't you snap on Trish," Shannon asked.

"Did I really need too? She's being punished. That girl needs help. She saw me as a threat and I wasn't one. If Fozzy wanted her he could have had her. In fact I was all for it when we were in the Bahamas."

"I understand why," Amy said grabbing her hand. "But what are you going to do about Jeff now?"

"Yeah what are you going to do about Jeff now," a voice asked from the doorway.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 37**

Everyone looked up at the voice in the doorway. There stood Jeff with an expressionless look on his face. KC looked at her friends and new what she had to do.

"Guys, can you give me a few minutes with Jeff. I think its time we talked."

Chris and Matt were both reluctant to leave but Amy knew it had to happen. "Come on guys, let's give them some space." KC looked gratefully at Amy as she led the two men from the room. She was still nervous though and Jeff had not come into the room completely.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are we going to talk?" KC asked.

Jeff slowly entered the room. While, yes, he had been with Trish, he couldn't help himself for thinking about his ex. While in rehab he started to think about everything he did to her over that last months of his relationship. He laid his hands on her. Matt told him that she said he hit her once by accident but he knew it wasn't an accident. This girl opened her heart to him and he fucked it up. He knew the relationship with Trish was over, especially after she hit KC tonight. It was time to really get his life back.

He sat next to KC on the couch and turned to look at her, his eyes drifting to her hands that were slowly stroking her belly.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes Jeff, I was." KC sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. "I had to make sure you were clean. I couldn't, no I wouldn't put our baby in danger if you were still using."

"I can't blame you Kace," Jeff said. KC looked up at Jeff, for months she had been longing to hear her nickname from him.

"I want you to be a part of this child's life but if you start using again you will never see him or her again. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Jeff agreed. He started playing with his hands. "I've been thinking about how things were before you left. I'm sorry I put you through all that. The stuff Trish showed me was so convincing. When you all were at Matt's house, I just wanted to hurt you for hurting me." Jeff looked thoughtful for a moment. "You knew that day, you knew you were pregnant. When you said I was going to lose 'both of us' you meant you and the baby, didn't you?"

"Yes Jeff, I did. I found out the Wednesday before. I didn't want to use the baby as a reason for you to straighten up. I wanted you do to it for yourself."

Jeff looked over at KC, still thinking. "How did you get pregnant? We hadn't had sex in so long."

KC closed her eyes; she was hoping he wouldn't ask that question.

"Think back Jeff, remember when you hit me, and try to remember what caused that fight." KC stared intently at Jeff whose eyes became as big as saucers.

"Oh my God KC," Jeff began crying. "I never wanted to hurt you, let alone force you to do anything."

KC tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't force me exactly Jeff. We were fighting, it got heated, and we both wanted it. It was just a little to rough for me." When Jeff couldn't look at her she had to say what was left hung in the air. "You DID NOT rape me Jeff. I never told you no. In fact my body screamed yes. It was just a too rough for me. You didn't understand why I was upset. Yes you hurt me but you didn't mean to. It has taken me a long time to come to terms with that night. Yes, blaming you would have been easier. Hell, that's what caused the second fight. But we are both to blame for everything that went wrong."

Jeff looked at KC finally with relief and sadness mixed in his eyes. "How can we both be to blame when it was me getting high that caused all this?"

"Well, you certainly are the first one to blame but I turned a blind eye to it. I knew what was going on and I waited to long to do anything about it. In fact, I felt like a failure because I couldn't help you." At this KC began to let the tears she had been holding back begin to fall.

Jeff took her hand in his, relishing the way it always fit in his perfectly. "I failed you. You only tried to help me and instead all I did was hurt you. I have been clean over 60 days. I'm not going to lie, everyday is a struggle."

"I'm proud of you for being clean. I hope you stay that way this time. I need to know, do you think I am a whore?" KC looked into his eyes and new the answer before he spoke.

"Absolutely not."

"Good," KC said with a yawn. "Today has worn me out."

"I am going to leave you now," Jeff said. "But I think there are some other things that we need to discuss."

"Let me guess," KC said with a smile. "Does it have to do with the small basketball I'm walking around with?"

Jeff laughed. "Yes that's part of it. But first I need to do some house keeping of my own."

KC knew he was talking about Trish. "Take it easy on her. She is probably punishing herself worse enough."

Jeff looked at KC and smiled. "You amaze me. With everything that happened, you still show concern for her. Call me when you're ready to talk."

"Will do." KC sat back relieved. There was a gentle knock on the door. "Come in Fozzy!"

"How did you know it was me?" Chris walked in, wanting to see how his best friend was doing.

"I know you; you were pacing outside waiting for Jeff to leave." KC laughed when Chris scowled.

"Fine, I was pacing. I was worried. Can you blame me Skeeter?"

"No I can't. Just so you know the talk went well. It's a start. We are going to continue talking but I am setting the pace." KC smiled. "I saw my Jeff tonight."

"That's great just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will. Too much is at stake now." KC slowly rubbed her stomach and Chris knew what she was thinking about.

**The Hardy locker room…**

Jeff walked into the locker room feeling the best he's felt in months. He was smiling as he saw his brother and Amy fooling around on the couch. "Get a room," he yelled.

Amy and Matt both jumped. Shocked at the interruption but more shocked at the smile on Jeff's face.

"I take it the talk went well?" Matt asked.

"It went better than I hoped. I have a lot of repairs when it comes to relationships. Matt, I have a lot to repair when it comes to that girl I just left. There is too much at stake not to."

Amy got up and wrapped an arm around Jeff, glad to see him happy but still concerned none the less.

"How do you feel about the little bombshell KC dropped?" Amy herself was rocked over KC being pregnant. She could only imagine what Jeff could be feeling.

"Yeah man, how are you taking the whole daddy thing?" Matt asked as well.

"Well, at first I wanted to be pissed at her. I mean how could she keep my baby from me but after listening to her tonight, I'm surprised she let me know at all. If I was her I would have ran and never come back. That girl has more guts than anyone I have ever met."

"Jeff you sound surprised but think about what happened with her and Rey. She did that as a straight match. Whoever won, won. She fought till she was out of breath. I still don't understand how she pulled it out, man. Rey couldn't say shit to her after she won. What's scary about that is I don't think any of us thought she would win but she did."

"I know Matt. She was amazing that night. I fell in love with her even more that night. I know that if I was ever in match with her, straight like that one, I would probably get my ass kicked."

All three laughed because they knew it was true. KC was so tough. Silence quickly followed until Jeff looked up and spoke.

"I'm going to be a father."

Matt clapped his hand on his brother's back. "I know man, I know."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Later that week...**

KC was thinking as she continued to drive from the airport. _He needs to be a part of this_. KC saw the familiar sign that only a few months ago, made her heart leap.

'Welcome to Cameron'

As KC drove down the familiar streets, she felt a sense of home for the first time in months. _I always loved it here, from the first time I cam here_. KC turned down the familiar road that led to a house that was her second home for over a year. Seeing the corvette parked in the driveway, she knew he was home. KC put the car in park and turned the engine off. She gathered courage to get out of the car. She hadn't been back to the house since the weekend before Jeff and her split up. Matt and Shannon helped her get her things from Jeff so she didn't have to see him.

KC began walking to the front door, before she reached it the door swung open and Jeff appeared.

"KC," Jeff asked puzzled. Of all the people he expected to see pull up; she was the last he thought he would see. "What are you doing here?"

KC looked at the ground, while they had made some ground on Monday, she still was unsure of herself around him. "I thought we could talk and I figured you'd be more comfortable here instead of at an arena or on the phone."

"Sure," Jeff was still surprised to see her. "Come on in."

Jeff and KC walked into the house. It was still the same way KC had left it the last time. Jack, Jeff's dog, came running over to her. "Hey Jack. How's my little boy?" KC sat on the couch and Jack jumped onto her lap.

"He's missed you a lot," Jeff said sitting on the couch as well. _He's not the only one that missed you._

"Well, I missed him to." _I also missed you._ "It's been hard not having any animals around. I got so used to them."

Jeff sat there silent not knowing what else to say. Suddenly he jumped up, startling KC, "Do you want a drink; water, soda, beer?"

KC began giggling. "I'm fine right now Jeff. But in a few months, I will love to take you up on that beer."

"Oh Jeez, I'm an idiot. Of course you can't have beer." Jeff smacked himself on the head causing KC to laugh even harder.

"It's ok Jeff. You only found out. It happens."

Jeff sat back down. "So what would you like to talk about?"

KC shifted in her seat and placed a hand on her stomach. "Well I was wondering if you had any questions for me regarding the baby."

Jeff looked at KC. So many thoughts were swirling in his head. "Have you been ok? Is the baby ok? Were you really going to tell me?"

KC flinched at the last question. She took a deep breath and began. "I've been fine. The first few months were rough; I'm not going to lie. I was sick morning, noon and night. We had a scare a few months ago. But this little one is tough. The baby is great unless it's three in the morning. The little one lately doesn't believe Mommy needs to sleep so I get kicked from here to kingdom come." Jeff laughed. KC loved her sleep. He also loved the look on KC's face as she talked about the baby while touching her stomach. _God I want to touch her and feel my baby,_ Jeff thought.

"As for your last question," KC said snapping Jeff from his thoughts. "As I said the other day, I was going to tell you as long as I knew you were clean. This is your baby too." KC reached out and grabbed Jeff's hand surprising him and placed it on her belly. Jeff's face went from shock to amazement and he felt the slight movement under his hand.

"That's amazing," Jeff said not moving his hand.

"I know you've been dying to touch Jeff," KC said laughing as Jeff looked down sheepishly. "I still can read your face." KC grew quiet for a moment letting Jeff enjoy feeling their baby move. "I want you to know, you are this baby's daddy and I'll be damned if you aren't part of its life."

Jeff looked up at KC with his eyes misting. With all that he has done to this girl, no this woman sitting before him she still wants him to be a part of his child's life. She never ceased to amaze him.

"I'll do whatever I need to. I want to be there for BOTH of you." KC knew from Jeff's tone he was in for good.

"Ok, Nero, you're in. Now question for you: What did your father have to say?" KC knew Claude never missed his boys wrestle.

"He called me a jackass but was very happy to see you. He even said you look prettier than ever." KC and Jeff both laughed. For the entire time they were together, Claude called KC his 'Pretty Yankee.' "He wants to see you and see his grandchild."

"Well, I will see him while I am here. I also need to drop my stuff of at Matt's. He said I can stay there for the next few days and take a flight out with you guys to Raw on Monday."

"Why not stay here," Jeff asked. He wanted KC under the same roof with him. These past few days all he could think about was how much he had missed her and how much he screwed up.

"No," KC said firmly. "Maybe someday and I can chill here, just not now. However, I would like your help with a few things while I'm here."

"Anything you need, I will do." Jeff was disappointed she wasn't staying with him but he was going to work very hard and getting her to trust him enough to stay one day.

"I need to find a place to live here. I was thinking about that house down the road. I wasn't sure if it was still up for sale or rent."

"Daddy, Matt and I bought it. He figured with all the people we end up having to stay here one more place to crash would help. If you want to stay there, it's all yours."

"That would be great Jeff. I am selling my apartment in NY. Without my mom, there is no reason for me to stay. I have no one left and I really want the baby to grow up with family."

Jeff breathed in deeply, _her mom is gone? When did that happen? Why wasn't I told? Oh that's right I was high._ "KC, I'm so sorry about your mom. I didn't know."

KC's eyes filled with tears. It was still hard to think about her mom. "She went in her sleep. I'm just glad she knew she was going to be a grandma before she went. It surprised us all. Actually, I was so sick and stressed I almost lost the little one." KC shuddered thinking about Chris dragging her to the hospital as her body was wracked with cramps. To this day, Chris is still worried about her stress level, not wanting a replay of that night.

"KC I wish I was there for you." Jeff's eyes were filled with regret. _I had to get high. This girl would have done anything for me and when she needed me most I was high and called her a whore. _

"Stop thinking that way," KC said harshly seeing the regret. "When she passed you were busy getting clean. Matt didn't find out till a few weeks ago. Only Chris and Vince knew. I was happy you were cleaning up. I was so proud of the progress you were making and made." KC wiped her eyes. "Enough of this. The next thing I need or better yet, want to ask you is if you are busy tomorrow at 10 am."

Jeff looked at KC puzzled. "I'm free. What's up?"

"I would love for you to come to the doctor with me tomorrow. I'm getting my second sonogram and thought you would like to see your baby."

Jeff looked about at KC with his eyes full of wonder. _See my baby?_ "I'll be there. Tell me where and I'll pick you up and take you there as well."

KC laughed at Jeff's eagerness. She knew it was right to share it with him.

"Well, I am going to head to Matt's now." KC got up and Jeff walked her to the door. "This went better than I thought." She reached over and surprised herself and Jeff and hugged him quickly. "I'll see you later." KC hurried to the car and got in leaving Jeff stunned in his doorway, watching her as she pulled away.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

KC drove along the road towards Matt's house. _Why did I hug him? Why did I hug him?_ KC shocked herself by hugging Jeff. KC tried to push her feelings out of her head. _I need to take things slow._ KC let out a breath as she pulled into Matt's driveway. As she got out of her car she smiled as the elder Hardy boy bounded off the steps to great her.

"KC!" Matt shouted.

"Matt!" KC shouted back with a laugh.

Matt swept KC up in his arms in a big hug. _If I had a brother, this is who I would want it to be_, KC thought.

Matt smiled down at his friend and gently placed a hand on her stomach for a rub.

"Matt, I am not a lottery statue. Rubbing my belly will not help you," KC said drolly.

Matt laughed. "I'm sorry KC. I just want my little niece or nephew to know her or his Uncle Matt. Is that wrong?"

Matt had such a hang dog look that KC couldn't help but laugh. "Ok Uncle Mattie, get my bag bitch!" KC tossed Matt her keys.

"Hey, where does it say bell boy on me?"

"Well since I am carrying the next Hardy, the least you could do is carry my bags."

"Fair enough," Matt replied walking to the car. "Go inside and sit, Ames will be back from the store in a few."

"Yes Uncle Mattie," KC said sticking her tongue out. "But hurry up I want to talk to you about a few things."

KC walked into Matt's house and sat in the couch. Before she knew it, Matt plopped down next to her.

"So what's up Jeff's baby mama?" Matt and KC laughed at his new term for her.

"Well, I just went to see Jeff." Matt looked up at KC and tried not to look surprised. Unfortunately it didn't work. "Don't be surprised Matt. I have someone else to think about. Jeff needs to be involved." Taking a breath, "anyway, I told Jeff that I am going to move back to Cameron and need a place to stay. He suggested staying with him, which was vetoed but then suggested the old house you guys all bought. So I was hoping I could rent that."

"It's yours," Matt said without thinking. "When do you want to move in?"

"Slow down tiger," KC laughed. "Doesn't this need to get cleared by the Legend?"

"Let me think about this," Matt said mock tapping his finger to his chin. "You want to move back to Cameron to be closer to the family. You are having the Legend's first grandchild. He loves you like a daughter. Do you really think he would say no?"

KC looked at Matt. "I know he wouldn't but I would want to ask the Gil anyway."

"Ask Gil what?" came a gravely southern voice from the doorway. "I know my KC knows I could never tell her no."

"Dad!" KC exclaimed and pushed herself from the couch. She grabbed Gilbert in the biggest hug she had ever given and tears began flowing down her face. She never knew her father and to her, Gil Hardy became that man.

"Baby girl, why the tears? I am so happy you are back where you belong." Gil reached up and brushed the tears from her face.

"I thought you might be mad at me for not calling and hiding well this," KC gestured to her expanding waistline.

"Sweetie, you did what you had to. I'm just glad you are here now." Gil led KC back to the living room and made her sit back on the couch next to Matt. Matt had watched the whole scene between his father and KC. He couldn't help but mist up at the obvious affection between the two. He knew how hard it was for Gil when KC relatively disappeared from their lives.

"Now girl," Gilbert said taking a seat himself. "What do you need to ask me?"

"Well Dad," Matt spoke. "KC wants to move back to Cameron and she asked if she could rent the old house from us. Jeff and I don't have a problem with it but she wanted to run it by you."

"Absolutely not," Gil said causing KC and Matt's faces to fall. "Family does not rent. You can live their no matter how long for free." When KC started to speak, Gil put his hand up. "No rent. I don't charge the boys rent and I won't charge you. That's my grandbaby you got there. I want him with his family. And, at least I know you won't destroy my property like my two dumbasses."

KC started laughing while Matt tried to be offended. All three quickly dived into conversation with Matt trying to defend what he and Jeff have done on the property with KC and Gil trying to explain why it might not have done the property any good. None noticed someone walk into the room.

"Is this an invitation only party?" Jeff asked from the doorway.

Everyone stopped talking. Matt looked at his brother. "Nah man, come sit and help me defend our improvements we made to the land here."

Jeff walked over and sat next to KC placing his arm around the back of the couch behind her. He couldn't help but notice KC sit up straighter. _Maybe there's hope for us yet,_ Jeff thought.

"So what brought on this discussion," Jeff asked trying to keep calm while sitting next to KC.

"KC decided to move into our house," Gil said with a smile.

"Yeah, isn't it great man!" Matt said smiling as well.

"As long as KC is happy and where she wants to be, that's all that's important," Jeff said looking at his ex. _God she is beautiful._

"Well, I'm just happy that you all will let me stay there." KC looked at Gil and Matt trying not to think about Jeff sitting so close to her with his arm just inches from wrapping around her shoulder.

"So when are we moving you in?" Matt asked eagerly.

KC laughed. "How about next week? Of course I will need to find some big strong men to help me." KC added with a pout.

"Well," Matt said. "I am available for you anytime. I'm sure Shannon will help. Just like I'm sure Chris is probably already at your place starting to pack boxes as we speak."

Everyone laughed. They all knew Chris was getting KC ready to move. He would do anything for his best friend.

"KC," Jeff spoke. "We have next Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday off. Why not then?" Jeff was eager to have her back home where she belonged. He had so much to make up to her.

"Well sounds like I'm coming home," KC said with a smile. KC stood up and started rubbing her belly. "Now who's hungry?" All three hardy men said me and stood to join KC as they decided where to eat that night.

_It's going to be good to be home,_ KC thought.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 40**

**The next day… **

KC was busy getting dressed. Jeff was supposed to be meeting her in a few minutes to take her to the doctor. As KC got ready she thought about the night before. KC, Amy and all the Hardy men went to a Miller's for dinner. Being with them made KC feel as if no time had passed. The only thing different was Jeff sitting across the table not next to her and holding her hand. _Why am I still feeling this for him?_

KC went downstairs and gave Matt a kiss on the head as he sat eating a bowl of cereal.

"KC," Matt said between spoonfuls. "You want some breakfast?"

"No thanks," KC said getting a gallon of water from the fridge and began filling a large bottle. "I'm just going to drink my water like the doctor said too before the sonogram."

"You are so gonna hafta pee." Matt said laughing.

KC laughed as well, not noticing Jeff walking in behind her. "God willing it will be over quick. Lately the little one has been playing soccer with my bladder."

"Does this mean I have to learn soccer now?" Jeff said causing KC to jump and Matt to laugh.

"Jesus Jeff," KC said pushing him. "You try to scare your kid out early!"

Jeff smiled. He loved it when she referred to the baby as his. "No honey, I'm not." He kneeled in front of her and placed both hands on her stomach, causing KC's heart to swell.

"Now, my baby, please don't kick Mommy's bladder until Daddy gets to see a picture of you." KC's heart rose further in her chest. How could she not love this man in front of her? God willing everything will work out.

"Ready to go?" Jeff asked breaking KC out of her thoughts.

"Yup, let's go see baby." KC grabbed her bag and kissed Matt goodbye and headed to Jeff's car.

"You know how lucky you are, right" Matt asked his brother.

"You have no idea."

**At the doctor's…**

"Jeff sit down. You are going to make me have to pee with all your bouncing."

Jeff sat and looked at KC. He marveled at how calm she was. He looked up as she grabbed his hand.

"I know you are excited to see the baby but you are scaring the other mothers." KC said with a laugh.

Jeff smiled at her glad she still held his hand. He was nervous. He looked at KC as he ran his thumb up and down the back of her hand. "Where you nervous the first time you saw the baby?"

"Nervous doesn't cover it." KC smiled as she remembered the first sonogram. "I was scared. I mean, I got to see that alien inside me that had been taking over my life."

"The alien?" Jeff looked at KC with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok Rocky, yes the alien. This baby was making me sick, my emotions were starting to go crazy, making my body change; I mean have you seen my boobs? I went up a cup size that first month alone." KC chuckled at her first trimester memories.

Jeff looked at her chest causing KC to laugh more. _Damn they are huge._ KC wasn't small to begin with. "Nero, my eyes are up here." KC broke Jeff from his staring causing him to blush.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. You wouldn't be a guy if you didn't stare."

"Ms. Murphy, the doctor is ready now," the nurse called from the desk.

KC looked at Jeff and said "You ready to see the alien?"

"Take me to your leader."

….

"So we ready to see baby?" The doctor asked KC and Jeff.

"Sure are Doc," KC said with a smile. She grabbed Jeff's hand again hoping to calm him down.

The doctor moved the scanner over KC's belly. "OK here is the head," said the doctor as he began pointing to various body parts. "This is the spine. Here is an arm and a leg. Are you interested in finding out what you are having?"

Jeff and KC looked at each other. Jeff couldn't believe what he was seeing on the screen. "It's up to you Kace."

"I know this is killing you Nero. Please tell him doc." KC knew Jeff was not one who liked to be kept in suspense.

"Well, congratulations. It's a boy."

Jeff was dumbstruck. _I'm having a son._ He leaned down and planted a tender kiss on KC's lips as the doctor printed the picture from the screen. As he pulled away, KC saw the tears in his eyes.

_Thank God my Nero is back._ KC reached up and pulled him in for a hug.

**Back at Matt's house…**

Gilbert, Matt Amy, and Shannon sat in the living room waiting for Jeff and KC to come back.

"How much longer," Shannon whined to no one in particular.

"Chill, Shan…five much," Matt couldn't blame his friend. He couldn't wait to see his niece or nephew.

"Well, stop waiting. They're here." Gil said smiling as he heard the car pull up. Shannon and Matt both flew to the door to greet the parents to be.

"Shannon!" KC squealed as Shannon picked her up in a hug.

"Oh shit, did I hurt the alien?" Shannon asked concerned.

"Great," Jeff said with a smile. "Now you're calling the baby an alien to."

"Well, how did the doctor go?" Matt asked impatiently.

"Well," Jeff said wrapping an arm around KC's shoulder causing Matt and Shannon to look at each other with a small smile. "We found out what we are having. It's a…"

KC slammed her hand over Jeff's mouth. "Zip it Jeff. Grandpa gets to know first."

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then," Gil called from the porch where he stepped out with Amy. "These two will drive you crazy if you don't tell them."

KC and Jeff walked to Gil and handed him a copy of the sonogram. "Well, Dad, here is the first picture of your grandson." Jeff looked at his dad with a smile.

"A boy, huh?" Gil said staring at the picture.

"The Hardy name goes on!" Matt screamed as him a Shannon did a little dance in the front yard.

KC laughed and looked at the two of them. "You idiots should be grateful no neighbors can see you." KC then looked over at Gil. "So what do you really think?"

Gil surveyed the scene around him as Jeff now joined the other two on the lawn dancing and laughing that it was a boy. He looked at KC and Amy and smiled. "Please God let the next one be a sweet little girl."

KC laughed and wondered if there would be a next one with Jeff.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Back at Raw…**

KC walked into the arena laughing with Shannon. All of a sudden she heard "Skeeter!" KC turned around to see Chris standing with his hands on his hips.

"No phone call all weekend," Chris started. "Where you sick? Did your phone break? What's up?"

"Well Fozzy," KC said as Jeff walked up behind her and hung his arm on KC's shoulder causing Chris to smirk. "I was busy having a picture taken of your nephew."

"Let me see," Chris said grabbing the picture without realizing what KC said. "Wait, did you say nephew?" Chris finally caught on causing KC and Jeff to laugh.

"Yes my friend. I'm having a boy."

Chris stared at KC's belly. "Oh my God, you have a penis inside you." Chris made an aghast face.

"Well that's how it got there in the first place," KC said causing both boys to groan.

"So GM, my favorite boss lady," Chris began grabbing her hand. "What is your plan for me tonight? Do I get to rescue a fair damsel in distress?"

KC laughed. "I don't know Chris. Read your script." KC looked at Jeff. "Speaking of scripts we need to get ours."

"Jeff, do you mind letting Skeets go?" Chris asked. "I really need to spend quality time with your baby's mama."

"Sure Chris," Jeff laughed as he began to walk away. "I'll be back in a few."

As Jeff walked away Chris grabbed KC's arm to drag her into her "office" for the night.

"Well girl spill," Chris said as they sat on the couch.

"Spill what Fozzy?"

"I don't know. Let me see," Chris tapped his finger to his chin. "How about how the weekend went? Why did Jeff have his arm on you? Do you plan on naming the baby Chris?"

KC started laughing at Chris' eagerness. "Are you a high school girl trapped in a man's body? The weekend was good. I spent a lot of time with Matt, Amy, Gil, and Jeff. Gil was very glad that I came to see him. Jeff and I had a long talk. He wanted me to move in with him," KC put her hand up when Chris tried to interrupt. "Let me finish. I told him no. However I am going to be living on the Hardy land in a house."

"That's great Skeeter. Now all that packing I did won't go to waste. What about my last question?" Chris looked at KC with big puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know what the alien's name will be yet Chris. I only found out it's a boy."

Chris sat dejected. Suddenly he popped up. "So when's moving day?"

"How does next Tuesday sound?"

"For you anything," Chris slung his arm around KC's shoulder and she snuggled into him. "Do you know what you are doing with Jeff?"

"Honestly, no. I am trying to take it as slow as possible. I have a feeling he wants everything to be the way it was but with all that has happened, I don't know if it can be."

"What do you want?"

"I want …" KC looked up as someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Hey KC, I brought you your script and I found these two looking homeless." Jeff pointed to Matt and Shannon standing behind him.

"Oh boys, have you missed me that much?" KC said.

"Yes I Did!" Shannon bounded over and sat by KC's feet laying his head on KC's lap. "Rub my head."

Everyone in the room laughed at Shannon's childish behavior.

"How come I feel like I have a baby already?" KC laughed but rubbed Shannon's head tenderly anyway.

Jeff sat next to KC and rubbed her belly as she took care of Shannon. "Don't worry Kace, our baby will definitely be better looking than this reject!"

"Nero, how dare you speak of our first son like that! Just because he's special does mean he's not cute." KC tried to keep a straight face as everyone kept laughing. She was also enjoying Jeff's hands on her as well.

"Why wasn't I invited to this party?" Amy asked from the doorway. "And what is so funny?"

Shannon leapt up and yelled "Aunt Amy, Daddy Jeff said I wasn't cute but Mommy KC called me special. I'm special right?"

Amy looked at Shannon as if he had three heads. Shaking her head she patted him on the head and said "You are definitely special Shannon. There is no doubt about it."

KC laughed and smiled as all her friends chuckled much to Shannon's "distress."

**Later that night…**

King: JR I wonder what KC, Raw's General Manager is going to have to say tonight.

JR: Well, seeing as we were all shocked by her appearance last week, I'm sure she will have a lot to say.

_Cameras backstage…_

Matt and Lita, much to the delight of the crowd, are prepping for the Team Extreme's upcoming match. KC walks up to them.

"How I wish I was still going out there with you," KC said coming into the camera shot.

"KC!" Lita leapt up and hugged her friend. "Why didn't you tell us?"

KC looked down and looked at Matt. "I couldn't. I didn't want anyone to be disappointed in me and with what happened with Jeff, I just couldn't be around you guys. I hope you understand."

Matt got up and stood in front of KC. Slowly he lifted his hand up and laid it her swollen belly.

"How could I ever be disappointed that my best friend is having my niece or nephew?"

KC's eyes welled with tears. This cutaway was hitting to close to home for her. Matt grabbed her in a hug as the camera panned to Jeff standing in the back ground looking longingly at his ex-girlfriend.

_Back at ringside after commercial…_

JR: Well King looks like KC is back in the fold.

King: Did you see her puppies?

JR: King! That's going to be someone's mother.

King: I know. Did you see Jeff Hardy though?

JR: One could only be wondering what is going on in his head.

King: Jeff Hardy, a dad. What is this world coming to?

_Backstage after the Hardy's match…_

Jeff approaches the GM's office, hesitating to knock on the door.

"Can I help you?" a voice asks from behind him. Jeff turned around and came face to face with KC. The crowd roared in anticipation.

"Well…I…see…ummm,"

"Spit it out Mr. Hardy!" KC seemed to have no patience for her ex.

"I wanted to know if we could talk."

KC laughed. "Talk about what? How you broke up with me? How you called me a whore? How you slept with that skank? What do you want to talk about?"

Jeff looked down. "I know I was wrong. I want to be a part of my baby's life."

"You're baby? Are you sure it's yours? I mean according to you it could be Y2J's…John Cena's…hell half the locker room could be this kid's father."

Jeff looked heartbroken at the cold look on his ex's face. "I know now you didn't do that stuff. Trish came clean before she left. I should have had more faith in you."

KC seemed to soften. "I know Jeff. I want you in your baby's life. Just give me time and space." With that KC opened her door and stepped into her office as Jeff stared at the shut door.

**After the show…**

Jeff and KC were waiting for the others so they could head to the hotel. Neither one of them had spoken since the last backstage segment.

Jeff finally cleared his throat. "So is it just me or was did that last promo hit a little to close to home?"

KC looked at Jeff. She had been uncomfortable since she read the script. "It was, but at least its stuff we have already talked about."

"True," Jeff touched KC's stomach again.

"I'm starting to feel like Buddha." KC said laughing.

"I can stop if this bothers you." Jeff went to pull his hand away only to have KC pull it back.

"No, leave it there." KC looked at Jeff and smiled. "It feels right."

"That it does," Jeff said smiling the biggest smile he has had in a long time.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Moving day…**

"Shannon if you don't quit fooling around and start loading those boxes I am going to have to kill you!"

"Come on KC, can't I take a break?" Shannon gave KC the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Let me think about that…NO!" KC walked over to Shannon and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on reject, lets get this loaded and on the road. The sooner we get to Cameron, the sooner we can unpack and the sooner I can make my favorite guys homemade brownies."

At the mention of brownies, Shannon popped up and ran to the truck to start loading the boxes. KC, Chris, Jeff, Matt and Shannon had been working on moving KC from her apartment for the last four hours. KC just wanted to get on the road.

"Brownies?" Jeff and Matt said in unison coming out the door with more boxes.

"Yes brownies," KC replied. Who knew the old adage about men and stomachs was true. "But I can't make anything unless my baking stuff is unpacked in Carolina."

"Boys, lets get going," Chris said helping Shannon load the last of the boxes the Hardy's brought down.

KC stared at the building she had lived in so many years, first with her mom, then on her own. Tears began to mist. Chris and Jeff both noticed the emotions swirling on KC's face. With a quiet look they both walked over and slung their arms around her.

"You going to be ok Skeeter?" Chris began rubbing her back.

"I have to be. I have nothing left up here. Home is where you make it." KC looked up at Jeff. "I need my home with my family."

"KC we're ready to go!" Matt called from the truck while Shannon climbed in.

Chris left KC with Jeff as he walked to her car to start it up. It was a long nine hours to Cameron and time was wasting.

"Kace, you are going to be ok." Jeff turned KC to face him and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and said "Let's roll." With that the car and truck left the neighborhood in Queens KC had grown up in.

_Time to look to the future,_ KC thought as she watched her past go by in the car windows.

**Cameron…**

"KC, promise me you will never move again," Chris said collapsing on the couch in KC's new living room.

"I can't promise but I hope not," KC said sitting next to him. They spent the last few hours unloading all of KC's belongings. "Hey, Fozzy, is it just me or were there a few boxes marked 'Chris' shit' on that truck as well?"

Chris looked at KC sheepishly as a voice called out from behind them "There were ten boxes to be exact."

"Dammit Matt, why did you have to give me up like that."

Matt, Jeff and Shannon ambled into the living room. Shannon, as usual landed on the floor in front of KC. Jeff landed on the couch next to KC and Matt stretched out across the loveseat.

KC began rubbing Shannon's head the way he liked. "Fozzy how did ten boxes of your stuff and up in my house?"

"Well, Skeeter, I have been your on again, off again roommate for a long time. My stuff needed a home. Now, I have a better question, which room is mine?"

KC laughed. "Who said you get a room?" Everyone laughed at Chris' crestfallen expression. "Oh, don't be a baby? I had the guys dump your crap in the first bedroom at the top of the stairs. The other two are for me and the alien."

Jeff looked over at KC. "Why do you keep calling our son an alien? We know it's human now. Hell we got pictures to prove it!"

"I'll step calling our son an alien when I feel like my body is my own. Probably another four months or so. Now who wants me to make brownies?"

KC walked into the kitchen chuckling as four hands, well five if you count both of Shannon's shot in the air.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Later that night…**

The boys all laid on the couches in a brownie coma leaving KC to straighten up. _Sure, all I did was make the damn brownies. No guys, don't get up, I'll clean, _she thought. "Thanks for saving me a brownie," KC muttered as she dried her pans.

"That's not true," Jeff said from the doorway to the kitchen causing KC to jump. He had been standing there watching her for a few minutes trying not to laugh as she muttered to herself.

"Seriously, do you want this kid out early Nero," KC said. "Cause if you keep scaring me like that, I'm gonna pop him out." KC finished drying the pan and put it away and suddenly thought about what Jeff had said. "What did you mean that's not true?"

"Well, I know you like chocolate and I figured the pigs in the next room wouldn't think of the baker so…" Jeff walked to the microwave and pulled out a plate that had several brownies on it. "I took it upon myself to make sure you had some."

"Nero, you are my hero right now," KC began tearing up. Jeff walked over to her and cupped her face. "Why the tears, sunshine?"

"Oh, it's just…you thought of …me…" KC laughed and wiped her eyes and laughed. "Damn hormones!"

Jeff laughed along with her. "So, what would you like with your brownies…some milk?"

"Sure Nero, I would like some milk and some company." KC looked up at Jeff with a shy smile. "I may even want to share."

"I would love to keep you company," Jeff said with a big smile. _Maybe things will work out,_ he thought.

**Even later…**

Jeff and KC sat in the kitchen talking about nothing and everything for a few hours. One by one the Chris, Matt and Shannon stumbled into the kitchen joining the conversation. Before they knew it, it was the next day.

"Guys, I love you all but I need to get some sleep. Being with you four wore me out." KC laughed.

"Come one Skeeter, stay up a little longer," Chris said yawning.

"Sorry party boy, but I think we all need some sleep." KC said rubbing her belly. "You are all welcome to crash here."

"Yes!" Shannon jumped up excitedly and slung his arm around KC. "So do you want the right side or the left side of the bed?...OW!! Why did you hit me?"

"Reject, did I say sleep with me at all?" KC looked at him trying to show anger but was to busy suppressing a giggle at his forlorn face. "Ok, Shannon you can share my bed."

Jeff's head shot up at this comment. _What the hell?_ Matt and Chris looked at each other confused.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Shannon leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You are more than welcome to sleep at the end of my bed. And if you are a good boy and have no accidents, I'll buy you a new squeaky toy!" With that KC patted Shannon like a dog and left the room leaving the other three guys falling over themselves laughing.

Shannon pouted for a minute then said "It's good to have her back."

"Yes it is," Chris, Jeff and Matt replied together but for different reasons.

**The next day…**

KC woke up and looked at the clock. _Its noon already, guess I was more tired than I thought._ KC felt something at her feet. _ What the hell?___Lying at the end of her bed was Shannon curled up like a dog staring at her. Next to her laid Jeff and on the other side was Chris.

"Is there a reason I have two men and a dog in my bed?" KC said giggling. She couldn't believe these guys. "And where is Matt?"

"Right here sissy," Matt called from the rocking chair. "I couldn't see myself spooning either one of those guys." Everyone cracked up.

Jeff took KC's hand and began tracing it with his fingers. "Well, Kace, you said we could crash here, you just didn't say where." KC's nerves were jumping as Jeff touched her.

"Well that's not true," Shannon called from the end of the bed. "She told me I could sleep here. KC I was a good boy. Do I get a treat?" Shannon's eyes pleaded with KC causing her to giggle.

"Of course you do reject," KC said as she crawled from under the covers down to Shannon. Lying next to him she took his hand and laid it gently on her stomach. "You can be the first person to feel the alien move this morning."

Shannon had touched KC's belly before but never really felt the baby move. Suddenly he felt a gentle pushing against his palm. His eyes shot up to KC's and then to Jeff's. "This is totally awesome," he whispered.

Jeff crawled down and spooned behind KC, bringing her close to him and placed his hand next to Shannon's.

"You guys did this," Shannon said looking at them. "You made this happen."

KC felt her eyes tear up at Shannon's almost innocent expression. Chris and Matt looked on at the three friends. Chris sensed the mood needed to be lightened.

"Well Shannon, you see when a man and a woman love each other very much…" Chris began in a mocking tone causing everyone to laugh.

"Shut up Jerky. I know where babies come from."

"Thank God, you haven't reproduced yet," Matt said from the corner causing everyone but Shannon to laugh more.

"Hardy Har Har Hardy Boy." Shannon then whined to KC. "They are being mean to me again." He buried his head into her shoulder causing her to look at Jeff.

"Seriously, I feel like I already have a child." KC shook her head as she rubbed Shannon's back. She looked at Matt. "Uncle Mattie, call Aunt Amy and see if she wants to meet us at Miller's considering you left her alone last night. Mommy needs to eat!"

Everyone laughed as they started getting off the bed. Shannon pouted but smiled when KC gave him a kiss on the cheek and swatted his behind. "Kinky!" he yelled as he left. Chris and Matt laughed as they followed the Reject out of the room leaving Jeff and KC alone on the bed.

Jeff was slowly rubbing KC's belly. "You have never been more beautiful than you are right now."

KC turned to Jeff. "I'm a beached whale."

"No, you are glowing." Jeff looked down at her stomach. "Shannon's right though, I can't believe we made that."

"I know." KC leaned her head against Jeff's head looking into his eyes. "These last months may have been the shittiest months we've had but some good things came out of it."

"Very true," Jeff said looking into her eyes. He slowly leaned in and brushed his lips softly against hers. When KC didn't resist, he pulled her in to him and deepened the kiss.

KC could hardly breathe let alone think. Stop signs were glaring all around her. Slowly she pushed Jeff away from her.

"Jeff …I need to go," KC left the room so quickly Jeff didn't have time to say anything.

_Damn! Please don't let me screw this up,_ Jeff thought.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Later that night…**

KC had successfully avoided Jeff since their kiss. She made Chris take her shopping. Chris knew something was bothering her but he didn't want to ask out right but finally on their way home he had to know.

"Skeeter, what's wrong?" Chris asked glancing at his friend.

"Nothing Fozzy," KC replied. "Something happened and I am confused by it is all."

"What did Jeff do?"

"Why do you assume it was Jeff?" KC sighed when she saw the look Chris gave her. "It was me ok. Jeff kissed me this morning and I freaked out, ok!"

"Calm down KC," Chris said noticing how agitated she was. "Why did it freak you out?"

KC drew a deep breath. "It felt right Chris. It felt like it was when we were at the best spot in our relationship. I'm scared. What if this is all wrong? What if he starts using again? I can take it but I can't put my son through it."

Chris slowed the car down as he pulled into her driveway. He turned and looked at her as the car stopped. "You want to know what I honestly think? Can you handle it?"

"Since when have we pussy footed around each other? Spit it out."

"Well, you are using that baby as an excuse. You love Jeff. I was the one that was with you when everything went south. I know how twisted you were. I think you are petrified of feeling all that again. I think you and Jeff still need to talk. But I think maybe this morning was a step in the right direction."

"Was it Fozzy?" KC asked getting out of the car.

"Only time will tell Skeets." Chris grabbed the bags from the car and followed her towards the house.

KC was so preoccupied she didn't notice the four visitors sitting on her front porch. When she did she just shook her head.

"Am I operating a flop house or something?" she asked the group assembled before her.

"Well, if you let me I can move in tonight," Shannon replied playfully.

"Shannon, you're not housebroken yet," Amy replied from the swing making Shannon frown. "Besides KC is entitled to her own house with out you always in it."

"Why does everyone keep referring to me as a dog lately?" he pouted causing KC to giggle.

"Maybe because you try to hump every woman's leg you see Reject," Chris replied from behind KC.

"Or maybe because you constantly yap like an annoying Chihuahua," Matt added causing everyone but Shannon to laugh.

"Oh leave him alone," KC responded when she was able to control her laughter. She sat next to Shannon on the stairs. "Hey boyo, don't let them get you down. No matter what I still love you and you are welcome here anytime." She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"See Jeff, I told you she liked me best!" Shannon crowed happily.

KC lifted her head and looked at Jeff who was the only one who hasn't said a word.

"Now Shannon, you can't make KC play favorites, cause if she did, I would win," Chris said with a smirk.

"Enough of this," KC said. "I am assuming you are all here for food." Everyone looked down guiltily except for Jeff who still kept his eyes on KC. "Frankly, I'm pregnant and too tired to cook. Here's the plan, Chris take my shit I bought up to my room and take a shower. You smell. Matt and Shannon I want you to go order some pizzas and pick them up. I don't care what the rest of you want but I will have a pie with pepperoni, olives and pickles. Amy stop making that face one day you will understand. Ames please go into the kitchen and see if we need anything else from the store that the boys can pick up. Jeff, come take a walk with me." With that KC got up and began walking not waiting for Jeff to follow. She left the group in stunned silence.

"Is it just me or is she scary?" Matt asked in a whisper.

"Dude, that isn't even scary for her," Chris replied just as quietly.

"I don't here movement." KC shouted from where she was walking never turning around.

"Now that is scary," Amy said shuddering as everyone raced to complete their assignments.

Jeff ran to catch up to KC. Both kept walking not saying anything. Finally Jeff had to speak.

"I am sorry about this morning."

"Nero there is nothing to be sorry about," KC said. "It took me by surprise is all."

"We have been doing so well lately; I didn't want to mess things up." Jeff hung his head.

"Lift your head up. You did nothing wrong. I was serious when I said I wanted us to go slow, but I don't know if that is possible for us. I talked with Chris." KC stopped walking as she reached the front yard fence. She turned around and leaned on it, rubbing her belly as she faced Jeff.

"What did you guys talk about," Jeff asked not taking his eyes off of hers.

"Well, I told him about this morning and that I was scared that everything that happened in the past could happen again." KC couldn't help but feel bad as she saw the hurt look cross Jeff's face. "I know you say you won't use again or sleep around but no one can blame me for being gun shy."

"I know Kace. I refuse to let that rule my life again. When I lost you, I was so drugged out, I didn't realize until later how much I fucked my life up. In reality Trish and I were only together while I was high. I never want to put you or anyone else I love through that again."

"I need to know Nero, are you still going to meetings?"

"I won't lie; it's hard on the road. However I phone into my sponsor two times a week and attend a meeting whenever I'm home."

KC looked at Jeff and put her hand on his cheek. "You have know idea how proud I am of you. I wanted to see you and be with you the last few months. I had so much to share with you. But I knew you needed to straighten up on your own."

"Kace, you are the most important thing in my life. I will do whatever it takes to get back in your good graces and stay there."

KC lifted her arms and placed them on Jeff's shoulders. "I don't know about my graces but you are definitely in my heart." KC leaned in and kissed Jeff gently on the lips. As she pulled back she smiled. "Now, how long do you think it will take Uncle Mattie and the Reject to bring me my damn food?"

Jeff laughed and kissed KC gently. "I don't know but why don't we head back. I'm sure they will be here soon, lord knows you scared the shit out of us."

KC and Jeff laughed as they walked back to the house hand in hand.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Chris looked out the window and smiled as KC and Jeff walked back to the house holding hands. Amy stood next to him smiling as well.

"That's a good thing, right?" Amy asked concerned that Chris may be upset.

"It's a good start," Chris replied. "I'm not going to lie to you Amy; if he hurts her again I will hurt him. However, if this is what she wants and it makes her happy, then so be it."

Amy placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think she will be happy."

"Hey guys, where's my food," KC asked as she walked into the house.

"Shannon called they should be here in five minutes," Chris replied. "He has been calling every five minutes since they left. He is terrified of you now Skeets."

KC and Jeff laughed. "I am sorry for scaring you all. Damn these hormones."

"Skeets, you were always like this. Don't blame the baby."

KC pouted. "You are all being mean to me. I am sitting outside." KC turned on her heals and went onto the porch and sat on the swing. Jeff walked out as well and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I was scary," KC said.

"You weren't. Blame the alien." Jeff said causing her to laugh. "How much longer till your body is your own again?"

"I'm a few days shy of six months, so three months and some odd weeks." KC sighed.

"Just think at the end of all this, we get a beautiful boy from it." Jeff rubbed his arm up and down KC's side and decided to take a chance. "I love you, you know."

KC pulled away from Jeff and looked into his green eyes as if she was searching for his soul. "I love you too." She leaned her forehead against his. "I just wish I knew what to do about it."

"I have an idea," Jeff said causing KC's eyebrow to shoot up. "Don't give me that look. It's been known to happen. How about tomorrow we go on a date?"

"A date? Like you come to the door and we go out date?" KC smiled at Jeff. "I would like that a lot."

"Good," Jeff replied leaning in and kissing her. "I will pick you up at 6."

"Perfect," KC replied leaning in and kissing Jeff herself until a cough made her pull back. Looking over she saw Matt standing holding pizza boxes in shock while Shannon stood there with a goofy smile.

"Are you still hungry K? Or is Jeff helping your appetite?" Shannon said with a smirk.

"Shan, I hate you. Now Matt, close your mouth and get inside with that pizza. Momma is hungry."

The three guys laughed as KC and Jeff got up and went inside to have dinner with there friends.

**Much later…**

After everyone had left, including Jeff, KC and Chris sat on her bed watching some TV.

"Tonight was a good night, wasn't it?" KC asked Chris.

"It was," he replied as he leaned over and laid his head across her legs. "It's nice to see you happy again even if you were making out with Hardy."

"Chris, I was not making out. We shared a few kisses is all." KC looked down at Chris as she played with his hair. "We are going on a date tomorrow."

"Oh my god," Chris replied sounding like a girl. "So like, what are you going to wear?"

KC started laughing. "I don't know Christina. I figured I would wear what ever fit my fat body."

"You are not fat, just on your way to being a mommy." Chris lifted a hand and rubbed her belly.

"Hey Chris, have you ever thought about settling down and having kids?"

"Well, I did at one time."

"With Stephanie, right?" KC knew the answer but Chris needed to say it. Stephanie and Chris went out for almost a year. She never understood why they broke up. Of course, she knew the storyline with Paul didn't help.

"Yes with her. But we weren't right for each other at that time. Who knows what the future holds, though."

"That's true. A few months ago would you think I would be going out with Jeff tomorrow?"

"Yes but only if it was to kick his drugged out ass. But he is in a better place now and so are you. That's why you can't always predict what will happen."

"True." KC yawned. "Fozzy as much as I love you I need sleep."

Chris got up and kissed KC on the forehead as she got under her covers.

"Take it easy kiddo and dream big." He whispered as he left her room looking to find rest in his own room with Stephanie now on his mind.

**The next day…**

KC sat in her living room nervously. Other than Chris she had not seen or heard from anyone else all day which was strange but peaceful none the less. Now she was just waiting for Jeff to come pick her up for their date. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," KC yelled knowing it was Jeff. "I didn't hear your car."

"You know, I could have been a serial killer," Jeff said with a smile as he leaned over to give KC a kiss on the cheek.

"No serial killer would kill me, I'm too cute."

"That you are Kace. However, are you ready to roll?"

"Sure, but where's your car?" KC asked.

"We are going to walk to our dinner location madam. The car is there already for us to come home but I thought you might enjoy a walk." Jeff held out his arm for her to take.

"That sounds nice Mr. Hardy." KC stood up and wrapped her arm around Jeff's.

Neither of them spoke as they walked. KC was kept occupied looking around at the beautiful Carolina landscape and thoughts about how good it was to be with Jeff again. She finally had to break the silence.

"So Nero, where is this dinner?" KC looked over at Jeff who began to smile.

"I thought the watermelon field would be nice."

"Are we only eating watermelons?" KC asked confused.

"You will see in about two minutes," Jeff replied.

Sure enough as they walked up to Gilbert's watermelon field, there was a blanket set on the ground with a cooler next to it and a portable stereo. Around the perimeter of the blanket, lanterns were set up that were already beginning to glow in the day's fading sun.

"Oh Jeff," KC murmured. "This is wonderful. I can't believe you did this."

"Only the best for you," Jeff said as he helped KC onto the blanket. "I figure I have a lot of time to make up and might as well go as romantic as possible." He reached into the cooler and brought out a bottle of sparkling cider and two flutes. He turned on the stereo which began playing a cd of classical love songs. As he opened the bottle and poured the cider, he stared at KC as he watched her eyes mist over.

"What's wrong doll-face?" Jeff asked as he handed her the glass.

"I feel like a princess," KC said. "Don't worry it's the hormones that's making me cry not you exactly."

"Well," Jeff said taking her free hand and kissing it. "Are you hungry?"

"Do pigs like mud?" KC replied causing them both to laugh.

"Well, how about I see what I have in my box of tricks." Jeff reached into the cooler and pulled out some pasta salad, cheese, pepperoni, and crackers. "How does all this look?"

"It's perfect like you." KC and Jeff sat there eating, sharing from each others plates but not really saying much. After they were done eating and Jeff put the rest of the food away, he moved so that he was sitting behind KC.

"Jeff what are you doing."

"Just relax." Jeff began slowly massaging KC's shoulders and back causing her to moan in appreciation. She couldn't believe how he was treating her. Before the drugs he always did little things like this for her, but it had been so long, she forgot what he was capable of.

"Are you enjoying yourself," Jeff asked as he finished rubbing her back and stretched his legs around her. He slowly pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her belly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"This night has been amazing," KC replied. For the first time in a long time, she was completely relaxed. She loved how tender Jeff was as he stroked her belly. She turned her head and kissed him softly on the cheek. "You are amazing as well."

"Well the night is not over yet. Look up." Jeff pointed to the sky.

Suddenly fireworks began going off causing KC to jump at first and then laugh in delight.

"How are you doing this?" KC asked not taking her eyes off the sky as it became filled with shimmery lights and colors.

"A little help from Matt and Shannon."

"Now, I know why no one was around today," she exclaimed. "Was Shannon to afraid of spilling the beans?"

"Yup, he stayed with me to help me set up."

As the fireworks began to end, KC turned and brushed her lips across Jeff's. Jeff reached his hands up as he scooted his body around and cupped her face, deepening the kiss. Slowly her mouth opened and became more accepting as the kiss became more passionate.

KC's heart leapt as Jeff's tongue slowly entered her mouth. She wrapped her hands around his neck and began playing with his hair. Jeff moved his hands down and up her arms. He reached and began massaging her breast causing KC to moan and break off the kiss.

Both were panting, having a hard time breathing. Finally Jeff spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"No sorries, you took me by surprise." KC looked in Jeff's eyes seeing the love in them. "You know, I've been waiting for months for my Jeff to come back to me. I finally see him in your eyes." She kissed him gently on the lips.

"I am sorry he was lost to you for so long." Jeff said. "It will never happen again."

"It better not Hardy. If it did, I think I will bury you with the watermelons," KC said as seriously as she could. Jeff laughed and stood up helping her up to her feet.

"I will try my damdest to do right by you and my son."

"I know you will." KC hugged Jeff feeling no more words needed to be said. She took his hand and began walking towards his car. "Do you mind if we head home? I'm exhausted."

"Not at all Kace." Jeff lifted her hand and kissed it. "I'm glad you came out with me."

"So am I Nero, so am I."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**One month later…**

KC is sitting backstage at Raw in Tampa. In two months Wrestlemania will be upon them and her little boy with be making his appearance to the world. So much and so little has happened since KC and Jeff's "first" date. KC couldn't help but smile as she thought of all that has happened.

Since that night, KC and Jeff have grown closer. Sure they still steal kisses here and there but for KC it was important to rebuild the trust with each other and the emotional part of their relationship rather than the physical. Lord knows, they never needed help with the physical.

Chris basically moved in officially with KC. With the different schedules the guys and Amy have, no one wanted her left alone even if she was with them three days a week. Yes it was suffocating but that's what families are for.

Jeff and Chris both have been coming down on KC about her traveling since she started her seventh month. Whoever thought men should read What to Expect When You're Expecting should be shot. KC knew her limitations and couldn't wait to see there faces when she explained how she planned on coming to Raw over the next two months. She had to hand it to Stephanie, that girl is a genius.

KC was even able to get Trish back on the road after a few weeks suspension. Creative worked with KC to help make Trish a baby face. While she and Trish weren't friends now they weren't enemies either. Trish apologized for all that she did to KC. Chris told her he was proud of her for forgiving the Diva, but for KC she needed to forgive the past in order to move on in the future.

The fans were great at accepting a pregnant Diva. As she and Jeff grew closer in real life, their onscreen personas grew closer as well, much to the delight of the audience. Sure she was only there on Mondays, but she was still a presence.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice called out breaking KC's train of thought. Looking up she smiled.

"Hey Uncle Mattie."

"Sweetie, we talked about this." Matt tried to look serious which only caused KC to giggle. "The Uncle Mattie stuff was cute at first but can't you just call me Matt."

"No Uncle Mattie," KC said causing Matt to groan. "I want your nephew to know who is talking to his mommy. Since he is going to call you Uncle Mattie so should I."

"You're doing this to drive me crazy, right?"

"Absolutely," KC laughed. "So what do I owe the honor of your visit? Did Jeff or Chris send you to check on me?"

Matt laughed. He loved his brother and his friend but knew KC was going to kill one of those two before she gave birth.

"Neither did. I just missed you."

"Awwww," KC said starting to tear up.

"Woman! What have I told you about those hormones! Keep them in check." Matt started to back away from KC like she was a leper.

"I'm sorry Matt," KC replied wiping her eyes. "That was sweet." KC started boosting herself out of her chair. This was not an easy task as she got bigger. "How would you like to escort me to the meeting?"

"Why my lady it would be an honor," Matt said extending his arm to her.

"My sir, who ever said chivalry was dead never met a Hardy." KC tried to say in a southern twang.

"Well, miss," Matt said deepening his natural drawl. "I am a southern gentleman."

KC and Matt walked arm in arm to the meeting laughing the whole way.

**In the conference room…**

Jeff was pacing the room waiting for KC. Chris sat drumming his fingers on the table waiting for her as well. Jeff stopped by Chris.

"Should we go look for her?" Jeff asked.

"Dude, thinking the same thing here," Chris answered.

John, Amy and Melina started laughing causing Chris and Jeff to frown.

"What's so funny," Chris asked.

"If you guys don't lay off her," Amy began. "She is going to hurt you both."

Jeff and Chris looked at each other puzzled as the others laughed.

"Why is she going to hurt us?" Jeff asked.

Melina spoke up this time. "You are driving her crazy. You can't watch her 24/7."

"When she does snap on you two I want a ring side seat," John said still laughing.

Jeff now sat down on the same side of the table as Chris. _Am I smothering her?_ They both thought.

"What's so funny guys," Matt asked as he and KC approached their friends table.

KC looked over at Jeff and Chris and was worried. _Why are they so down?_ She waddled over and sat between them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Are you going to hurt us?" Chris blurted out causing John, Mel, and Amy to laugh even harder due to the look of terror on Chris and Jeff's faces.

KC started to laugh as she looked at Matt who just shook his head.

"Why on earth would I hurt the two of you? I love you both."

Jeff looked up at KC and pointed at the three across the table who were still laughing. "They said you are going to hurt us if we don't quit looking out for you." KC's eyes opened in understanding. Matt now started laughing because he just had the same conversation with KC only moments ago.

Taking both of their hands, KC finally spoke. "You know I love you both right," she began as they nodded their heads. "But the monkeys across the table are right." The others stopped laughing at this comment and tried to look hurt only to be shut down by one look from KC. "You guys can't watch me all the time. I know my body and I am doing everything the doctor says."

"But you shouldn't be traveling anymore," Jeff said.

"Correction, Mr. Hardy. Tomorrow will be my last plane ride for a while but I can still travel."

Everyone looked puzzled at that comment. "Explain," Chris said.

"Well, Stephanie wants me to stay on as GM onscreen until the little one pops. This is important with Wrestlemania coming up. Now, where is Wrestlemania, Raleigh. I can travel there by car. Where are most of the Raw's being held for the next few months, on the East Coast. If I can drive to a venue I will. If I can't I will be on satellite. Now does anyone have any questions?" When everyone remained quiet she continued. "Good. Now I am pregnant, hungry and hormonal, if there are not pickles on this table in two minutes I can guarantee one of you men will never father a child."

Scared to piss her off all the guys scrambled to run to the catering area to get KC what she wanted. The girls all laughed at how fast they moved.

"Why the guys, not us," Mel asked. Amy was curious for this answer as well.

"Simple, you are women and therefore suffer each month and will one day go through what I am going through. Men get off easy the least they can do is get me my damn pickles."

Amy and Mel looked at each other and began giggling at KC's simple logic. The girls all began laughing harder as they watched the four men scramble back into the room each carrying a plate of pickles.

"Hey guys, just think, only two more months to go of this." Amy called out as they were catching their breath causing the guys to all groan and the girls to all laugh.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**After the meeting…**

Stephanie let all of the superstars go except for KC, Team Extreme, Chris and Evolution.

"Now, we need to discuss tonight's ending," Stephanie began. KC knew what was coming and was trying to think of how to soften it for her friends.

"Now I know you all don't have complete scripts," Stephanie continued looking at KC. "There was a good reason for this. KC, you're up."

"Ok," KC said exhaling a bit. "Tonight Evolution is going to take over the ring. Paul you, as we discussed, are going to start ranting and raving about being dominant and so forth. You want the belt…blah, blah, blah… Evolution is the best…blah, blah, blah…You know the same whining you do each week."

Everyone was laughing as Paul tried to look upset but he knew she was right, that he did whine each week.

"Anyway," KC continued. "You will start ragging on me. Finally I am fed up and I come down to the ring to confront you four."

Up until this point only, KC, Paul and Steph knew what was going to happen. Due to KC's size, she hadn't felt comfortable getting into the squared circle. Everyone looked at her with confusion in their eyes, especially Jeff and Chris.

"After I come down, we get into our little screaming match." KC turned to her friends seated at the table. "Now what I am going to do is called acting. Say it with me 'acting'."

No one said anything. They just stared at KC as if she was crazy.

"I said say it with me," KC said a little more forcefully. "Acting."

"Acting," everyone repeated afraid to piss off 'Pregasouros Rex' as she has be known as lately.

"I am going to 'faint' but" KC added before Jeff could interrupt, "Paul is going to catch me before I hit the mat."

"No," Jeff said. "Absolutely not. If you fall the wrong way, you could hurt yourself or the baby."

"KC," Ric began. "I don't know about this sweetheart. It may not be the smartest."

KC and Paul had expected this but they also had an answer.

"KC and I have been practicing the faint guys," Paul said. Jeff shot daggers with his eyes at him. "She is basically going to be in my face. She is just going to sag down very slowly. I catch her under the arms and lay her on the mat."

No one looked pleased with this script but Jeff and Chris knew KC wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Now, when I faint I need Jeff to come running down to the ring," KC went on. "This is going to cement our relationship. Paul and Evolution are going to get out of the ring as Amy and Matt come down as well. EMT's come and I get taken off in a stretcher. This sets up me not being at the shows by plane. The next month's shows are all to far to drive to. My 'blood pressure' will be high and doctor's orders say I need to stay home."

Stephanie finally decided to speak.

"Guys, KC and I sat for weeks trying to figure out this angle. KC would be brilliant in creative. By doing this, we set up for the break up of Evolution. Paul we love you but if you whine one more week I will kill you."

Everyone laughed as Paul began to pout again. Stephanie waited until everyone calmed down to continue.

"Think about the possibilities. DX can reunite. John gets to feud with Randy. Team Extreme can get the tag belts back as Dave feuds with Adam. The possibilities are endless and this all came from that woman's mind." Stephanie pointed to KC who was sitting quietly now.

"She wants the fans to get their money's worth. It is the best thing for her to go out this way for a few weeks. Now, let's end this meeting. You all have a show to prepare for."

With that Steph grabbed her notes and left. Evolution followed with Paul squeezing KC's shoulder in support. He knew another meeting was about to happen.

Everyone sat in silence. KC was waiting for either Chris or Jeff to blow up at her. Thankfully Amy was the first to speak.

"You practiced this until you were blue in the face right," Amy asked.

"Yes."

"Ok," Amy said. "You know what you are doing. You are not stupid."

KC smiled at her friend.

"If KC feels she'll be safe, then it should be fine then," Matt added. KC smiled as he nodded to Amy. They both got up and decided to leave KC with Jeff and Chris.

"Fozzy, you are very quiet," KC said looking directly into Chris' eyes.

"I'm concerned. I know you think that you have everything under control but I worry. All it would take would be the smallest mistake."

"I understand," KC began reaching for his hand. "You have to trust me. This is what is happening."

Chris got up and kissed KC's cheek. "I don't agree with it but I know your mind is set." With a shake of his head, he left the room.

"Nero," KC said as a small tear ran down her face. She couldn't understand why her friends were so upset. They should know she wouldn't do anything to risk her baby's life.

"Oh Kace," Jeff said, wrapping his arms around her shoulder. "We are just worried. I know it sounds simple to you but Chris is right. All it takes is one little mistake."

"I know," KC sighed. "I wouldn't do it unless I knew I would be safe." KC leaned her head on Jeff's shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head.

"We could go around this all night but you are going to do what you are going to do," Jeff said resigned. "But," he turned KC around so he could speak to her face to face. "If anything does go wrong, Paul is a dead man."

KC laughed a little causing Jeff to tilt his head in puzzlement. "Sorry, but that was what Paul had said too. When Steph and I came up with this he called his broker to make sure his life insurance was paid up."

Jeff softly laughed at this as well. He felt better that it sound like Paul had to be convinced as well. Slowly he got up, helping his rotund girlfriend up as well.

"Well let's get ready for tonight," Jeff said.

"Yes dear," KC said mockingly causing Jeff to laugh a little more. KC let out a breath of relief. _Thank God we are on,_ KC thought.

**End of Raw…**

Evolutions music hit.

JR: What the heck do they want now?

King: I don't know JR.

As Triple H enters the ring he grabs a microphone.

"I am sick and tired of everyone trying to keep me from my belt." The crowd booed. "We are Evolution. We are the next generation. We are the best in the business." Triple H paced the ring as Randy, Dave and Rick looked on.

JR: Not this again.

"I want my rematch. That thug in the back does not deserve my title. I blame General Manager Murphy for this insult. She is a woman. She should be barefoot and pregnant at home cooking the rainbow freak his dinner!"

King: I don't think KC is going to like this.

Suddenly, KC's music blared through the speakers causing the crowd to cheer.

JR: Here comes Raw's GM and she does not look happy King.

King: I wouldn't want to be Triple H right now. I heard she has been a real witch lately.

KC climbed into the ring as gracefully as she could. It wasn't easy carrying her load in front.

"Well, KC isn't this nice of you. Who knew you had time to waddle down here." Hunter smirked at her.

"Hunter," KC began. "You are really pissing me off."

Hunter's face went from amused to angry.

JR: KC better be careful. Triple H is not a man to rile up.

"What?" Triple H screamed getting into KC's face.

"You heard me," KC yelled getting into Triple H's face even more. "You are pissing me off. Week after week you just whine and whine about how good you are. I have had…"

King: Oh my God! KC!!

The crowd watched stunned as KC began to fall forward in the ring. Gasps of horror broke out. Without thinking Triple H reached out and caught her before she fell laying her gently on the mat. He looked back at the rest of Evolution in shock as Jeff Hardy made his way to the ring being followed my his brother and Lita.

Evolution quickly got out of the ring as Jeff began cradling KC in his arms while Lita screamed for paramedics who finally began their descent into the ring.

King: Is she ok?

JR: I don't know King, I don't know.

_Raw goes off the air…_

**Backstage…**

Chris waited in the gorilla area with Evolution as several superstars not in on the nights events waited anxiously for KC to be brought up. Chris looked at Mel who was sobbing.

"Mel," Chris said touching her shoulder. "She is fine."

"You don't know that Chris," Mel wailed.

Chris just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Cena who realized what was going on.

"Chris," he whispered. "Was this a work? You don't seem that upset."

"Yeah, it was a work." Chris explained. "KC had to let me know about it before she went out there."

"Thank God," Cena said relieved.

As KC was wheeled into the back Mel went flying over sobbing. "Is she ok?"

KC opened her eyes quickly causing Mel to scream. She lifted her hand to Jeff as he helped her sit up. She looked around at the superstars waiting for backstage and the looks of relief on their faces.

"Sorry guys," KC said over Mel's shoulder who began hugging her tightly. "We didn't want there to be any leaks."

"Don't ever do that again," Shawn called from the back of the group.

"KC," Shannon yelled. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

KC and Jeff looked at each other and laughed. They had discussed telling the reject but decided against it. Jeff finally spoke up.

"You have a big mouth Shannon."

Shannon began pouting as the group looked on and laughed.

"No I don't," Shannon said. "Do I KC?"

"Sorry sweetie," KC said with an apologetic smile. "As you can see I am fine, well I will be as soon as someone lets go of my neck."

Mel let go and smiled sheepishly at KC. "You scared me."

"I tried to find you before to let you know but you disappeared," KC said cocking her head to one side. "Where were you exactly? Where you with Mr. Batista perhaps? He was late coming to position."

Mel and Dave looked at each other and blushed causing everyone to laugh. While the group was distracted, KC motioned to Jeff for them to leave the group. They began walking to their locker room. Jeff took KC's hand and brought to his lips, placing a sweet kiss on it.

KC and Jeff went into the locker room.

"So," KC started. "Was that as bad as you thought it would be?"

"No," Jeff said placing his hands on her hips, bringing her into him. "But promise me, no more stunts."

KC leaned forward and kissed Jeff on the lips. "Scouts honor that was the last time I will be in the ring until Sonny makes his debut." Jeff leaned in and kissed her as well. "Plus, I don't think I will be able to get through those ropes again as I get bigger."

Jeff laughed and began rubbing her belly. He loved her body even more as she got bigger. He loved feeling the baby as he moved inside her.

"You know Nero, we may have a problem." Jeff looked at KC now concerned.

"What's wrong," Jeff asked.

"Well," KC began. "The baby was going crazy out in that ring. I think he liked the crowd cheering. We may have a second generation star on our hands."

Jeff laughed relieved. He leaned down and talked to KC's belly.

"Now son, I know it is exciting being a wrestler but you have to wait until you are bigger." KC started laughing as Matt, Amy and Shannon walked into the room looking at Jeff strangely. She put her finger to her lips as Matt went to speak.

"Now, while inside you can practice your Swanton and moonsaults but once you get outside you're going to have to wait at least a year or two."

KC began laughing causing Jeff to look up.

Suddenly Amy spoke, "Try three or four years Jeff." Jeff blushed when he realized everyone heard him speaking to the baby.

"Awww, don't be embarrassed Jeff," KC said kissing his cheek. "I think it's sexy that you talk to him."

"Sexy huh," Jeff raised an eyebrow as KC nodded yes. He leaned in and began kissing KC forgetting the others in the room. KC began responding wrapping her arms around his neck as Jeff ran his hands up and down her back soothingly.

"Enough guys," Matt said shielding his eyes. KC and Jeff broke apart laughing.

"Ready to go back to the hotel KC," Shannon asked.

"Ready to go reject," KC said. "Then tomorrow I get to be home for four weeks."

"Four weeks without the hormones," Matt asked excitedly. "You're not playing with me are you?"

"Four weeks Uncle Mattie," KC replied causing him to squirm. "But don't worry, for the last month, the worst month, I will be in a car with you on long drives to get to Raw."

Matt looked at KC in horror as what she said sunk in. The rest of the group laughed at the terror on his face.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Cameron…**

KC woke up late Wednesday morning. It was great to be home. Vince even gave Jeff the next Raw off to keep working the angle. Poor Paul, he is being torn apart on wrestling websites for upsetting KC. posted an update on KC's "condition" yet. She is being monitored closely by her doctors.

KC rolled over the best she could. Jeff wasn't beside her. They aren't "sleeping" together but Jeff has been spending nights with her while he is home. Thinking it strange, she got up and went looking for him in her house. Jeff still has his place but KC's is better suited for the baby. Who knows what kind of trouble a baby could get into near a fire pit?

KC walked down the hall and heard a noise coming from the room she planned on being the nursery. She opened the door and saw Jeff standing on a ladder painting one of the walls. They had decided to keep the room as neutral as possible but Jeff seemed to have a different idea. On the wall he had painted a swirl of color. Blues ran into greens which ran into blacks and so on. It reminded her of that scream painting but this was beautiful. Sensing KC behind him, Jeff turned and climbed of the ladder.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning Nero," KC replied. "You have been busy."

"Sorry," Jeff smiled sheepishly as he walked over to kiss her cheek and belly. "I know you wanted to keep it simple but this kept floating in my head. I wanted to put something personal on the wall from me to my son."

KC smiled at his words, as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "You are too sweet. It's beautiful." KC wrapped her arms around his neck. "In fact I think his crib should go on that wall so that he can fall asleep and wake up to his father's art." KC placed a kiss on Jeff's lips.

"I think that's a great idea too. Now, how does some food sound?"

"It sounds great. I want pancakes so you better start cooking." KC laughed as Jeff growled. She knew he was hoping to get her to cook. "Well, I guess we could go out for breakfast this way we can just be waited on, that is if you don't mind being seen with a beached wall."

Jeff laughed. "To Miller's it is my little Shamu."

KC punched Jeff in the arm as she turned to leave the room. "Well I will go find a muumuu so we can eat."

**Later that week…**

Jeff and KC spent much of their week home preparing the baby's room. KC was glad they were able to get it all done. Once the next few weeks were up, she knew it would be tough with her back on the road with the guys.

"Hey Lucy, I'm home. I brought Fred and Ethel with me."

KC chuckled glad that Jeff brought Matt and Amy with him. As much as she loved him, she needed to see other people besides him.

"Ethel, you look marvelous," KC said greeting Amy with a kiss. "Fred you look grouchy as ever."

Matt grimaced. "KC, I know you are all wacked out being pregnant but do I have a kick me sign on me or something? You have been very mean to me lately."

KC looked down at the floor and started to cry. "I'm sorry Matt. I don't know what came over me."

"Oh geez," Matt started rubbing her back. "Don't cry. You can pick on me whenever you want."

"No I can't. I am just mean." KC left the room and went outside leaving Jeff and Amy glaring at him. "I am sorry guys."

"Matt, I thought we all agreed to just let her pick on us," Jeff said. "Hell, I've been the target for the last few days. You know she is just not rational right now."

"I'm sorry." Matt hung his head low as Amy rubbed his back now.

"I'm sure it will be okay sweetie she is just getting to her breaking point," Amy said trying to comfort him. "She is big, tired, irritable, excited, happy…all emotions are running through her right now."

"I better go check on her," Jeff said leaving his brother and heading towards the front porch. He smiled as he saw KC sitting on the swing resting her head on Shannon's shoulder.

"Shannon, am I mean?"

"No KC," Shannon said soothingly. "You are having a baby. How about this?" KC looked at Shannon. "You want to pick on someone, pick on me. It doesn't bother me and this way you can make it up to me by making me brownies twice a week."

KC wiped her eyes and held out her hand. "Deal Reject."

Shannon shook her hand and said "Deal."

"Do you guys need some time alone?" Jeff asked letting them know he was there.

"No man," Shannon said getting up. "I'm going to talk to Matt. You take care of my favorite girl."

"Awww, Shannon, I'm your favorite?"

"You know it doll."

Jeff sat down next to KC grateful Shannon had calmed her down. "Matt didn't mean to upset you."

"I know. I didn't mean to upset him either." KC blew some stray hairs out of her eyes. "I just want to return to being me. This boy of yours is making me nuts."

"I know honey but he will be here soon."

"Not soon enough," KC replied with a grimace.

"He will be here when he's ready. Now let's go inside. Go give Matt a hug and start work on Shannon's 'I'm getting abused for these brownies.'"

"Yes daddy," KC giggled.

"I kind of like the sound of that Mommy," Jeff said kissing her quickly.

" Me too." KC replied happily.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

KC was glad to be headed back on the road. Four weeks home was too long. How she was going to be able to handle staying with the baby after he's born? She had a surprise for everyone from Vince. She knew it would be too much driving back and forth from Raw for the next few weeks considering she didn't have to go to the house shows. So Vince in is infinite wisdom had a tour bus and drivers lined up for the Carolina Crew. Even Chris had a spot on the bus when he wanted it.

"Kace, you all packed?"

"Yes Jeff. Is everyone here yet?"

"Yes dear."

KC came down the stairs to see Matt, Amy and Shannon waiting for her. Chris was going to meet them at the arena.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." KC smiled at the group. Since her last blow up with Matt, KC has been trying to keep as level as possible.

"I'll wait for you any day doll," Shannon said cheekily.

"You are so my favorite," KC leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, I thought I was your favorite," Matt pouted.

KC looked at Amy who rolled her eyes. "Matt you know you're my favorite brother." KC kissed him on the cheek and then did the same to Amy.

"Can we go now," Shannon whined.

"Sure," KC replied as she heard a honk.

"What's that," Jeff asked as he walked outside. "Holy shit!"

KC laughed as the rest of the group ran outside to see what Jeff saw. "KC!" The group yelled.

"Vince thought we would be more comfortable travelling like rock stars." KC loved the look on their faces.

"This is great Kace." Jeff wrapped his arms around her expanding waist. "I was worried about how comfortable you would be in the car for hours at a time and how many stops we would have to make."

"I know," KC leaning back to kiss Jeff. "Now, let's get going. I have an appearance I need to make."

Everyone happily got on the bus wanting to get to Raw as soon as possible.

**At the Arena…**

"Skeeter!"

"Fozzy!"

Chris came running over to KC as her group entered the Nassau Coliseum. As soon as he reached her she was pulled into a hug.

"You know Foz, it's only been two weeks."

"Yes, but two weeks without you is a lifetime."

KC rolled her eyes as Jeff laughed from the sidelines. Jeff walked over and shook Chris' hand.

"Don't let her fool you Chris, for the last hour its been all about her seeing you."

KC smacked Jeff on the arm causing Chris to laugh. "You are not supposed to tell him things like that. It just causes his ego to swell. Pretty soon he won't be able to fit threw the door."

"Aw, you so funny," Chris said. "You know you love me. Now I want two minutes to talk to my nephew." Chris rubbed KC's belly.

"I'll give you a minute but only after I meet with Stephanie." KC grabbed Jeff's hand and started walking before Chris could argue.

**Inside Stephanie's office…**

"How are you feeling," Paul asked KC as soon as she walked in the door.

"I'm fine. How are you handling all the abuse you're taking?" KC laughed at Paul's smirk. She knew he loved getting any reaction he could out of the crowd.

"Well, I'm rolling with it but poor Orton," Paul started laughing causing KC, Jeff and Stephanie to look at him puzzled.

"What about Orton," Jeff asked.

"He, excuse me ladies, hasn't gotten tail since you went on the DL," Paul explained as he laughed harder causing the rest to laugh. "No tail makes Randy very unhappy."

KC started wiping her eyes. "I need to go talk to him."

"You can right after we discuss tonight," Stephanie said calming down.

"Yes boss," all three responded saluting.

**Thirty minutes later…**

"So we are all good," Stephanie asked.

"All good boss lady," KC replied as she and Jeff left Stephanie's office with Paul. Turning to Paul she said "Take me to Orton."

"Let's go," Paul said starting to laugh again.

"How moody has he been," KC asked curiously.

"Put it this way," Paul began. "You have been a pussycat compared to him."

"Shit that is bad," Jeff replied earning a smack off the back of the head from KC. "Sweetie I'm sorry. I know it's all my fault you are like this."

Paul laughed as he listened to Jeff grovel. "Man you are so pussy-whipped…Ouch." Paul had earned his own slap from KC.

"You need to grow up Paul," KC said. "Jeff knows I wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for his son. So therefore it's his fault." They stopped outside Evolution's locker room. "Now go make sure everyone is decent before I barge in. Seeing the Animal naked may cause premature labor."

Paul laughed as Jeff frowned and looked at KC. "What," she asked. "I love you and may be pregnant but I'm not dead. That man is hot." KC rolled her eyes as Jeff continued to pout. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in as much as her belly would let her. "He may be hot but you are the one I dream about at night."

Jeff perked up at that statement. "Well sweetie," he said leaning in and kissing her gently. "What do these dreams involve?"

"Well," KC said. "It involves a lot of slow, deep kissing."

"Like this," Jeff asked swooping in and taking control of her lips. Sliding his tongue past her lips neither notice the door open up next to them.

"You know," Paul began. "That's how you two ended up in that state right?"

Jeff and KC broke apart and smiled. "Yes Paul," they said together.

"Is it sad that she's 8 months pregnant and I'm still getting more than Orton," Jeff asked with a smirk just loud enough for Randy to hear behind them.

"You had to tell them," Randy whined.

KC and Jeff laughed. "Randy I'm sorry," KC said. "I would never think what happened to me would cause such a problem for you outside the ring. Maybe after I reappear tonight you will get some."

"Thanks KC," Randy said with a coy smile. "No play makes Randy very unhappy."

They all laughed at that comment. KC hugged Randy and took Jeff's hand again and headed to their locker room where Matt and Amy were waiting.

"All set to start the show tonight," Amy asked as Jeff and KC entered the room.

Jeff laughed. "Technically, Paul is. I just get to interrupt. KC has to interrupt me and then try to get Orton some ass for tonight."

Amy and Matt looked at KC puzzled as she shot Jeff a dirty look.

"So KC," Matt said with a smirk. "Are you a pimp now?"

"Yes Matt," KC said dryly. "I'm a pimp. Unfortunately, I don't think you have enough money for me to get you some when Amy finally dumps your ass."

Matt's face fell as Amy and Jeff busted out laughing.

"That's just not right," Matt said shaking his head causing Amy to laugh even more.

"Aw Matt, you know I'm playing with you," KC reached over and gave him a kiss. "Apparently, no girl wants Randy since my fainting spell. I told him I will make sure everyone knows I don't blame him. Stephanie is even letting me do a segment with him separate later tonight."

"KC," Amy said. "You are too funny. Only you would help the guy who, I quote, wanted to 'tap that ass.'"

"Who wanted to tap her ass," Chris asked from the doorway.

"Randy," everyone replied.

"Oh, why am I not surprised." Chris looked at KC. "Now, I was promised some one on one time."

"Yes Fozzy," KC groaned. She rubbed her belly and began talking. "Now son, listen to your Uncle Chris. He's a little nutty but we love him anyway."

Chris rolled his eyes and sat next to KC and starting whispering to her stomach. Jeff looked at her with a raised eyebrow. KC just shrugged her shoulders and looked at Chris.

"Are you done yet?"

"One minute," Chris said. He leaned back and finished. "There, now he knows Mommy is a psycho and Daddy is a freak…Owww!" Chris rubbed his head from where KC hit him. "Was that necessary?"

"Well I am a psycho!" KC folded her arms as a stagehand knocked and yelled five minutes.

"Ready to go psycho," Jeff asked extending a hand.

"Absolutely freak," KC grabbed Jeff's hand as helped to pull her off the couch.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Live on Raw…**

Triple H is pacing the ring, clutching his title that he won in KC's absence to his shoulder. Evolution surrounds him in the ring.

"Now, I think I proved my point," Triple H began. "Without that pregnant bitch around I became the champion again." The crowd booed unmercifully.

JR: The crowd is not appreciating the Champion tonight.

King: The need to show the game a little respect.

JR: How can you say that after what he did to our general manager King?

"I stand before you your champion," HHH continued. "No one can take that from me."

Suddenly Jeff Hardy's music blared causing the crowd to jump to their feet and cheer.

King: What is Hardy doing interrupting the Game?

JR: KC is his girl. That is his baby.

"Hardy what the hell do you want?" HHH screamed from the ring at Jeff who stayed at the top of the ramp.

"Well, Game," Jeff began. "I can call you Game right?... (crowd laughs) I want you and your belt in a ring against me at Wrestlemania!"

JR: The crowd seems to think that's a good idea. Listen to their reaction.

"You want me at Wrestlemania," HHH laughed. "Let me think…no. Who the hell are you to make matches only Vince can do that and he's not here."

"Oh but I am," a voice called out. KC's music blared causing the crowd to roar the even louder. KC waved to the fans and kissed Jeff and turned to smile at HHH as he shook the ropes in the ring.

"As General Manager of Raw I can make matches and you will face Hardy at Wrestlemania!"

King: Can she do that?

JR: She just did!

"You can't do that!" HHH roared. "Vince has to approve."

"Well," KC said smiling slyly. "He did. You did a bad thing upsetting one of his favorite girls who is having a second generation superstar. Not a smart move Trips, not a smart move at all. You screwed up." Jeff stood behind her laughing as HHH continued storming in the ring with Evolution trying to calm him down.

"You are really starting to piss me off!"

"Jeff, I'm pissing Trips off," KC said mockingly scared to Jeff who just kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her. "Well, you pissed me off. In fact I'm still pissed. In fact I see a match happening tonight. Don't worry your title won't be on the line. It will be you verse Jeff Hardy verse Matt Hardy verse Shannon Moore verse Chris Jericho in a handicap match."

Hunter smirked in the ring as he looked at the three men behind him. "Sure not a problem."

"Don't get too cocky yet," KC said shaking a finger. "If Evolution or anyone else interferes you will be stripped of your title and will not be allowed another title shot for a year!"

With that, KC's music blared and she left the stage with Jeff leaving HHH steaming in the ring.

**Backstage…**

"That felt great," KC said to Jeff as she kissed him quickly.

"How was our boy through that," Jeff asked rubbing her stomach.

"Doing Swanton as usual," KC laughed.

Paul and the rest of Evolution came back to guerrilla.

"How you feeling kid," Paul asked.

"I feel good," KC replied then looked at Randy. "Come on Randy we have a thing to shoot."

"A thing," Randy asked raising his eyebrow.

"Oh don't look at me like that Rocky, let's go get you a piece of ass."

Randy smiled "Oh, yeah."

**On-air…**

Randy Orton is sitting backstage on a crate. KC walks up to him with her hands on her hands her ever expanding stomach.

"Don't think to hard Orton you may blow a vessel."

"What do you want KC?"

"I just wanted to let you know and you can pass this message to Batista and Ric." Orton looked up interested.

"What's that?"

"I don't blame you for what happened between me and Hunter. You may be part of his group but he is the one who pushed me into the hospital, not you guys." KC looked down as she rubbed her stomach.

"Honestly," Orton said causing KC to look up. "I'm glad you and the baby are ok."

"Thank you Randy," KC said leaning over and kissing his cheek. "I knew you weren't that bad of a guy you just needed to get away from the nose."

KC walked away leaving Randy stunned rubbing his cheek.

"What a woman," he muttered.

**Off-air…**

Randy ran over and hugged KC.

"Not that I normally support this stuff but good luck getting a woman," KC said with a laugh.

"Thank you KC." Randy ran off to his locker room. KC looked over her shoulder and saw the Carolina crew standing there mock wiping their eyes.

"KC, that was beautiful," Shannon said fake sobbing. "You and Randy may be the next power couple."

Jeff smacked Shannon off his shoulder. "KC and I are the power couple now."

"Well," KC began dancing her fingers up Jeff's arm. "Randy is younger. I always liked newer models."

Jeff growled and grabbed KC and kissed the breath out of her. "Still want the younger model?"

KC looked at Jeff as if thinking. "Well let me go see what Randy is capable of." KC pretended to walk off but was pulled back into another kiss causing the Crew to all shout "Get a room."

Jeff and KC pulled away from each other and leaned their foreheads together. _Life is good_, KC thought.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Wrestlemania weekend…**

The last few weeks have been hectic for the crew. Between the bus and the hotels, everyone is glad to be home.

"Thank God, Wrestlemania is in Raleigh," Shannon said with an exaggerated sigh as he sat next to KC and Jeff on their front porch. "I love you KC but I hate that bus right now."

KC looked at Shannon with a bemused expression. "Well Shannon, maybe if you observed the 'no number two' rule on the bus it wouldn't have been that bad."

Jeff cracked up. "It's your own fault you got beat on that one man."

"Hey, I had to go," Shannon whined causing KC to giggle. Sympathetically she rubbed his back as Jeff rubbed hers. "I tried getting you guys to stop."

"I know Shannon," KC said. "Jeff can you please get me some water."

"Sure sweetie," Jeff replied then yelled, "Chris get KC water…oww." Jeff rubbed his arm.

"You couldn't get up and get it yourself," KC glared at him causing Shannon now to laugh.

"No I couldn't," Jeff replied trying to get a rise out of KC. "You couldn't get up to get it either."

KC began pushing herself off the steps. After several attempts and Shannon's help she was finally standing over Jeff who tried to keep a straight face.

"Now, it just took me several minutes to get up. This is not fun." KC gestured to her now nine month's stomach. "You caused this. The least you could do is get me some damn water when I ask."

"Your water my lady," Chris said interrupting KC's tirade. He smacked Jeff off the back of the head. "You could at least get her water you sperm machine."

"Fine, next time I will get her water," Jeff replied. "Now, since you are up, want to take a walk?"

"No Jeff, I am going to go take a nap. If you want me to be happy tomorrow, I need a nap."

Shannon looked confused. "Why do you need a nap today to be happy tomorrow?"

"Shut up Shannon," KC replied shortly heading into the house.

"What did I say," Shannon asked.

"Nothing man, she's on edge," Jeff said. "I knew making her get up would cause her to take a nap. She's more tired now than she let on. The baby could come any day now."

Shannon looked scared. "You mean like right now?"

Chris and Jeff groaned.

"Anyway," Chris said taking KC's seat between the two men. "Does she know how your match ends tomorrow?"

"No," Jeff said. "She agreed with me that she'd rather not know and find out with everyone else."

"Well, I can't wait to find out," Shannon said. He had a feeling about the outcome of Jeff and Paul's match for the championship. "I'm surprised she doesn't want to know."

"I wasn't going to tell her or you anyway," Jeff replied with a smirk. "Matt doesn't even know. No one but Vince, Paul and I do."

"Well," Chris said raising his bottle of water. "Here's to tomorrow night."

The boys all raised their bottles to him.

**Raleigh…Wrestlemania…Main Event….**

KC paced nervously back stage rubbing her back that had been twinging all day. Jeff was calmly waiting to head out to headline the biggest event in sports entertainment.

"Jeff one minute," a stage hand called.

Jeff looked up at KC. "Wish me luck?"

She walked over and kissed him. "Always," she whispered in his ear. "Go win me the gold."

"I'll try," he said with a wink.

KC watched as the love of her life went after his dream. It was a long road for him, hell, the two of them to get to this point. She waddled over towards the monitors where Matt, Amy, Shannon, Chris and Stephanie stood.

"Was he all ready," Matt asked. He hated that his brother kept the outcome a secret.

"He was born ready," KC said.

As they watched the match KC began grimacing. Matt looked at her curiously but didn't say anything. Before they knew it the match was over and a familiar song was being played. KC had tears streaming down her face. "He won," she murmured looking over at Matt and Amy who also were crying. They were broken from their silence as Stephanie yelled to them to get in the ring.

Matt, Amy and Shannon flew down the ramp to join Jeff's celebration. KC waited patiently for the celebration to end. Stephanie nudged her. "Wait for him on stage."

KC walked to the top of the ramp. Jeff saw her standing there. Slowly he got out of the ring clutching his championship and began walking to her noticing the tears on her face. When he reached her she just hugged him much to his and the crowds delight.

"You did it," KC said.

"We did it," Jeff said as he began kissing her.

**Backstage…**

Jeff and KC stepped backstage to be greeted by applauding superstars. Matt stood next to KC watching her. Every few minutes it seemed she bit her lip. As Jeff received his congratulations, Matt whispered in her ear, "How much longer till I have to call the doctor?"

KC let out a deep breath glad someone noticed. She didn't want to have to say anything. "Give him five more minutes then we leave."

"Deal," Matt said. Matt went to Chris and whispered in his ear what was going on. Chris looked at KC petrified. "I'll get the car started."

Matt walked to Amy and Shannon and spoke to them quickly. They took off in the direction of the locker room. He went back to KC who was now white knuckling a chair in front of her. KC let out a small gasp. Matt looked at the puddle on the floor now under KC.

"You ready now," Matt asked.

"Funny, I'm cold and wet now." KC paused to catch her breath as another contraction hit. "Let's go get the champ," KC replied.

Together, with Matt gripping her arm, they went to Jeff who was being high fived by John.

"Hey Champ," KC said with a weak smile.

Jeff looked at her concerned. "What's up Kace?"

"You know what would make this night even more memorable," KC let out a gush of air.

"What," Jeff asked causing Matt to shake his head at how oblivious his brother was.

"It would be better if you take me to the hospital right now so I can have our son meet the new WWE Champion."

Jeff's mouth hung open as Cena screamed "Where having a baby!" to the crowd around the expectant couple.

"Let's go Jeff," Matt said still clutching KC and now dragging a slack jawed Jeff out to the waiting car. "Tell Amy and Shannon we'll meet them at the hospital," Matt called over his shoulder to John.

**Hours later…**

Chris, Shannon, Matt, Amy and Gil sat in the waiting room of the hospital. All of a sudden Jeff came flying out.

"It's a boy! Nine pounds, six ounces, twenty-two inches long," Jeff exclaimed. Gil got up and hugged his son.

"How's KC," Chris asked.

"She's great, tired but great. She swore so much she would make a sailor blush," Jeff said laughing. "She is waiting for y'all to come in now."

The group walked into KC's room where she sat up in bed holding a blue bundle.

"Hey guys," KC said softly as Jeff sat next to her on the bed brushing a finger across his son's head.

"Is that my grandson," Gil asked.

"Yes Dad," Jeff replied kissing KC on the head.

"Skeeter, you did good."

"Thanks Fozzy," KC smiled as Chris kissed her head as well.

"So what's the alien's name," Shannon asked earning a smack from Amy.

Jeff and KC looked at each other. "You tell them," Jeff said.

"Well, we wanted to name him something important. We figured he had the Hardy name so Gil was covered. But we wanted to include three important men in his life. I want you to meet Moore Christopher Hardy."

Matt, Shannon and Chris looked at KC and Jeff. All three said at the same time, "Are you sure?" causing everyone to laugh.

"Yes we are sure," Jeff said. "KC and I both agree you three are the most important men in our son's life. No offense dad. If it wasn't for you three, I may not of had the chance to sit here with my son today. We also want you three to be the godfathers. I know three isn't normal but since when am I normal?" Jeff caused everyone to laugh again.

"Amy," KC said. "We would love for you to be Moore's godmother. We need you to keep these three in line."

Amy misted as she hugged Jeff and KC. "It would be my honor."

"Ok," a nurse said from the doorway. "Time to let Mom, Dad and baby get some rest."

"Well guys," Jeff said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Everyone kissed KC and the baby as they left the room. Jeff took his son from KC's arms.

"He's beautiful, like his mother," Jeff said in almost awe.

"He looks like you," KC said stroking Moore's head. "We are really lucky aren't we?"

"Yes we are," Jeff replied kissing KC and then his son.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Cameron, NC, three months later…**

KC walked to the window rocking Moore in her arms. At three months old, he has already grown so much. KC looked out for the familiar car to come down the drive. She took her eyes off the road to look at her son.

"Daddy's coming home today," she said gently to her sleeping son. Jeff returned to the road two weeks after he was born. Being the WWE champion required him with the rest of the roster. KC wished he could have stayed home longer but he was living his dream. She couldn't blame him especially after the last few years and all they had gone through.

KC looked up as she heard the car come down the drive. A smile lit her face as she went to go outside to see her man.

Jeff pulled next to the house, smile on his face as he saw KC and his son waiting for him on the porch. He was glad to be home after over a month on the road. He never expected to away this long. All he wanted to do was get home to his girl and son.

"Hey Nero," KC called from the porch careful not to wake up Moore.

Jeff walked up to her and kissed her gently on the lips and then pressed a kiss on his son's sleeping forehead.

"Let's go in you must be tired," KC said as Jeff wrapped an arm around her waist.

Once inside KC laid Moore down in his port-o-crib. She softly stroked his face as she covered him with the blanket. She headed into the kitchen where Jeff was getting a snack.

"I'm so glad you are home," KC said hugging him.

"So am I," Jeff said as he glanced towards the living room. "He is getting so big."

"I know," KC sat in Jeff's lap after he sat at the table. She loved when Jeff had his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder as he was doing now. "He's missed you too."

"I wish I could have gotten home more," Jeff said sadly.

"Hey," KC said looking in his eyes. "You are here now. You saw the video's I emailed each day." KC smiled. "Plus you won't miss him that much when you leave in a few days, that I promise you."

"How can you say that KC," Jeff asked hurt. "You know how much I miss you both when I'm not here."

"It's going to be pretty hard to miss us if we are with you," KC said slyly.

"With me," Jeff asked as if not getting it. "What do you mean with me?"

"Well, I spoke with Vince today. My maternity leave is over and I am welcome back on the roster if I want to be there but if you'd rather me and Moore stay home…"

KC couldn't finish that sentence as Jeff captured her lips in a searing kiss. After several moments they broke apart trying to catch their breath.

"You are coming back with me," Jeff asked nibbling along KC's neck causing her to giggle.

"Yes, daddy, Moore and I are your traveling buddies starting this Sunday."

Jeff didn't even bother speaking. He stood up with her in his arms and continued to kiss her while walking through the living room. Grabbing the baby monitor on the table he continued up the stairs.

"What are you doing Jeff," KC asked in between kisses.

"I am taking you upstairs to show you how happy I am that you are coming with me."

"But the baby…"

"Is sleeping which I promise you, you will not be."

Jeff pushed open their bedroom door and placed her gently on the bed. Leaving her panting, he placed the baby monitor on the night stand and pulled off his shirt, with KC following his lead.

Jeff pushed KC back on the bad and continued to kiss her, roaming his hands all over her body.

Kissing her gently he said, "You are so perfect, Kace. The whole time away, all I could think about was laying here with you like we are now."

KC looked into her lover's eyes knowing how special this moment was for them. It was like their first time all over again. They hadn't been this intimate in almost a year.

"I love you Nero."

"I love you Kace."

**An hour later…**

KC lay in Jeff's arms at peace when a cry broke their silence. Laughing they looked at each other.

"It was too perfect wasn't it," KC said with a laugh getting up and throwing some clothes on.

"It was perfect, but now it's even better," Jeff said getting up and dressed as well. "I get to see my boy awake."

Together they went downstairs where Jeff picked up the crying Moore.

"Baby, Daddy's here," Jeff said cooing in is ear as KC grabbed the changing supplies.

"Here Daddy," KC said with a laugh. "You change him, I'll warm his bottle."

Jeff looked up panicked. He never really changed his son's diaper by himself and he hadn't done even that in so long. "How about we switch," Jeff asked rocking his crying son.

"How about no," KC said walking into the kitchen.

Jeff looked down at his son and thought _I can do this._ He laid Moore down on the changing pad KC had out.

"Ok, Moore let's get you undressed." Jeff carefully opened the bottom of the onesie his son wore. "So far so good. Ok, let's open this diaper." Jeff pealed back the tabs not noticing KC watching from the kitchen door way. "Holy shit!" Jeff held his nose. "What has Mommy been feeding you?" Taking a deep breath, Jeff removed the diaper and started cleaning his son up. 

"Ok, all clean and powdered, now let's get that diaper on." After a few, tries Jeff was sure it was secure and finished by closing up the onesie. He finally noticed the intent look his son had on his face.

"What Moore," Jeff asked picking him up. "Did you think Daddy wouldn't be able to change your diaper?" He kissed his son's head and noticed KC standing there with the bottle. "Been there long?"

"He drinks formula or breast milk Jeff," KC responded answering Jeff's earlier question.

"You could have helped me you know?" Jeff passed his son to KC who began feeding him.

"No, I couldn't have," KC said sitting in the rocker by the window. "You wanted your son awake; you got him awake with a full diaper. Now, please throw that smelly diaper away."

"Yes ma'am," Jeff said in mock salute.

"Well Moore," KC said to her slurping son. "Daddy is a goof. Speaking of goofs," KC looked at Jeff. "Where are the rest of the boys?"

Jeff laughed. "I told them they had to stay away for a while. I wanted some quality with just us."

KC smiled. "Awww, so sweet. You do know the three of them are probably torturing Amy by sitting at the end of the driveway waiting for you to call them to give them the all clear."

"Yup," Jeff replied with a smirk.

"Call them and put them out of their misery please," KC said. "Could you also put the oven on? I have a lasagna that can go be heated up for you guys."

Jeff nodded and went to make his phone call as KC started to burp Moore.

"Be prepared son, it's been a while since your uncle's have seen you. They are nuts but they love you. At least Aunt Amy is sane." KC rubbed her sons back as Jeff walked back in the room wrapping his arms around her waist waiting for their family to join them.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**RAW…**

KC and Jeff pulled up to the arena. For the first time since she started wrestling so many years ago, KC was nervous. She smiled as Jeff squeezed her hand. She looked to the back seat where more was.

"I have to feed Moore Jeff," KC said unfastening her seatbelt.

"Do you want me to get the bottle," Jeff asked grabbing their things from the trunk.

"Need help," Matt asked as he, Amy and Shannon got out of the car.

"Matt, can you help Jeff carry our stuff in. I'm going to try to feed Moore while we are walking so he doesn't scream," KC said picking up her son and unbuttoning her blouse. Thank fully Amy grabbed a blanket to throw over them.

"KC, where's the bottle," Jeff asked a little weirded out that she was going to walk and feed him at the same time.

"I forgot the pump at home, Nero. Moore is just going to have to eat like this or wait for formula until we get another one," KC cooed at Moore as a latched on and Amy helped cover them with a blanket. The group began walking inside the arena.

"Show me the baby," an excited John Cena called from down the hall. Before anyone could say anything he was already in front of the group grabbing at the blanket.

"John don't," KC said as she tried to stop him. Amy reached to secure the blanket but John already pulled most of it off.

"Holy shit," John exclaimed covering his eyes. "I'm blind."

KC, Jeff and Amy laughed while the Matt and Shannon looked sympathetically at John. They too had been "blinded" by KC before.

"I tried to warn you," KC said as Amy fixed the blanket. "You can see the baby in about 15 minutes in the locker room, ok?"

John nodded without taking his hands from his eyes as KC continued to walk down the hallway with Moore still attached.

"Well, John will never look at me the same again," KC laughed.

"KC, that's not funny," Shannon said dropping their stuff on the locker room floor. "I still have nightmares about that."

"Reject, it's a boob," KC said.

"Yeah Shan, you guys have no problem thinking about them before," Amy said with her arms crossed. "In fact I seem to remember a certain joke about 'tune in Tokyo.'"

Jeff sat next to KC as she began to burp Moore trying to follow this conversation. His brother and friend both blushed at Amy's reminder of that joke. Personally he thought KC was the most beautiful when she was feeding their son. A loud belch interrupted his thoughts though.

"What a good boy," KC said rubbing her son's back noticing the talking stop and everyone's stares. "What," she asked looking innocent. "He's a Hardy. You expected something quieter?"

Matt laughed as he sat on KC's other side taking Moore from her. "Do you get that from your Uncle Matt?" The baby just gurgled contentedly.

"Knock, Knock," Cena called from the door way with his hands over his eyes. "Is it safe to come in?"

"No John," Jeff said dryly. "We are all naked know and getting ready to have an orgy."

"Har, har," John said walking over to Matt and Moore. "Look at the little guy. He's cute KC. Thank God the little thug looks like you." Jeff stuck his tongue out at John.

"Thank you John," KC said getting up to kiss his cheek. "I wish Mel was here." Jeff walked behind KC and wrapped his arms around her waist. "She'll be back soon. She just needs to let her ankle heal up. That match with Ames was brutal."

"I don't know how I didn't get seriously hurt," Amy said. She and Melina had a TLC match at the last PPV.

"Well you did, and now that I'm back it's time to push things up a notch," KC said with a glee in her eyes.

"Oh no, not that look," Chris said walking into the room. "Who are you going after and where should I have the ambulance waiting?"

Everyone looked at Chris and KC puzzled. There was still so much of KC's wrestling background unknown to the group.

"What look is he talking about Kace," Jeff asked.

"That look," Chris said pointing at KC. "The last time I saw KC with that look was in Japan about 5 years ago?" Chris shot KC a look who just shrugged.

"What did she do," John asked. He knew matches in Japan could be brutal.

"Well, our little angel decided she wanted to push things up a notch and agreed to a barbwire explosives match," Chris said as everyone turned to KC in horror.

"What," she said taking Moore back from John. "It was a good match. One of the best I had been in actually."

"I will give you that Skeet," Chris said. "But how many stitches? How long were you in the hospital?"

"Fifty stitches and five days," KC replied with a sigh. "However, the other guy was in the hospital a lot longer."

"That's because you basically put him in a coma," Chris said softly.

"It's not my fault that he fucked up," KC said. That match while good still ate at her mind. "He decided to jump from the third balcony not me. Just because I did it from the second balcony he felt he had to one up me. He landed wrong on his own." No one could say anything. The just sat in awe and watched the two friends go back and forth.

"Yeah but if you didn't agree to the match, if you didn't have to push your limits, he wouldn't have pushed his." Chris just looked at KC as she held her son. She quickly got up, handed Moore to Jeff and left the room. Jeff looked at Chris and shook his head passing his son to Amy.

"I will be back." Jeff said as he was leaving. "Chris I would go hide somewhere for a while right now."

KC sat outside the arena on a packing crate thinking over everything Chris had said. It was a brutal match and she was extremely lucky that she wasn't hurt badly but he had no right to put Mishogi's injuries on her. She told him not to go for that jump. _It's not my fault he never wrestled again, is it?_ KC thought.

Jeff found her sitting there with her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees. Jeff sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "You know he is just worried about you."

"I know. I just hate that he still thinks that was my entire fault. I told Mishogi not to do it. It wasn't like I pushed him. After I got out of the hospital Chris came back here. He had to be with WCW. I stayed in Japan and was in that hospital room with Mishogi everyday, not him. Who is he to judge me?"

"I don't think he's judging you, Kace. Like I said he's worried. We didn't see the stunts you pulled in the past, he did. We have a son now, maybe he's worried about you getting hurt and what would happen to Moore."

KC looked at Jeff and felt as if a light bulb had gone off. "That's it." She jumped up and grabbed Jeff and planted one on him. "I love you," she called as she ran into the arena. "Love you too," he called puzzled.

KC went back to her locker room not saying a word, just taking Moore with her. Walking down to catering, she knew she would find Chris there. Quickly she spotted him with his back to the door. Walking up to him she called softly "Fozzy bear?"

Chris turned around and she saw how upset he was. "May we sit with you?"

Chris shrugged but nudged a chair out anyway. KC sat with Moore on her lap. Freeing one hand, she grabbed Chris'. "I'm sorry."

Chris looked at his friend and saw the unshed tears in her eyes. "No I am. I shouldn't have said all those things."

"No, you were right. I am going to make a promise to you that I am going to try really hard not to break. I promise that I will take it a bit easier. No really crazy matched, I have my family to think about." When Chris looked at Moore, KC added, "No all of my family, Moore, Nero, Matt, Amy, Shannon and you, especially you. I don't know when or how but you became my family long before anyone else did." Chris leaned in and kissed KC's cheek, wiping a tear that had fallen as well.

"You're my sister Skeet, I don't want to see you hurt," Chris said.

"Well, I promise to try my hardest not to get hurt but it could happen."

"I know," Chris said as he stood. "Now, let's go back to our friends."

KC handed Moore to Chris to carry and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Let's go. I need to figure how I am going to come out tonight. Vince left it to me to decide."

Together they walked back to the locker room.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Later that night…**

Jeff, Matt and Amy stood at guerilla waiting for their match to start.

"Ames, did KC tell you what she decided to do yet?" Matt asked.

"No, what about you Jeff," Ames said looking at the younger Hardy.

"Not a word. All she said was we'd all find out together."

Later during the match against evolution Lita was left in the ring with Triple H. Matt, Jeff, Randy and Dave all laid on the outside of the ring trying to recover from Jeff's dive onto them from the corner. Just as HHH was going to pedigree Lita a figure in a hoodie jumped over the barricade with a sledgehammer in hand.

JR: Who in God's name is that?

Suddenly the figure swung the sledgehammer nailing HHH in the stomach, taking him down. The ref called the match declaring Evolution the winners. Dave helped pull HHH out of the ring as the Hardy's slid in to see who saved Lita. The hooded figure reached for a microphone as Evolution made their way up the ramp.

The figure quickly pulled down her hood as HHH looked into the ring stunned.

"Hey Hunter, guess what," KC yelled as the crowd cheered her on. "The bitch is back!"

**Backstage…**

KC and Jeff waited in backstage for Paul to come through. KC looked up smiling at Chris as he carried Moore to his parents.

"There's my little boy," KC said taking him in her arms. "Were you good for Uncle Fozzy?" Moore just gurgled happily at his mother.

"He just woke up. I changed him," Chris said making a face. "What do you feed him Skeets?" Jeff started laughing.

"I asked her the same thing last week," Jeff laughed more as KC tapped him off the back of the head.

"Is that the newest second generation star," Paul asked walking up to the group.

"Yes it is," KC said with a smile. She always liked Paul. "He's ready to take you on!"

Paul started laughing as Evolution surrounded the new mom and baby. KC laughed as well. She knew she could make money if she had a camera to take pictures of all these big scary wrestlers making faces at her son. Even earlier the Undertaker was playing with him. Who knew such a bad ass was really just a pussycat. He told Moore he was his Uncle Mark and volunteered to watch him anytime.

"Hey KC," Randy said with a smirk. "I heard there is going to be an awesome party tonight in someone's hotel room, know anything about it?"

KC looked at Randy then looked at Jeff who just looked at the floor.

"Nero," KC said sweetly. "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing Kace," Jeff replied. He quickly sighed when KC wouldn't stop staring at him. "Well, a few of the guys wanted to hang tonight. We have the biggest room and so…"

KC just closed her eyes. "Jeff, why do we have the biggest room? Is it because we have a three month old baby with us?"

Jeff looked at the ground again but then moved towards KC rubbing her and Moore's back. "It's just for a few hours. It's not like he's not used to noise. Hello, can we say Uncle Matt's house?"

KC sighed and leaned in to Jeff's ear and whispered, "But I really wanted to celebrate my return with just me and you, a private celebration."

Jeff looked at KC and said quickly, "Sorry guys, party is off. My son needs his rest." He grabbed KC's hand and pulled her down the hall with him with her laughter floating behind.

"You're whipped Hardy," Randy yelled after him standing with the laughing group.

"Maybe if he's a good boy," KC called over his shoulder.

Chris watched his best friend and her boyfriend continue down the hall. _Damn, I want something like that,_ he thought.

**The next day…**

Jeff groaned as he heard a baby crying and felt KC getting out of the bed.

"It's ok, MC," KC said stroking his head. "Let's get you changed and fed and leave Daddy to sleep a little longer."

"Daddy's already up," Jeff said rolling over to watch KC and Moore. "You're calling him MC now, too?"

"Once in a while," KC said as she finished with his diaper. She sat on the bed next to Jeff as she began feeding him.

"I love watching you with him," Jeff said placing a kiss on her shoulder as he stroked his son's head.

"I won't be feeding him like this much longer," KC said with a sigh. "He's on formula for the rest of the day."

Jeff just laid there as he watched them. Who knew one little boy could change lives so much? Who knew that KC would be the best thing that ever happened to him when they met? Jeff was so deep in thought he didn't even realize Moore was done. KC scooted around Jeff and laid Moore between them on the bed playing with his hands. Jeff looked over and started tickling his son causing him and KC to laugh.

KC loved seeing Jeff with his son. It wasn't fair that Moore looked so much like his father when she was the one that did all the work. KC looked up and saw Jeff staring at her causing her to blush.

"What," KC said rubbing her son's belly.

"I love you," Jeff said leaning over and kissing KC gently on the lips. "And I love you." Jeff leaned down and kissed his son's head.

"Well, I love both of you too." KC kissed both her boys as well. The little family stayed like this for a while until they heard some one speak.

"Awww, where's my camera when I need one."

Jeff groaned as KC spoke. "Good morning Reject. How did you get into our room?"

"I got a key. I am now KC's boyfriend so move over Hardy." Shannon said climbing into bed behind KC and wrapping an arm around her waist. KC looked at Jeff and rolled her eyes then mouthed play along.

"Jeff do you mind taking the baby to get dressed," KC said winking at Jeff. He smiled knowing she was up to no good.

"Sure," Jeff got up and took Moore with him into the other room. He'd give KC a few minutes to teach Shannon his lesson.

"Well now we are alone," KC said turning into Shannon's arms causing him to gasp in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"Well since you're my boyfriend I thought you should have some of the perks," KC whispered into his ear, her hot breath on his neck.

"I waassss just kiddddinng," Shannon stammered.

"Were you," KC asked licking his neck. "What a shame."

"Hey," Jeff yelled when he came into the room. "What are you doing with my girl?" He glared at Shannon who tried to move but KC wouldn't let go.

"Dude I was just playing," Shannon said trying to defend himself. It was all KC could do to not laugh.

"Lover," KC crooned to Jeff. "Want to join?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Jeff said hoping into bed on the other side of KC. He began nibbling on her shoulder and grabbed Shannon's ass.

"Hey now," Shannon yelled finally able to break free and get away KC and Jeff. "Dude, that was wrong."

KC and Jeff started laughing at the look of horror on their friends face.

"Well Reject," KC said. "That's what you get for coming in here."

"But I was just joking," Shan whined.

"True but her joke was funnier," Jeff said turning KC around and kissing her.

"I'm gonna have nightmares," Shannon mumbled leaving the room causing KC and Jeff to laugh harder.

Jeff rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows over KC. He leaned down and began nibbling on her neck and collar bone. Suppressing a moan, KC asked "Where's the baby?"

"Uncle Matt and Aunt Amy took him with them. We are all alone," Jeff said pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"All alone," KC moaned as Jeff began his assault on her neck again. "What ever will we do?"

"I have a few ideas," Jeff whispered. Before she knew it KC was naked. "I like these ideas," she whispered back.

**Much later…**

Jeff and KC were waiting in the hotel lobby for Matt and Amy to bring back their son.

"Jeff," KC said leaning back into his chest.

"Yes," Jeff replied kissing her on the top of her head.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"But you love me more," Shannon said from behind them causing them both to moan.

"Shannon," KC said realizing Chris, John and Randy were standing there as well. "You had your chance this morning and you blew it."

"What chance," Chris asked figuring something good had to have happened if Shannon was turning beat red.

"Nothing man," Shannon said quickly.

"Nothing," Jeff said placing a hand on his heart. "That hurts…lover."

"What!" All three guys yelled causing KC to laugh.

"Shannon was in bed with me and Jeff this morning," KC said.

"You pervert," Chris said hitting him.

"It was cool until Jeff grabbed my ass," Shannon said trying to defend himself but only caused the group to laugh even harder.

"Who knew you swung that way man," John said shaking his head.

"I don't," Shannon whined. "I like chicks not dicks."

"That's not what you said this morning pumpkin," Jeff said batting his eyes.

"I hate you guys," Shannon pouted sitting on a couch.

"All right enough guys," KC said calling the boys over. She walked over to Shannon and sat in his lap. "You know we were just playing."

Shannon still looked down at the ground. KC lifted his chin up with his finger and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He quickly blushed.

"Hey guys," KC called to her friends. "I think I can verify Shannon likes chicks." Shannon looked at her and turned even redder.

"How do you know KC," Randy asked.

"Well," KC began kissing Shannon on his cheek. "I don't think he's carrying a weapon but something is definitely poking me in my thigh."

"Shannon," Jeff yelled. "Let my woman go."

Shannon and KC laughed as she got up and went back to Jeff. Suddenly Amy and Matt came running in with Moore.

"Jeez Amy, where's the fire," Shannon asked.

"In your pants," Chris replied causing everyone to laugh.

Amy just ignored them and ran to KC. As she was jumping up and down KC noticed something and started screaming causing Amy to scream.

"What the hell did you do to Ames Matt," Jeff asked.

"Nothing," Matt said. "I just asked her if she wanted to get married in the summer or fall."

"Oh," Jeff said being a little slow. Suddenly he turned and looked at his brother. "You what?"

Ames took this time to run over to Jeff and hug him while KC took Moore back from Matt. "Jeff I'm getting married."

Jeff put his hands on her shoulders to keep her still. He looked at her square in the eye and asked, "Are you really going to be my sister now?"

"Yes."

Jeff swept Amy up into a hug and gave her a kiss on the lips. Before he even put her down he pulled his brother into the hug.

"Group hug," Shannon yelled getting in on the action. KC just watched with tears in her eyes happy for her friends. Chris put an arm around her shoulder.

"One day, that's going to be you Skeets."

"I know, Fozzy but let's not rush it." KC said.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**That night…**

At the arena, Amy and KC are sitting on a crate in the hallway. They are both playing with Moore but Amy keeps looking at the ring on her hand causing KC to snicker.

"You know if you stop looking at it, it will still be there," KC said giggling. Amy just sighed and tickled the baby.

"Who knew you were such a girl Ames," KC said lifting Moore as she got up. "Want to walk around? I'm sure there is someone left who hasn't seen your ring."

"Being a girl isn't a bad thing Kace," Amy said looking at Moore. "Look what you got out of being a girl."

KC looked at Moore as well as he started to drift off. "Yeah I guess he's ok." She laughed at the look Amy threw her. "Okay, he's the best thing that ever happened in my life and I wouldn't give him back for anything. Happy?"

"Yes," Amy said throwing her arm around her best friend. They were still talking when Stephanie came around the corner.

"Hey boss lady," KC called. Stephanie can be a bitch sometimes but neither KC nor Amy ever had a problem with the WWE's princess.

"Hand him over," Stephanie demanded. KC laughed and passed the almost sleeping baby to Stephanie. "There much better," she cooed at the baby then looked at Amy. "I heard a rumor about an extreme diva sporting some new jewelry, any comment Ms. Dumas?"

Amy giggled as she flashed her hand in front of Stephanie. Stephanie nodded appreciatively. "Nice work Matt. So when are we getting you hitched?"

Amy and KC laughed. "I am thinking the fall but who knows," Amy replied. "I do know KC is going to be my matron of honor but I'm looking for another bitch to join us."

"Hey," KC said trying to look hurt. "I resemble that remark."

"I would love to be your other bitch," Stephanie said with a smile handing back Moore to his mom. "Well I have to go back to work." As Stephanie was walking away, KC called out to her, "Mark said he's watching Moore tonight, want to have a girl's night out tonight?"

"Sure," Stephanie called. "Text me later when you know the details."

"Cool," KC called turning to Amy who had a puzzled expression.

"Does Mark know he's watching Moore," Amy asked.

"He will in a few minutes," KC said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"What are you planning," Amy asked.

"Nothing but I think Matt, Jeff, Shannon and Chris should accidentally be where ever we go," KC said smiling.

"I think it's time Chris and Stephanie get off the pot already," KC said as they stopped by their locker room door.

"Oh," Amy said. "Works for me."

**Later that night…**

Amy, Stephanie and KC are all hanging in a bar by the hotel. Amy is already a little happy with Stephanie right behind her.

"We need more drinks," Amy said hugging her two friends.

"Good idea bridezilla," KC said reaching for her purse.

"Hey," Stephanie said stopping KC from pulling out any money. "We're hot women. We shouldn't have to pay for our drinks. That's what men are for."

Amy looked over her shoulder and nodded at KC who also noticed that the guys walked in.

"Hey Steph, there is this cute blond over there. I bet you can't get him to buy us a round," KC said nudging her. Steph looked over and saw the back of the blond KC was talking about.

"Consider it done," Steph said adjusting her 'assests.' She sashayed over to the blond and whispered in his ear. "Hey sexy, how would you like to buy me a drink?"

Chris turned around and smirked at Stephanie. "Princess, I would buy you the bar if I could."

Stephanie stood there gobsmacked. She turned and looked over at KC and Amy who just waved. _Those bitches set me up,_ Stephanie thought.

"How about just a beer," Stephanie said trying to regain her footing as KC and Amy walked over and kissed their respective men.

"Hello ladies," Shannon said hugging the girls.

"Chill Val," KC said laughing watching Stephanie and Chris now talking.

"You are a wicked woman," Jeff whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Why," KC asked innocently.

Jeff just shook his head. "You set your best friend up."

"So," KC said. "Nero he's always liked her and he's lacking the balls to do anything about it. All I offered was a friendly push." KC leaned into Jeff and whispered in his ear. "Why don't we leave, pick up Moore and you can get that reward I promised you if you guys came here."

Jeff looked at KC as she licked her lips and quickly turned to his friends. "Guys, we got to go and get Moore from Mark. See you tomorrow." He quickly pulled KC out of the bar before she could say anything causing her friends to now laugh at her.

Stephanie looked at Amy and said "How come I have the feeling his son is the last thing on Jeff's mind right now?"

"Because he isn't," Matt replied. "He better be careful or Moore is going to have a little brother or sister soon."

The group continued to talk until they all started yawning.

"I don't know about you guys but Ames and I are getting out of here," Matt said grabbing his fiancé's hand.

"Right behind you dude," Shannon said.

"Well, Princess," Chris asked offering his arm. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure Chris," Stephanie said blushing taking his arm.

Everyone walked back toward the hotel. Matt, Shannon and Amy got off on their floor and bid goodnight to Chris and Stephanie.

"Just you and me Princess," Chris said laughing when he caused her to blush again. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"I did Chris," Stephanie answered as they got off the elevator and started walking towards her room. "I almost forgot how much fun you are to hang out with."

"Well," Chris said leaning next to her door. "Would you like to hang out with me again?"

"You mean like a date," Stephanie asked ready to shoot herself for asking that already.

"Yes, a date as in you, me, dinner, maybe a movie," Chris answered wondering where this boldness was coming from.

"Sure Chris," Stephanie leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Call me tomorrow and we will work something out."

Before Chris could say anything else Stephanie slipped into her room and closed the door.

_What a woman,_ Chris thought as he started whistling while walking to his room.

**The next day…**

KC and Jeff were in their rooms making sure they had finished packing everything to head home for a few days. Vince had decided to lighten up the house show schedule for a while to give his superstars some rest.

"We have everything," Jeff asked looking around the room. KC nodded as someone knocked on her door. She walked over and opened it to a smiling Chris. She began laughing as he picked her up and swung her around the room.

"I love you Skeeter," Chris said as he dipped her back and planted a smacking kiss on her lips.

"Let go of my woman," Jeff said. "How come I feel like I've been saying that a lot lately?"

KC laughed. "Can I help it if all the guys want me?" She turned back to Chris. "Now what did I do to deserve such an amorous greeting?"

"Well, my bestest friend, I have a date with the one and only billion dollar princess."

KC squealed and jumped on Chris causing him to fall on the floor with her on top. "That's fantastic."

"Skeeter, get up. You're breaking my ribs," Chris groaned.

Jeff helped KC off of Chris. "I'm sorry Fozzy, I was so excited."

Jeff smirked, "I'm sure he couldn't tell." KC turned and shot Jeff a look. "Fine, I know when I am not appreciated."

"Well," Chris said continuing. "I just wanted to let you know that I am going to Connecticut for the break so Steph and I can hang out so I won't see you till next Monday."

"That's great Chris," KC said hugging him again. "Just be sure to call, I need details."

"Yes ma'am," Chris saluted as he walked toward the door. "Have a safe trip home."

"Good luck man," Jeff called as he gathered most of their luggage. "You ready to go home?"

"Absolutely," KC said picking up Moore. "Let's go."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**Cameron…**

KC threw herself on the couch next to Jeff. "How happy am I to be home!"

"How happy are you?" Jeff asked knowing she really wasn't asking a question. Noticing her glare, he moved her so her legs were stretching across his lap. He started rubbing her legs as she laid back. "I thought you couldn't wait to get back on the road."

"I couldn't," KC said moaning as he continued to work the knots out of her calves. "However, it's a lot harder travelling with a baby."

"It will get easier as he gets bigger," Jeff slid his hands up pulling her fully into his lap. Giggling, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Besides you would be lost without me."

"Is that what you think Nero," KC smirking. She began to lightly trace Jeff's tattoo on his neck trying to hold in her giggles as he shivered under his touch. "I think I would be fine without you."

Jeff looked at his woman. Deciding to up the ante, he flipped her on her back and pinned her to the couch. "If you were trying to get my attention, it worked." He began grinding into her causing her to moan. "Two can play your game."

KC looked up into Jeff's lust filled eyes. "I love you," she whispered softly as she kissed him gently. Out of nowhere tears filled her eyes.

"I love you too," Jeff replied brushing the tears from her cheeks and began kissing her passionately as if they had been separated for years. Slowly he broke away. "You are my heart, my soul, my breath. Without you, I'm lost."

KC kissed Jeff slowly pulling his shirt up and over his head. "Without you, I'm not me."

**Later on…**

KC stood at the stove stirring a few pots thinking about the intense afternoon she and Jeff had. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear Amy, Matt and Shannon come in the back door.

"Hey KC," Shannon called. When KC didn't turn, he tapped her shoulder causing her to scream and her friends to laugh.

"Jesus Christ Moore," KC said swatting at her friend who just dodged. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Yep," Shannon said kissing her on the cheek. "Why were you so spacey?"

KC blushed and shrugged. Amy narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Some one got busy this afternoon!" Amy said in a sing song voice.

"Who did what," Jeff asked walking into the room carrying Moore.

"You and sunshine there," Amy said pointing at KC who was still beat red.

"Oh, is that all," Jeff walked over and kissed on the lips causing his friends to go 'Awww.' "Kace, why are they here?"

"Well, Nero," KC said tickling her son. "I think they expected me to feed them, but I don't think that's going to happen now. This chicken, mac & cheese and chocolate pie are just going to go to waste."

Shannon and Matt both gave Amy a dirty look since she started it. Shannon threw himself on the floor in front of KC begging to be fed, followed very shortly by Matt. KC and Jeff both laughed.

"Guys get up, just because Amy is fresh, I guess you don't have to be punished too," KC smiled as both boys started grabbing dishes out of the cabinet to set the table. KC looked over at Amy and winked. Amy held her chuckle in. Both she and KC have discussed in the past that the easiest way to get these boys to heal is by either withholding food or sex.

**The next day…**

KC and Moore sat on the front porch with Amy watching the boys film a new episode of the Hardy Show. Andrew was behind the camera trying to get the boys to start another egg war.

Deciding they really didn't feel like being hurt by shells, the boys went inside to the kitchen just to hang out but still have Andrew film. KC and Amy followed just because they didn't want to see anything broken.

"Hey Jeff," Matt called with his head in the refrigerator. "Have you tried any of this baby food?"

"No," Jeff said having a feeling where this was going. "Why would you like to?"

"I was thinking," Matt said as he brought out a bottle from the fridge and then began grabbing various jars from the cabinet. "Here you are feeding your son this stuff and you don't even know what it tastes like. How about we give it a try?"

KC and Amy laughed. But KC kept an eye on the bottle that was on the table wondering if Jeff was going to realize what was in it.

"Now, what do we have here," Matt asked reading the labels. "Carrots, peas, bananas, pears, green beans, sweat potatoes…Jeff this sounds not to bad." Matt started opening the caps and started smell the jars. "Ewww…you feed this to him." Matt made a face at the camera. "Matt fact – Matt does not like the smell of baby food."

Matt and Jeff started testing the baby foods as Amy and KC looked on and laughed at their men's antics. Finally, Matt picked up the bottle off of the table.

"Hey Jeff," Matt looked at his brother. "Moore likes drinking formula right?"

Jeff was trying hard not to laugh. He looked at KC who was already losing it. "Sure dude, the littlest Hardy loves formula."

"Well let's see if Uncle Matt likes it too," With that Matt took a huge swig out of the bottle. KC stepped forward with Moore in her arms. She was now in view of the camera.

"This isn't bad," Matt said going for another sip.

"Thanks, Matt," KC said. "Who knew you would like breast milk so much?"

Matt quickly spit out the milk and sputtered at his brother. "You said …baby…formula…"

"No," Jeff said laughing. "You asked if he likes formula, he does. You didn't ask what was in the bottle."

Matt looked at the bottle and at his brother and the laughing girls, he took another sip. "Hey, it's not that bad."

**Later that night…**

Jeff and KC lay in bed. Jeff watched as KC twirled her hair around her finger.

"He's fine Kace," Jeff said turning off the TV as her rolled over and laid his head on KC's belly. KC looked down and began stroking Jeff' head.

"He usually calls every day. It's been two days."

"He's fine. Chris is probably enjoying his time with Stephanie." Jeff looked at KC as a thought popped into his head. "Your plan blew up in your face." KC looked at him puzzled and her hand stopped moving. "You wanted Chris with Stephanie but now you're not the only girl in his life. You're jealous."

KC sighed. "I know I should be happy. Hell, I pushed them together but I should have got a call at least. I always call him."

"Did you call him every day when we started?" KC looked down. "I didn't think so. Kace, just relax. He will call. Now, let's get some sleep before we know it that kid of yours is going to be screaming."

KC hit Jeff's arm but began snuggling into him. "It's amazing how when he's happy he's your son but if he's cranky he's mine."

Jeff laughed lightly and kissed KC on the head feeling her start to drift off, soon he was joining her.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Monday night before Showtime…

KC paced the arena waiting for Chris who had not arrived yet. Unfortunately Jeff was wrong, she hadn't heard from Chris the whole time she was home. Four days was a long time.

"Hey Skeeter," Chris called from down the hall. She watched as he kissed Stephanie and watched her walk towards the offices.

"Don't you hey Skeeter me," KC yelled back. Chris walked up to his friend and tried to hug her.

"Don't be nice to me now," KC said. "Did your phone break?"

Chris knew he was in trouble. He got on his knees in front of KC as if begging for forgiveness. "Please forgive me KC. I wasn't thoughtful and should have called you at least once."

KC held in a grin as she saw Stephanie smirk behind her Chris. Chris turned bright red when he heard her voice say, "Damn, KC, you really need to teach me that trick." Stephanie and KC both started laughing as Chris got up off the floor and brushed his pants knees.

"You two keep laughing," Chris said pouting. "I'm going to see MC. At least he loves me." Chris threw his head in the air and walked away from the giggling girls ignoring them calling out to him.

Chris walked into the Hardy locker room not even acknowledging Jeff and went straight to his nephew. "You love me don't you MC?" Chris kissed the baby on his head.

"Hello to you to Chris," Jeff said.

"Sorry Jeff," Chris said bouncing the baby on his lap. "That woman of yours just got me on my knees begging for forgiveness not knowing Stephanie was behind me." Chris shut Jeff a look as he started laughing.

"Sorry man," Jeff said slapping him on the shoulder. "She was going nuts since you didn't call her. Be grateful you got off easy."

"I did mean to call her," Chris sighed. "I just was busy."

"I calmed her down," Jeff said making a face at his son. "She wants you to be happy but she doesn't want to lose you either." Jeff looked at his friend who was just staring at Moore. "She had Matt and Shannon on their knees the other day."

"What they do," Chris asked smiling now. It never failed to amaze him over the control KC had over the men in her life.

"They did nothing. Amy made a crack about how Kace and I spent our afternoon together. Kace threatened not to feed them," Jeff laughed along with Chris. "Dude, she made chocolate pie. Of course they would be begging."

Chris and Jeff sat there laughing and getting ready for the night. KC walked in, kissed the baby, Jeff and Chris. "Glad to see you guys are so happy. Well, Fozzy, Stephanie just told me she had such a wonderful time with you and things couldn't be better."

"It was great," Chris had a soft smile on his face. "I plan on telling you all about it."

"All about what," Amy asked coming into the room with Matt and Shannon.

"All about his weekend with the Billion Dollar Princess," Jeff said with a smile. Everyone laughed as Chris threw a roll of tape at Jeff.

KC walked over to Amy a laid an arm on her shoulder. "You missed it Ames, I had Chris on his knees begging before." Chris turned red and looked down at Moore in his arms as the Matt and Shannon laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh if I was you two," Amy said. "I seem to remember you guys in that same position a few days ago."

Matt and Shannon quickly shut up as Jeff continued to laugh at the rest of the males in the room. "Jeff, it's not funny," Shannon sputtered. "Like she's never had you on your knees," Matt added.

Jeff looked at KC who now blushed. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I never said she never had me on my knees. In fact just this morning in the shower I was on them and she…oof." Jeff began to rub his chest where she elbowed him causing everyone to laugh.

"No one needs to know about this morning," KC said. "Now don't we have matches to get ready for?"

"Yes mom," everyone grumbled.

At the hotel…

The Carolina Crew, KC, Chris and Stephanie sat in KC and Jeff's hotel room going over everything that happened that night.

"KC you know you are next in line for the Women's Championship, right," Stephanie asked.

KC just shrugged her shoulders. "I'd rather have a shot at the Cruiserweight. No offense Amy, but my career before the WWE was built on wrestling guys. Why can't I continue that here?"

Everyone looked thoughtful. "Shane has it now," Jeff said.

"He's supposed to drop it to Shannon," Stephanie added.

"Oh," KC said. "That's fine. I can wait."

Shannon looked at KC. "How about a fatal three way? Pure shoot. Whoever wins, wins?"

Stephanie looked at KC who had a gleam in her eyes. She knew KC loved shoot matches. "Shannon are you sure," Stephanie asked. She leaned back against Chris who just wrapped his arms around her. "Fine, if that's what you both want and Shane agrees, I'll speak with Daddy about it."

Shannon and KC looked at each other with a wicked gleam in their eyes. Jeff leaned over to Matt and whispered, "You know someone is going to end up in the hospital, right?"

"Five bucks says it turns into no DQ," Amy responded.

Shannon and KC just continued looking at each other, each already plotting the match in their heads.

The Next Day…

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather the Women's Title," Jeff asked while feeding Moore. The more he thought about the three of them wrestling the more this bad feeling kept creeping up. "Take it easy for your first title."

"No Jeff," KC sighed as she finished packing. "If I go for that title, when it's time to lose it, I will look weak when I try for a men's title."

"I understand what you are saying, but can we change the match from a shoot to a designed ending," Jeff asked looking directly into KC's eyes.

"Well, we have to see if everyone agrees," KC said leaning over and wrapping her arms around Jeff's neck. "I know you are worried but let's not worry until everything is set in stone." She leaned in and kissed her son on the head and Jeff on the lips. KC went back to finish packing. Jeff couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**No Way Out…**

**Backstage…**

KC sat quietly in the locker room getting ready for her match. Luckily Amy wasn't wrestling that night and had taken Moore for a stroll while she got her head in the game. What started as a simple fatal three way straight match had turned over the past few weeks into a TLC match for the Cruiserweight title. Jeff was not happy.

_Flashback, last night…_

"_Kace, I'm really worried," Jeff said. "I have a bad feeling."_

"_Nero, all will be fine," KC said wrapping her arms around him. "I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it would be ok. I have been in matches like this before."_

"_I just don't want anything to happen you," Jeff sighed._

"_I promise I will do my personal best to come back to you in one piece, ok," KC looked at Jeff who just looked resigned._

Present time…

KC knew she had to be a part of this match. She earned her stripes before she left to have Moore. Her wrestling style wasn't meant for the Diva division.

"Ready to go," Shannon asked from the doorway.

"Ready to lose," KC asked getting up and cracking her neck.

"In your dreams, loser," Shannon said good naturedly. He knew how she was feeling, hell he was feeling the same way.

The two friends began walking towards the guerilla position. Matt and Amy greeted her with Moore. She kissed her son on his head and told him she loved him. Amy and Matt both wished their friends good luck. KC looked up and saw Jeff leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"I love you Kace," he said as she approached not opening his eyes but opening his arms.

"I love you too, Nero," KC said leaning into his open embrace. "I will try to be as careful as possible."

Jeff opened his eyes and kissed KC with every fiber of his being. "I feel like I just got you back."

"I'm coming back to you with the gold," KC said kissing Jeff one last time as her music began to play.

"Just come back," Jeff whispered as KC headed out. Matt and Amy walked over and Jeff picked up Moore from Amy's arms. Kissing his head, Amy and Matt both couldn't miss the look of worry that crossed Jeff's face.

"It will be okay bro," Matt said touching Jeff's shoulder. Jeff just shook his head and went to the monitor to watch the match.

Late in the match…

JR: Well King, this has been a back and forth match if ever there was one.

King: KC is hanging big time with the boys.

JR: Moore is seeing stars on the outside of the ring. KC now climbing the ladder.

King: She almost can reach the belt. Oh no, here comes Helms.

Out of nowhere, Shane jumps into the ring pushing the ladder KC was on. Flying through the air KC lands through a table as her head bounces off the steel ramp with a sickening thud.

JR: God almighty, get medical down here now!

Shannon not seeing his friend hurt climbs into the ring and spears Shane. He quickly climbs to the top of the ladder and grabs the championship.

King: Moore did it.

JR: Shannon Moore is the new Cruiserweight Champion!

Shannon looked for KC but was stunned to see her lying unmoving. He quickly gets out of the ring and goes to her.

**Backstage…**

Jeff could hardly watch the match after the first few minutes he just started walking the halls with his son.

"Jeff," Amy screamed running towards him. She quickly grabbed Moore from his arms. "Go…KC…out…"

Before Amy could catch her breath Jeff is running towards the entrance heading to KC.

**Near the ring…**

Shannon looks up as Jeff passes the medics and flies to KC's side.

"What happened," he asked Shannon.

"I don't know," Shannon said. "I only saw her after I grabbed the belt. I didn't know where she was."

Jeff looked at KC who remained unmoving. "Come on Kace, open your eyes."

The medics pushed Jeff and Shannon out of the way as the replay of KC's fall played on the titan-tron. Both looked on in horror as KC went off the ladder into the table. Jeff and Shannon both knew it was the slam on the steel ramp that caused the damage.

"We're moving her," one of the medics told Jeff. Jeff grabbed KC's hand as she went up the ramp. Backstage Matt was waiting with Amy who had tears in her eyes as her friend was wheeled back.

"We have to take her to the hospital Jeff," the medic said. Jeff didn't know what to do. He was supposed to be facing Adam later that night. Suddenly Vince walked up to them as KC was being loaded into the ambulance.

"Jeff, I need you to stay here," Vince said as Jeff looked at him in utter confusion. "We are making your match next so you can get out of here. Adam knows it has to be quick. Go in and hit him with a chair for the DQ. Then Matt and Amy will be here with the car waiting for you."

Jeff looked at Vince wanting to thank this man.

"Go Jeff, they are playing your music," Shannon told him. Amy and Matt were already headed out with Moore to the car.

**At the hospital…**

Jeff and the crew pulled up to the ER. Jeff didn't even wait for the car to stop before he was out of it running through the doors.

"My wife was just brought in," Jeff said to a harried nurse. "KC Murphy?"

"Yes Mr. Murphy, she's with the doctor now, Exam 1," the nurse responded shaking her head as Jeff took off in the direction of the exam rooms.

"How is she," Jeff asked frantically to the doctor.

"You are…" the doctor asked waving a light in KC's eyes.

"Her husband," Jeff replied. He knew the only way to get information was saying that they were married.

"Well, I'm Dr. Douglas," the doctor replied writing a note down on a chart. "She still isn't conscious. She has a severe concussion, a couple of cracked ribs and a possible back injury. I am still waiting for the MRI results on that. Right now, we just need her to wake up."

"Thank you," Jeff whispered as he moved to her bedside grabbing her hand. "My son and the rest of her family should be outside. Can they come in?"

The doctor looked thoughtful for a moment. "We are moving her up to a room in about ten minutes. Even if she was awake she was going to be our guest overnight no matter what. I suggest you go outside and let your family know what's going on. I will have a nurse let you know what room she is being moved to."

"Ok," Jeff said in an almost daze. He kissed KC on the cheek and left the room as more hospital personnel came in to prepare her to move. Jeff walked into the waiting room just as Chris and Stephanie joined the rest of the group. Jeff went over and picked up Moore and held him close not speaking to anyone.

"Jeff," Chris asked softly. "What's going on with our girl?"

Jeff turned and looked at the group. "She has a severe concussion, cracked ribs and a possible back injury. She's still not awake. They are moving her to a room. When she's settled we can all go and see her."

Chris just sat down shell shocked. Stephanie quickly put her arms around him.

"This is all my fault," Shannon said.

"No it isn't," Jeff replied sitting next to his friend. "Accidents happen. You weren't even in the ring when she went over."

Matt and Amy just leaned against the wall. Matt wanted to be there for his brother but he didn't know what to do.

"Mr. Murphy," a nurse called out.

"Actually it's Hardy," Jeff responded, getting up with his son in his arms.

"Oh," the nurse said looking down. "Your wife is in room 308. The doctor said you can go up at anytime."

Jeff looked down at his son. "Hey Moore, let's go see Mommy."

Together the group went to the elevator and headed up to KC's room.

Matt looked at Jeff. "Your wife? Did you forget to tell us something?"

Jeff just shrugged. "We both knew it was the only way to get information. She has no next of kin except this little guy so for all intents and purposes she is my wife. Other wise, we wouldn't know what is going on."

Every one seemed satisfied with his answer as they approached KC's room.

"Look Moore, there's mommy," Jeff said sitting next to her bed. He grabbed her hand. "We need to tell Mommy, she needs to wake up."

Chris walked to the other side and grabbed KC's other hand. He looked at Jeff who just nodded.

"Skeeter, you need to open those pretty blue eyes," Chris said quietly. "MC needs to see his Mommy."

"Oh good you're here," Dr. Douglas said coming into the room. "I just need to check a few things then I am out of your way."

Just then KC started blinking. "Jeff look," Matt whispered.

"Come on KC," Jeff said. "Open those eyes."

"Jeff," KC moaned opening her eyes and seeing her friends around her. "Did you get the plate number of that truck that hit me?"

Everyone laughed in relief.

"Hey Reject," KC said looking at Shannon. "Who won?"

"I did, sweetie," Shannon said relieved his friend was awake.

"Dammit," KC said with a soft smile. "I'll get you next time."

"Glad to see you're away Mrs. Hardy," the doctor said as KC's eyes swung to Jeff's who just shrugged. "Now I need some time with you to check you out so…" He gestured to the group to leave.

"It it's ok, I want Jeff and Chris to stay," KC asked. The doctor nodded. Once again Jeff handed Moore to Amy who left the room with Matt and Stephanie.

"How are you feeling," the doctor asked shining a light into her eyes.

"I have a splitting headache," KC responded. "It hurts to breath." KC looked at Jeff as she said "But what worries me doc is why can't I move my left side?"


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

**At the hospital, the next day…**

KC was irritable. The pain had started radiating through her back. All the doctors prodding didn't help her disposition at all. She just wanted to go home.

"Hey baby," Jeff said walking back in the room. "I got you a Diet Coke and some visitors."

In behind him, Matt, Amy, Chris, and Shannon followed. Chris was carrying Moore.

"See, Mommy's okay," Chris said kissing Moore's head. The little boys face lit in delight at seeing KC.

"Where's my big boy," KC asked raising her good arm.

"Are you sure that's a good idea," Jeff asked. His son was not one to sit still and KC only had one arm to hold him.

"It will be fine KC replied wrapping her good arm around Moore as Chris sat him next to her. "Just don't go far."

"Yes dear," Jeff said kissing her on the head.

"How are you feeling sis," Matt asked. KC looked at her friends. They all looked so shell shocked. She couldn't blame them.

"I'm in pain but pain is good or so the doctor keeps telling me," KC looked down at her son who started to drift off on her chest. "But at least with the pain I got sweet morphine."

Chris laughed at KC then quickly stopped.

"It's okay Fozzy," KC said looking at her best friend. "Laughter is the best medicine. So Aunt Amy how was my boy last night?"

As Amy, Matt and Chris started telling tales of Moore's wild night, KC noticed Shannon hanging in the back of the room not saying anything. She looked at Jeff who noticed what she was staring at. He just shrugged. Once the talking died down, KC took her chance.

"Hey guys, can I talk to Shannon for a minute," KC smiled as Jeff picked up his son and gathered the troops patting Shannon on the shoulder as they left.

"Come here," KC said patting her bed. "You are too quiet. It's scaring me." KC tried to lighten his mood as he moped over to her. "What's with the long face champ?" KC remembered Shannon won the belt last night. As she looked at Shannon she noticed the tears that started to fall. "Oh Reject." KC lifted her hand and pulled him to her in a half hug.

"Why the tears," KC said starting to water herself. No one could cry around her without her joining in.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been looking out for you," Shannon whispered into her ear.

"Look at me Shan," KC said wiping the tears from his face. "This was a freak accident. I went into that match knowing accidents happen. "If roles were reversed and you were in this bed, would you let me blame myself?" As Shannon shook his head no she continued. "I am going to be fine. Once I am able to get in that ring again, you better look out. I am coming for your belt."

Shannon kissed KC on the cheek. "You are going to have to pry it from my cold dead hands." They both started laughing as Jeff stuck his head in the door, happy to see his friend in a better mindset.

"That can be arranged reject. Now give me another kiss," KC said puckering up. Shannon leaned and gave her a friendly smooch on the leaps.

"Jesus, even in the hospital you can't keep your hands off my woman," Jeff called realizing it was safe to come back in the room with the rest of the gang.

"What can I say Hardy," Shannon said with a smirk. "I keep telling you she wants me."

"True," Chris said with a wink. "But if you had her, I am sure you wouldn't know what to do with her."

"Shannon, she is out of your deviant league," Matt added causing Shannon to stick his tongue out again.

"They're picking on me again," Shannon whined to KC causing everyone to laugh as he laid his head on her chest.

"Awww, leave my reject alone," KC said stroking his head. "Chris you're just jealous because you had chances to hit this and you let it slip by. Matt, you wish you had a chance too bad there is only one Hardy that knows how to keep up with me."

Jeff blushed as the whistles started.

"I wish my patients would let me know when they are having a party in their hospital rooms," Dr. Douglas said smiling as he walked into the room.

"Hey doc," KC said with a smile. "I apologize for my family's behavior especially for the blonds."

Shannon and Chris both went "Hey!" causing more laughter.

"Well, would you like to hear the good news or not Ms. Murphy," the doctor asked trying to be serious. When everyone settled down, he continued. "The swelling has decreased tremendously from last night which is a good sign. I would like you to start therapy as soon as possible. I contacted a rehab place near Raleigh that should be easy for you to get to as long as you have a driver."

"That sounds great," Jeff said with a smile to KC.

"Now, I know you are all part of what equals a traveling circus," Dr. Douglas said causing even more laughter.

"So you have watched the show," KC asked with a smirk. KC always felt wrestlers were some of the greatest carnies in the world.

"Let's just say I was forced to review some tapes last night shall we," everyone quieted at the doctor's comment about last night. "You are being sprung this afternoon on the condition you head home as soon as possible."

"Well sir," Jeff began. "We have a show tonight. Is she okay for sleeping in the hotel tonight?"

"She should be fine as long as she follows instructions," Dr. Douglas looked around the room. "I hope you all help her in this."

"Yes Doctor," the room chorused as the baby started giggling.

"Now, KC," the doctor sighed. "You will need a wheel chair. I have one being brought down that is motorized. I know you are going to be able to get out of it soon. Now once the chair comes, you will be free to leave. Just be careful. As we discussed this morning you are going to need help with the basics; going to bed, getting dressed, eating, going to the bathroom. You're going to be frustrated, just remember you will get out of that chair." With that, the doctor turned and left.

Jeff hugged KC. "We are busting you out."

"I want to go to the arena with you guys tonight."

Jeff and Chris looked at each other.

"Skeeter, are you sure that's a good idea? Maybe you should just rest," Chris added. He didn't want her to over due it.

"No," KC said strongly. "I feel like I just got back and now I am out again. It doesn't work for me. I need to show everyone that I will come back from this."

"If that's what you want," Jeff sighed. "I will take you to the arena only if you rest, and I mean real rest, in the hotel before we leave."

KC looked Jeff square in the eye. "Deal."

**At the arena…**

"No one but Stephanie and Vince knew I was coming right," KC asked for the millionth time.

"Yes," everyone replied together. They all knew she was anxious because she was going to be in the wheelchair but the same question over and over again was getting to them.

Jeff parked the mini van and pulled out KC's wheelchair. As he went for Moore's stroller Matt stopped him. "I got the little guy you take care of the other baby."

"I heard that Matthew Moore Hardy," KC called from the front seat.

"Sorry, I love you," Matt replied sweetly. "You are my favorite almost sister-in-law."

"According to the hospital," Amy began. "She is your sister-in-law. 'Oh Mr. Hardy your wife is doing much better.'"

"Can it Ames," KC said as Jeff helped her maneuver into the chair. It was a lot easier since she could move her right side. "Why don't you pick a solid date first then you can badger me and Jeff."

"She told you Ames," Shannon smirked only to get hit off the back of his head by Amy. "Dude that hurt."

"Dude, shut your mouth," Amy sneered back.

"Children, can we stop fighting long enough to get inside," KC asked making a face at Moore as his carriage was wheeled up next to her. "Isn't it sad MC that you are the most mature one here?"

Everyone groaned at being compared to a six-month-old. KC led the way motoring along.

"Jesus, Murphy, don't you know when to stay away," a voice called.

"I love you to Steph," KC replied back with a smile.

"It's only been a night and you just had to be here," Stephanie replied in her best McMahon fashion. Suddenly she smiled and leaned to hug KC. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Well I needed to be here," KC said. "What was I going to do, stay in the hotel while y'all got to hang out? I don't think so."

Chris kissed Stephanie than looked at KC with a raised eyebrow. "Y'all," he asked incredulously. "You really need to start spending some more time up North Skeeter."

"I do, eh" KC looked at him with a smirk.

"Is that my baby girl," John Cena called from the end of the hallway he started jogging to her. "What in the blue blazes are you doing here?"

"I came just to see you Marky Mark," KC replied. "I was sprung. We are going home tomorrow. I though I could spend my last night on the road for a while with you guys."

"Oh so sweet," John said kissing her on the cheek. "I'm heading to catering. Do you need anything?"

"I'm good. I'll see you later." With a salute John headed to past them to catering.

"Finally," KC exclaimed when she reached the door marked Hardy/Jericho. After everyone was settled and Moore was in his playpen, KC turned to Steph. "So boss lady, we have a plan tonight or what?"

Stephanie smiled at KC. "Of course." Together the group got together to discuss how KC was going to appear that night.

**On Smackdown…**

JR: Last night's cruiserweight championship was a hellacious match. KC Murphy was taken out of here on a stretcher.

King: We haven't had any word on how KC is doing but I do know Team Extreme is in the building tonight without her.

Music began playing.

JR: Well here comes the former Cruiserweight champion Gregory Helms.

Helms made his way to the ring. He grabs a microphone.

"Last night was a terrible night. Something awful happened. I'm sure you will all agree with me it was devastating. I lost my title." Helms hung his head as the crowd began to boo him. "But have no fear; I will get it back from that reject. And as for KC, boo hoo, guess you need to go back to playing with the girls again seeing as you can't hang with the big boys."

JR: He makes me sick.

Music breaks through the boos.

King: Here comes Shannon Moore.

JR: He does not look happy. He and KC are exceptionally good friends.

King: He was at the hospital with her last night and this morning.

Shannon steps into the ring and holds his championship up high. Reaching for a microphone, he began to speak.

"So, you want your title back. I don't think that's going to happen." Moore stopped to listen to the cheers. "Now as for KC, well I would be careful if I were you. I looked at the tapes last night. Seemed to me she owned your ass before you pushed her ladder."

"Yeah I pushed her ladder and now she's in the hospital. I feel so bad." Helms mocked a weeping face much to the crowds dislike. "Oh you all can shut up. She's just a little girl trying to chill with the boys. She should just stay home with her kid."

Suddenly Team Extreme's music started blasting causing the crowd to erupt. Jeff Hardy walked out looking pissed.

JR: Hardy is not a happy man.

King: Neither are Matt and Amy.

Jeff rolls into the ring and takes Shannon's mike.

"You think you are a big man cause you helped an accident happen. That's all KC's fall was, an accident. You can stand out here posturing all you want but you brought my son into it. Not a smart move." Jeff surged forward as a certain Diva's music began to play. Carefully KC rolled out onto the top of the ramp. Helms stood there with his mouth hanging open.

JR: Good god, KC's here…

King: …in a wheelchair.

"Stop it all of you," KC yelled from the stage. "There will be no fighting with you guys tonight." Slowly Team Extreme and Shannon left the ring heading up to KC leaving Helms alone in the ring. Jeff kissed KC much to the crowds delight when he reached her.

"Helms, you think I should stay home, bare foot and pregnant? Well I have news for you. I may be sidelined for now but I will be back. It might be tomorrow it could be several months, who knows. Just be prepared. When I am ready I am taking you out. If you do get your title, don't plan on keeping it long. Shannon has already promised me a shot at it when I am ready." KC looked at Shannon who nodded. "I am going to get better and when I do look out." KC threw the microphone down as the Hardy's music began playing. They all left the stage flashing the Hardy gunz as the show went to commercial.

"Man I can't wait to be back," KC said as she rolled off the stage.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 – **

**Cameron, One Month Later…**

KC sat in her chair frustrated. After doing therapy for a month she could still hardly move her leg or arm. She sat staring out the window of her home. Jeff was due home any minute.

"KC," Gil called from upstairs. "Moore is sound asleep. When is Jeff due in?"

KC was so grateful that Gil was able to spend so much time with her and Moore. She couldn't handle taking care of her son. Since he started crawling it has been difficult to keep up with him.

"He should be here any minute," KC said looking at him. "Have I thanked you for all your help today?"

Gil leaned down and kissed KC's cheek. "You never have to thank me sweetie. That is my grandbaby up there and you are my daughter whether or not Jeff and you make it legal."

KC chuckled. Since the accident and Gil finding out that she was Mrs. Hardy in the hospital, he hasn't let up on the possibility of KC and Jeff tying the knot so to speak. "Give it up Pops, not going to happen for a while. Concentrate on your eldest not picking a date for his then you can badger Jeff."

"Does my son ever win with you," Gil tried to ask seriously but had a twinkle in his eye.

Before KC could answer a voice called from the door, "Never." KC and Gil turned to see Jeff walk in followed closely by Matt, Amy and Shannon.

"Come on Pops," Amy said approaching KC. "Do you really think we'd ever let your boys win?"

Jeff and Matt scowled as Shannon and Gil laughed until they finally broke up themselves. Jeff reached KC and leaned in for a sweet kiss. "How's my girl?"

"Still scooting around," KC gestured to her chair. "But it won't be forever."

"Stay positive Sis," Matt said. "Where's little man?"

"He is upstairs," KC said and quickly added, "Sound asleep. Do not even think about waking him up."

Matt threw his hands up defensively. "Fine. Amy and I are going to head home now that we've dropped lover boy and this reject home to you."

"Call me later Ames," KC called as they left.

Gil patted Shannon on the shoulder. "Come on son. I'll drop you off at home."

Before KC and Jeff knew it they were alone in their living room. "Howdy stranger," KC whispered.

Jeff walked over and picked KC up out of her chair, kissing her has he lifted her. As he walked toward the couch she laid her head on his shoulder. He sat down with her on his lap. He nuzzled her hair whispering, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," KC whispered back. "Your son has been running your poor father ragged. It's so hard keeping up with him lately. I think he's going to walk before me."

"That's not right," Jeff said brushing the hair from her face. "You can walk already. You just need to help your body remember how."

"That's easier said then done." KC replied and then she did something she hadn't done since the accident, she cried.

"Kace," Jeff said softly rubbing her back. "You will walk on your own two feet again. You will get back into the ring. Just give yourself time." KC continued to sniffle as Jeff repeated what he was saying until he felt it sunk in.

"I am trying to be positive Nero but it's so hard. All I want to do is pick up my son and hold him but it's hard to do it with one arm. It tears me up when he cries that I can't give him full comfort." KC buried her head into Jeff's shoulder.

"I can't tell you when it's going to happen but it will. I have faith in you. You can do it." Jeff picked KC's head up and kissed her tenderly. "When that day comes, we are having a party."

KC giggled a little. "A party huh?"

"Yes, a big dirty south party celebrating my girl."

KC looked at him with new found determination in her eyes. "Get the balloons ready Nero, we're going to party."

**Days later…**

With everyone back on the road, KC returned to therapy with a new resolve. Her therapist Sue was shocked at her renewed vigor.

"Keep this up, you'll be running circles around everyone," Sue laughed as KC continued pushing herself on the various machines. Suddenly, KC stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Should my left arm be tingling," KC asked.

"Tingling," Sue asked trying not to sound to happy. "Let me get the doctor to come check you."

KC waited nervously at the machine. She knew tingling was a good thing. She felt it.

"Well, let's take a look," Dr. Ross said when he came back with Sue. "Can you feel this?"

Dr. Ross ran a sharp wheel up and down her arm. KC flinched and saw a look pass between Sue and Dr. Ross.

"That stung," KC said rubbing her arm.

"That's a great sign Ms. Murphy," Dr. Ross said. "Feeling returning is a good thing. How about your leg?" Dr. Ross started running the instrument up and down her leg. KC winced when it reached the area above her knee.

"KC," Dr. Ross said looking at her. "This is really good. I give it another few weeks before you have full feeling and motion."

Tears filled KC's eyes as she realized Jeff was right. "Thank you," KC said looking at Dr. Ross. She then turned to Sue. "Let's get to work. I have places to go and people to wrestle."


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**Cameron, Four months later…**

Using a cane, KC walked around her home. Jeff was coming home today with everyone. She had been walking for a while but did not let him know that. It was hard on her and Gil to keep the secret but she wanted to surprise him. Plus he had been so busy defending his title and promoting the company that his visits home were very short and spaced far apart. Today was the first time KC was going to see him in more than three weeks.

KC really didn't need the cane anymore but she kept it with her just in case. She even started working in the ring to start getting rid of her ring rust. While getting back in the ring was important nothing was as special as the day she was able to pick up and hold Moore. Now over a year old, Moore is walking as well. She was able to tape his first steps, knowing they were coming and sent them to Jeff who was upset he missed it.

KC looked out the window, waiting for the cars to come up the lane. She couldn't wait to surprise Jeff and her friends today. Even Chris was coming with Stephanie to visit. KC was glad her friend finally bit the bullet and is making it work with Steph. KC glanced out the window smiling as she saw the dust coming up. Her man was home. She bent and picked up Moore and adjusted him on her hip. Slowly and carefully she walked to the door and stepped out on the porch. Both cars screeched to halt in front of the house. Everyone was so busy arguing about each other's driving skills no one noticed KC standing there. Again, slowly walking down the steps she called out to them.

"Is it just me or do you guys have the same fight every time."

Every one turned and looked at KC blinking. No one expected her to be standing in front of them holding Moore. Moore began wriggling when he saw his Daddy. Carefully she placed him down on the ground holding his hands helping him gain his balance. He began walking toward Jeff who still had his mouth open. Looking down finally he noticed his son walking up to him. Scooping him up and kissing him he headed over to KC.

"How? When? Why didn't you tell me," all came out jumbled from Jeff's mouth.

"For a little while and I wanted to surprise you…so…surprise," KC said throwing her hands in the air. Jeff put Moore back down facing the direction of Matt who was calling the boy over. Jeff pulled KC toward him and hugged the breath right out of her.

"Nero, I have to breathe," KC gasped. Jeff not wasting a moment, leaned into her a kissed her, slowly and tenderly. A blush rose up into KC's cheeks. "Wow," she gasped as Jeff finally released her mouth as if sensing the others around them. The two of them looked around at their friends and family. Matt, Chris and Shannon had big goofy grins on their faces as Amy and Stephanie cried happy tears.

"Skeeter, why didn't you tell me," Chris said walking over to hug her.

"Yeah, sis," Matt added juggling Moore on his hip. "We don't keep secrets in this family."

"I think it's cool," Shannon said causing everyone to look at him. "Since when has she ever been able to do anything without making an impact?"

Everyone laughed thinking about KC's debut, to announcing she was pregnant as well as giving birth during Wrestlemania.

"When shall I tell my father you will be back," Stephanie asked going into business mode.

"You guys are too much," KC said laughing. "Funny you should ask Steph. When you all go back on the road in a few days me and Moore will be joining you."

Jeff let out a yell and picked KC up to swing her around. "My girl is back with me!"

KC smoothed out her shirt as she was put back down on the ground. "I'm back and everyone better watch out!"


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**_._

**Later that night…**

Jeff and KC lay in bed wrapped around each other letting their exhaustion from their private celebration overtake their bodies.

"Would it be wrong to say I forgot how good that was," KC said softly causing Jeff to laugh. It had been months since they had been fully intimate with each other.

"I would say yes but if you give me a few minutes I might be able to remind you again," Jeff replied kissing her head.

"You take a few minutes, I'll take a few hours," KC said smiling into his chest. "I think you broke something on me."

Jeff laughed as he pulled KC closer to his body as if that was even possible. "I love you Kace."

"I love you Nero. I love you more today that I ever have before."

"Stay with me always," Jeff asked lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

"Try and get rid of me," KC answered leaning up to kiss him thus beginning round two of their celebration.

**The Next morning…**

KC stood at the stove making Jeff's favorite banana pancakes. Her leg was bothering her a little so her cane was nearby. After last night's activities, she expected some discomfort.

"Morning Skeeter," Chris said walking over to kiss her cheek and grab a cup of coffee. He looked at KC with a smirk. "Based on my super hearing, I would say you had an enjoyable night."

KC blushed but knew she had to one up her friend. "We were only trying to keep up with the noise from your room." Now it was Chris' turn to blush.

KC finished making the batter and sat next on Chris' lap at the table causing him to grunt. "Skeets, you really need to hit the gym."

"Screw you Fozzy, I actually way less now than I did," KC said cuffing him off the back of the head. Chris wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I am proud of you," Chris said.

"I am proud of me too." Chris shifted KC so she would have to look at him.

"I'm serious Skeet. You could have just said 'fuck it' and given up but you didn't. You are a fighter and I can't wait to see you back in the ring again." KC leaned over and placed a smacking kiss on his lips.

"Why does everyone insist on fooling around with my girl," Jeff said from the doorway. He had been listening to the two friends talk for a while. KC smiled at him and pulled herself off of Chris' lap. Grabbing her cane she walked over to Jeff and kissed him as well, just a little deeper.

"Maybe if you married your baby mama we would all stop thinking she is fair game," Chris said knowing he would cause the two to turn the shade of red they currently were sporting.

"Leave them alone Jerky," Stephanie grumbled coming into the kitchen. She sat herself on Chris' lap and stole his coffee.

"Hey," Chris cried trying to get his mug back.

"Hay is for horses," Steph and KC said together causing everyone to laugh. Suddenly the back door swung open.

"I told you they were up," Shannon said knocking Matt out of the way to hug KC. Amy just shook her head as she followed the boys in.

"Sorry Kace, I tried to keep him away as long as possible," Amy said grabbing coffee for her and Matt.

"It's okay Ames, I miss my reject when he's not here," KC replied hugging Shannon again much to Jeff's chagrin. "Jeff can you go get Moore from his playpen, he needs to eat too." Turning to the group, "Who wants' pancakes?" KC laughed when everyone's hand shot up. It was great having the family home.

**Later that day…**

KC, Amy and Stephanie all went to the local mall to shop while the boys spent "Men's Day" with Moore at Matt's.

"Why do I have the feeling I should be worried about my son with the boys today?" KC asked.

"Because you left them with our men," Stephanie replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, that would be why," KC said seriously as the two others laughed. "What's going on with Mel? I haven't heard from her in ages." KC caught the look that passed between Steph and Amy. "Tell me."

"Well," Amy began. "She's a bitch. It's like she forgot who her friends were. Now, I love Dave but I don't know how he deals with her anymore." KC looked like she was in disbelief. _My Mel is a sweetheart._ She looked at Stephanie for any help.

"It's true," Steph added. "She is a totally nasty piece of work now. If she's not careful my father is ready to sack her."

"I wonder what happened to make her turn like that," KC asked.

"All I know is she came back with the broken heel and that was it," Amy said. "It's almost like something snapped in her."

Heading towards their car, KC spoke, "When I get back tomorrow, I think I will have a little talk with her to see what's up."

Amy and Stephanie just looked at each other and shrugged. KC was going to do what she wanted no matter what.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 50**_._

**Later that night…**

Jeff and KC lay in bed wrapped around each other letting their exhaustion from their private celebration overtake their bodies.

"Would it be wrong to say I forgot how good that was," KC said softly causing Jeff to laugh. It had been months since they had been fully intimate with each other.

"I would say yes but if you give me a few minutes I might be able to remind you again," Jeff replied kissing her head.

"You take a few minutes, I'll take a few hours," KC said smiling into his chest. "I think you broke something on me."

Jeff laughed as he pulled KC closer to his body as if that was even possible. "I love you Kace."

"I love you Nero. I love you more today that I ever have before."

"Stay with me always," Jeff asked lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

"Try and get rid of me," KC answered leaning up to kiss him thus beginning round two of their celebration.

**The Next morning…**

KC stood at the stove making Jeff's favorite banana pancakes. Her leg was bothering her a little so her cane was nearby. After last night's activities, she expected some discomfort.

"Morning Skeeter," Chris said walking over to kiss her cheek and grab a cup of coffee. He looked at KC with a smirk. "Based on my super hearing, I would say you had an enjoyable night."

KC blushed but knew she had to one up her friend. "We were only trying to keep up with the noise from your room." Now it was Chris' turn to blush.

KC finished making the batter and sat next on Chris' lap at the table causing him to grunt. "Skeets, you really need to hit the gym."

"Screw you Fozzy, I actually way less now than I did," KC said cuffing him off the back of the head. Chris wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I am proud of you," Chris said.

"I am proud of me too." Chris shifted KC so she would have to look at him.

"I'm serious Skeet. You could have just said 'fuck it' and given up but you didn't. You are a fighter and I can't wait to see you back in the ring again." KC leaned over and placed a smacking kiss on his lips.

"Why does everyone insist on fooling around with my girl," Jeff said from the doorway. He had been listening to the two friends talk for a while. KC smiled at him and pulled herself off of Chris' lap. Grabbing her cane she walked over to Jeff and kissed him as well, just a little deeper.

"Maybe if you married your baby mama we would all stop thinking she is fair game," Chris said knowing he would cause the two to turn the shade of red they currently were sporting.

"Leave them alone Jerky," Stephanie grumbled coming into the kitchen. She sat herself on Chris' lap and stole his coffee.

"Hey," Chris cried trying to get his mug back.

"Hay is for horses," Steph and KC said together causing everyone to laugh. Suddenly the back door swung open.

"I told you they were up," Shannon said knocking Matt out of the way to hug KC. Amy just shook her head as she followed the boys in.

"Sorry Kace, I tried to keep him away as long as possible," Amy said grabbing coffee for her and Matt.

"It's okay Ames, I miss my reject when he's not here," KC replied hugging Shannon again much to Jeff's chagrin. "Jeff can you go get Moore from his playpen, he needs to eat too." Turning to the group, "Who wants' pancakes?" KC laughed when everyone's hand shot up. It was great having the family home.

**Later that day…**

KC, Amy and Stephanie all went to the local mall to shop while the boys spent "Men's Day" with Moore at Matt's.

"Why do I have the feeling I should be worried about my son with the boys today?" KC asked.

"Because you left them with our men," Stephanie replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, that would be why," KC said seriously as the two others laughed. "What's going on with Mel? I haven't heard from her in ages." KC caught the look that passed between Steph and Amy. "Tell me."

"Well," Amy began. "She's a bitch. It's like she forgot who her friends were. Now, I love Dave but I don't know how he deals with her anymore." KC looked like she was in disbelief. _My Mel is a sweetheart._ She looked at Stephanie for any help.

"It's true," Steph added. "She is a totally nasty piece of work now. If she's not careful my father is ready to sack her."

"I wonder what happened to make her turn like that," KC asked.

"All I know is she came back with the broken heel and that was it," Amy said. "It's almost like something snapped in her."

Heading towards their car, KC spoke, "When I get back tomorrow, I think I will have a little talk with her to see what's up."

Amy and Stephanie just looked at each other and shrugged. KC was going to do what she wanted no matter what.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

**Next Monday, in the ring…**

KC groaned as she hit the ropes. Jeff wasn't lying when he said she was going to train. For the past week Jeff and KC have been training as much as her body allowed. She knew she was getting stronger but still needed her cane after there sessions.

"That's it for today," Jeff said.

"Thank God," KC said dropping to the mat exhausted. Jeff dropped down next to KC. Leaning over he gently caressed her lips with her own. Groaning KC pulled back.

"Sorry Nero, no energy," KC laughed tiredly. Jeff wrapped his arms around KC pulling her close.

"Hey you two, none of that in the ring, unless I can join you!"

"Shut up Shannon," KC and Jeff yelled together. Pulling away from each other, Jeff helped KC up. Looking over KC giggled as she saw Moore holding on to Shannon's hands as he toddled down the ramp.

"Hey MC," KC smiled at her son then at Jeff. "Looks like he's getting early practice on his ring entrance."

"Come on Moore," Jeff said helping him into the ring as Shannon lifted him up. "Want to show Daddy what you can do?"

Moore looked at Jeff and smiled. He toddled over and pushed Jeff's knee. Jeff fell dramatically to the mat bouncing Moore on top of him. Shannon quickly pounds on the mat…1…2…3. KC scooped up Moore and kissed him.

"The new WWE champion, Moore Hardy," KC called out holding Moore up as Shannon applauded.

"Even your son can beat you Hardy," a voice called from the ramp.

"Champ," Moore yelled causing Jeff to groan.

"Cena, you corrupted my kid," Jeff said getting up and taking Moore from KC. "That is not right."

"Like I've been saying," John said climbing in the ring. "It's not my fault Little Thug knows I am the real champ."

"Champ," Moore repeated happily reaching out for John.

"Cena, stop egging my guy on," KC said putting her hands on her hips as John bounced Moore on his side. "It's just not right."

"Mama," Moore said almost too quietly causing heads to whip around.

"What did he say," Shannon asked.

"Who's that," John asked pointing to KC.

"Mama!"

"Who's that," John asked pointing to Shannon.

"Sssssss!"

"Close enough," Shannon said laughing.

"Who's that," John asked pointing to Jeff only to receive no answer.

"Great," Jeff sighed. "Come on Moore say Dada!"

"Still trying to get that kid to say Dada," Chris asked walking to the ring with Matt and Amy.

"He knows and says everyone else's," Jeff whined. "Watch." He gestured for Cena to start again.

"Who's that?"

"Mama!" Moore clapped his hands happily.

"Who's that?"

"Ssssss."

"Good boy, who am I?" John pointed to himself.

"Champ!"

"Who's that?"

"Ame."

"Great! Who's that?"

"Att!"

"Cool kid, who's that?"

"Fozzy!"

Chris laughed. "That's right MC!"

"Who's that?" Cena pointed at Jeff.

Moore just shrugged causing Jeff to groan even Moore. For some reason Moore refused to say who his daddy was. It was a constant frustration for Jeff.

"Come on Moore," Jeff pleaded. "Can't you say Daddy?"

Moore looked at Jeff thoughtfully. "Daaaaa….Jeff."

"No Moore, Dada," Jeff pleaded.

"Da Jeff!" Moore cried happily.

"Dude, give it up for a while Cena said tossing the giggling boy into the air as KC wrapped her arms around Jeff's waist.

"At least your Da Jeff now," KC said with a slight smile. "He's almost there."

"Why can't he just say dada," Jeff asked.

"Because you want him to too much," KC answered. "Leave him be Nero, he'll say it when he wants to."

Jeff looked at KC and muttered a "Yes dear" as the group left the ring to head backstage.

**Later, on air…**

The crowd is screaming as their favorite Diva, KC appears onscreen. She is sitting on a box talking to Lita as Melina approaches much to the crowds disdain.

"Well, if it isn't WWE's own gimp," Melina says with a smirk causing KC to hop off the box.

"You have a problem Melina," KC asked,

"As a matter of fact I do," Melina answered getting into her face. "How dare you think you could lay your hands on me and there wouldn't be any repercussions?"

"Wow," KC said with a look of surprise on her face. Turning to Lita, "Who knew this whore knew such big words?" Turning back to Melina, "So tell me ho, what's the repercussions?"

Melina was pissed and it showed. KC was equally pissed and knew going off script on Melina would just irk her.

"Well gimp, at Vengeance your huge ass is mine," Melina said gleefully.

"Oh no," KC said sarcastically. "How can I ever beat this pile of silicone? Woe is me."

Melina pulled her hand back and slapped KC. KC just wiped her mouth of blood and smiled sadistically at her former friend. "At Vengeance you are mine. I know how you like it rough, so I already talked to McMahon. At Vengeance, it's you and me hard core sweetheart." KC harshfully tapped Melina's cheek as she turned and walked out of camera range.

Melina turned to Lita who sat there with her mouth open. Lita hopped off the box and looked at Melina and chuckled. "You are so screwed." With a laugh, Lita walked off camera leaving Melina standing there in a huff.

**Off air…**

KC walked back to the locker room with Amy. She was worried about facing Jeff. She knew it was wrong not warning him about it being hard core but it had to be done. It was the only way for her to come back to the ring.

"You know, staring at the door isn't going to open it," Amy said breaking her from her thoughts. "I guess it's safe to assume Jeff didn't know the type of match you'd be in."

"That's pretty safe," KC said rather glumly. "I think I need a drink." KC turned to leave as the door opened and Matt popped his head out.

"Hey sis," Matt said quietly, a little too quietly for KC's liking. "Get in here."

KC turned back around and followed Amy into the room. In there Jeff and Chris sat silently on the couch just staring at her. Shannon was concentrating on the floor pattern.

"Hey guys," KC said taking a seat across from the guys.

"Hey guys," Chris asked. "She walks in here and says 'Hey guys' as if nothing just happened." KC hung her head knowing how pissed her best friend was. "Hard core? You had to go to that extreme." Chris' voice started getting louder. "A fucking hardcore match, are you nuts? You just started walking normally again. Do you really want to jeopardize your health? Does your family mean nothing to you?"

KC couldn't answer as tears welled up in her eyes. She refused to let them fall. Chris rarely yelled at her but Jeff not saying a word made it ten times worse.

"Chris lay off," Jeff said softly. "I need time alone with her."

Chris looked at Jeff angrily and stormed out of the room. Shannon, Matt and Amy left not before Shannon squeezed KC's shoulder supportively. She looked at him with tear glistened eyes gratefully.

Jeff and KC sat there not saying a word for several minutes. Finally KC just got up and went to look at Moore sleeping in his play pen.

"Why that type of match," Jeff asked from behind KC. She could hear the sadness in his voice and fought to keep the tears at bay.

"I had to," KC answered not turning to him but sighed as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Why," Jeff asked again.

"If I started wrestling again scared, I will always be scared."

"Ok," Jeff replied shocking KC. "OK?"

"I am upset that you want to put your body on the line like that again," Jeff said turning around so that she had to look at him. "But I understand the fear part of it. Just promise me you will walk back to me and MC fine after that match."

"I promise to try my damndest to come back to you in one piece," KC said looking into his eyes. "I love you Nero."

Jeff leaned in and captured KC's lips with his. "I love you too," he panted heavily as they broke away. "Is Moore asleep?"

KC angled her head at Jeff as he broke contact with her and walked towards the door, she heard the click of the lock and finally answered. "He's out like a light." She saw the hunger burning in his eyes. "What are you doing Nero?"

"Well," Jeff replied stroking a finger up her arm causing her to shiver. "As much as the match bothers me your attitude in that spot really got me going." He leaned in sucked her bottom lip into his mouth causing her to moan.

"Really?" KC couldn't get over his hands running all over her body. She didn't even realize that he had slowly moved her towards the shower room or that her shirt was now gone. "Nero," KC breathed heavily. "Won't the others need the room?"

"Fuck them," Jeff replied unbuttoning her pants.

"No," KC said with an evil grin. "Fuck me."

And he did.

**Back at the hotel…**

KC was able to get Shawn to keep an eye on Moore so that the group could go out to the lobby bar for a bit. Unfortunately, Chris still wasn't speaking to KC. Stephanie and Jeff were trying to get the two best friends to speak but neither would be the first to bend.

After several rounds KC was feeling loose much to the groups amusement. She was cracking on everyone finally settling on Chris.

"Hey Fozzy Bear," KC said slowly causing Chris to look at her. "You are an asshole."

Now, Chris also was pounding the drinks down and was feeling no pain. "Why would you say that?"

"Well," KC said resting her chin under her hand. "You haven't talked to me all night. Therefore you are an asshole."

"Well," Chris said mimicking her position. "You are a bitch who didn't warn me about that stupid match you are in."

Everyone held their breaths as the two friends spoke. With their personalities blows could be exchanged especially in there inebriated state.

"I'm not a bitch," KC said. "I'm mega bitch. You are not my father. Why do I have to clear what I do with you?"

"Cause I'm your family," Chris added slowly. "I love you Skeeter."

KC hugged Chris causing sighs of relief for their table. "I love you Fozzy."


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

_AN: I apologize for the last chapter. It was not one of my best. I promise it will get better. Keep reading and reviewing._

**Cameron, NC…**

Amy and KC sat in Matt and Amy's house looking over wedding magazines. Amy and Matt finally picked a date unfortunately it was only three months away.

"Why did you decide to get married in three months," KC asked sighing over the magazines. Amy just looked up and blushed puzzling KC. "I know it's not for the sex. Why so fast?" When Amy didn't respond KC knew something was up. Only one other thing came to mind. "Amy, do you 'have' to get married?" KC did air quotes around the word have.

"Um, um," Amy stuttered.

"Oh…my…God," KC screamed causing Jeff and Matt to come running into the living room.

"What's wrong," Matt asked. KC got up and hit him hard on the arm. "Ow, why no love sis?" Matt squirmed as KC stared him down.

"Sis, you call me sis? Do you have anything to tell us Matthew," KC asked causing Matt to now flinch at her question.

Jeff looked from his brother to his girlfriend confused. "What is she talking about Matt?"

"Yes Matthew," KC said. "What am I talking about?"

Matt looked to Amy for support but she just turned her head to look out the window. _Nice, Ames_, he thought. "I'm assuming it has to do with the wedding?"

"You are smart," KC said sarcastically. She hated that he just wouldn't say it. "Gee Nero; did you ever wonder why the wedding has to be so soon?" Jeff looked at KC still puzzled. She groaned. _Men can be so slow,_ she thought. "Why do you have to get married so soon Matt?"

"Well," Matt scratched his chin and looked at Amy who just nodded, fighting to contain her smile. "Amy and I wanted your niece or nephew to be born after we are married."

At this Jeff's head snapped towards Amy, who was now in Matt's arms with his hands on her belly. "Amy are you…?"

"Jesus, Nero," KC said with a sigh. "You are slow." She walked over and hugged Amy and smacked Matt.

"Ow," Matt said rubbing his arm again. "Why the violence?"

"Why didn't you say anything," KC said hugging him. Jeff still hadn't moved and the rest of the group noticed. "Nero, are you okay?"

"We're having another baby," Jeff asked causing them to laugh. "I mean, I know you and Ames are having the baby but the family is having another baby. This is great!" Jeff lifted Amy up and swung her around.

"Careful with my baby's momma," Matt said taking Amy from Jeff's hands. Looking into Amy's eyes, Matt leaned in and kissed her. It started getting more passionate until Jeff spoke.

"Dudes, stop," Jeff said. "You already knocked her up once you can't do it again."

Everyone laughed.

"Why didn't you say anything," KC asked again as Jeff wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back into his chest.

"We wanted to wait," Amy said. "I promise we were going to tell you guys this weekend. Who knew you'd be so damn smart?"

"I did," Jeff and Matt said together causing the girls to giggle. The front door slammed shut.

"Hey you guuuuyyyysss," Shannon called walking into the living room and flopping on the couch. He looked at the coffee table and groaned. "Wedding stuff already!"

"Shannon, stop whining," KC said flopping on top of Shannon causing him to grunt and wrap his arms around her to keep her on top of him.

"Oh baby," Shannon purred. "How did you know I like it when the girl is on top?" KC now groaned.

"Leave Kace alone," Jeff said pulling KC off of him. "Go find your own girl."

"Why would I do that when I can have yours," Shannon smirked causing Amy to hit him off the back of the head. "Chill Amy, you know there is enough of me to go around." Now both girls hit him causing their men to laugh.

"So not cool messing with a pregnant woman," Matt said laughing not realizing what he was saying. Shannon looked at KC and smiled.

"Why do you assume it's me, Reject," KC asked causing Shannon to whip his head towards the blushing Amy.

"Ames," Shannon asked softly. "We're having a baby?"

"No," Matt said rolling his eyes. "Ames and I are having a baby."

"No," Shannon said shaking his head. "The family is having another baby!"

"That's what I said," Jeff exclaimed.

"Jeff, never admit you think the same as Shannon," Matt said.

"Matt leave them alone," Amy said kissing his cheek.

"Look at MC," Shannon said glancing at Jeff and KC. "He really is 'our' baby. We all are raising him, we just are letting Jeff and KC be in charge."

KC raised an eyebrow at Shannon. "You let us be in charge. Shannon, when you can push something larger than a cantaloupe out of your dick then you can decide who is in charge of raising my son."

All three guys shifted the parts uncomfortably at the thought of what KC just said.

"Where is MC anyway," Shannon asked trying to change the subject.

"He's with Legend," Jeff replied. "And to quote my father, 'you all have him with you all the time. Now git and leave me and the boy alone. I will call you when you can have him back.'"

"When did he take him," Shannon asked.

"Yesterday," KC replied. "I called there this morning and was told to get a life and have some fun. I took his suggestion and it turned into planning Matt's baby momma's wedding."

"Hey," Amy yelled. "At least after the wedding I'm not going to stay Matt's baby momma like you're Jeff's. I'll be Matt's wife."

KC's face fell a bit at that comment but she quickly recovered but not quickly enough that Jeff didn't notice it.

"You all leave my baby momma alone," Jeff said walking to KC. "We don't have to take this abuse. We're leaving." Jeff winked at Matt and Ames to let them know he was joking. As they got to the door, Shannon, having run after them, caught up.

"Don't leave me here with the pregnant lady," Shannon hissed.

"I heard that," Amy called from the other room.

"Take me with you," Shannon pleaded to KC.

"Let's go Shan," KC said grabbing his arm. "I take it you walked here."

"My car is at your house," Shannon replied as they got to Jeff's Corvette.

"Get in," KC said opening the door. "I'm going to give you the thrill of your life." With that she sat on Shannon's lap causing him to squeal with delight and make Jeff laugh as he closed the door. Jeff got in and started towards home, but kept thinking back to KC's face when Amy mentioned being a wife.

**Later that night…**

KC laid her head on Jeff's chest. It was her favorite place to sleep. She loved listening to his heartbeat.

"Kace," Jeff asked softly. "You awake?"

"What's up?"

"Why were you upset at Amy saying that stuff about being a wife?"

KC lifted her head and rested them on her hands.

"Honestly," she asked and Jeff nodded. "I don't know."

"Do you want to get married?"

"Do you?"

"I asked you first Kace."

"I really don't know. I mean I feel like we are married already. We live together, we have a son. Why do we need a piece of paper saying that we are a family when we are one already?"

"That makes sense. I feel that way too."

"However," KC said with a sigh. "Sometimes I think it would be nice to have that paper. You know, make things official and all. I worry about if something happens."

"When did you start thinking about this," Jeff asked stroking her hair.

"In the hospital," KC replied. "The only reason they let you know things is because you said you were my husband. I do worry if something happens to you or I what that does to who's left behind. Plus does MC need married parents?"

"I think tomorrow, we should go to the lawyers and get something drawn up saying we make the decisions for each other. This way no one can question us until we get that other piece of paper."

"Until," KC asked looking into her lover's eyes.

"Well," Jeff said scooting her up on him a bit. "One day, I would like to make an honest woman out of you, maybe."

"Oh Jeff," KC said wiping a fake tear away. "That is the sweetest, almost proposal I ever had."

Jeff swatted her bottom causing her to yelp. "No sarcasm needed Kace."

KC laid her head back on Jeff's chest. "I know you were serious but the mood needed to be lightened. When we are ready to get that piece of paper we will. Until then, I love you just the way things are."

"I love you too, Kace."

With that the almost Hardy's drifted to sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

**Raw before Vengeance…**

The crowd roared a KC appeared on camera walking down the hall. Suddenly Melina jumped out in front of her.

"Watch where you are going," KC hissed out trying to walk around the smaller diva.

"Get out of my way bitch," Melina said as she pushed KC. KC glared at Melina but then smiled a sickenly evil smile.

"Think I don't know what you are doing," KC asked. "I would love to knock you out right now but I know you need a break from being on your back so much. This Sunday, if I was you I would be very scared." KC brushed past Melina as she started to scream into the camera.

_Off –air…_

KC walked into the locker room and was a little perplexed as two why Matt, Amy, and Shannon were giving her strange looks. She looked at Jeff and Chris who just shrugged.

"What's going on," KC asked. When no one spoke she repeated the question causing Shannon to shiver.

"Remind me never to piss you off," Shannon said with a weak smile. Everyone else nodded. KC started laughing.

"Fozzy was I that bad," she asked her best friend.

"Scarily enough, no Skeeter," Chris responded.

"That wasn't scary," Matt asked still in disbelief.

"Dude, that wasn't even close," Jeff answered causing KC to shoot him a look. "I've seen some old Indy tapes. When she's really pissed you will know."

"You saw my tapes," KC asked. Jeff nodded causing her to shoot a look at Chris.

Chris threw his hands up, "What there I good stuff on those tapes."

"Why haven't we seen them," Amy piped up from her spot on Matt's lap.

"Yeah, I want to see them," Shannon whined.

"Reject I only want wine with dinner," KC sighed. "I am sure Chris and Jeff would be glad to show you some of my old shit."

"Yes," Shannon yelled jumping up, unfortunately waking Moore from his sleep.

"Dammit Shan," KC snapped going over to pick up her son. "MC, it's ok. Shannon is sorry for waking you."

"Dude, we got to go," Matt said grabbing his brother and Amy. "I love a good Hardy reunion. KC you coming?"

"No, I am going to be appearing injured later," KC replied.

"I need to go find my woman," Chris said kissing MC on the head.

"Tell Steph I said hi," KC smirked, laughing as Chris flipped her off. Having gotten MC settled, KC noticed a silent Shannon sitting on the couch.

"What's up Reject," she asked sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry for waking MC up," he said softly.

"It's ok Shan," KC said wrapping her arm around him. "I am sorry I snapped. You didn't deserve that. My moods have been all over the place lately. Ask Jeff, he doesn't know which way is up sometimes with me."

"I feel like a screw up," Shannon sighed.

"You aren't," she pulled Shannon into a hug. "I love you. You are the perfect little brother I never had. You keep me sane with your insanity."

Shannon laid his head on her shoulder. "You are the best sister any of us could have. Do you think I might find someone as cool as you or Ames?"

"I'm sure she is waiting for you," KC smiled. "Poor girl though, she has to get past me and Amy." Shannon smiled as KC shook her head. "You are going to be lonely forever."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**Vengeance…**

KC paced the locker room in preparation for her hard core match with Melina. Being that it was personal, Vince was allowing the win go unplanned. Jeff unfortunately was dropping his title to Randy tonight but on the plus side Matt would be winning it down the road.

Everyone sat in silence watching KC pace. Each had the same thoughts running through their heads…_Please don't let her get hurt._

Jeff finally had enough and cut KC's pacing off with a kiss. Smiling she rested her head against his.

"Thank God you stopped," Amy said with a smile. "You were giving me motion sickness." Everyone laughed as KC blushed.

"Five minutes Murphy," a voice called from the other side of the door. KC cracked her neck and walked over to MC who was sleeping on his Uncle Matt's chest. She kissed him on the forehead and whispered I love you as Matt reached a hand up to pound fists with her. She repeated the same with Shannon and Amy. She knew Chris would be waiting by the pit for her.

"Let' rock and roll," she said looking at Jeff. Grabbing his hand the two left the room heading towards the gorilla pit. Various superstars called out good luck as she walked past but they only received a nod of her head.

"Good luck," Jeff said kissing her deeply one last time as her music started. "Come back to me in one piece."

With a smirk she replied, "I always try to." Chris hugged her not saying a word as she headed out to face Melina.

**Later during the match…**

JR: This has been one hellacious match so far King. Both women are cut open, pouring blood from various areas of their bodies.

King: They have brought everything out including the kitchen sink. Those poor puppies! Oh my…

JR: Melina has the sledgehammer!

Just as JR said that, Melina reared back and slammed KC in the abdomen with Triple H's favorite foreign object. KC dropped to the mat screaming in pain clutching her stomach. Melina wasn't done. She would up and tried to crack KC in the head only to miss and be tripped by the 

other diva. KC, still holding her stomach grabbed Melina and gave her the twist of fate. Climbing up to the top rope she jumped.

JR: Shooting Star Press!

KC laid on Melina as the ref counted 1…2…3. Both women lay on the mat exhausted. Neither had the energy to move. KC whispered to Melina, "Is this shit between you and I over?"

"Yes," Melina groaned back as the ref helped roll her out to the awaiting paramedics. Both women lost a lot of blood. The mat now looked like a Jackson Pollack painting. The crowd cheered as Jeff came out to help his girlfriend.

"Baby you did great," he said helping her roll out of the ring. He wrapped one arm around her and raised the other in victory.

"I need to go sit down," KC gasped clutching her stomach as pain radiated through her body while they walked through the curtain to the back.

"No, you need a trainer," Jeff said nodding to Chris who came to help them. "My match is now baby. Chris is going to take you to the trainer." Jeff' music blasted and he turned and headed back out to the ring.

"Come on Skeeter," Chris said as he helped her walk to the trainers. "Someone needs stitches. Where the hell did all this blood come from?" He looked at his best friend concerned. She had grown paler and paler. As they walked through the trainer's doors she let out a blood curdling scream and would have collapsed to the floor if Chris wasn't holding her.

"Dr. Rios," Chris called out worried. "I need help!"

Dr. Rios helped Chris place KC on the exam table.

"KC where does it hurt," Dr. Rios said touching various parts of her body. As he pressed her lower abdomen she screamed again. It was then that they noticed most of the bleeding was coming from the lower half of her body.

"Get a stretcher in here now," Dr. Rios shouted. "Chris she needs the ER. Go get someone to tell her family." Chris panicked and ran outside. Luckily Shannon was waiting there, white as a ghost from hearing KC scream.

"Shannon, go tell Matt and Amy we're going to the ER. They need to bring Jeff ASAP."

Shannon ran off as Chris left to follow the stretcher toward the waiting ambulance.

"Chris, you coming?" an EMT asked. Chris said nothing, he just climbed in.

_After Jeff' match…_

Jeff walked back through the curtain leaving Randy to celebrate his victory. He immediately spotted Matt and Amy with his bag. Shannon was holding the now awake MC in his arms.

"What's up guys," Jeff asked.

"We need to go right now," Matt said as calmly as he could. "KC was taken to the ER." Jeff's face fell.

"Let's go."

**At the hospital…**

Jeff walked into the ER carrying the papers he and KC had signed just the week prior. He stopped at the admitting desk. "I am here for KC Murphy. I have papers that say I can receive medical information."

"Ah, Mr. Irvine said you would be coming," the nurse replied. "Let me take you back. Ms. Murphy is being treated. I know the doctor is running tests. Her head was going to be stitched up as well."

Jeff felt relief as soon as he saw KC talking softly to Chris. She seemed ok.

"Hey Kace," he said approaching the two friends. "Thank you for being with her Chris."

"Any time," Chris said kissing KC's fore head. "I am going to go outside and let everyone know your ok."

"Thanks Fozzy," KC said weakly. "Hey Nero." Jeff sat on the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're talking," Jeff said. "Has the doctor told you anything?"

"No, I just woke up. Chris was just allowed in here when you came. He said he didn't know anything either. My stomach hurts something fierce though. Why was the sledgehammer ever brought to a ring?"

"Cause Paul has a construction fetish," Jeff said with a smile as the doctor walked in.

"Nice to see you awake Miss Murphy. I am Dr. McCarthy."

"What's wrong with me Doc?" KC asked not wanting to beet around the bush.

"I have a few questions first. Do you want the gentleman to stay or go?"

"This is my partner Jeff. He can stay."

"Ok then, when was the date of your last period?"

KC looked at Jeff puzzled. "I am not sure. Since my back accident and rehab I haven't been the most regular maybe a month or longer. I have just been spotty." KC blushed a bit.

"Well, is it safe to assume you didn't know you were pregnant?"

KC's face fell as Jeff smiled. "She's going to have a baby?"

KC shook her head. "I was pregnant you mean as in I'm not anymore?" Jeff's smile disappeared as KC's eyes filled with tears.

"You are almost 10 weeks along. Unfortunately you suffered a miscarriage tonight."

"Get out," KC cried turning away from the doctor and Jeff. "I want to be alone."

Jeff looked at KC and tried to touch her shoulder even though she shrugged him off. "I'll be back in five minutes."

Jeff and Dr. McCarthy walked outside.

"Is she going to be ok," Jeff asked.

"Physically she will recover. However after seeing her reaction I worry about emotionally. Women, no matter what the reason, tend to blame themselves after miscarrying. Considering what she does for a living, she might think it has something to do with that. While I think it helped the miscarriage along, I can't say it was the sole cause. She had been spotting. My best guess is this would not have been a full term pregnancy."

Jeff thanked the doctor and shook his hand. He went back inside to KC. "Kace, I love you."

"I killed our baby," KC sobbed as Jeff wrapped his arms around her.

"No you didn't," Jeff said rubbing her back. "The doctor believes this would have happened no matter what. It's going to be ok."

"How can you be sure?"

"Do you love me," KC nodded. "Do you love MC?" KC nodded again. "Then it will be fine. As long as we stick together we can get through anything. Now I want you to rest and we will see when you can be sprung. I need to go let people know you are ok."

"I love you Nero," KC said leaning back on the bed.

"I love you too," Jeff said as he walked out of the room and headed towards the waiting area. While he was able to hold it together for KC on the outside, on the inside he felt like screaming. 

His family looked up as he walked outside. He stared straight at his brother who immediately got up and hugged his brother knowing something wasn't right.

"She lost my baby," Jeff whispered out just loud enough that everyone heard. Matt held his brother as Jeff's own tears began to fall.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

**Cameron…**

KC sat on the front porch with a blanket wrapped around her lap. Since coming home from the hospital several days ago, she was constantly cold. She smiled slightly watching Jeff and Matt playing with MC. _I wonder how MC would have liked a little brother or sister, _she thought as tears ran down her face.

Matt looked up from MC at KC. He gave Jeff a nod making him turn towards her as well. Jeff just shook his head and sighed.

"Hey little man," Matt said swinging a giggling Moore up into his arms. "How about we go to my house and visit Aunt Amy?"

"Ames," Moore shouted happily. Matt looked at Jeff who just nodded as Matt began the walk to his house. Jeff closed his eyes, opened them again and walked towards KC.

"Kace," Jeff asked softly. "Talk to me please. I love you." He reached out to touch her face but she pulled away.

"How can you love me after what I did," KC asked refusing to look at him.

"You did nothing wrong," Jeff said calmly. "The doctor said it would have happened no matter what. Your body just couldn't handle taking care of another person right now. One day, we'll have another."

"Were you mad at me at all," KC asked but this time looking into his eyes so she could see the truth in his answer.

"Honestly," he asked and sighed when she nodded yes. "I was at first." He sat down next to her, turning her so that he can look at her eyes. "But, it went away. Like I said, right now, it just wasn't meant to be. One day it will be."

"I knew you were mad," KC sighed closing her eyes. "I also know about the phone call you made." KC opened her eyes as Jeff looked at her shocked. "I just need to know if you followed through with it."

Jeff couldn't believe that KC knew he called his old dealer. He was alone when he made that call. He made sure of it.

"I called," Jeff said sadly. "I bought some stuff. I sat in our bathroom upstairs and stared at it for the longest time. Then I head Matt come in with Moore yelling 'da Jeff.' I looked at the stuff again and just flushed it." Jeff looked at KC who had a small smile on her lips. "How did you know?"

"I know you Nero," KC said finally reaching out to touch him. "I know you better than myself." She leaned over and placed a tentative kiss on his lips. "Thank you for flushing it."

Jeff looked at KC, relieved to see she was coming back to him a bit. He knew it wasn't perfect and he was going to force it. Wrapping his arms around her he dragged her into his lap, just needing to be close to her.

"Thank you for loving me," Jeff said softly in her ear.

**Back on the road…**

KC wasn't cleared to wrestle yet but she still decided to travel with everyone. KC rested on the back of the van on Shannon's shoulder as Jeff slept on the seats in front of them with Moore. Amy and Matt were oblivious to everyone else as Matt drove.

"How are you really feeling," Shannon asked in a whisper.

"Sore, tired, depressed," KC answered honestly. "A little of everything I guess. Jeff doesn't know yet but Fozzy and I are going to stay at this hotel together. I just need some Fozzy time right now."

"I think it will be a good thing," Shannon said and he really believed that. He knew that Jeff and KC have been working together on what happened but Jeff has also had Matt to talk to. KC still relies on Chris for that part of herself. "You know you always have me if Chris isn't available."

KC smiled at Shannon. "I know and as much as you are my friend and brother, you are his," nodding towards Jeff, "first."

"I'll dump him for you any day sweetie," Shannon said with a smirk.

"Shan, you are my special reject," KC said smirking back but then looked as if she was thinking about something. "Would you like to come to a Fozzy/Skeeter night?"

Shannon looked at her wide eyed. "I would love to but only if you are comfortable with that."

"I think I am Shan," KC said with certainty. "You have been there for me no matter what. I want you there however you will have to promise that anything that happens while we are together cannot be shared with anyone."

"You're scaring me," Shannon said with a laugh. "Does it involve a sheep?"

KC laughed at this now, noticing Jeff begin to stir. "We haven't had a sheep for one of these nights yet but you never know."

"Never know what," Jeff mumbled as he woke.

"Never know how bad of a driver Matt is," Shannon said causing Jeff, KC and Amy who heard the reject as well to laugh.

"Hey, I am not a bad driver," Matt yelled from the front.

"How many tickets have you had," KC asked innocently.

"Two less than your boyfriend," Matt responded, causing more laughter.

"And you are proud of that why," KC asked with a smirk causing Amy to howl.

"Keep it up sis and I'm dumping your ass off at the next rest stop," Matt growled.

"Leave her alone Matt," Shannon laughed from the back. "She only speaks the truth."

"I'll throw you out too," Matt yelled causing more to wake up.

"Good job Uncle Matty," KC hissed as she stroked Moore's forehead.

"I blame his mother," Matt shot back.

"Can you both just quit it," Amy asked from the front seat.

"Yes Mom," the whole car chorused as they pulled into the arena finally.

**Walking into the arena…**

"Chris," Matt yelled. "I am so glad to see you!"

Chris looked down the hallway towards the NC crew walking in a little shocked that Matt was glad to see him. But when he saw a smirking KC and Shannon following behind, he had an idea what was going on.

"Skeeter, what did you do to Matt now," Chris questioned.

"Why is it always me Fozzy," KC asked trying to act offended.

"Fine," Chris sighed. "Shannon what did you do to Matt?"

"Absolutely nothing," Shannon said with an impish smile. "All we did was comment on the kind of driver Matt was."

Chris looked at Jeff who was holding KC. Jeff just shook his head.

"What have I told you about bothering the driver, Ka…" Chris couldn't finish speaking as KC slammed her hand on his mouth.

"What did I tell you my name is," KC said glaring. Jeff's ears perked up.

"What is her real name," Jeff asked causing everyone one to stop in their tracks. "As long as we've been together, she has never told me."

"Dude," Matt said. "Just check her license."

KC laughed and handed her wallet to Matt. He groaned as he looked at her id.

"How did you get away with having just your initials," Matt asked.

"I screwed the guy at the DMV," KC said nonchalantly causing Matt's mouth to drop open and Amy to laugh.

"She's kidding Matt," Amy said closing his mouth for him.

"Although," Shannon said with a laugh. "I would have loved to be that guy at the DMV."

Jeff handed MC to a laughing Chris. "What did I say about saying stuff about my woman?"

Shannon turned to run and shouted, "I love to share!" Jeff took off chasing the reject through the halls.

KC just shook her head as she walked over to Chris as Amy and Matt headed towards the locker room. "Okay if we have a new attendee for tonight?"

"Who," Chris asked.

"The Reject," KC answered. As Chris nodded KC continued. "He wanted to know if a sheep would be involved when I tried to warn him about our get-togethers."

Chris laughed. "What did you tell him?"

They started walking as KC replied, "You never know."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

**After the show…**

KC was busily packing her son's things so the family could leave the arena as soon as Jeff was done with his match. It was hard being there and not wrestling but KC could deal.

"When are we leaving," Shannon whined.

"You want a sheep that badly Reject," Chris asked with a smirk causing Matt and Amy to look at their friends with questioning eyes.

"Do we want to know," Amy asked rubbing her just starting to show belly.

"No," all three replied glaring at each other.

"Sis, why don't you three go," Matt said organizing their bags. "We'll take MC back to the hotel this when you guys can get a jump on your night."

"But I can't leave without saying goodbye to Jeff," KC whined causing Chris to snicker. "Oh, like you haven't already kissed the princess goodbye yourself."

"Not my fault my lady was available," Chris said with a smile.

"Hey KC," Shannon said opening the door with his and her bags on his shoulder. "Why don't we walk down to the stage? You can say goodbye when he comes up from finishing his match and then we can leave."

"Good idea Reject," KC said almost shocked.

"No need to be surprised," Shannon replied. "I am allowed to have an idea once and in a while."

Leaning up, KC kissed his cheek. "Yes you do."

"Again with my woman," Jeff called walking towards the group in the hallway.

"She kissed me man," Shannon said throwing his hands up making everyone laugh as KC wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck.

"You going to be okay with the baby," KC asked looking up in Jeff's eyes.

"We'll be fine Mom," Jeff sighed. Looking at the three of them he raised a brow. "Do I need to have bail money ready?"

"What do you think Fozzy," KC asked looking at Chris.

"Well," Chris rubbed his chin. "Depends on the Reject on how high his threshold is."

"You guys are starting to scare me now," Shannon said causing them to laugh at their young friend.

"Awww," Jeff said tapping Shannon on the chin. "You should be grateful these two felons let you hang with them. I'm her baby's daddy and I've never been invited."

"We were never charged with a felony Hardy," Chris said. "It was a misdemeanor and a few hours community service."

"What," Shannon yelled. "I don't want to get arrested."

Jeff, KC and Chris laughed.

"Chill, Reject," KC said. "We won't get you arrested."

"Let's roll Skeet," Chris said punching fists with Jeff and he dragged Shannon towards the door with his arm.

"Love you," KC said reaching up to kiss Jeff on the lips. Jeff wouldn't let her pull back instead pulled her closer to him.

"I have to go," KC said reluctantly pulling away. "God knows what Chris is doing to Shannon in the car."

Jeff laughed as he pulled KC back for one last kiss. Releasing her he pushed her towards the door. "Go have fun and no cops please."

"Yes dear," KC said blowing a kiss as she walked out the door.

**Back at the hotel, Chris' room…**

"Should I be afraid," Shannon asked dropping his bag by the closet.

"Reject, we're cool," KC said. "Just remember what ever happens or is said here doesn't leave this room."

"Not a problem," Shannon said flopping on a chair. "So…what's the plan?"

"Well first," Chris said in an extreme girly voice. "We give each other facials, paint our nails, have a pillow fight."

KC laughed as Shannon stared open mouth at Chris. "Easy Fozzy, leave Reject alone." KC turned to Shannon. "I think we can trust Shannon with our secrets." KC opens the in room fridge and pulls out a bottle of Jaegermaester and some beer.

"All you two do is drink," Shannon scoffed. "Big deal."

"We drink Shannon," KC explained. "But we also talk. Fozzy helps me with my issues and I help him with his. As honest as we are normally, we tend to feel better with our Fozzy/Skeeter nights."

"See," Chris explained as he cracked open a beer and poured some shots. "We also just have fun. We don't always drink sometimes we just chill with a movie."

"So why the secrecy," Shannon asked as he took a swig of his beer.

"When we were in Mexico, Chris was my family." KC looked at Chris with a smile. "I love Jeff. I really do but Chris is me as a man. He knows me so well. This became our "us" time. It has always been that way no matter who we are in a relationship with."

"It is also a deal breaker for people we date," Chris sighed. "If who we're with can't let us have some one on one time because they're jealous, we know its not going to work out."

"So Steph is cool with you too being alone, getting drunk in a hotel room with a bed," Shannon asked.

KC and Chris looked at each other and went "Ewww!!"

"No matter how lonely we were we have never EVER gone there," Chris said disgusted. "She's my sister. YUCK!"

"Thanks," KC hit Chris off the back of the head. "I feel so desirable right now."

"I'll do you," Shannon said earning two smacks off his head from his drinking buddies. KC rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just let Jeff and Steph know you just hang out? Why does it have to be cloak and dagger and have need of bail money?"

"Funny you should ask," Chris answered causing KC to chuckle. "We were arrested once during one of these nights." Shannon's eyes went wide. He hadn't realized that as they were talking they were taking shots and finishing beers.

"Why were you arrested," Shannon asked.

"Well, apparently that night I was a whore," KC said matter of factly causing Shannon to spit his beer and choke. Chris pounded him on the back. "And Fozzy," KC continued ignoring Shannon's distress. "Fozzy was my john."

"Oh, this I have to hear," Shannon said when he could breathe again.

"Well," Chris began. "We were hanging out and ran out of beer. We decided to walk from the hotel we were at to the 7-11 to get some more. I gave Little Mary Sunshine over there some 

money in the street and a cop thought I was propositioning her. We were arrested but got out a couple of hours later."

"How come I feel like something is missing," Shannon asked looking at KC.

"You feel that way cause he didn't give you details," KC explained. "Before we left the hotel, Chris and I were playing dress up. We picked out each other's clothes. I go classy for that numb nut but for me he goes total skank. I was lucky I was able to wear panties under the skirt he gave me, it was so short."

Shannon started laughing. "Did Jeff know about this?"

"It was when we first started dating," KC grumbled. "I needed him to bring our WWE id to the station even though the cops realized who we were. All he knows is what sort of happened that night but he knows nothing of our other nights."

"That's cool," Shannon slurred not realizing how fast the alcohol was hitting him. He also didn't realize the other two stopped drinking and were letting him get wasted.

"Reject," KC said softly trying not to giggle. "You look tired. Why don't you lie down and take a nap. Chris and I are just going to get some food for us at the Wendy's across the street."

"Mmmkay," Shannon mumbled as he stumbled towards the bed, crawling under the covers.

"That was too easy," Chris whispered heading to the closet. He opened the door and pulled out a stuffed sheep. KC grabbed her camera.

"Now we just have to wait for him to wake up," KC sighed as Chris put the sheep into bed with Shannon.

"He will soon enough," Chris said with a smirk.

The two friends sat down and started playing cards.

"How are you really feeling Skeeter," Chris asked after a few hours of random chit chat.

"Sucky," KC answered. "Jeff blamed me for losing the baby."

"What," Chris asked sharply.

"Calm down, he said at first that's how he felt when it first happened but he agreed with the doctor that something wasn't right from the beginning."

"He's a smart man. You should believe the doctor too. I know you blame yourself especially after all those years ago."

KC looked at Chris knowing he was talking about Mexico.

"There's a big difference though," KC said in a hushed tone. "I knew I was pregnant when I stepped into the ring then. I knew I was putting myself at risk. This time I had no idea."

"I always wondered…" Chris began.

"If I was going to go through with it," KC finished for him and he nodded. "No I wasn't. I think that's why I didn't care what happened."

Chris looked at his friend. He always suspected the reason she continued to wrestle back then even though he argued with her.

"Do you think less of me know," KC asked softly.

"No," Chris said firmly. "You were young, really young. I don't think a bull dozer could have stopped you. I think if you knew now that you were, you would stay out of the ring." Chris reached over and hugged KC to him. "I love you Skeeter."

"I love you Fozzy."

Just then a groan broke them from their private conversation. "Grab the camera," KC whispered as they watched Shannon begin to wake up.

Shannon lifted his head and began rubbing his eyes. All of a sudden he noticed the sheep in his bed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," Shannon screamed as Chris snapped pictures and KC 'baaahhhheddd' from the other side of the room.

Shannon struggled out of the bed and realized what was going on. He grabbed the sheep and threw it at his two friends who were on the floor laughing.

"That was so not cool," Shannon said then looking at his friends added, "does that mean I am officially part of your club?"

KC and Chris looked at each other and smiled as they laughed. KC wiped a tear from her eye and said, "Absolutely. From now on these nights are officially known as Fozzy/Skeeter/Reject nights. No others need apply."

Shannon wiped a fake tear from his eye and jumped on his friends.

Life was starting to look up again KC thought.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

_AN: Sorry for the confusion…I decided to combine the two stories. So there is no sequel…I am just going to keep writing until I find my end._

**Cameron, NC, two months later…**

KC stood in Matt and Amy's bedroom. She couldn't help but become teary eyed as she watched her best friend, no her sister, pose for pictures on such a beautiful day. Amy's mom Anne stood by posing as she fixed her daughter's veil for the camera. Amy looked breathtaking in a simple vintage style dress that hid her burgeoning bump. Matt and Amy decided to keep everything simple and just get married on Matt's property. A giant tent was set up in the backyard.

"We need the maid of honor," the photographer said gesturing to KC.

Amy looked at KC and smiled. She too was grateful to have KC as her sister. It only seemed right that KC stood beside her as Jeff stood beside Matt. Amy was also hoping it would give them some ideas about getting married.

"You are stunning Ames," KC said standing next to her and posing for pictures. "I am so glad you wanted to include me in this whole shindig."

Amy laughed and replied, "I had no choice. You probably would have killed me if Jeff had a different partner."

Now it was KC's turn to laugh. "I wouldn't have killed you, maimed her, yes." Both woman turned when there was a knock on the door and laughed as Shannon called out, "Five minutes until the execution!"

Amy's eyes began to water as KC fixed her veil. "You ready for the noose."

Amy took a deep breath. "Let's get me to the hangman."

**Several hours later…**

Jeff held KC tenderly in his arms as they danced to a slow song. He looked over and smiled at his brother. Matt had one hand on Amy's bump and the other around her chest as they talked to their Dad.

"Matt is so happy," Jeff said.

"Really," KC responded sarcastically. "I couldn't tell. He looks like he's going to crack his cheeks from smiling so much." Jeff laughed at his girl's point on description of his brother.

Jeff leaned in a kissed KC slowly causing the world to stop moving around her.

"Get a room," Chris said dancing by with Stephanie breaking Jeff and KC's somber moment.

"Fozzy," KC said softly. "Why don't you kiss your own woman and leave me and Jeff alone?"

"Don't mind if I do," Chris said and leaned in to kiss Stephanie. It was then that she noticed some new jewelry on Ms. McMahon.

"Christopher," KC hissed causing his head to whip up. She NEVER called him by his full name. "Do you have anything you need to share with your best friend?"

Stephanie laughed as Chris looked guiltily down at the floor. "I told Chris he needed to tell you but he didn't want to take the focus off of Amy and Matt."

KC took Stephanie's hand. "When did it happen and why wasn't I told?"

"It happened this morning," Chris answered. "I was going to tell you tomorrow that I was going to propose and was planning on proposing next week but someone found the ring in my bag." Chris gave Steph a look.

"Next time get your own shampoo, pretty boy," Steph said with a glare.

"Fozzy," KC said getting misty eyed. She reached up and hugged him. "I am happy for you."

"Well I'm glad," Chris said kissing her forehead. "I need my best person to be happy."

"Best person," Jeff asked puzzled.

"Dude, she's got to be by my side when I marry the princess," Chris explained.

"Cool," Jeff replied.

KC kissed Chris and Stephanie one last time and told them to live it up. Smiling at Jeff she headed off the dance floor and picked up Moore from his grandpa and started walking towards the back of the property where no one really was. She needed a little quiet time away from the party. So much has happened since she started in the WWE. She won, she lost. She has been injured. She has had a baby and lost a baby. She dealt with Jeff's problems as well as her own insecurities. Matt and Amy were married and having a baby. Fozzy was getting married. And Shannon…well he was Shannon but was working more at his tattoo shop. Things were constantly changing.

"Nickel for your thoughts," a soft southern voice rang out behind her.

"I always thought it was a penny for your thoughts," KC put Moore down and let him run towards his father. KC turned as Jeff scooped their son up off the ground and threw him in the air.

"Your thoughts are worth way more than a penny, Kace. So what's up?"

"I'm just thinking about how everything has changed in the last five years or so."

"Is Chris getting married throwing you for a loop?"

"No, I knew it was coming. I am glad my friends and family are happy. I just wish I knew what was planned for me." KC sat on a log and held her arms out to Jeff who passed Moore back to her as he sat beside her.

"I can tell you your future Kace." Jeff smiled seductively at KC who started blushing.

"What's my future oh great Nero," KC replied with a wink.

Jeff wrapped his arm around KC's shoulder and started playing with her hair.

"Well, first you are going back to the tent and have a piece of cake. But far into the future I see you sitting on your porch surrounded by a few grandkids holding hands with the sexiest southern man you have ever met."

"You really see me sitting on a porch surrounded by grandkids with Shannon," KC asked.

"No," Jeff said drawing her in for a kiss. "Not Shannon and before you say it not Matt."

KC pouted. "Tell me, does this sexy southern man still have a head full of different colors when he's sitting next to me surrounded by grandkids?"

"He might," Jeff replied kissing her again.

"I love you Nero."

"I love you Kace."

"lub dada!" a little voice called out.

Jeff and KC both looked down surprised. "Who's that Moore?" KC pointed to Jeff.

"Dada."

"He finally called me daddy," Jeff smiled.

"See we both love you Nero," KC said kissing him deeply. She got up gathering Moore in her arms. "Come on, you said something about a cake."

Jeff laughed and held KC's hand as the happy family made their way back to the wedding.


	59. Chapter 59

AN: Thank you all for your patience. I just received my new computer but am now working on making sure it stays connected to the internet. I will be jumping time with this story for a while. Things need to be speeded up. Now, enough of my rambling…on with the story.

**Chapter 59**

**Several weeks later…**

**Backstage at Raw…**

KC sat on Jeff's lap in the locker room. She leaned against him as his arms wrapped around her. Both were watching Moore play with his wrestling figures and his Uncle Shannon. KC started giggling as Moore, using the power of his 2 years and some months old body, push Shannon to the ground. Jeff started laughing as well as his son appeared to be pinning his friend.

"That's it MC," KC cheered. "1…2…3…" KC climbed off Jeff's lap to lift Moore up in victory. "Here is your new Cruiserweight Champion, Moore Christopher Hardy!"

"No fair," Shannon mock cried much to Moore's delight.

"Sorry Shan," Jeff said. "My boy won fair and square." Jeff took Moore from KC and began to swing him around the room."

"What's going on in here," Matt asked as he walked into the room.

"Nothing much Uncle Mattie," KC responded nonchalantly. "MC just beat the Reject for his title."

"Oh," Matt said with a smile. "Sort of like what his Mommy's going to do this Sunday."

KC shot a look to Matt as Jeff groaned and left the room. KC going back in the ring on a regular competitive schedule has been a bone of contention between the couple since Vince told them.

"Great job Matt," Shannon muttered. He looked at KC. "Go talk to him. Matt and I will stay with MC."

Matt looked at Shannon as KC left the room. "I was just joking dude. What is there problem?"

"I know you were joking," Shannon said with a sigh, worried about his two friends. "Apparently all is not well with KC getting back to wrestling full time."

"What's the problem with that," Matt was confused. He only got back from his time off for his wedding and honeymoon. He really hadn't talked to Jeff about things since he got back with this being his first night back. _Damn, I feel like I missed a lot,_ he thought.

"Jeff and KC have been going back and forth with each other since Vince decided I would be dropping my belt to KC. Jeff is worried about her being in the ring full time and whether or not her body can take it. KC basically has been trying to tell him to go to hell but in the nicest possible way. Needless to say, MC and I have been chillin' together a lot this week."

"But what's the big deal," Matt still didn't get it. "She's a wrestler. That's what she does."

"He's afraid she's going to get hurt."

"But it's against you," Matt said but clarified his statement. "No offense meant but if anyone would be careful with her, it's you."

"True, but think about her last two matches," Shannon said now playing with Moore again since the boy had been trying to get his attention. "One match, that I was a part of, she ended up partially paralyzed and only by the grace of God and her determination is she mobile today. The second match she had a miscarriage. Can you see why Jeff is concerned?"

Matt didn't bother speaking. Instead he thought about what Shannon had said and thought about how he would feel if that was Amy. He knew he would be just as concerned. He could only hope his brother and KC would be okay.

**Outside the arena…**

Jeff leaned against the wall smoking a cigarette.

"Got one for me," a soft voice asked.

"You don't smoke," Jeff said knowing it was KC.

"I used to," KC said leaning against the wall next to him. Her declaration had him turn his head toward her in surprise. "It's true. I used to smoke before I met you. Fozzy made me quit when we were in Mexico."

"Well you quit, not me, so I'm not sharing."

KC let out a breath at his stubborn attitude. "I love you. This week has been killing me with you. How much longer are you going to be upset? I want to wrestle. I am a wrestler. What more do you want?"

Jeff tossed his cigarette to the ground. "I'm not upset, just concerned. You've wrestled twice in the two years. Both times you ended up in the hospital. I do not want anything to happen to you."

KC moved to stand in front of Jeff, forcing him to look at her by placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Listen to me," she began. "I am only going to say this one last time. This is my job. I have trained for years for this. I have given my blood, sweat and tears to this industry. Yes, I've had some injuries and setbacks but so have you. I cannot and will not live my life in fear. You have to let me do this, be who I need to be."

KC looked at Jeff and decided some toughness was needed since her being nice hadn't gotten her any where all week and he still had a defeatist look on his face.

"Correct that, you don't have to let me do anything. I am going to do it whether you like it or not. I love you but if you can't support me in what makes me happy well then fuck you Nero."

KC turned to walk away from Jeff only to have her hand grabbed and her body pulled back into his. He ran his free hand across her cheek and down the back of her neck, pulling her even closer until he just slammed his lips against hers. KC moaned as his hands roamed and he devoured her mouth. She moaned even more as Jeff slipped past her guard and caused her to melt into him.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled away from her, leaving her to catch her breath from his unexpected assault. Jeff kept his hands stroking her arms, her back.

"There's the Kace I love," he said leaning over and nipping along her neck. "I knew you still had that fire in there."

"Wait," KC said trying to gather her thoughts as Jeff continued his sensual attack against her body. "Have you been pissy all week because you wanted to rile me up?"

"Well, yes and know," Jeff said with a sheepish smile. "I am worried about you in the ring. I have always been worried. Since that match with Melina, you have just been going through the motions when you have been practicing lately. You do the moves perfectly as usual but that girl that first came in the WWE with the drive to play with the big boys was missing.

"You have been egging on this fight all week just to get the fire back," KC asked as she stared at Jeff. "How's this for fire? Do not even think about touching me for the next week.

Jeff started laughing but stopped when he noticed KC's expression. "You can't be serious Kace. I was just trying to help."

KC just nodded her head in affirmation.

"You aren't going to let me touch you for a week? You really think you could last without me for a week Kace?"

KC smiled seductively and ran her fingers up and down his chest causing him to shiver. "I know I can last the week. You…" KC laughed. "You I know cannot last."

KC turned and walked back into the building leaving Jeff standing there with his mouth wide open.

**Back in the locker room…**

KC walked in and smiled as she saw Moore playing now with Shannon and Matt. Moore looked up and smiled. "I Daddy," he yelled holding up Jeff's wrestling figure.

KC kneeled beside her son. "You're Daddy? Is Daddy winning?"

"Yup," Moore said with a nod. "He's beating Unca Mattie."

Matt groaned as KC and Shannon laughed with Moore.

"My own nephew won't let me win against my baby brother," Matt tried to cry making Moore laugh even harder. "This is not fair!"

"Why would he," Jeff asked coming into the room. "He knows his Daddy is the best."

"Hey M," Shannon called holding his Cena figure. "Who's this guy?" Shannon smirked at Jeff knowing the answer already.

"That's Champ!"

It was now Jeff's turn to moan and groan as everyone laughed at him. "Why does he still call Cena champ? He doesn't even have a belt anymore."

"Awww Jeff," Matt said with a smirk of his own. "He can't help it that Cena will always be the champ in his eyes and you are just a chump."

KC lifted Moore from the floor, tossing him into the air, much to his glee. "Wait till he sees Mommy with her gold."

"My gold," Shannon said quickly.

"No, after tomorrow, it's my gold. Get over yourself Reject." KC set MC down who ran over to Shannon as he pretended to pout.

"It's ok Unca Shan," MC said placing a chubby hand on his knee. "I lub you."

"I love you too M," Shannon scooped him up into his arms. "We are going for a walk. Catch you all on the flip side."

KC shook her head laughing as Shannon left the room with her son.

"Hey, doesn't it bother you that Shannon uses your son to pick up women," Matt asked.

"Not really," KC said as she began to pick up her sons toys. "Moore is a good judge of character. I followed them once. I saw MC throw a tantrum when this skanky ring rat tried to pick up Shannon. He turned that girl off real fast."

Matt and Jeff started laughing as KC finished cleaning up. "You two chill till we are ready to go. I am going to take a walk myself."

Matt watched his brother as Jeff's eyes followed KC out of the room.

"Everything cool with you two," Matt asked.

"We are fine," Jeff said with a smile. "I wanted to twist her up a bit for her match but I didn't think it would go this far."

"How far did it go?"

"I'm cut off."

Matt shook his head. "She cut you off." He began laughing. "Oh this is great. I am so glad we have acres between us. How long?"

"The rest of the week," Jeff grumbled causing Matt to howl even louder.

"So six more days, Dude you are so screwed," Matt laughed. "Well so screwed for not being screwed. No way can you last a week without now that you have been getting it regular from her."

"I can last," Jeff said with a sour face.

"I am so glad we are home tomorrow," Matt said with a smile. "I don't want to be a witness to your suffering.

"Like you're getting any with Amy right now as pregnant as she is."

"All I have to say is hormones and god bless them," Matt responded with a wink causing Jeff to think about his next lonely week a little more.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

**Cameron…**

KC followed Moore as he clamored up the front porch happy to be home.

"Home," Moore yelled with excitement. He knew all his Daddy's animals were in the house. He was a big animal lover like Jeff.

"A little help would have been nice," Jeff grumbled as he dropped most of their bags by the stairs. KC laughed and swatted him on the ass.

"But Nero," she cooed. "You are such a big strong man. I knew you could handle it all by yourself."

"Ha," Jeff replied grabbing KC around the waist and throwing her on his shoulder. He carried her into the living room where Moore was already playing.

KC sighed as Jeff dropped her on the couch and sat down next to her.

"I am so happy to be home."

"So am I Kace," Jeff leaned over to kiss her but was stopped by a hand. "Oh no Mr. Hardy you are still on time out."

"But you had a great match," Jeff said with a whine. "I should be rewarding for revving you up for that."

"I know I had a great match," KC said smiling at the memory of it.

"You look so sexy in gold," Jeff said.

"Why thank you," KC decided to lean on Jeff anyway. He was more than happy to put his arm around her. "You better enjoy my gold now. It's my first and my last in the WWE."

Jeff cocked his head towards KC. "What do you mean?"

"I am getting older," KC began explaining raising a hand to stop Jeff from interrupting. "My body is a miracle in itself with what I have put it through. I spoke with Vince a while ago about me stepping out of the ring and moving to a different area in the company."

Jeff was in shock. "Why are you just telling me about this now?"

KC sighed. "I have been thinking about this since after the miscarriage. I was going to tell you when Vince called about me getting gold but you threw your hissy fit and I didn't feel like sharing. He knew I wanted gold in the company before I'd be ready to hang up the boots. You were right when you said my body has been beat up. After coming back the first time only to get hurt again I knew I couldn't stay as a wrestler for much longer. I want to be able to care for Moore and for whoever else may come along. I want to be able to grow old with you and not be old before my time."

"Kace," Jeff started playing with her hand. "I wish you would have talked to me about it but if that's what you want to do then I am behind you 110. When do you plan on making this move?"

"After Wrestlemania," KC said.

"So in six months," Jeff added doing the math in his head.

"Can you blame me for wanting to go out at the biggest show of the year," KC said with a soft smile. "As long as I stay healthy I get a nice six month title run."

"Are you sure?"

KC looked into his eyes. "As scary as it is, I'm sure. I am not leaving the company. I will still travel with you. Knowing Vince, he may make me GM again. Steph has even talked to me about coming to creative. The only thing holding her up on forcing that is I refuse to have to be based out of Connecticut. Dave Finlay has been after me for a while to help train the newbie's with him but I never have time. Now I would."

Jeff started rubbing KC's shoulders. "What else do you want for your future," Jeff whispered in her ear.

"I want more Hardy's." KC said softly.

"More Hardy's huh," Jeff asked as he placed a hand on low on KC's waist. He could already imagine her big with his baby. "You want to have another of my babies?"

"No," KC dead panned. "I want to have Matt's. Ames and I decided to share you too."

"Funny Kace," Jeff replied sarcastically. "Although Ames is hot." Jeff grunted as he received an elbow for that comment.

"I would love for Moore to have a little brother or sister," KC said. "You and Matt are so close. I want Moore to have that too."

"Well, Kace, if that's what you want then whenever you are ready you can use my body as much as you need too to complete your goal." Jeff wiggled his eyebrows. "Want to start practicing?"

"Oh no Nero," KC said getting up. "You are still on punishment." KC giggled as Jeff frowned. "Deal with it Hardy. Come on we have to get ready to head to Matt's. Amy wanted us to have a Hardy family dinner." She looked at Jeff. "Remind me again why I have to go. I am not a Hardy."

"You may not be a Hardy in name Kace but you carried a Hardy therefore it made you a Hardy whether you want to be or not."

KC started up the stairs. "Who said I don't want to be," KC called over her shoulder letting her words sink into Jeff.

**Matt's House…**

KC and Amy stood at the sink washing and drying the dishes from dinner. Both women were laughing as their men played with Moore in the backyard while Gil looked on.

"K, are you really withholding from Jeff," Amy asked.

"Yup," KC said with a smile. "He deserves it but I want to fold so badly." Amy laughed at her friend. "He almost got past me this afternoon but I held fast." Both women were now laughing as the men came back into the kitchen.

"What's so funny," Matt asked as he kissed Amy and her expanding belly.

"Just admiring K's willpower," Amy stated as KC laughed at the sour look that appeared on Jeff's face. "I also," Amy continued, "feel bad for Jeff's lack of lovin' this week."

Gil looked at his youngest while the other three howled in laughter. "What did you do to her son," he asked.

Jeff groaned as the group continued to laugh.

"Well Pops," Amy began. "Jeff was mean and naughty and KC is punishing him for it."

"Daddy in time out," Moore said matter of factly causing more laughter.

"Yes MC," KC said. "Daddy was a bad boy." She looked at her son and figured on an easy way to get Jeff out of trouble. "Should I let him out of time out?"

The group looked at Moore who stood in silence. Finally he walked up to his Dad and looked straight at him.

"Daddy, are you sowwy? Really, really sowwy," he asked.

"I'm very sorry Moore," Jeff answered holding back his smile at his earnest son.

MC turned to his Mom. "Daddy is very sowwy. No more time out."

KC giggled and went over to Jeff and planted a big kiss on him. "You are so lucky your son is cute Nero."

Matt, Amy and Gil started laughing at the relieved look on Jeff's face. All of sudden, Jeff jumped up, picked up Moore and grabbed KC's hand.

"It's been real," Jeff called pulling KC through the house. "But we have to go."

KC laughed as she called her goodbyes.

Matt pulled Amy onto his lap as the three remaining Hardy's just shook their heads as the laughter tapered off.

Gil looked thoughtful for a moment. "I bet my grandson gets a new toy tomorrow."

Matt and Amy just nodded along trying not to laugh yet again.

**A month later…**

KC sat with Amy on Matt's front porch as the boys were preparing to shoot a new episode of the Hardy show. For some reason Jeff insisted on keeping Moore with them. Luckily this allowed KC and Amy to really catch up.

"Chris called me last night," KC said. Amy's head shot up knowing it was serious if KC was calling him Chris.

"What's up with our favorite Canadian," Amy asked.

"He asked Steph to marry him and shockingly she agreed."

"That's great," Amy replied knowing there was more to the story.

"He also told me he's retiring in a few months," KC said. "He's leaving to concentrate on his music. I do not know how I am going to be able to go so long again without seeing him so often."

"It will be okay," Amy said. "He's with Stephanie so he will still be around the business."

"I know but it feels weird." As if the fates knew she needed to smile out comes Itchweed with his weed wacker from behind the garage.

"How I love Itchweed," KC looked at Amy who was biting her lip.

"Looks like Itchweed has an apprentice," Amy said still holding in her laughter as KC turned to look at Jeff again.

Sure enough, there was Jeff in full Itchweed regalia and behind him was her baby dressed the same but with a toy weed wacker as the cameras began to film.

"Nero, what did you do to my son," KC yelled out as she stood up from the porch steps.

"Who's this Nero," Jeff asked as Itchweed. "I'm Itchweed and this is my boy, Little Itch."

KC just shook her head knowing no matter what she would say; her boy was now Little Itch. She rejoined Amy on the porch.

"I take it you didn't know he was doing this," Amy asked.

"No idea," KC said. Moore was adorable though, mimicking his father's movements. "I can't believe he's almost three or that you are almost ready to spawn the next Hardy."

Amy laughed. "Two more months. Were you this nervous when you were having Moore?"

KC sat silently and thought about the best way to answer Amy.

"For me," she began. "I was in a different place then you are now. Jeff was high and then clean. No one but Chris knew I was pregnant for a while. I was worried about how I could take care of him on my own, how you would all react to me hiding it for so long. My mom died. I sold off my place in New York and moved here to be with a family that I wasn't sure really wanted me. It was really different."

Amy just nodded only imaging if she would have been able to be as strong as KC was during that time. "I give you all the credit in the world K. You were able to turn everything around."

"True," KC said while waving at her son who was trying to get her attention. "Things worked out well. Sure there have been ups and downs but I wouldn't trade any of it for anything."

Amy and KC sat silently as they watched their men do their best in front of the camera. Enough had been said for the day.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

_AN: Thank you for the reviews. Keep reviewing. I love knowing what you all think__._

**Hospital...**

**Two Months later…**

Jeff paced the waiting room nervously as KC looked on. She couldn't help but laugh at how nervous he was.

"Do you think this is what Matt did when we were in there," she asked.

"What did Matt do," Jeff stopped his pacing and looked at her.

"Act like you are right now," KC said with a smile. "Sit down and relax. It's only been a few hours. If you keep pacing you are going to wear a hole into the floor."

Jeff looked around as if noticing for the first time that his dad, Ann, Amy's mom, and Moore were nowhere around. "Where is everyone?"

"Ann and Pops took Moore to the cafeteria to get something to eat. He was getting antsy."

"It's weird being on this side after being on the other with you," Jeff said sitting next to KC finally. "There was more to do on the other side. I hate waiting."

KC looked at Jeff with a raised eyebrow. "There was more to do? Let me think about what you did. All you did was talk Nero. I had to do all the hard work."

"Yes you did," he said kissing her on the cheek. "But it was interesting. I really hate waiting."

KC just shook her head but smiled as she saw her son running up to her followed by Pops and Ann.

"Hey MC," she said pulling him into her lap. "Did you eat?"

"Yes Momma," Moore replied. "Pops got me a burger."

"A burger," Jeff asked. "Did you save me any?"

"No," Moore giggled as Jeff pouted. "I ate it all up. I get you one."

"No," Jeff said tickling his boy. "I'll make Momma cook for me when we get home."

KC raised her brow at Jeff again but just shook her head. A loud bang sounded causing all eyes to swing to the door to Labor and Delivery. Matt stood there with a huge grin on his face.

Jeff hopped up and darted over to his brother. He started bouncing on his feet. "So?"

"It's a boy," Matt said. "Seven pounds, six ounces. He's beautiful."

Everyone started gushing. Jeff was pounding Matt on the back as Ann was hugging Matt with tears in her eyes. Gil pulled out a pack of it's a boy cigars and started handing them out to anyone around him.

KC walked up to Matt with Moore in her arms. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Way to go Dad."

"That not Daddy," Moore said confused. "That's Unca Mattie!"

Everyone laughed at the precocious toddler. "No MC," KC explained. "Remember Aunt Amy and Uncle Mattie were having a baby. You have a cousin. He's little but Uncle Mattie is his Daddy."

Moore looked thoughtful as he took in his mother's words. "Ok," he said. "Show me the baby! Where Aunt Ames?"

Everyone laughed again. Matt grabbed Moore from KC's arms. "OK Little Man," Matt said swinging him around. "Let's go see Aunt Amy and the baby." The group followed Matt through the door. Luckily he was outside long enough for Amy and the baby to get back to their room.

"Hi guys," Amy called from her bed where she held the newest Hardy.

"Shhh," Moore said, putting his finger to his lips. "Baby looks sweepy."

"Ok," Jeff said as he waited for his dad and Amy's mom to stop gushing over her and the baby.

"Hey," Jeff said looking at the baby and kissing Amy on the cheek. "You look beautiful and he is perfect. Thank God he doesn't look like his dad."

"Not cool man," Matt said shaking his head.

KC walked up to Amy and smiled. She too hugged her and placed a gentle kiss on the baby's head. "I love you Amy but could someone tell us this kid's name?"

Laughter filled the room. It seemed to be the theme of the day.

"Well," Amy began. "After talking it over, we decided we are going to call him Alexander Jeffrey Hardy. We were going to use Nero but knowing your nut he's plans for it."

"AJ," KC said causing Matt to groan. "I like it."

"Please," Matt pleaded. "No more initials. We were thinking of calling him Xander."

"Fine," KC conceded. "Xander Hardy it is. I don't get what's so bad about initials."

"If you would just tell us your real name," Jeff started before KC cut him off.

"Nope," KC said quickly. "No dice, Nero."

KC's real name has now become legend. No one but Chris knew what it was. It wasn't that bad of a name but KC never liked it.

"So," Matt asked to break up the glares between KC and Jeff. "Did I do good work or what?"

KC turned to Matt. "Amy did all the work Mattie. Two minutes nine months ago does not count as work."

Jeff began to snicker as Matt turned bright red and mumbled "Two minutes my ass."

KC just smiled as she walked back over to Amy to kiss her cheek again. "We are going to go and let you get some rest."

Jeff walked over and kissed Amy goodbye and brushed his fingers across his nephews head gently. "See you tomorrow little one."

Jeff walked to KC and took the now sleeping Moore from her arms. Together they headed out of the hospital and to the car.

"He really is beautiful," KC said after they had all settled in the car.

"Getting wistful dear," Jeff asked reaching to take her hand in his as he drove.

"I guess," KC sighed. "I have two more months in the ring. I was thinking of telling Amy and Matt when they get home from the hospital. Chris already knows and I am so afraid he's going to slip in front of them."

"How did Chris find out," Jeff asked glancing quickly at her. As far as he knew no one knew she was moving away from the ring.

"Princess told him this morning," KC replied. "Needless to say I received a wonderful phone call today." KC thought back to the conversation she had with her best friend that afternoon.

_Flashback…_

"_Hey Fozzy," KC said as she answered the phone._

"_Don't hey Fozzy me." KC was taken back but heard Stephanie shout 'I'm sorry' in the background. "Were you planning on telling me about your future plans?"_

_Shit, KC thought. "I was planning on telling you as we got closer to Wrestlemania. You have a lot on your plate right now and I wanted to wait until I added this."_

"_I am never too busy for you Skeeter. I had to find out from Stephanie what you should have told me. Since when do we hold back from each other?"_

_KC felt bad. It was true; they never kept things from each other most of the time._

"_I was going to tell you but wanted to wait for the right time." KC paused. "Do you think I am doing the right thing?"_

"_A little late to ask me my opinion now isn't it." When KC sighed, Chris continued. "Why are you hanging it up? I know with me its cause of the music and I'm a tad older than you."_

_KC laughed just as Chris wanted her too. "I'm getting older too, Foz. My body has been through so much these last few years. I want to be able to enjoy my children."_

"_Children? Is there something you need to tell me?"_

_KC giggled as Chris teased her. "No but maybe now I can have a little brother or sister for Moore and not worry about the ring. Did Stephanie tell you I am still going to be part of the company?"_

"_Yes she did and I am supposed to talk about how wonderful being part of her creative team would be…ow…Stop it Steph I'm trying to be supportive here."_

_KC laughed again as she could picture Stephanie hitting Chris for his pitch of joining Stephanie's group._

"_Tell her it's not out of the question yet but I still need to think about it."_

"_Okay Skeeter. Just remember you can talk to me about anything no matter what."_

"_Yes Dad."_

"_Don't be bitchy. Now hang up this phone and go torture Hardy or something."_

"_Sure thing. I love you Fozzy."_

"_Love you too Skeets."_

"How did the conversation go," Jeff asked snapping her out of her memory.

"It was a bit rough at first but everything is fine now."

"That's good," Jeff said as they both slid into silence until they pulled up to their house.

"I'll get Moore," Jeff said as he got out of the car.

"Thanks," KC said running to open the door for him.

**Later that night…**

KC lay in bed reading a book. Jeff walked out of the shower and admired the woman he loved as she read.

"Stop staring Nero."

"How did you know?"

"I just know when you are doing some stuff," she replied taking off her glassed and putting her book down. She laughed as Jeff bounced into bed beside her and laid his head on her stomach. KC started playing with his head. "What are you thinking about?"

"After Wrestlemania, do you really want to try for another baby?"

"I was thinking of just seeing what happened," KC said continuing to stroke his head as he ran his fingers up and down her arms. "If I get pregnant, then so be it. If not, it's still ok."

Jeff looked at her thoughtfully. "You really want to walk away from the ring."

"Yes, while I can still walk will be a good thing. Can I tell you a secret?"

Jeff pulled himself up from her lap and sat across from her looking into her eyes. "Sure."

"I'm scared of leaving the ring."

"I know." KC's eyes shot up to Jeff's. "I had a feeling that's why you didn't want anyone to know in case you changed your mind even though we both know you aren't going to change your mind."

"You are right," she said and leaned over to place a kiss on his lips. "You know me so well."

"Of course I do," Jeff said lying down. He pulled KC down next to him and wrapped his arms around her. "You made your decision but are afraid of the future. If there is one thing you should have learned from being with me is that you can't be afraid of what's to come, just embrace it."

"Damn, that was too poetic even for you," KC said earning herself a tap on her bottom. She snuggled into Jeff's arms. "You are right. All we can do is embrace the future." She kissed him again. "Night Nero."

"Night Kace," Jeff said feeling her relax against him. Soon he joined her in sleep.


	62. Chapter 62

_AN: Thank you to all the reviewers and the new additions to the alert list. After I reread the last chapter I was a bit disappointed in it but I will try to do better with this one. So read and let me know what you all think. Preview for the next chapter...Jeff and KC have a secret._

**Chapter 62**

**Two months later…**

**Wrestlemania, Las Vegas, NV…**

KC paced nervously in back of the arena. Tonight was the biggest show of the year for wrestling. Tonight was also KC's last night in the ring for the foreseeable future. Outside of her core group of friends, no one in the company knew today was KC's last match before she moved into a different role in the company.

"Where's my baby girl?"

KC grinned as she turned and saw John Cena walking towards her.

"Hey champ," she replied. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I've told you time and again, Hardy is going to be pissed if you keep going after this fine body."

"Get over yourself Cena." They both laughed. John motioned towards a crate and they both sat down.

"What's on your mind baby girl?"

"I need to tell you something," KC began. She thought back to when she told Matt, Amy and Shannon her news. With the exception of Matt complaining she was wasting her "God given talent" they were pretty cool with her no longer lacing her boots.

"Tonight is my last match with the company."

"Holy shit," John said, sitting there stunned. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be," KC leaned into John as he draped his arm around her shoulder. "I am still going to be a part of the company just in a different way. I will still be around to bust your chops so don't worry."

"If it's what you want then this soldier is behind you." John leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Get your hands off of my woman," a slow southern voice called followed by laughter and a scream of "it wasn't me finally!"

"Skittles, you need to chill," John said laughing. "You get my baby girl in all the best ways possible, learn to share the rest." Jeff and John laughed as KC began to blush.

"I'm so glad it wasn't me getting yelled at," Shannon said walking up to the other three with Matt. Amy was trailing behind pushing Xander and holding onto Moore's hand. "For years I keep getting told 'no Shannon,' 'stop touching Shan,' and 'Reject get your own woman.' "

KC hoped off the box. She walked over to Shannon and planted a loud smacking kiss on his lips. The gang laughed as Shannon turned bright red. "Reject if only you got to me first."

"Hey," Jeff said pulling her over to him and into his arms. "I found you first; he just has to suck it up."

"Dude," Shannon said still in awe. "Your girl rocks."

KC laughed as Jeff growled a bit in her ear. KC looked down as she felt a tug on her pants. "What's up MC?"

"I go with Champ," he asked pointing at a sniggering John as Jeff rolled his eyes at his son's name for him.

"I don't know sweetie," KC said looking at John. "It's up to John."

"Come on my Little Thug," John said picking Moore up. "We are going to do a few laps around the backstage area. I'll return him to you in a bit."

KC waved as her son peered over John's shoulder with a big smile.

"I am going to take Xander down to the Divas," Amy said cooing at the infant in the carriage. "They are all dying for some baby time."

"Matt and I are heading to catering," Shannon said. "Looks like you're stuck with Jeff unless you want to come with, KC."

KC looked at Jeff. "I think I will be fine with Jeff, Shannon."

As the group split into different directions, Jeff took KC's hand as they headed to their locker room for the night. She looked over at him as they walked.

"What's going on in that head of yours Nero?" she asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I have a question for you," Jeff began. "Were you serious when you said you would want to be a Hardy?"

KC looked at Jeff and giggled as she unpacked her bag. "Nero, we share everything but a last name. I feel like a Hardy though."

"Kace, but would you like that for your name?"

KC looked at Jeff as butterflies flew through her stomach. She dropped the boot in her hand. "What are you saying Jeff?"

Jeff walked over to where she was standing. He reached his hands up and gently held her face in them.

"Will you marry me KC? Will you make an honest man out of me?"

KC stood stunned. Tears glistened in her eyes. "Are you sure?" She couldn't believe he was asking this of her.

"I am so sure. I love you. With everything we have been through, I know I love you." He leaned in a kissed her softly. "You are my center." He nipped her at her lips. "You are my heart." He pulled back and looked deeply into her teary eyes. "You are my life. Marry me?"

"Nero," KC said taking a breath. "You know I can't say no. I love you."

Jeff leaned in and kissed KC in the gentlest kiss they have ever shared.

"Nero," KC said still wrapped in his arms. "Can we keep this between us right now?"

Jeff laughed a bit as he hugged her. "Of course we can. I don't have your ring with me on this trip."

"You bought me a ring?"

"Yes," he replied kissing her cheek. "I have been thinking about this for a while."

KC leaned in and began kissing Jeff. His hands roamed around the top of her pants. He growled as she tugged at his lip ring. Just as he hands began traveling up her shirt the door flew open causing them both to jump and groan.

"I am here," Shannon yelled as he came into the room with Matt.

"Way to go Reject," KC muttered as she grabbed the rest of her gear. "I'm changing and I suggest you do the same reject."

"What's her damage," Shannon asked flopping on the couch. "Ow," he cried as Matt smacked him off the head.

"Dude, she's nervous about tonight and we totally interrupted Jeff's calming technique he was using on her," Matt explained. Jeff laughed at his brother's explanation and at Shannon's mouth as it shaped into that perfect 'o' in understanding.

"I don't hear you changing," KC yelled from the bathroom. Matt and Jeff laughed at Shannon's panic stricken face as he quickly jumped up and started changing into his gear. Jeff stood and walked towards the bathroom. "I think KC needs more of my calming technique." Jeff wiggled his eyebrows as Matt chuckled and ducked into the bathroom.

"I'm changed," Shannon called as Matt laughed. "What?"

"Dude, she so doesn't care right now!"

Shannon got up and pressed his ear to the door. He made a face at the sounds he was hearing. "That's just nasty!"

"What's nasty," Amy asked coming in with Xander followed by John and Moore.

"Nothing," Matt said laughing as Shannon continued to keep his ear on the door.

John and Amy looked at Shannon with questions in their eyes. "Who's in there," John asked.

"Just Jeff and KC," Matt replied trying to stifle his laughter.

"Really," John asked walking over to join Shannon at the door. After listening for a few moments he turned to the rest of the group. "Who knew she could be so kinky? Jeff sure, KC, nah!"

All of a sudden the door flew open causing Shannon and John to stumble in. KC looked down at them as she stepped over them and adjusted her pants. "I hope that was as good for you as it was for me boys," she said seductively. All Jeff could do was smile as he walked over his friends to join her.

"So KC," Matt began earning a look from Amy as she rocked Xander. "Are you relaxed now?"

"You know what Matt," she answered picking up Moore and swinging him around.

"What?"

"You all are a bunch of perverts," KC swung her eyes to Shannon and John who had since pulled themselves off the floor. "Shannon, you know you are getting your ass kicked tonight, right?"

"Yes," Shannon said sheepishly. "But at least I'll be leaving the ring with the gold!"

"Five minutes, Murphy and Moore," a voice yelled.

"Come on MC," KC said securing Moore on her hip. "Let's go."

Shannon walked up to KC and wrapped his arm around her. Whenever they had a match together they always walked to the ring this way.

"You ready to step away," Shannon asked quietly. KC looked around them and saw only her group walking behind them. She smiled as Jeff winked in her direction.

"I'm ready," she said looking down at Moore. "It's going to be a good thing. You ready to be the champ again?"

Shannon tried to look as if he was thinking very hard. "You bet." KC and Moore laughed as Shannon made a face. "What can I say? I look good in gold!"

"Reject you are priceless," KC said wiping her eyes as they approached the curtain. She turned and handed Moore to Jeff.

"Good luck Kace," Jeff said kissing her gently. "Tell mommy good luck Moore."

"Good luck Mama," Moore said puckering up for a kiss of his own.

"Thank you baby," KC said giving him a smacking kiss and making him giggle.

Shannon's music started blaring. "See you out there." He saluted the gang.

KC took a deep breath as her music began playing. Slowly she ascended the steps and let her breath out as she began her walk for her last official match.

**Minutes later…**

**1…2…3…**

Shannon's hand is raised by the referee as KC bangs on the mat in apparent frustration. She watched as Shannon celebrated in the ring. KC stood hope trying to catch her breath. She looked as Shannon approached her and put out his hand. Standing fully upright she stood up and shook his hand and then proceeded to raise it. As she left the ring she looked around at her fans and took a bow as she saluted them.

Shannon played this move off well. He looked at her puzzled. It was not something she normally did. He knew it was her salute and farewell to the fans. They had talked about this and decided this would be the best lead in to wherever she may end up in the company.

KC smiled as she reached the back of the ramp and went through the curtain with tears stinging her eyes. Jeff stood there holding Moore. Moore clapped along happily with Amy, Matt, John and Chris. _Chris?_

"Fozzy," KC yelled as she leapt into his arms with tears trickling down her cheek. "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come."

"I wanted to surprise you," Chris said kissing her cheek. "I had to be here for your last match as you were here for mine."

"Last match," a voice asked behind them. KC slowly turned and looked at Randy Orton. "Since when is this your last match?"

"Since a few months ago," KC replied. She looked at Jeff who put Moore down on the ground. He walked to her and stood behind her with her arms around her waist. "No one is going to find this out until tomorrow. Please don't say anything Randy."

"That's fine," he said with a shrug. "I don't understand why you want to waste your god given talent but it's your choice."

"That's what I said," Matt exclaimed causing his nephew to jump and laugh.

"Thanks a lot," KC said choosing to ignore Matt. "Well people, I stink and need to get changed. Who's ready for a night in Sin City?"

"We are," the group chorused.


	63. Chapter 63

_AN: I am on a roll this week. Here's another chapter. Read and Review!_

**Chapter 63**

**At a club…**

KC sat back down at the table with her friends.

"How's Moore," Jeff asked.

"He's fine," KC said and she turned to Amy. "So is Xander. Chris and Stephanie appreciate your concern but if you call one more time they are going to kill you."

Everyone laughed at the blushing new mother. She thought no one would realize that every time she left the table she was calling to check on her son.

"Sue me," Amy said throwing her napkin at KC. "I miss the little brat."

"Ames," Matt said trying to look shocked. "Our precious boy is not a brat. Moore on the other hand…"

"Leave my son out of this big brother," Jeff said swigging his beer. "Let the women fight this out."

"Amy," KC said trying to be serious. "Your husband is an ass."

Amy looked at Matt who tried to look hurt. "Yes, but he's such a cute ass." Amy leaned over and gave him a kiss.

John and Shannon just watched their friends and laughed until they noticed two blonds at the bar eyeing them. With a silent nod to each other they got up and joined the two women.

"Whores," KC yelled earning the finger from Shannon.

"Watch," Matt said. "One of those two dipshits is going to come home married tomorrow."

Jeff almost choked on his beer and looked at KC. They still haven't told anyone about their conversation from earlier. Luckily she just laughed at Matt's description and then yawned.

"Tired sweetie," Jeff asked rubbing her back.

"Exhausted, do you mind heading back?"

Jeff looked at Matt and Amy. "I want my baby," Amy said. "Let's go."

They grabbed their things. "What about the man whores," Matt asked.

"I'll take care of it," KC said smiling evilly. She walked over to where the two guys were trying to get their game on.

"Honey, where have you been," she asked John tearfully. "I haven't seen you in weeks." John looked at her horrified as the skank he was talking to just let her mop flop open like a fish. "Don't you love us anymore?" KC turned to the girl. "It's one thing to leave me, I can handle it. But he left his babies too!"

"What an ass," the girl exclaimed pulling her friend away from Shannon and walking away. Shannon stood there confused as to what happened while John fumed.

"Hey guys," KC said trying to hold in her laugh. "We're heading back to the hotel. We just thought you should know."

Jeff, Matt and Amy were hysterical laughing as the smoke appeared to stream from John's ears.

"Run," John said gritting his teeth.

"What was that," KC asked now openly laughing.

"Run," John yelled and he took off of the smartly fleeing KC.

"What the hell happened," Shannon asked his friends as they watched KC elude John.

Jeff threw his arm over Shannon's shoulder. "We are heading out. I will tell you on the way."

**Back in the hotel room…**

KC was in the shower grumbling as Jeff sat on the counter laughing.

"It's not funny Hardy," she muttered.

"Kace, you have to admit, you kind of deserved it."

She poked her head out. "I deserved to get thrown into that fountain?"

"It was kind of mean. You know how John gets."

"Still," she pouted. "He threw me in a dirty ass fountain. I saved him from an STD and a possible drunken wedding."

"Speaking of weddings," Jeff began. "I got an idea."

"Jeff, what did I tell you about your ideas? Thinking causing your brain to smoke." KC stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Jeff quickly pulled her to him.

"You are on a funny roll tonight," he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I was thinking since we are in the land of a thousand wedding chapels, why don't we just get married."

KC looked at Jeff. "Ok."

Jeff turned his head at her. "Just ok?"

"Do you not remember Amy and Matt's wedding?" He looked at her blankly. "Have you blocked out all the stress they were under? What to wear? Where and when to do it? Who can sit with whom? It was a pain in the ass."

"Tell me how you really feel," he said with a smirk. "Ow!" He rubbed his chest where KC hit him.

"I'm serious Nero!"

"I get that Kace," Jeff replied as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. "How about me, you and Moore go find us a little chapel tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan!" KC leaned over and kissed Jeff soundly.

**Next night, at the arena…**

KC and Jeff walked into the arena holding Moore's hands between them. They both couldn't stop smiling at each other. They told everyone they wanted to spend quality time together, just the three of them. They decided to keep is a secret until they got home. They wanted Gil to be the first to know.

"I love you," Jeff said.

"I love you too," KC replied.

"I love you both," Matt said putting his arms around both their shoulders. "How was family time?"

KC and Jeff just laughed. "It was great Matt," Jeff said with a smile, "truly unforgettable."

Matt looked at his brother and KC with an eyebrow raised. "Don't want to know…MC, want to come play with me?"

"I lub Unca Mattie," Moore squealed. Matt caught the look of from his brother.

"What," Matt asked. "I love my son but with MC I can play."

KC laughed as she kissed Moore and Matt on their cheeks.

As they walked away from their son, Jeff pulled KC in close. "So Mrs. Hardy, we are all alone. Any ideas?"

"Shhh," KC hissed. "We don't need anyone hearing you call me that even if it is a huge turn on." Jeff looked at her shocked. "I am just as surprised as you."

"Well," Jeff pulled KC into an empty room and locked the door. "Mrs. Hardy," he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. "Mrs. Hardy." He nuzzled her neck. "Mrs. Hardy." Jeff placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

**Meanwhile…**

Matt, Moore and Shannon were wrestling in their locker room as Amy looked on. After checking on Xander, she decided it was time for a break.

"Enough guys," she called and was met with a chorus of groans, mostly from Matt and Shannon. "Moore would you like a snack?"

"Yes pwease." Moore walked over to the table and pulled himself into a chair as Amy placed a juice box and some apple slices in front of him. "So sweetie, did you have fun with Mommy and Daddy today?" Amy smiled as he nodded his head as he drank. Matt and Shannon joined them at the table each with a snack of their own. Amy just shook her head at her husband and friend.

"We got mawwied," Moore said happily. 'Gwosss Unca Mattie!" Moore wiped his face where Matt spit his juice out.

"Sorry Little Man," Matt said helping him dry off. "What do you mean you got mawwied?"

Moore looked at his uncle. "Mama, daddy and me got mawwied, with wings and all."

Matt looked across at Amy who just shrugged her shoulders. They both looked at Shannon who shook his head. Everyone just sat quietly as Moore finished his snack.

"Can I watch Power Wangers," Moore asked breaking them out of their silence.

"Sure sweetie." Amy got up and put the DVD in for him.

"Do we believe a three-year-old," Matt asked his wife.

"Where would he have heard of this unless he was there," Amy replied.

"I think it's cool," Shannon said finally speaking.

"If they did get married, why weren't we there," Matt asked hurt.

Amy laid her hand on his arm. "Maybe they wanted to keep it between them and then do something else later."

"Still," Matt said putting his head on his hand. "It's my brother. I wanted to see him get married."

"We don't even know if it's true," Amy said trying to sooth him. "Let's see what they say."

"Maybe we shouldn't ask," Shannon said causing Amy and Matt to look at them. "If they did get married and did it on the sly there has to be a reason. Let's find out if it's true first before we react."

"How are we going to find out," Matt asked.

"Well," Shannon said thoughtfully. "It would be public information. Is there a city agency we could call?"

"You are a genius," Amy said giving Shannon a smacking kiss on the cheek. "I will be back. Watch the kids; I have a few phone calls to make." Amy kissed Matt and Xander and headed to the door leaving as Jeff and KC came in.

"Hi Ames, bye Ames," KC called shaking her head. She looked at Matt and Shannon who both had strange looks on their faces. "What's up guys?"

"Nothing," they both said together causing Jeff and KC to look at the both of them suspiciously.

"K, do you mind watching Xander, Shannon and I wanted to go down to catering," Matt asked.

"Sure," KC said not taking her eyes off Jeff. "It won't me a problem."

Jeff watched as he brother and best friend left the room. "They know."

"How could they possibly know?" She followed Jeff's eyes over to their son who was happily watching a movie. "You don't think he said something." Jeff nodded. "There is no way he understood what happened. He's three." Jeff just shook his head with a laugh.

"Moore," he called. "Come here son."

Moore turned and just noticed his parents in the room. "Momma! Daddy!" He ran over and launched himself on Jeff's lap.

"MC," KC asked softly. "Did you have a nice visit with everyone?"

"Yup," he nodded. "Aunt Ames wanted to know what we did. I told her we got mawwied today."

Jeff laughed as KC looked at her son in awe. "You told Aunt Amy we got married today. When did we get married?"

"At the church," he said. "The pwiest said you mawwied. Doncha remember?"

"Yes Moore," Jeff said. "Mommy remembers. Why don't you go finish your video?"

"Yes!"

KC and Jeff just leaned back onto the couch. "Well I'll be damned. Your kid is way too smart Nero."

"I know. What are we going to do about the three stooges?"

"Ignore them unless they ask us directly 'did you' or 'are you married.' I think that's fair. I still want Gil to know first."

"Works for me," Jeff said leaning over and kissing her.


	64. Chapter 64

_AN: This is a short chapter but I needed to get it out of the way so the story can keep moving. Thanks for all the reviews._

**Chapter 64**

**Later that night…**

"Good evening KC," Shane said with a smirk.

"Hey boss man," KC replied with a cheeky smile.

"You ready to shock the world," he asked.

"Always," she replied. Little did KC know she was going to be getting a surprise as well.

**In the Ring…**

Shane was in the ring expounding on the need for a new Raw GM. He needed someone to maintain order. He thought of the perfect person but last night was this wrestler's last night in the company. The crowd looked around shocked trying to figure out who was leaving the company. Shane let the crowd know that person was still at the arena because her family was here. The crowd instantly knew who he was talking about and started chanting for KC and let out a huge scream as her music blasted through the speakers. KC appeared at the top of the ramp much to the delight of the crowd.

KC slapped hands with the fans as she made her way to Shane in the ring. She picked up a mike on the way in.

"Hello Sin City," KC shouted. "Yes it is true. Last night was my last match. I wanted to leave this company while I was still able to walk. However," KC paused. "When Shane stopped by my hotel room last night to offer me the position of GM again I couldn't say no. I love you the fans too much and frankly, I love pissing off the boys and the girls in the back!"

As soon as she finished that statement, Paul's music began playing and the crowd roared for the approach of the game. KC stood in the ring and shot Shane a look. _This wasn't supposed to happen,_ she thought.

"Well KC," Paul began when he finally picked up a microphone. "Congratulations on your promotion." He looked at the crowd who was cheering in approval. "However, I, and a few of the people in the back are a little concerned."

"Of what Hunter," KC asked trying to understand what was going on.

"Well," Paul walked around the ring as if trying to compose his thoughts. "You have family in the back. Who's to say you won't set up things so they profit from it? Like that loser Hardy you're always with. He is the father of your child after all."

As KC went to speak, the Hardy's music came on and Team Extreme along with Shannon came to join the party in the ring.

"Hardy, what the hell are you doing out here," Paul asked. KC wondered the same thing. This was not in the script.

"Well, Trips," Jeff said with a sarcastic sneer. "You are talking about KC's family. That would be me, my brother, Amy and Shannon." The crowd roared at the mention of their favorite extreme superstars all of who acknowledged the fans. "Since you were wondering if KC was going to give us special favors the answer would be no."

"How can you be so sure," Paul asked.

"Because," KC said finally able to interrupt, "I want what the fans want. I will treat every Superstar equally. Everyone is the same in my eyes. There will be no playing favorites. Yes, Jeff is the father of my son, but that doesn't entitle him to anymore than the uncle of my son." KC looked at Matt and winked.

"Oh but KC," Paul began. "You and Jeff are a lot more than parents together aren't you. You live together, you work together, and you travel together. Why you're even," Paul paused. "Hmmm," he said looking at the group. "I wonder if anyone else knows about your afternoon activities today."

KC looked wide-eyed at Jeff. He just shook his head in as much shock as KC.

"What about this afternoon," she asked.

"Well Ms. Murphy," Paul said with a wicked grin. "Or is it Mrs. Hardy? You see seeing as I was once married in this town; it wouldn't surprise me if you two did the same."

KC started laughing. "If this is true, where's your proof." KC looked at the other three in the ring. They were looking down at the mat and in the crowd. Anywhere but at her and Jeff. _They set us up, _she thought.

"You want proof," Paul said with a laugh. "How's this?" He pointed towards the titan tron.

Moore appeared on the screen. Paul had him wave to the camera. "So Moore," Paul asked. "What did you, mommy and daddy do today?"

"We gots mawwied." He answered the big man.

"Married," Paul asked. "What happened when you all got married?"

"Mama and daddy said stuff and then they had wings and then they kissed." Moore made a face at the kiss part.

"Thanks Moore," Paul said handing him a candy.

While the video was playing Jeff moved next to KC putting an arm around her. She leaned towards his ear. "They used our son on TV. When we leave the ring, we say nothing. We get him and leave. If I stay near the three stooges, I will kill one of them."

"So anything you need to tell us," Paul asked smugly.

"Yes," KC said. "I think I will show favoritism but not towards my husband. Since you four had fun putting my son up there I think you four need to be in a match next week," KC paused. "Against all three rosters." KC dropped the mike leaving a stunned Paul, Shane and family members in the ring. She grabbed Jeff's hand and left the ring going up the ramp. The crowd was silent for the first time that night. They knew KC was not happy.

**Backstage…**

Superstars that had been standing near the gorilla disappeared as a pissed of KC came through the curtain.

"Let's get Moore and get the hell out of here," KC said through gritted teeth. "If anybody other than you and my son comes near me know I will hurt them."

"You got it," Jeff was seething on the inside as well. He was not happy his son was used for a storyline. He also knew that match she made was totally on the fly because of her temper.

"Congratulations guys," John said as they walked into their locker room. He had been keeping an eye on the kids for them. He jumped back as KC just growled at him. "Okay," he said directing his attention to Jeff as he helped KC pack up their things. "I take it that wasn't planned."

"Whatever gave you that fucking idea," KC screamed.

"Kace, calm down," Jeff said quietly. "Let's get Moore and go." He turned to John. "When the three stooges come back here for Xander, tell them it would be in their best interest if they wait for KC to contact them."

"Let's go Nero," KC said with her sleeping so in her arms.

**Hotel room…**

KC and Jeff shut their cell phones off after the first twenty minutes of non-stop calling from their friends and family.

"I can't believe they would do this," KC said. "They only thing I have ever asked is that my son not be used on air. Mention him is one thing but now the world knows what he looks like." She lay next to Jeff on the bed. "Why couldn't we just have this one day for ourselves? We were planning on telling them when we were home."

"On the plus side," Jeff said stroking her arm. "Daddy is overjoyed you finally made an honest man out of me."

"I know," KC said with a tear in her eye. "I just wanted to tell him in person."

"Like I said," Jeff said kissing her neck. "He's just happy we're married. Now if we could give him a granddaughter, he would love us even more."

KC smiled as she thought of having a daughter. "Well Nero, that's entirely up to you. Who knows if you Hardy's can even make girls?"

"Well," Jeff said flipping over her. "Why don't we start trying and see what I can make?"

"Sounds like a plan," KC said looking into his eyes. "You know, I'm going to still hurt the stooges."

"I know," Jeff said as he flipped off the light as they began trying for their girl. _I sure hope this takes a few months,_ he thought.


	65. Chapter 65

_AN: Thanks for all your support. I know a few of you were confused about why KC was so angry. Hopefully this chapter helps explain it better. A few people have asked me when this story will end. Honestly, I don't know. I have the boys in mind for how they will be when they grow up already in mind. What do you all think I should do? Read and let me know what you think._

**Chapter 65**

**Cameron, NC…**

"So you finally made an honest man out of my son," Gil said with a twinkle in his eye as Jeff, KC and Moore walked up the front porch steps. "Congratulations," Gil said kissing KC on the cheek. "All though, I would have loved to have been there."

"I promise you can come to my next wedding Dad," Jeff said earning an elbow from KC. "Sorry honey, bad joke."

"Gil, I'm sorry you weren't there," KC explained as they sat on this wicker set. "It was only the three of us."

"We got mawwied," Moore said trying to get attention causing his parents to groan.

"MC, why don't you go play in the yard," KC said.

"Otay Mama," he said with a smile. Jeff took KC's hand in his as they watched their son toddle down the stairs to play in his Grandfather's yard.

"Dad, we wanted you to be the first to know," Jeff tried to explain.

"Unfortunately, the stooges screwed that all up," KC said bitterly. "We never wanted it to come out like that. We figured that they knew what happened when MC told us that he told Amy what we did yesterday. We just had no idea they would use it or him on air."

"KC," Gil said grabbing her other hand. "I know they are terrified of you right now. They just didn't think. However, I am happy that you two are finally married. I thought I would never live to see that day. Please talk to your brother."

"We will," Jeff said running his fingers up and down KC's arm. "Just give us, Kace in particular, some time. Seeing Moore on TV was never in the plan."

"Plus," KC said with a smile. "Can you imagine what I had to deal with from Fozzy on the phone? He was not a happy camper with me."

Gil just laughed. "Sweetie, can you blame him? He's your big brother."

"I know Pops," KC sighed. "So, have the three stooges come around here at all today or are they waiting to get the all clear?"

"They are waiting for the all clear," Gil said with a chuckle. He understood why everyone was upset but they just need to get over it. "I have an idea. Leave Moore Christopher with me. You two go have a night to yourselves. But tomorrow, I am sending the stooges," Gil chuckled at the nickname, "over to talk to you. I will not have this in my family."

KC got up and hugged Gil. "How can I ever say no to my Pops?"

"You can't Mrs. Hardy," Jeff said with a smile when she gave him a dirty look.

"I promise we will all talk tomorrow," KC said kissing Gil on the forehead. "I'm going to say goodbye to MC." KC walked down the steps and started talking to her son.

"She's a good woman Jeff."

"I know Daddy."

**The next day…**

Jeff stood by the window looking out for his brother's car. Gil had called to let them know the "stooges" were on their way over.

"You ready for this," he asked KC as he felt her approach behind him. She sighed as he turned around.

"We don't really have a choice," she said. "I am not mad that they announced us getting married. I am mad that they used my son to do it."

"Did Vince's phone call this morning help at all," Jeff asked.

"It did," KC said with a smile. "Especially after I already know that Stephanie basically kicked her brother's ass from here to tomorrow over it."

"She is one woman I would not want to piss off," Jeff said with a small laugh.

"True," KC said laughing as well. "However I pissed off her fiancé so she wasn't too happy with me either but she understood why we did it."

"So does Chris," Jeff hugged KC and placed a soft kiss on her lips as a car pulled up to the house. They looked out the window as a tentative Matt, Amy and Shannon exited the car.

"Is it me or do they look like dead men walking," KC asked.

"Tsk, tsk, sweetie," Jeff said. "I don't think Mark would appreciate you using his catch phrases." KC swatted Jeff as he headed to open the door.

"Come on in," he told the three lost souls in front of him.

"Hi K," Shannon said with a small smile.

"Why don't we all sit down," KC didn't like the uncomfortable feeling that now resided in her living room. Gil was right; this didn't belong in his family.

"We want to say we are so sorry," Amy started talking but was stopped by KC holding her hand up. Jeff sat on the arm of the chair KC was in and started rubbing her back.

"I think everyone in this room is sorry right now," KC said. "But you are going to let us speak first and then you can comment." She looked at Jeff who nodded.

"I know you all were upset that we just got married without saying a word to anyone," KC began. "But you all need to understand, as your father," she looked at Matt, "does now. We didn't do it to leave anyone out. Nero and I spoke about it after he asked me to marry him the night before, which was something he had been planning for a while." KC looked at Jeff. "I still haven't seen that ring you told me about by the way Nero." Jeff just kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Anyway," KC continued. "We talked about your wedding," she looked at Matt and Amy. "We remembered the stress and the strain. The production that whole event was. It was beautiful but not us. For us, it was more important that it really was just the two of us and Moore."

"I understand that," Matt interrupted with hurt in his eyes. "But he's my baby brother, you are basically my sister. I wanted to see you two take that step together."

"I know bro," Jeff said finally speaking. "Who knows, maybe one day we'll renew our vows and you all will be a part of it. But as KC said, right now, it was important to us that it was just the three of us."

"I totally get that," Shannon said. "Hey I'm just happy I didn't have to wear a monkey suit again." Everyone laughed which was Shannon's intention.

"Now, on to why I really was upset," KC said bringing the room back to a somber note. "It is one thing that my son is mentioned on air. I can't help that being that every fan knows I had a baby. But I am royally pissed that he was showed on air. That is the one thing I tried to keep him away from and what makes it worse is you all know that." All three put their heads down.

KC looked at Jeff who just shook his head knowing how much their family was upset. "You all knew the battles I have had with Vince in regards to bringing him on camera. I didn't want my son exploited like that and you guys, my family, ended up doing that."

Jeff was very proud of KC. She was holding her temper in even though he could feel the strain vibrating off her body.

"What I don't understand," Jeff said. "Is why couldn't you have just revealed our wedding another way? Why did Moore have to be used?"

Matt, Amy and Shannon looked at each other. Matt finally spoke.

"Honestly," Matt said and Jeff and KC nodded. "I thought it would be cute and Shane thought it would set up a good storyline with Paul. You guys would be twisted cause he used your son to tell a secret. We never thought about it any other way. I know I speak for them, we are so sorry. In defense of Amy and Shannon, they didn't know it was even filmed until five minutes before we were going out there."

"I forgive," KC paused when Jeff coughed and rolled her eyes. "We forgive you guys. Mistakes happen even huge ones like this." KC looked at the relieved faces of those on the couch opposite her.

"I still don't understand something," Jeff said. "Why didn't you guys just ask us if we got married after Moore spilled the beans?" Jeff smiled when they looked at him shocked. "You guys are very transparent plus Moore told us what he told you we all did the other afternoon."

"I wanted to ask," Matt said. "Amy went to find out if it was true first."

"Shannon said to let you tell us," Amy said. "He figured there had to be a reason you guys didn't say anything to us if it was true."

KC looked at Shannon. "Oh my God Reject! You actually had a good idea!"

Everyone laughed as Shannon pouted. "I am allowed to have a good idea once in a while!"

"Is everything cool," Matt asked hopefully.

Jeff and KC looked at each other. KC winked at Jeff. "We are cool," he answered for them.

"In that case," Matt said getting up and opening his arms wide. "Congratulations!"

Jeff got up and walked into his brother's arms returning the hug as KC looked on. A sudden "Umph!" was heard as Shannon landed on KC.

"Congratulations K," he shouted as she tried to push him off her as she laughed.

"Reject," she gasped. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Don't kill him yet," Amy said as she hugged Jeff. "He may get another good idea and we might miss it."

"Ha ha," Shannon said getting off of KC. He pulled her up and pushed her into Matt's waiting arms.

"I am so glad you are officially my sister," he whispered into her ear kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you too Mattie," KC whispered back.

"Get over here," Amy yelled as Shannon thumped Jeff on the back. Amy hugged and kissed KC as well. "So Mrs. Hardy, how does it feel?"

"Well Mrs. Hardy," KC responded causing more laughter in the room. "It feels unfucking believable!"

"Should we call Daddy and let him know blood was not shed," Jeff asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nah," Matt said taking Amy in his arms. "Let him stew. Besides, I am sure both his grandbabies are keeping him busy."

"Wait," KC said. "He's got a three year old and a three month old over there? We need to go rescue him."

"She has a point," Shannon said scratching his head. "Although, he raised your husbands. If he can handle these two, he can handle anything."

"Hey!" Matt and Jeff yelled causing Shannon to split out of the room with them right on the chase leaving Amy and KC to watch them as they goofed around.

"Shannon should have thought about it before he spoke," KC said causing Amy to look at her puzzled. "Pops raised him basically as well. There is nothing our babies could do to him that those three idiots haven't already done."

"True," Amy said linking arms with her as they headed out to round up all their men.


	66. Chapter 66

_AN: Thanks for the love and patience. This is sort of short but I think Shannon needs a girl, any suggestions? Read and Review!_

**Chapter 66**

**Next Raw…**

KC was walking backstage alone getting ready to kick off Raw with a speech in the ring. She and Jeff were able to hide out from the rest of the roster most of the day thanks to the help ever their family. KC slowed as she heard footsteps behind her.

"KC," the voice yelled. "You are so dead."

KC winced as she turned around and stared at her best friend. "Fozzy, honey, I thought we worked this out over the phone the other day."

"Worked what out," Chris asked with his hands on his hips, tapping his foot. "I am still not happy. I wanted to be there when you got married just like you are going to be there for me. Come on, Skeeter, you are my best man for Christ's sake!"

KC wrapped her arms around Chris and hugged him. "Its best person Chris and I would have had you as mine. Jeff and I told the rest of the family that maybe in a few years we'll do something in front of everyone but right now this was all about us." She looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes causing his eyes to twinkle with a held in laugh. He leaned in and kissed her nose.

"I told you they would be all over each other," Stephanie's voice carried down the hall where she was walking with Jeff. "If your wife can fool around with my fiancé does that mean I get to fool around with you?" KC and Chris started laughing.

"No," KC said grabbing onto Jeff's hand. "My husband is off limits."

"Are you two all good now," Stephanie asked.

"Skeeter and I are fine," Chris replied. "My feelings are still tender but I will be able to get over it, eventually."

"Don't you have a retirement to enjoy," KC asked with a raised brow.

"Fine," Chris said in a mock huff. "I know when I am not wanted." He pulled Stephanie by the arm away from his laughing best friend.

Jeff wrapped his arms around KC and rested his head on her shoulder. "Are you guys really ok?"

"Yeah Nero, we are."

**Later on Raw…**

KC stormed to the ring not clasping hands with a single fan.

JR: Our GM is not a happy woman.

King: I really feel bad for whoever gets in her way tonight.

KC took a microphone from Lillian. She slowly stalked around the ring. Just as she was about to speak, Triple H's music blared across the arena. KC scowled in the ring as Triple H climbed into the ring.

"What the hell do you want," KC spit out.

"Tsk, Tsk," Hunter replied sarcastically. "No need to be some hostile. I just came out here to offer my congratulations. You and Hardy getting married, how wonderful is that?" KC smiled as the fans roared their approval for their favorite couple. "You both have been through so much together. Let's look back at your years together." Hunter pointed to the Titan-tron as clips of Jeff and KC played on the screen. Hunter began applauding as the clips ended.

"Let's review what we just saw. You lied to Jeff about who you were. He got high and dumped you for Trashley. You left only to come back knocked up. You took him back and now he finally convinced you to marry him. Is that all about right?"

"Well Trips," KC began. "I really have to say you out did yourself tonight. I mean to go through all the trouble of finding those clips. It's just amazing." KC paused. "But it does make me wonder. Why are you so interested in me marrying Jeff? Now I know you say it's because you don't want to see me grant special favors to my family but I think there may be more to your obsession with me."

JR: Where is KC going with this?

"I don't know what you are talking about," Hunter said angrily.

"It's ok Hunter, I think we all have figured it out," KC held a sly smile on her face. "I know you are just jealous." Hunter sputtered at that comment. "I know it eats you up to know I'm the one with Jeff." Hunter turned bright red in anger as KC got closer to the ropes. "But I hate to break it to you, even if I wasn't with him; you still aren't Jeff's type." KC wisely got out of the ring still clutching her microphone. "You see Hunter," she continued as she walked up the ramp. "Jeff likes chicks not --" she held the mike out to the crown to finish the statement leaving a rampaging Game in the ring.

**Backstage…**

KC emerged through the curtain with a smile on her face only to be picked up and kissed by her husband.

"What was that for," KC asked breathlessly.

"Just checking to see if I still like chicks," Jeff teased.

"Murphy," Paul yelled as he came through the curtain.

"Yes Paulie," KC looked up at the giant man in front of her as innocently as possible.

"Was that really necessary," he asked gritting his teeth.

"What do you mean," KC asked while trying hard not to giggle. Jeff wasn't helping since he was standing there holding in his own laughter.

"I have a crush on Jeff," He hissed. "Come on! How is that believable?"

"Well," KC said with a slight giggle. "You and Shawn have been together for years maybe you want to try something younger."

"Run," Paul said menacingly. "Run fast."

KC looked at Jeff and took off causing her husband to laugh even harder. "Paul you aren't really pissed are you?"

"I think she left a dust cloud in her wake," Paul said starting to laugh himself. When both men finally calmed down Paul asked "How's married life?"

"It's great," Jeff said with a smile. "Is it safe for me to tell her you aren't after her?"

"Nah," Paul said with a smirk. "Let her quake for another 15 minutes then tell her."

"Cool," Jeff said with a chuckle. He nodded to Paul and went in search of his wife.

**Locker room…**

"I'm telling you Reject he's going to kill me." KC was packing her family's things.

"K," Shannon said. "Paul is not going to kill you. This is probably the reaction he was going for."

"It was," Jeff said from the doorway. "Don't worry; he just wanted to spook you."

"Well, it worked," KC said. Suddenly she began laughing causing the two men with her to look at her strangely. "Even if he was pissed, the way that shoot ended was priceless."

"You have some balls on you," Shannon said with awe. "I would never be able to say something like that to him and I am supposed to be crazy."

KC sat down on Jeff's lap and looked over at her sleeping son. "I couldn't help myself. I ran it by Stephanie and we figured we'd get a better reaction if he didn't know what was going to be said."

Jeff nuzzled into KC's shoulder. "It was some reaction. Does this mean he's going to kick my ass next week to prove his manhood?"

"Sorry babe," she said leaning down to kiss him. As he started getting deeper Shannon began gagging. "Sorry Shan, forgot you were there."

"That's just great," he sniffed pretending to be hurt. "Just forget about your poor, lonely friend."

KC climbed off of Jeff and onto Shannon. "Don't worry Reject, your girl is out there."

"I know she is," Shannon said softly. "I just want to know when I am going to find her."


	67. Chapter 67

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews and to all the people who added this story to their alerts or favorites. I am feeling a little lost in the story so bear with me please. If I didn't already hit 100,000 words I will be there soon!_

**Chapter 67**

**One year later…**

KC and Jeff sat on their couch on one of their rare day's home. Since leaving the ring and becoming GM, KC swore she was working harder. She was involved in so many story lines making sure everything was running smoothly. She let out a sigh as she leaned back onto Jeff's shoulder.

"What are you thinking about Kace," Jeff asked playing with her hair.

"Just about how crazy everything has been lately," KC said with another sigh.

"It hasn't been all bed," he said. "Seeing Chris settle down with Steph tomorrow is going to be cool. Moore is just a growing boy with Xander working hard on trying to keep up with him. Sure we've been traveling a lot but it's not all crazy."

"I'm worried about Shannon."

"Why?" Jeff looked at his wife confused. As far as he knew everything was fine with his friend.

"Have you not noticed how secretive he's been lately? He's always scampering off somewhere away from the group. I asked him what he has been doing and the standard answer is 'nothing,' I know something is going on."

"Kace," Jeff turned KC to look at him. "He's a big boy. Let him be. When he wants to let us know what's going on, he will. Let's change the subject."

"What do you want to talk about then Nero?"

"How about," Jeff leaned over and began nibbling her ear. "How Daddy has Moore for the night and we," he began kissing down her neck causing her to shiver. "Are all alone," he licked back up her neck.

KC looked at Jeff and saw the passion in his eyes. "How come I feel like we've had this conversation before?"

Jeff leaned in and nipped her lips. "Because we have it every time Daddy takes your son."

"My son," KC said with a raised brow. Jeff got up from the couch pulling her with him.

"Yes, your son." Jeff ran his hands up and down her back, cupping her bottom, pulling her in closer. She could feel how turned on he was. "How about we finish this conversation upstairs? I suddenly feel like it's time for bed."

KC leaned in and brushed her lips across his. "I think that's a great idea." Hand in hand the two Hardy's approached the stairs ready for bed.

**The Next Day…**

"Nero," KC yelled. "You have ten minutes to get your rainbow haired ass down here. I have to meet Chris in 20 minutes."

Chris and Stephanie decided to hold their wedding on Hardy land. It had become a second home to them since they began dating. It only seemed fitting that they exchange their vows on the land that Chris purchased from Gil. He wanted to build a house to be nearer to his "family."

"I'm coming Kace, you need to chill," Jeff yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Damn Hardy," KC said with an appreciative whistle. "I forgot how hot you look in a tux."

"Why thank you Mrs. Hardy," he said taking a bow. "Might I add you look positively radiant in that little black dress?"

KC smiled and blushed. Chris insisted that she be his best person. She refused to wear a tux or a regular bridesmaid dress. She wanted a simple classic black formal dress and she found one. Shane was Steph's best personas well. He got to wear a tux because, as Chris had said, no one needed to see Shane O'Mac in a dress.

Jeff grabbed KC's hand and they left their house headed to the ceremony and reception sight. Luckily for them, they could walk there.

Ten minutes later, KC spotted Chris pacing nervously in the grooms area. "Where the hell have you been," he yelled grabbing her into a hug.

"Why hello to you too Christopher," she said wryly once he set her down. "We were getting ready. Did Gil bring Moore?"

"He's sitting in the front row waiting for Unca Foz to get 'mawwied.'" Chris looked at KC with a smirk as Jeff left to check on their son. "Isn't it about time your son learned to say married right?"

"Why would he need to," she asked back. "He sounds adorable the way he is. Now shut up and let me take a look at you." KC's eyes misted as Chris did the obligatory spin.

"What's with the waterworks?"

"You're getting married," KC said with a smile. "This is a really important day and I am sharing it with you."

"Now do you see why I was pissed with you and Jeff," he said with another smirk.

"It's been over a year Fozzy, get over it."

"Bite me Skeeter."

Suddenly a voice called 10 minutes and Chris began fidgeting.

"Come on Fozzy," KC said looping her arm through his. "Let's get you married."

**After the ceremony…**

KC was standing to the side holding Moore's hand in hers. She had her eyes trained on Shannon who was dancing with that red headed Diva. In fact he had been dancing with her the whole night.

"Son of a bitch," she said lowly causing Jeff to look at her in confusion.

"What's up," he asked.

"I know what's up with Shannon," she said almost amazed. "Why didn't I see it before?"

"What?" Jeff was still puzzled but followed his wife's eyes to where their friend was dancing with a Diva. Suddenly a light bulb went off over his head. "You don't think…"

KC just nodded her head as she continued to stare. She didn't even notice her father-in-law come over.

"KC," Gil said snapping her into attention. "I'm a bit tired. I am going to take Moore Christopher back to my house so we both can get some sleep." He took Moore's hand from hers. "I want you two to enjoy yourselves."

KC leaned up and gave her father-in-law a kiss on the cheek. "You are the best, you know that right."

"Of course I am," Gil said with a smile. "Only the best could have the best daughter."

Jeff and KC watched as Gil left with their little boy. A slow song came over the speakers.

"Care to dance Mrs. Hardy?"

"Why I would love Mr. Hardy."

Hand in hand they walked to the dance floor. KC looked around and saw Chris and Stephanie kissing at their seats. Matt and Amy were snuggled up on the dance floor as well as Shannon and his Diva. She turned and looked up and Jeff who was staring into her eyes and decided it was the perfect time to let him in on a little secret.

"Jeff," she asked quietly. "How many times have I told you I'm pregnant?"

"Zero," he said with a chuckle. "However, she did show me once." KC grabbed his hand and slid it down between their bodies so it was resting on her stomach. He looked at her with a question and answer in his eyes.

"Make that twice," she said into his ear.

"Are you really," he asked without moving his hand from where she placed it.

"Yes sir," KC said in her best Southern accent. "You done knocked me up again paw."

Jeff leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "How far?"

"Six weeks," she responded kissing him back. "I went to the road doctor on Monday. I just wanted to figure out the best way to tell you."

"Tell him what," Matt asked as he and Amy danced closer to the other couple.

"Telling who what," Chris asked as he and Stephanie joined the other two.

Jeff looked at KC and smiled with his hand still on her stomach. KC blushed and looked down. Amy and Stephanie followed her line of vision and suddenly screamed causing the whole place to go still.

Matt and Chris just looked at each other cluelessly and shrugged their shoulders.

Shannon came running over. "What the hell is wrong?"

"Nothing," Jeff and KC replied.

Steph and Amy looked at each other. "Nothing my ass," Stephanie said with that famous smirk of hers. "You couldn't just keep your hands off of her, could you?"

"Dimmit," Amy said with a pout. "I hate that bus."

"But Ames," KC said softly. "We won't need the bus for at least another four months if not longer that's if someone's dad will still let me be on TV all fat."

"Could someone please tell us what the hell is going on," Chris yelled causing everyone to look at them again. While Matt still was puzzled, Shannon just looked at KC.

"Awww," he said wiping a fake tear from his eye. "My baby's having a baby."

Amy turned to Matt and Chris who stood there with their mouths hanging open as the rest of the group laughed. "Close your mouths guys." She turned to Stephanie. "It's a sad day when Reject figures something out before our husbands."

"Sis is going to have a baby," Matt said picking KC up and hugging her.

"You just had to but in on my," Chris winced as Stephanie coughed. "Our ," he corrected, "big day. You just had to top us by getting knocked up." KC laughed as he too grabbed her into a hug.

"So, we're having another baby," Shannon said.

"Yes we are," Jeff said wrapping his arms around KC again.

KC looked at Shannon hard causing him to squirm. "Hey Reject, do you have anything you need to tell us?" Everyone turned to him as he started blushing knowing KC figured him out too.

"Um," he began. "I really am having a good time at this wedding." He looked at KC his stare was still on him. "The cake was awesome." He shook his head. "I have a girlfriend."

"Bingo," KC said. "Give the man a prize. Now, care to tell the group, or actually show us who this mystery girl is?" KC smiled as Shannon walked away from the group.

"So is this why he keeps ditching us," Amy asked.

"Yup," KC replied and smiled as Shannon came back holding his girl's hand.

"So," he said putting one hand in his pocket.

"Introduce her Reject," KC said with a grin. Everyone looked at her.

"But you know who she is," Shannon whined.

"Do it," KC said a little sterner trying to keep the mirth out of her eyes.

"Hey everyone," Shannon said in a mock happy manner. "This is my girlfriend Natalya. Natalya, these are my friends." Shannon groaned as KC coughed. "Natalya," he began again. "These fine, upstanding nuts in front of you are my family."

"No Shannon," KC said as everyone, including Natalya laughed. "Was that really that hard?"

"I hate you," he said dragging his laughing girlfriend with him.

"You can't hate me," KC called out to him with a wave to which she received the finger.

"Skeeter that was wrong," Chris said wiping his eyes. "But damn, it was funny."

"Serves him right," KC said laughing as well. "Wait till I get a hold of him tomorrow. I knew something strange was going on with that boy."

"How could you tell?" Matt, Chris and Jeff looked at each other as they all asked the same question.

"I know my Reject," KC leaned back against Jeff and plotted on how best to get Shannon back tomorrow.


	68. Chapter 68

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews and to all the people who added this story to their alerts or favorites. I feel like I am winding towards an end but who know._

**Chapter 68**

**The next morning…**

KC slowly opened her eyes enjoying the warmth her husband had her wrapped in.

"Morning," a husky voice whispered into her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

"Mmmm," KC moaned trying to stretch. "How long have you been up?"

"Not that long," he replied. KC smiled as he rested a hand on her belly. She laid hers on top of his.

"Are you happy?"

"You have no idea Kace," he said leaning over her and tenderly kissing her lips. "Is everything ok?"

KC slowly sat up and stretched. "As far as I know, yes. I have to make an appointment with my regular doctor but Dr. Rios didn't think there would be a problem." She knew right away he was nervous because of the brutal miscarriage she had suffered a few years ago. "Everything will be fine. I promise I will take it easy. In fact, I was thinking of asking Vince for a reduced schedule now that Moore is starting school this fall."

It was hard to believe that Moore was ready for kindergarten. It only seemed like yesterday she was cradling him in her arms.

"That's not a bad idea," Jeff said thoughtfully still running his hand against his wife's still flat belly. "I know he needs that stability but it will be hard being away from you guys so much."

"I was thinking that too. I figure I can still do Raw and the PPVs as long as your dad or someone else doesn't mind taking care of MC on Monday's and Tuesday Morning."

"Daddy would love that," Jeff said with a smile. "He loves anytime he can spend with his grandsons." Jeff started laughing causing KC to raise an eyebrow at him. "Sorry baby. I just recalled something Daddy had said the other day. He wanted to know if I every planned on giving Moore a little brother or sister. He thought I was depriving him of it."

KC started giggling too as she slowly got out of bed to headed towards the bathroom. "If only he knew how hard you've been trying these last few…years…he wouldn't have been so concerned."

Jeff smiled as the bathroom door closed. _Life is good._

**Later that morning…**

KC and Jeff snuggled on the couch waiting for Gil to come with their son. They couldn't wait to tell him the good news. The both turned as they heard a car come up the driveway. KC bounced up thinking it was Gil but drew her brows together as Shannon got out of the car.

"Hey Nero, Shannon is here," she said.

"Please go gentle on him," Jeff said with a sigh. "He probably had his reasons."

"I know Jeff, but torturing him is so much fun." KC opened the door before Shannon could even knock and waved him in.

"Reject," she began only to be cut off by Shannon.

"Before you start in let me speak," Shannon said. "I didn't tell anyone about Natalya because I wanted to be sure she stuck. It wasn't something I wanted to hide but I felt I had to."

KC looked thoughtfully at Shannon. "I understand your reasoning Shan, but you have to understand we all thought something was wrong." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "So…how's the sex?"

Shannon started laughing as he swung her around. All Jeff could do was look on. He was happy his crazy friend found someone that could be his match.

"Does this mean there is peace in Hardyville again," Jeff asked from his spot in the living room.

Before anyone could answer, the shout of "Momma!" rang through the yard. KC turned and smile as her little boy ran up to hug her.

"Hey punkin," KC said ruffling his hair. "Did you have fun with Pops?"

"Yes momma," Moore said leaving her arms to hug Jeff. "Unca Shannon!" was the next cry heard. Jeff and KC laughed as their son tried tackling his uncle to the ground. As the two began wrestling, Gil walked up behind them.

"Sometimes I wonder who the child is," he said shaking his head with a smile.

KC winked at Jeff. "If MC's this bad now, I wonder how he will be when the new baby gets here."

"He should be fine," Gil said. "Matt was a great with Jeff when he was a baby." Just then Gil looked at his daughter-in-law's smiling face. "Did you say new baby?"

"Yes Dad," KC said. "You got your wish, another grandbaby to spoil."

Gil pulled KC into a hug shocking her. He was not the most affectionate man. "Could I put in a request for a little girl now?"

Jeff laughed at this request. "I don't know Daddy. According to KC all Hardy men do are create more Hardy men."

Gil looked at the girl who had become his daughter of the heart. "I would like to see if this family can produce a girl. Do what you can." He kissed KC on the cheek and headed back out. He was not one for many words sometimes.

Jeff looked at KC and rested his hand on her belly once again. KC leaned into him as she watched her son and friend now settled in front of the TV watching some cartoon. "Do you think we could have a girl Kace?"

"I don't know Nero," KC said placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Let's just wish and see what happens."


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

**Three years later…**

KC stood in her bedroom looking out her window thinking of how things have changed over the last ten years. Just as she began getting to deep in thought a knock sounded on her door.

"Can I come in Skeeter?"

"Since when do you have to ask Fozzy?"

Chris was the one constant in her life. No matter what he is always there. It doesn't matter that there are wives and children now. They are each other's firsts and always will be.

"Are you ready for this," he asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder carefully.

"Was I ready five years ago," she asked with a smile.

"True, but this time, I am here to help you runaway."

"Somehow I don't think MC is going to let that happen." Her eight-year-old son was looking forward to this day more than anything. He even had his little sister Grace and cousin Xander humming the wedding march in anticipation of a real wedding.

"True," Chris said laughing. "He's downstairs with Jeff making sure everything is right." He noticed as she sighed. "You didn't have to do this you know. You guys were already married."

"I know but we talked about all this. We knew how much it would mean to Gil. We don't have any photos of our first wedding. We want something the kids can share in."

"Are you ready for me to give you away?"

"You can try to give me away Fozzy but I will always come back."

**Outside the Hardy house…**

Everyone that was important in Jeff and KC's life was in that backyard. Gil sat right up front a proud father. Matt and Amy stood on opposite sides of the altar smiling at each other. Their son Xander sat next to his grandfather and was fidgeting.

Chris and Stephanie were opposite each other as well. Vince and Linda were keeping a watchful eye on their two granddaughters Aurora and Claire.

Shannon and Natalya stood grinning at each other. They may not be married but neither was in a rush. They were happy the way things were.

A hush fell over the guests and KC stood at the end of the aisle in a simple ivory dress. Standing on either side of her was her son Moore and daughter Grace. She and Jeff couldn't think of two better people to give their mother away to their father.

Jeff smiled as she placed two-year-old grace on her grandfather's lap. She clapped happily as her daddy made a face at her.

The ceremony was supposed to be short and, well short. The judge looked at the couple before him.

"Let's begin," Judge Lyons started. "Do you Jeffrey Nero Hardy retake this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Jeff said lifting her had in a kiss.

Judge Lyons looked at his updated notes he received from the bride and smirked. _This was not said at the rehearsal,_ he thought. He smiled as KC winked at him.

"Do you Kreedance Clearwater Hardy retake this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Kreedance," Matt said loudly followed by Shannon shouting "Clearwater!"

Jeff looked at his blushing wife. In the time that he had known her she never told him what her initials stood for. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Now I know why you don't tell anyone." Shannon began laughing causing all the guests to join in.

KC turned to all her friends and family. "My mother was a wannabe hippie okay? Now can we finish? I believe there is a shot of Jose with my name on it."

After that surprise, the wedding continued and much to KC's delight it finished quickly.

**Later that night…**

With the party winding down, the core group sat around a table laughing. They were relaxed knowing all their children

"I'm glad this is all over," KC said with a sigh, leaning on Jeff's shoulder.

"Weddings are no fun," Chris said earning a slap on the arm from Stephanie. "Except for ours of course." He smiled as earned himself a kiss.

"So Shannon," Amy said raising her eyes to her Reject friend. "When are you and Nattie taking the plunge?"

Shannon spit out his beer as Nattie wacked him on his back. She shot a look at the former extreme Diva. "Who says we haven't already?"

Everyone stopped mid drink and stared at the couple.

"Reject," KC said. "Do you have anything to tell us?"

"Well," Shannon said pulling Nattie into his lap and kissing her. "You and Jeff just went off and got married one day so I did the same thing." He smiled at Nattie. "I wanted our baby to be legal and all."

"My Reject is having a baby," KC said softly looking across at her best friend.

"Well technically Nattie is," Matt said earning his own slap from his wife.

"That's great Shan and Nattie," Jeff said quickly taking control of the situation. "You both deserve all the happiness you can get."

"Where did you find him KC," Nattie asked.

"I think it's more they found each other," Chris added kissing his own wife.

"So," Matt began wanting to lighten the mood a bit. "Kreedance Clearwater? I understand now why you go by initials."

Everyone laughed as KC growled. "I can't help it that my mother was a hippie. I thank God everyday that she had me but damn does my name suck."

"I like it," Stephanie said and the other girls nodded. "I think I am going to start calling you Kree."

"That's not too bad," KC said with a smile.

"Not too bad at all," Jeff said kissing his wife.

**Later that night in bed…**

KC snuggled into Jeff's arms and really thought about how her life has changed in the last ten years. She met her soul mate and almost lost him. She had beautiful son. She has good friends, no, a great family that supports her. She came back from a paralyzing injury only to come back stronger than she was. She lost a child only to have the baby girl she never knew she craved for. All in all, life was good for her.

"I can hear you thinking," Jeff mumbled. "Stop it."

"Sorry," she whispered as she placed a sweet kiss to his lips. "I love you Nero."

"I love you too Kace, now sleep."

KC closed her eyes and knew no matter what happened tomorrow she knew she would be ok.

_AN: For me this is the end of this story. I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read it especially since it was my first one. I have a few ideas for some more stories but I need to see which idea surfaces to the top first. Thank you all for everything._


End file.
